Um lugar ao sol
by Persephone Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: Isabella Swan era a enfermeira mais ranzinza e mais misteriosa daquele hospital! Seu modo ríspido e seu caráter forte chamaram a atenção do Dr. Cullen, que voltara do Haiti após quatro longos anos, e sentia dificuldade em se readaptar a cinzenta cidade de Newcastle. Será que Edward conseguiria desvendar o segredo por traz de Isabella e trazer o sol de volta a sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Edward tocou a campainha mais uma vez, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Tinha corrido sem parar até a casa dos Swan e por isso seu coração batia de modo disparado. O sol ainda não havia nascido e ele temia que não houvesse ninguém acordado na casa paroquial o que tornaria sua ida até ali em uma completa perda de tempo. Quando finalmente a porta foi aberta, sentiu-se aliviado em ver que o Pastor Charles já estava de pé.

-Senhor Swan, sinto muito vir aqui há essas horas da manhã... – Disse enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração – Mas meu tio está pedindo para que o senhor vá até a casa da senhora Brandon com urgência.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Indagou Charles extremamente sério, pegando seu casaco de lã que estava pendurado no cabideiro atrás da porta e saído para a madrugada fria.

-Sim. Parece que a senhora Brandon não verá o amanhecer. Meu tio quer sedá-la para que não sofra tanto quando a hora chegar, mas ela se recusa morrer sem antes falar com um pastor.

-Céus... Carlisle fez bem em mandar você aqui. Não podemos deixar que uma mulher tão jovem parta sem a benção de nosso Senhor. É melhor nos apressarmos e... – Charles Swan parou por um instante, parecendo recordar-se de algo importante e relutar se deveria ou não ir – Maldição... Esqueci que Renee está preparando a paróquia para o culto das oito horas e eu não posso deixar nossa filha sozinha.

-Não tem ninguém que possa cuidar dela?

-Infelizmente não... A não ser que você fique aqui até que minha esposa volte!

Edward encarou o pastor com um certo receio nos olhos. Definitivamente não queria ficar ali, tomando conta de uma criança. Queria está ao lado de seu tio, aprendendo como deveria lidava com um paciente terminal. Estava cursando seu primeiro ano na faculdade de medicina, mas sentia-se ansioso para vivenciar na prática o que tanto lia nos livros.

-Eu não sei se tenho muito jeito com crianças... – Disse de modo evasivo, mas o pastor Charles parecia determinado a insistir naquele assunto.

-Bobagem. Isabella já tem treze anos e não dará trabalho algum.

-Se tem treze anos, creio que ficará bem sozinha.

-Essa não é a questão! – Respondeu de forma abrupta – Renee não me perdoará se eu sair e deixar Isabella aqui. Oras, vamos! Ela não lhe dará trabalho e será apenas por uns minutos... Prometo.

-Entendo, mas...

-Ótimo. Obrigado Edward. Tenho certeza de que você será um médico tão brilhante quanto o seu tio! Na verdade, criar você foi a melhor coisa que Carlisle e Esme fizeram.

E após falar aquilo, Charles Swan saiu praticamente correndo pela madrugada, deixando Edward para trás. Parecia que ele não teria escolha, a não ser tomar conta de uma garota que ninguém jamais vira na cidade. Sem perder tempo, entrou na casa do pastor e trancou a porta, sentindo o clima lá dentro bem mais acolhedor.

A casa dos Swan não era tão luxuosa quanto à dos Cullen, mas ainda assim era bastante grande. Edward caminhou pela sala, em busca de algo para se distrair, mas a decoração era repleta de ícones religiosos que fazia com que se sentisse em algum tipo de museu. As poucas janelas presentes estavam cobertas por pesadas cortinas e havia relógios em quase todas as paredes. Não parecia que uma garota de treze anos vivia ali! Na verdade, por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguia se recordar de como a filha dos Swan era. Ouvia boatos de que a menina tinha aulas com a própria mãe e que jamais sai de casa, mas custava a acreditar naquilo.

Estava preso nesses pensamentos, quando ouviu um ruído vindo dos fundos. Curioso, Edward foi até a cozinha, constatando que ali as janelas também estavam cobertas e que os relógios eram tão numerosos quanto na sala. Ainda assim, continuou seguindo a direção do ruído, até que chegou na porta dos fundos e abriu-a, saindo para a escuridão da madrugada.

O quintal dos Swan era bem cuidado, com uma pequena horta e um grande carvalho sem folhas. Tudo parecia calmo, exceto pelo som gemente que vinha dos fundos. Edward olhou na direção do ruído e sentiu seu coração parando por um momento ao ver uma garota extremamente pálida de cabelos escuros e vestida com um terrível sueter de gola alta e calças compridas. Ela balançava-se em um velho balanço debaixo do carvalho, enquanto enfiava seus pés descalços na grama com um olhar melancólico. Era o ruído do balanço gemendo que Edward ouvia.

Quem era ela? Se fosse supersticioso, ele poderia achar que era algum tipo de aparição, afinal, que tipo de garota brincaria em um quintal às quatro da manhã?! Ela balançava-se de modo lento, olhando para o chão com uma expressão pensativa até que percebeu sua presença e o encarou com seus grandes olhos castanhos. Pareceu surpresa e parou de se balançar de repentinamente, fazendo com que o silêncio sobrecaísse sobre eles.

-Você... Você é Isabella Swan? – Perguntou um tanto vacilante, mas a garota nada respondeu – Sou Edward Cullen, sobrinho do Dr. Carlisle. Seu pai pediu para que eu cuidasse de você enquanto ele estava fora.

-Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim.

Foi a resposta que ela deu, encarando-o com aqueles olhos melancólicos, rodeados por uma grossa camada de cílios. Sua pele branca tinha um aspecto doentio, mas ainda assim, parecia exótica, como se fosse feita de porcelana. Céus... Nunca, em seus dezoito anos de vida vira uma pele como aquela!

-Isabella! – Exclamou alguém bem atrás dele, e quando Edward virou-se, viu a senhora Swan surgindo no quintal parecendo preocupada – Não posso acreditar que ainda está aqui fora! Sabe que horas são?

-Desculpe mamãe. – Respondeu a menina, sem nenhuma expressão na voz – Só queria ficar mais um pouco aqui.

-Pois já ficou tempo de mais. Vá logo para seu quarto antes que o dia amanheça e termine suas lições.

Isabella Swan levantou-se do balanço e de modo obediente entrou em sua casa pela porta dos fundos. Edward achou aquilo no mínimo estranho. Que tipo de garota fazia suas lições em plena madrugada?! Bem, não seria ele quem questionaria o jeito como os Swan criavam sua filha.

-Senhora Renee, lamento invadir sua casa assim... – Desculpou-se educadamente encarando a esposa do pastor. Renee Swan era uma mulher jovem, com cerca de quarenta anos, mas costumava vestir roupas inadequadas para sua idade, como a saia comprida e o sueter cinza que usava. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma enorme trança, e Edward achou que ela deveria ser bonita, se fosse um pouco mais vaidosa.

-Não se preocupe. Sou eu quem agradeço por você ter cuidado de Isabella. Charles me ligou e avisou o que tinha ocorrido. Agora você já pode voltar para junto de seu tio. Tenho certeza de que está ansioso para ajudar o Dr. Carlisle com a senhora Brandon.

-Sim... A sua filha... Parecia um tanto pálida.

-Isabella apenas deve ter se assustado com sua presença. – Respondeu Renee como se aquilo fosse obvio – Não está acostumada com visitas a essas horas. Agora, se puder fazer outro favor, ficaria muito agradecida.

-Claro.

-Diga para que mandem Alice Brandon para cá. A pobre menina não deve presenciar a morte da própria mãe. Ela deve ter a mesma idade que Isabella...

-Farei isso. Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

-Não, isso é tudo. Obrigada.

Edward cumprimentou novamente a senhora Swan antes de sair de sua casa e seguir rumo ao encontro de seu tio. O céu já assumia o tom cinzento que preconizava o amanhecer, e como se fosse um imã, seus olhos foram atraídos até uma janela no andar superior da casa dos Swan. Viu o rosto pálido de uma garota, o observando pouco antes das cortinas serem novamente fechadas, omitindo-a nas sobras.

Isabella era mesmo como um fantasma. Um fantasma que assombraria seus pensamentos por muito tempo.

* * *

**Olá para todos :D **

**Aqui estou, de volta com mais uma história hahaha Bem, como vocês já devem ter notado, este primeiro capítulo é bem introdutório (como sempre), mas o próximo já se passará nos dias atuais.**

**Continuarei com o mesmo esquema das fanfic anteriores: Postarei um capítulo por dia. Porém, aviso logo que agora irei postar os capítulos sempre pela noite. **

**Espero que vocês desfrutem, tanto quanto eu!**

**Até amanhã ;***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Bella sentia-se inquieta enquanto olhava repetidamente na direção do relógio da enfermaria. Conferiu pela centésima vez a previsão do tempo em seu celular, e viu que o sol nasceria às oito e vinte. Isso lhe dava exatamente trinta minutos. Ainda assim, se sentia ansiosa para que Angela chegasse o quanto antes. Não queria se arriscar...

Tinha sorte por ser dezembro! O sol nascia mais tarde durante aquela época do ano, mas ainda assim não se sentia segura. Andava de um lado ao outro na pequena enfermaria até que resolveu sentar-se na mesa e pegar uma revista velha que estava sobre esta, na intenção de se distrair um pouco. Arrependeu-se imediatamente após ver a imagem que estampava a capa: um jovem homem usando uma camiseta do exercito e um boné para protegê-lo do que parecia ser o escaldante sol do Haiti.

Bella o reconheceu imediatamente! Sim... Seria impossível se esquecer das fortes feições de Edward Cullen, mesmo que doze longos anos tivessem se passado desde que ela o vira pela primeira vez. Quem diria que um dia os dois acabariam trabalhando juntos, no mesmo hospital?

"O heroísmo de quem dedica a própria vida para salvar milhares de outras!" dizia a manchete com letras garrafais. Céus, quanta hipocrisia. Como alguém poderia escrever três páginas sobre um médico que se achava a nova madre Tereza de Calcutá só por que estava vacinando criancinhas no Haiti contra a cólera?! Bella simplesmente não tolerava aquele tipo de egocentrismo. Ela mesma perdera as contas de quantas vidas já devia ter salvo ao longo de sua carreira, mas até agora nenhum jornalista demonstrou interesse em escrever se quer um memorando a seu respeito.

Virou a página da revista, e se deparou com outra foto do caridoso Dr. Cullen, segurando em seus fortes braços, uma criança desnutrida enquanto lhe dava um pouco d'água. Aquela era exatamente a imagem perfeita que a sociedade mantinha sobre um "herói". Um homem alto, forte, bronzeado e na flor da idade, dedicando seu tempo a causas renegadas na América Central.

Ela também alimentou esse sonho de sair da cinzenta cidade de Newcastle no extremo norte da Inglaterra. Queria percorrer o mundo, conhecer novos lugares, novas pessoas... Mas infelizmente estava presa aquela cidade pelo resto de sua vida, diferente de Edward Cullen, que viajava por todos os lugares que ela desejava conhecer e ainda recebia o mérito de cidadão exemplar.

Bella sabia que por trás do bondoso Dr. Cullen deveria haver uma verdadeira equipe, com enfermeiros, nutricionistas e soldados. Mas alguém pensara em escrever uma matéria sobre essas pessoas? Oh, claro que não! A sociedade queria ler sobre homens bonitos, inteligentes e bem sucedidos. Ninguém compraria uma revista que trouxesse na capa uma enfermeira, a não ser que esta estivesse trajando roupas provocantes e segurando uma seringa de forma sensual.

-Bella, você ainda está aqui? – Indagou Alice enquanto adentrava na enfermaria e colocava o prontuário que trazia em cima da mesa, junto aos outros – O que houve com Angela? Ela é sempre tão pontua...

Bella invejava a disposição da amiga após ter dado um plantão noturno. Mesmo trabalhando por doze horas seguidas, Alice Brandon permanecia impecável, com os negros cabelos repicados como ditava a moda e nenhuma olheira. Até mesmo conseguia realizar a proeza de ficar bem naquele maldito uniforme que todos na equipe de enfermagem eram obrigados a usar. Se pudesse, Bella tocaria fogo no seu. Detestava aquela camisa azul celeste de abotoar com gola em "V" e a calça branca de tecido que deixava qualquer roupa intima transparecer caso não fosse bege.

-Parece que o marido da Angela não pôde deixar as crianças na escola e ela teve que fazer isso no lugar dele. Faz alguns minutos que me ligou avisando que se atrasaria, mas que já estava a caminho.

-Oh... Se você quiser, posso ficar no seu lugar enquanto Angela não chega. Assim você pode ir pra casa e não se arriscar. Sei que não gosta de sair depois que amanhece.

-Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho alguns minutos. Se ela não chegar até as oito e dez, eu te deixo no meu lugar.

-Bem, nesse caso, acho que vou te fazer um pouco de companhia enquanto isso. – Disse Alice sentando-se junto a ela e tirando os sapatos de salto que usava para massagear os pés doloridos. Bella definitivamente queria saber qual era o segredo da amiga para conseguir usar um scarpin durante toda a madrugada – Meus pés estão me matando...

-Você deveria usar sapatilhas como eu. Ainda vai ter um sério problema de coluna por insistir em calçar sapatos de salto durante os plantões.

-Tenho um metro e cinquenta e cinco! Cada centímetro que consigo faz toda a diferença!

-E eu só tenho sete centímetros a mais que você, mas nem por isso fico por aí de salto.

-E nem deve! Do contrário irei parecer ainda mais baixinha. Além disso, seu pai te mataria se descobrisse que você usa sapatos de salto! – Exclamou enquanto encarava Bella de forma zombeteira com aqueles olhos negros e tomava a revista que ela estava lendo – Céus, isso aqui foi publicado no ano passado! Onde encontrou essa relíquia?

-Estava largada em cima da mesa. Acho que deve ser da Jessica. Ela parece bastante empolgada com o boato de que o famoso Dr. Cullen virá trabalhar em nosso hospital.

-E com razão, não acha? Essa matéria é velha, mas se ele continua igual a como está na foto, deve ser mesmo uma tentação: Alto, forte e com um bronzeado de tirar o fôlego. Além disso, é sobrinho da diretora do hospital e do Dr. Carlisle. Qualquer mulher em sã consciência se jogaria aos seus pés!

-Qualquer mulher excerto eu. E aposto que Jasper não vai gostar de te ouvir falando assim de outro homem!

-Posso está namorando, mas não estou cega. E até onde eu saiba, era você quem estava lendo sobre o heroico Dr. Cullen que salva criancinhas no Haiti. Não me diga que está interessada no nosso futuro colega de trabalho?

-Você só pode tá de brincadeira. Acha mesmo que eu me interessaria por um médico que passa quatro anos na América Central e ainda encontra tempo de dá entrevistas como se fosse alguma celebridade? Não, obrigada. Prefiro continuar só. Esse tipo de homem megalomaníaco deve ter um ego monumental, além de milhares de mulheres em seu currículo.

-Sempre na defensiva... Mas confesso que ficaria feliz se você se interessasse por alguém. Está há muito tempo sem sair para se divertir. – Acusou Alice enquanto largava a revista em cima da mesa e arrumava algumas mechas de cabelo castanhos que deveria ter saído da trança raiz que Bella usava. Aquele era o lado ruim de se ter cabelos lisos: Não conseguia mantê-los presos de modo algum – Ouvi falar que o Dr. Cullen vem hoje de manhã para assinar sua contratação. Acho que Jessica vai dobrar o plantão só para vê-lo.

-Essa garota é mesmo ridícula! Vive apenas para os boatos. Aposto que ela ficará no hospital até que ele apareça! – Exclamou revoltada com a atitude da colega. Jessica Stanley era praticamente uma caçadora de fofocas. Não podia ver um boato que saia correndo atrás dele – Mas e você Alice? Por que ainda está aqui se Lauren já chegou para substituí-la? Não me diga que também vai ficar esperando o Dr. Cullen aparecer?

-Você acha que eu tenho cara de quem espera por um homem? De modo algum querida. Irei pegar uma carona com Rose e por isso tenho que ficar aqui até ela ser rendida.

-Por que vai de carona? Onde está o seu carro?

-Na seguradora. Bati novamente quando estava voltando da festa que houve noite passada.

-Céus Alice! Já é a segunda vez, só nesse mês... – Bella estava se preparando para dá mais um longo sermão na amiga, quando uma jovem moça entrou praticamente ofegando na enfermaria, interrompendo-as.

A pobre garota parecia assustada, fazendo com que Bella e Alice se calassem e entrassem em alerta, apenas aguardando o que ela tinha a dizer. Algo estava errado.

-O meu avô... O senhor Benjamin do leito 203... – Disse a menina enquanto recuperava o fôlego – Estava tomando um concentrado de plaquetas quando começou a ficar vermelho e agora não consegue mais respirar...

-Deve ser um choque anafilático! – Exclamou Bella enquanto saia praticamente correndo da enfermaria. Se sua suspeita estava correta, o pobre paciente estava sofrendo uma das piores formas de reação alérgica que alguém poderia desenvolver!

Se não agissem rápido, ele morreria com as vias aéreas bloqueadas e um grave quadro de hipotensão. Atravessou todo o corredor leste que estava praticamente vazio naquela hora da manhã, até que finalmente chegou ao leito 203. Lá encontrou o referido paciente, deitado em sua cama e fazendo um ruído horrível ao tentar puxar o ar. Seu rosto estava extremamente pálido e o pobre senhor levava as mãos ao pescoço, como se aquilo o ajudasse a respirar. Ao lado dele, havia uma auxiliar de enfermagem novata, que parecia tão assustada quanto o paciente.

-Querida, você fez um ótimo trabalho. – Disse Bella enquanto preparava a máscara de oxigênio e afastava a garota do paciente para tomar seu lugar ao lado dele – Mas agora preciso que você vá atrás do médico que está de plantão neste setor. Sabe quem ele é?

-O Dr. Carlisle? – Respondeu a auxiliar extremamente nervosa – Acho que sei quem é...

-Não. Infelizmente o Dr. Carlisle se aposentou semana passada. Quem está em seu lugar temporariamente é o Dr. James Cater. Pergunte em todos os lugares por ele ou qualquer outro médico que esteja de plantão. Quando o encontrar, mande que venha aqui imediatamente. Agora vá!

A garota não esperou duas vezes antes de sair correndo do quarto, como se fosse o diabo fugindo da cruz. Agora não tinha mais ninguém no leito, além dela e o pobre senhor que mal conseguia respirar. Bella ajustou a máscara de oxigênio no rosto dele e segurou a sua mão, tentando acalmá-lo, mas o paciente parecia desesperado. De modo brusco, ele segurou a camisa dela e a puxou, como se tivesse medo que Bella partisse e o deixasse ali, sozinho.

-Calma! – Disse enquanto tentava fazê-lo soltar sua gola, mas não conseguia – Calma senhor Benjamim, vai fica tudo bem... Apenas respire!

-Bella! – Exclamou Alice ao adentrar no leito correndo, com uma bandeja na mão – Trouxe a adrenalina.

-Ótimo! Vá aplicando enquanto eu instalo os sensores.

Alice não esperou que Bella mandasse uma segunda vez. Sem perder tempo, puxou o braço livre do velho senhor Benjamim e conectou a ponta da seringa no acesso venoso que havia neste. Começou a infundir a adrenalina em sua veia, mas logo percebeu que o líquido estava extravasando.

-Droga... A veia estourou. Terei que pegar outro!

Não haveria tempo pra aquilo! Bella terminou de instalar os sensores cardíacos no paciente, e viu pelo monitor que a pressão caia de modo drástico, assim como a saturação de oxigênio. Olhou para a porta, rezando para que a auxiliar aparecesse com o maldito Dr. James, mas sabia que as chances daquilo acontecer eram remotas, pois o filho da mãe tinha um péssimo habito de se agarrar com a enfermeira Victoria no banheiro do segundo andar quando o plantão estava perto do fim. Além disso, era horário de troca de plantão, o que fazia com que o fluxo de pessoal diminuísse drasticamente.

Sentiu a mão do paciente que segurava sua blusa a puxando com ainda mais força, e ao olhar para ele, notou que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Maldição! O edema estava começando a obstruir suas vias aéreas! Bella não pensou duas vezes. Puxou a mão do paciente para fazê-lo soltar sua blusa, sentindo quando os botões estralaram, mas não deu importância para aquilo. Quando finalmente se viu livre, correu até o carrinho de parada que havia no corredor e pegou o material necessário para se realizar uma intubação.

-O que... O que vai fazer? – Indagou Alice enquanto tentava encontrar outra veia no paciente ao vê-la retornando.

-O necessário para não deixá-lo morrer!

De modo ágil, Bella pegou o laringoscópio e o introduziu na boca do pobre senhor Benjamim para afastar sua língua e facilitar a visualização da traqueia. Notou que ele começava a ficar inconsciente, o que era mais uma evidência de que a falta do oxigênio estava começando a afetá-lo! Abriu a boca dele o máximo que pôde e quando finalmente visualizou a entrada da traqueia, respirou fundo e pegou o tubo orotraqueal. Sabia que intubar um paciente era um atributo médico, mas não tinha outra opção. Era isso ou deixá-lo morrer.

Quando introduziu o tubo pela boca do senhor Benjamin, conectou o ambu na outra extremidade e começou a insuflá-lo, mandando ar par os pulmões do pobre paciente.

-Alice, preciso que...

-A intubação foi seletiva! – Disse uma voz masculina e forte próxima a ela – O ar só está chegando ao pulmão direito.

Bella olhou para o lado e viu um homem parado junto ao paciente, com o estetoscópio pousado sobre o peito dele e o auscultando. Não sabia de onde ele surgira e se quer olhou direito para sua cara, mas devia ser algum médico, graças a deus. Uma intubação seletiva significava que o tubo só estava ventilando um dos pulmões, e por isso Bella o puxou um pouco, antes de tornar a insuflar o ambu novamente, mandando ar para o paciente.

-E agora? – Indagou ao médico que ainda mantinha-se auscultando os pulmões do velho senhor.

-Está perfeito.

Ela sentiu-se aliviada por aquilo, enquanto via o médico pegando um respirador eletrônico e o conectando ao tubo orotraqueal, para que a máquina realizasse todos os movimentos respiratórios do paciente. Viu que Alice havia finalmente encontrado uma boa veia e começava a administrar a adrenalina no pobre velhinho, que agora parecia bastante letárgico. Bella fixou o tubo na boca dele com um pedaço de cordão para que este não saísse do lugar, e logo depois conferiu a dilatação de suas pupilas, constatando que o paciente ainda não estava fora de perigo.

-Acho que você vai precisar de mais adrenalina! – Disse para Alice, enquanto ajudava a amiga a aspirar mais um pouco da medicação e aplicava de forma lenta na veia do senhor Benjamin. Ele provavelmente necessitaria de um leito na UTI!

-Os sinais vitais estão começando a se estabilizar! – Avisou o médico, agora analisando os parâmetros que apareciam no monitor cardíaco – Acho que mais um pouco e ele estará fora de perigo.

Foi só depois de ouvir aquilo que Bella se deixou dominar pelo pânico. Céus! Ela acabara de realizar uma intubação! Não podia acreditar naquilo... Suas pernas pareciam bambas e sentiu como se seu coração finalmente voltasse a bater. Aquele pobre senhor não morrera por pouco. Deixou que Alice e o médico cuidassem dele e começou a se afastar lentamente do leito. Não estava em condições de lidar com aquilo.

Fez menção de sair do quarto, mas quando olhou para a porta, viu o desgraçado do Dr. James surgindo do nada, parecendo ter corrido pelo hospital inteiro até ter chegado ali.

-Lamento a demora. – Disse ele enquanto entrava e se preparava para ir até o paciente que agora respirava com a ajuda de máquinas.

Mas Bella não permitiu que ele se quer chegasse perto do enfermo. O puxou pelo jaleco com toda a sua força e o jogou contra a parede mais próxima, segurando a camisa que ele usava com toda a raiva que sentia, para mantê-lo encurralado. Sabia que se ele quisesse, poderia se libertar facilmente dela, pois era bem mais forte, mas Bella sentia-se tão furiosa, que estava a ponto de esbofeteá-lo.

-Da próxima vez que eu tiver que intubar um paciente por conta de sua negligência, saiba que não deixarei isso por menos e prestarei queixa na direção. Esse é o seu trabalho, não o meu! – Falou aquilo fazendo um esforço enorme para não gritar com aquele miserável.

-Ficou maluca?

-O que esperava? Que o recebesse de braços abertos? Esse paciente ainda corre risco de morte, e a culpa é sua, por não está aqui no momento em que mais precisávamos.

Viu que James a olhava com surpresa e só então percebeu que estava agindo de modo descontrolado. Olhou ao seu redor e constatou que todos a encaravam, menos Alice que ainda cuidava do paciente. Sem pensar duas vezes, largou a camisa de James e saiu do quarto praticamente correndo. Céus! Como pôde gritar com um médico na frente de um paciente e de um desconhecido?

Estava furiosa e definitivamente não poderia permanecer ali por mais um minuto que fosse. Esperaria por Angela no vestiário e depois iria para sua casa, onde poderia tomar um banho quente e esqueceria o ocorrido. Ela havia sido treinada na faculdade para intubar um paciente caso fosse necessário, mas jamais julgara que um dia teria que passar por aquilo. Era um procedimento de grande risco e atribuição da equipe médica. O que teria acontecido se por acaso ela tivesse cometido algum erro e acabasse machucando o paciente? Céus, jamais se perdoaria.

Já estava quase chegando ao final do corredor leste, quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado de modo rude, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Virou-se pronta para enfrentar quem quer que a tivesse segurado, disposta a gritar a plenos pulmões para que a soltasse.

-O que quer? – Indagou com um extremo mau humor, antes de encarar seu captor e descobrir quem era.

Não podia acreditar que estava vendo Edward Cullen parado bem na sua frente! Sua garganta ficou seca e seu coração deu um salto no peito. Havia visto milhares de fotos dele em enumeras revistas, mas vê-lo pessoalmente após doze longos anos a fez ficar completamente sem reação.

Ele parecia um modelo que acabara de sair dos catálogos da Calvin Klein, alto e de ombros largos. Vestia um jeans de marca, uma camisa de abotoar branca, um blazer preto e sapatos esportivos. Seus cabelos escuros estavam penteados de um modo casual e sua barba parecia mal feita, transbordando virilidade. Talvez Alice estivesse certa afinal! Talvez estivesse há muito tempo sem ter contato com alguém do sexo oposto, pois começava a sentir seu coração disparando como se fosse uma garotinha boba e poderia jurar que suas bochechas coraram no momento em que encarou aqueles imponentes olhos verdes.

-Eu sinto muito pelo que ocorreu agora a pouco, mas você agiu com bastante eficiência. – Disse ele com uma voz grossa e firme. Só naquele momento, Bella se dera conta de que o médico que a ajudara durante a intubação era Edward Cullen! Como não o reconhecera antes? Talvez tenha sido pelo estresse do momento... Jamais saberia.

-Não sei de onde você surgiu, mas se espera que eu o agradeça pela ajuda, desista. Não fez mais do que o seu trabalho. – Ele sorriu com aqueles dentes perfeitos, parecendo divertir-se com a fúria dela. Será que também tinha reconhecido-a?

-Uma auxiliar de enfermagem esbarrou em mim no corredor e parecia bastante assustada. Disse que precisavam de um médico com urgência no leito 203 e foi assim que eu fui parar lá. Parece que comecei com o pé direito, não acha?

-Se foi com o direito ou o esquerdo, isso não me importa. Agora solte-me. Tenho que ir até a enfermaria.

-Eu até a soltaria, mas não posso permitir que ande pelo hospital nesse estado.

-Não se preocupe, Dr. Meu plantão já acabou há alguns minutos. Estou apenas esperando a enfermeira que ficará no meu lugar e irei para minha casa.

-Não é disso que estou falando... – Disse ele enquanto baixava os olhos e encarava o busto dela. Bella detestava quando os homens faziam isso e ficou ainda mais irritada ao constatar que Edward Cullen era do tipo que não conseguia manter uma conversa com uma mulher sem olhar para seus seios. Como as pessoas podiam admirá-lo?

-Diga logo o que quer! Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras.

-É um belo pingente esse que você está usando.

Ela não entendeu sobre o que ele estava falando. Não estava usando colar e muito menos um pingente. Sem se dar conta, olhou para baixo, para o seu busto, e sentiu que morreria de vergonha no exato momento em que viu sua blusa aberta até o umbigo. Provavelmente, seus botões haviam sido arrancados quando o paciente a agarrara com força, deixando seu sutiã bege com um delicado pingente de zircônia amostra para que todos vissem.

Inferno! Ao menos estava usando uma lingerie descente! Mas aquilo não foi suficiente para acabar com seu constrangimento. Quantas pessoas devem tê-la visto andando por aí, com o sutiã amostra? E agora que pensava nisso, sentia-se ainda mais constrangida.

-Não se preocupe... – Disse o Dr. Cullen parecendo ler seus pensamentos enquanto tirava o blazer que usava e a oferecia – Acho que fui o único a perceber. Você estava tão furiosa que assustou a todos.

-Obrigada. – Ela tomou o blazer que ele a oferecia e o vestiu. A peça ficara extremamente folgada, principalmente nos ombros e nas mangas, mas o importante era que omitia seu busto até que chegasse ao vestiário e vestisse suas roupas. – Prometo que o devolverei em meu próximo plantão. Agora, se me der licença...

-Claro. Aqui estão os meus contatos. – Disse ele enquanto retirava um requintado cartão e a entregava – Meu nome, telefone e email estão gravados aí, caso você não me encontre e não saiba para quem entregar o blazer. E você é...?

Então era isso. Ele não a tinha reconhecido. Mas o que esperava de um homem que passara quatro anos no Haiti e que provavelmente só a viu uma única vez? Bella pensou seriamente em apenas deixá-lo falando sozinho e ir embora antes que seu orgulho fosse ferido novamente. Mas devia ser justa. Ele lhe emprestou seu blazer, e o mínimo que ela podia fazer era lhe dá um número para contato. Sem pensar duas vezes, meteu a mão no bolso de sua odiosa calça branca e de lá retirou uma caneta. Sabia que aquilo poderia ser um tanto infantil, mas não resistiu a tentação.

-Lamento, não tenho um cartão para oferecê-lo. – Disse enquanto segurava o pulso dele, e de modo inesperado escrevia seu telefone na pele bronzeada – Mas aí está o meu número, caso necessite do blazer antes.

Sem dizer se quer mais uma palavra, Bella o deu as costas e seguiu rumo ao vestiário. Olhou seu celular e constatou que só tinha mais cinco minutos para o nascer do sol. Tinha que encontrar Angela e dá o fora dali o quanto antes.

* * *

**Como prometido, o segundo capítulo foi postado :D Fiquei um tanto temerosa de q a linguagem ficasse um pouco complexa devido aos termos médicos, mas n consegui deixar as coisas mais simples... Prometo q nos próximos capítulos serei mais sucinta.**

**Bem, vejo q vcs já estão bolando teorias (claro, tenho leitoras muito atentas hahaha). Isso me deixa muito feliz! Gostaria de agradecer a JOKB, Christye-Lupin e Marjorie. Espero q estejam gostando ^^**

**Amanhã teremos mais ;***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Edward estacionou seu ostentoso Aston Martin Vanquish preto em uma vaga qualquer do edifício garagem e pegou sua carteira de couro antes de sair do carro. Caminhou com passos largos e firmes até o elevador e pediu o terceiro andar, enquanto ouvia a irritante música de plano de fundo. Já começava a sentir falta do Haiti... Aquele país podia ser miserável, mas ao menos não tinha que lidar com futilidades.

Lá, trabalhava com uma simples camisa do exercito, calças de flanela e tênis esportivos. Mas em Newcastle as coisas não seriam tão simples assim. O clima frio e cinzento daquela cidade parecia oprimi-lo desde o momento em que saíra do avião. Afinal, estava no extremo norte da Inglaterra, em um dos locais onde o sol menos brilha em toda a Europa.

Ainda assim, sentia-se sufocado com aquela camisa social de mangas compridas, o jeans de marca e os sapatos lustrados. Quando a porta do elevador finalmente abriu no terceiro andar, ele desceu e atravessou o enorme corredor que levaria até a sala da diretoria. Passou por uma recepcionista loira no caminho que o comeu com os olhos, mas não deu muita importância para aquilo.

Esse tipo de mulher agradaria a um garoto que começava a descobrir a vida, mas ele já era um homem de trinta anos que presenciara a miséria e a desolação. Não tinha tempo para perder com pessoas fúteis e vazias que apenas se importam com estereótipos. Não durariam um mês na devastação do Haiti, sem energia elétrica ou água encanada.

-Vejo que a senhora Cullen continua extremamente ocupada! – Disse ao entrar na sala da diretoria sem cerimônias.

-Edward! – Exclamou a elegante mulher enquanto parava de analisar alguns papéis, levantava-se de sua mesa e ia até ele para abraçá-lo de forma calorosa.

Esme Cullen já deveria ter seus cinquenta e tantos anos, mas ainda era extremamente bela. Seu rosto arredondado possua covinhas que a deixava com um ar infantil, o que era ressaltado ainda mais por seus cabelos e olhos caramelados. Mas Edward a conhecia muito bem e sabia que não deveria se deixar levar por aquilo. Esme poderia parecer um anjo, mas era bastante rigorosa quando o assunto era a administração do hospital.

-A que devo essa visita? Não estava esperando-o hoje. – Disse enquanto o fazia sentar-se em uma poltrona e logo após assumia seu lugar de diretora na mesa.

-Fui até o centro ver um apartamento e resolvi passar aqui para ver se já tinha jantado.

-Infelizmente já comi... Mas disse que não precisa comprar um apartamento! Pode ficar lá em casa o tempo que for preciso, sabe disso. Seu tio e eu podemos não ser seus pais biológicos, mas o criamos como se fosse nosso filho.

Sim. Isso era a mais pura verdade e ele não podia negar. Após a morte de seus pais, quando tinha dez anos, fora morar com seu tio Carlisle e sua esposa, Esme. Aquela foi à união perfeita: Uma criança que perdera os pais e um casal que não podia ter filhos. Foi graças a eles que tornara-se em um homem de bem, e Edward seria eternamente grato por isso.

-Sei que sempre posso contar com a hospitalidade de sua casa. – Disse com um sorriso sincero – Mas um homem precisa de espaço.

-Pode ter trinta anos, mas nunca deixará de ser meu garotinho. Sei que quer ter sua própria intimidade e só por isso irei perdoá-lo... Não quero me intrometer em seus assuntos "particulares". Agora diga-me, está pronto para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho em Newcastle?

-Para quem trabalhou no Haiti com um sol escaldante em suas costas, a cinzenta Newcastle parece brincadeira. Mas estou feliz por voltar.

-Sim, todos estamos. Você passou quatro longos anos fora e eu quase morri de saudades. Mas soube que já teve um pouco de emoção. – Esme pareceu ficar séria agora – Estou a par do que ocorreu aqui na quarta-feira passada e gostaria de ouvir sua versão.

-Está se referindo ao paciente do choque anafilático? – Indagou de modo cauteloso – Como ele está?

-Na UTI. Creio que se recupera bem, não se preocupe. O que quero é que me diga o que houve. Gostaria de uma opinião de fora nesse assunto.

-Eu tinha acabado de sair da sua sala, quando uma auxiliar de enfermagem esbarrou em mim e perguntou por um tal Dr. James Cater. Eu não sabia quem era esse homem, mas me ofereci para ajudar. A garota disse que havia um paciente em choque anafilático no quarto 203 e eu corri até lá.

-Então James realmente não estava no setor no momento em que tudo ocorreu...

-Se ele estava ou não eu não sei dizer. Só sei que quando cheguei ao quarto encontrei duas enfermeiras. Uma tentando aplicar adrenalina no paciente, e outra no meio de uma intubação.

-Sim. Ouvi sobre isso também e confesso que não fiquei nada feliz. – Admitiu Esme parecendo cansada com aquela história – Um enfermeiro não deveria intubar um paciente dentro de um hospital! Temos médicos para isso.

-Mas se ela não tivesse feito, perderíamos o paciente. O edema de glote já estava quase bloqueando as vias aéreas e não haveria tempo. Graças a essa enfermeira seu paciente não foi a obtio por negligência médica.

-Estou ciente disso Edward. O problema foi a reprimenda que a enfermeira supostamente deu no Dr. James. As pessoas estão comentando isso por todas as partes.

-Quem é ela afinal? – Indagou recordando-se que tinha o telefone da tal enfermeira, mas não sabia seu nome.

A verdade era que passara os últimos dois dias se perguntando quem era aquela garota. Parecia tão revoltada e selvagem quando colocou aquele médico contra a parede... Os cabelos castanhos caindo da trança raiz que os prendia, os olhos escuros e furiosos, a pele extremamente alva de seu busto... Parecia uma visão de outro mundo.

-Você não se recorda dela? – Indagou Esme um tanto surpresa – É Isabella Swan, filha do pastor Charles.

-Isabella?

Ele lembrava-se da menina Swan, mas definitivamente a imagem da garota que tinha em sua mente não condizia em nada com a mulher que encontrara dois dias atrás. A primeira e última vez em que vira Isabella, não passava de uma menina com um aspecto um tanto sombrio enquanto se balançava sozinha em plena madrugada. Jamais se esquecera daquela noite! Mas como uma menina frágil havia se tornado naquela mulher forte e ousada?

-Pensei que Isabella Swan nunca saísse de casa. – Disse ao lembrar-se dos boatos sobre a filha do pastor ter alguma doença.

-Isso mudou há alguns anos. Isabella cresceu e virou uma excelente enfermeira. O único problema é que metade deste hospital a odeia por levar seu trabalho a sério e ser extremamente intolerante. Não suporta ver coisas erradas e acaba perdendo a paciência com facilidade.

-Parece que está descrevendo uma velha ranzinza. – Brincou Edward, mas Esme permaneceu séria.

-É o que eu venho dizendo-a há um bom tempo. Isabella tem apenas vinte e cinco anos, mas age como se tivesse minha idade. Talvez tenha sido a criação extremamente severa que teve... – Esme parecia ter mais a dizer, porém foi interrompida por três batidas na porta – Entre!

Edward levantou-se como um bom cavalheiro e virou-se para receber quem quer que fosse. Surpreendeu-se ao encarar a própria Isabella Swan atravessando a porta. Assim como da última vez em que a vira, vestia o seu uniforme de enfermeira, com as calças brancas e a camisa azul celeste.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos na forma de ondas pesadas e pareciam tão sedosos que a sensação e tocá-los deveria ser incrível. No Haiti, devido à falta d'água e ao clima quente, as mulheres costumavam raspar suas cabeças... Talvez por isso Edward sempre se sentia atraído quando via uma mulher com cabelo comprido.

-Oh... Perdão! – Disse ela parando repentinamente no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram. Olhos castanhos e selvagens, inocentes e ferozes ao mesmo tempo. Foi a única parte dela que pareceu imutável após tantos anos, além de seus lábios avermelhados e sua pele alva – Eu não sabia que estavam ocupados... Posso voltar outra hora...

-De modo algum. – Respondeu Esme ainda sentada – A chamei aqui por que gostaria de conversar um pouco. Vamos, sente-se.

Isabella Swan parecia sem reação, mas por fim, caminhou lentamente até a poltrona mais próxima. Edward aproveitou aquele pequeno desfile para analisá-la melhor. O rosto em formato de coração tinha traços ingênuo e delicado, mas o corpo era de enlouquecer qualquer homem! Mesmo coberto pelas roupas, podia ver claramente as curvas de seus seios redondos, de sua cintura fina, quadril largo e certamente pernas maravilhosas. Esperou que ela senta-se e por fim, sentou-se também.

-Creio que não preciso apresentá-los. – Falou Esme, fazendo com que ele finalmente recordasse do real motivo para está ali – Isabella, os acontecimentos do plantão passado chegaram aos meus ouvidos e foi por isso que a chamei até minha sala.

-Não tive culpa do que ocorreu. – Respondeu parecendo um tanto irritada, mas contendo-se – O paciente estava em choque anafilático e morreria por asfixia caso não fosse intubado imediatamente. Sei que este é um procedimento médico, mas na ausência de um, o enfermeiro está habilitado a realizar a intubação.

-Você estava em um hospital. O que não falta aqui são médicos.

-Não havia tempo. – Disse indignada – Era horário de troca de plantão e o médico do setor havia sumido. Se eu não agisse rápido o paciente morreria. Era isso o que queria?

-Não estou julgando-a, querida. Acabei de ter uma pequena conversa com o Dr. James e o suspendi pelo que fez. Também ouvi o Dr. Edward, pois sei que ele estava presente durante o ocorrido. Não foi pela intubação que eu a chamei aqui. Foi pelo modo como você agiu depois. Perdeu a cabeça e jogou James Cater contra a parede como se estivéssemos no ensino médio. Essa história se espalhou como pólvora por todo o hospital e pode não ser bom para você.

-Compreendo Esme... Sei que agi sem pensar, mas James está me tirando do sério. O paciente quase morreu por negligência e ele precisava ouvir umas verdades.

-Sim, ele precisava. – Concordou Esme, como uma verdadeira mãe tentando fazer o filho compreender seu erro – Mas cabe a mim repreendê-lo, não a você. Sei que James é uma pessoa terrível de se lidar, mas você é uma enfermeira e deve trabalhar em equipe.

-Acontece que com James não há equipe! Não tínhamos esse tipo de problema quando o médico responsável era o Dr. Carlisle.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas Carlisle está aposentado agora e James estava o substituindo temporariamente.

-Um macaco em seu lugar faria um trabalho melhor. Tenho ótimos técnicos que me obedecem maravilhosamente bem e fazem suas funções de modo bastante eficaz. O único problema é o médico. – Edward rio com aquilo. Ela era realmente teimosa e estava desafiando sua superiora. Talvez Esme estivesse certa. Isabella Swan era mesmo extremamente intolerante.

-Isabella, apenas seja paciente! Em algumas semanas o contrato de James acabará e ele estará fora desse hospital.

-E enquanto isso eu devo fechar meus olhos caso ele coloque meus pacientes novamente em risco? Não, obrigada!

-Não se preocupe com isso. James voltará para a UTI agora que Edward chegou para assumir a vaga de Carlisle. Está feliz assim?

-Edward ficará no lugar de Carlisle? – Perguntou parecendo confusa. Oh, como não pensara naquilo antes? Carlisle tinha se aposentado para que seu sobrinho o substituísse! Era tão obvio...

-Sim. Ele começará a trabalhar com você a partir do próximo plantão. Agora, em troca desse nosso pequeno acordo, gostaria que me fizesse um favor.

-Claro! Alice está na enfermaria e as coisas estão calmas.

-Perfeito. Quero que mostre ao Dr. Cullen o hospital e como funcionam as nossas rotinas.

Bella sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir aquilo. Por que ela? Teria um longo plantão de doze horas e não tinha tempo para servir de guia ao novo médico... Aquilo era injusto, mas não podia negar um favor a Esme.

-Será um prazer. – Disse tentando soar educada enquanto dava um sorriso sem graça e se levantava.

-Então considerem-se dispensados. E tente não ser tão ácida.

Ótimo. Agora ela era ácida. Se queria alguém doce então que chamasse Angela ou a Dra. Tanya. Mas em vez de verbalizar isso, Bella limitou-se apenas a concordar e sair da sala, sentindo que o Dr. Cullen a seguia de perto. Teria que ter todo o autocontrole do mundo para não destratá-lo, afinal, iriam trabalhar juntos!

-Espero que não se importe de conversarmos na cafeteria. – Disse sem encará-lo enquanto pegavam o elevador – Preciso de um pouco de cafeína.

-Sem problemas. Estou mesmo precisando beber algo. – Admitiu com uma voz extremamente sedutora.

Edward Cullen era de fato bastante atraente e aquilo a colocava um tanto nervosa. Era tão alto e forte, que seu corpo parecia agir como um imã que a atraia. Seu rosto de feições fortes agora encontrava-se barbeado, e os cabelos haviam sido penteados para trás. Era mesmo de tirar o fôlego, tinha que admitir, e isso a deixava extremamente desconfortável.

-Não sabia que você tinha cursado enfermagem. – Disse Edward lhe tirando de seus devaneios – Alguma razão especial para ter escolhido essa profissão?

-Gosto de ajudar os outros. – Respondeu automaticamente. Não era mentira, porém, também não era total verdade.

Bella tinha escolhido ser enfermeira na tentativa de encontrar a resposta para seu problema. Além disso, a profissão lhe permitia trabalhar durante o período noturno, o que facilitava as coisas.

-Esse é um dom realmente admirável. Aliais, devo admitir que não a reconheci da última vez em que nos virmos.

-Passei por algo mágico chamado "puberdade". – Respondeu de modo seco e se irritou quando o viu rir – E antes que me esqueça, deixei seu blazer na recepção do hospital.

-Ótimo, mas agora estou mais interessado em saber sobre meu futuro local de trabalho.

-Não há muito que dizer. O hospital conta com ala pediátrica, clinica médica, bloco cirúrgico, emergência, UTI e ambulatórios. Atendemos a planos de saúde, mas mantemos alguns leitos filantrópicos que são bancados por caridade. Creio que é tudo.

-Pelo visto as coisas não mudaram nesses últimos quatro anos. E quanto aos meus colegas de trabalho? O que tem a me dizer desse tal Dr. James.

-Se quer fofocas, veio à pessoa errada. Deveria ter procurado pela Jessica Stanley. Ela sabe mais sobre minha vida do que eu mesma.

Aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Todos sabiam que Jessica era a maior fonte de informação daquele hospital e provavelmente possua um verdadeiro dossiê sobre a vida de cada um. Mas por alguma razão, Bella sentia que era o alvo mais frequente dos comentários.

-Só quero saber que tipo de profissional James é e se posso confiar nele.

-Não se preocupe, vocês raramente irão trabalhar juntos. James é responsável pela UTI e estava na Clínica Médica naquele dia apenas substituído o Dr. Carlisle, mas agora que você está aqui, não haverá mais necessidade disso.

-E como funcionam as equipes?

-O que deve saber é que a Clinica Médica, onde você irá trabalhar, é dividida em duas equipes. Uma é comandada pela Dr. Tanya Denali e pela enfermeira Alice Brandon. A outra será comandada por você e por mim. Também tempos seis técnicos ao nosso dispor. Todos cumprimos um regime de 12 horas por 60. Ou seja, trabalhamos um dia e folgamos dois.

Após falar aquilo, chegaram à cafeteria e Bella avistou Rosalie Hale vindo em sua direção. Sua amiga parecia deslumbrante, com os cabelos dourados presos em um coque e os olhos azuis brilhantes. Era uma mulher extremamente bela, e o homem parado ao seu lado fazia jus a essa beleza: Emmett McCarty, alto, forte, e atraente.

-Hey, Bella! Não me diga que esse será o nosso novo médico? – Indagou Rose de modo empolgado.

-Sim, este é Edward Cullen, sobrinho do Dr. Carlisle e médico patologista.

-É um prazer conhecê-los. – Disse Edward enquanto cumprimentava os dois.

-O prazer é todo nosso. Sou Rosalie Hale, a nutricionista, e esse é o meu noivo, Emmett McCarty. Ele trabalha como fisioterapeuta. Seja bem vindo de volta a Newcastle.

-Obrigado.

-Vejo que arranjou uma ótima guia! – Disse Emmett com seu costumeiro jeito brincalhão – Mas tome cuidado com sua língua. É mais afiada do que parece.

-Tentarei lembrar disso.

Emmett riu do comentário e deu uma piscadela para ele, antes de cumprimentá-los novamente e de sair da cafeteria ao lado de Rose. Bella nem sempre tolerava as brincadeiras do Fisioterapeuta, mas contentou-se em apenas conduzir Edward até uma mesa, pedindo dois cappuccinos duplos.

-Sobre o que ocorreu em nosso primeiro encontro... – Disse ele rompendo o silêncio que havia sobrecaído – Vamos apenas esquecer. Não há motivos para constrangimento.

-Oh, claro! Você apenas me viu de sutiã. Isso é o mínimo que ocorre em meus primeiros encontros. – Edward rio de modo torto do sarcasmo pesado dela.

-Mal posso esperar para saber o que acontece no segundo.

Bella estava prestes a dá-lo uma resposta afiada, mas para a sorte dele foram interrompidos naquele exato momento pela moça que trabalhava na cantina, com seus respectivos pedidos.

-Bem, vamos ao que interessa. – Disse decidida a acabar logo com aquilo – Nesse hospital há basicamente três tipos de profissionais: Os bons; os que não fazem ideia do que estão fazendo; e os idiotas que se acham superiores.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... James Cater faz parte desse último grupo.

-Sim. E se você não quiser que nenhum paciente seu morra por negligência, então é melhor não confiar muito nele. Pode ser um ótimo médico intensivista, mas é um zero a esquerda quando o assunto é assistência.

-E o que me diz sobre a médica que ficará na minha retaguarda, Dr. Tanya Denali?

-Oh, Tanya é das boas. Não se preocupe, não terá problemas com ela. É uma pessoa maravilhosa. Está um pouco distraída ultimamente, mas pode confiar. Você também lidará muito com o Dr. Mike Newton, da pediatria. Ele é o típico médico que acabou de sair da faculdade e aparentemente tem todos os livros decorados em sua cabeça. Mas quando vê um paciente de verdade parece entrar em pânico.

-Esse é do tipo "que não fazem ideia do que estão fazendo" certo?

-Parece que você estava mesmo prestando atenção. – Bella deu um gole em seu cappuccino e se deixou relaxar um pouco. Adorava o gosto da cafeína.

Sempre se sentia melhor depois de uma xícara de café. Pegou seu celular que estava no bolso de sua calça e conferiu a previsão do tempo para amanhã, certificando-se de que o dia seria nublado. Ia continuar falando, quando sentiu o dedo polegar de Edward Cullen deslizando sobre o seu lábio superior! Foi como se seu coração tivesse um pequeno infarto mediante aquele toque inesperado, porém provocante. Céus, deveria está completamente vermelha! No que aquele idiota estava pensando afinal?

-Tinha um pouco de creme em sua boca. – Disse ele calmamente enquanto recuava e tornava a encostar suas costas no espaldar da cadeira. Desgraçado! Como podia agir tão naturalmente enquanto ela estava praticamente a ponto de explodir?

-Talvez no Haiti seja diferente, mas na Inglaterra as pessoas não costumam tocar as outras a menos que tenham permissão. Seria bom lembrar-se disso.

-Sim, esse foi um dos motivos para eu ter deixado esse frio país por quatro anos. Talvez também faça bem a você passar uma temporada fora. Vai ajudar a lembrá-la que ainda é humana.

Quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito provocante? Como se ela não tivesse tentado sair de Newcastle! Estava prestes a iniciar uma das discussões mais eloquentes de sua vida, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, viu Victoria Fontaine se aproximando. A mulher transbordava sensualidade. Os dois primeiros botões de seu uniforme de enfermeira estavam abertos, mostrando o vale de seus seios e levava os cabelos falsamente tingidos de ruivo soltos, o que dava uma pontada de inveja em qualquer uma... Eram volumosos e selvagens, assim como a dona.

-Até que fim eu te encontrei. – Disse Victoria enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se entre eles – Preciso de sua ajuda.

-Que bom que finalmente percebeu isso, querida! O primeiro passo é admitir que tem um problema. O segundo é tirar essa tinta laranja de seu cabelo e deixá-lo voltar a cor natural.

-Engraçado, mas estou falando sério. Alice está te procurando por todas as partes.

-O que ela quer?! – Indagou ficando um tanto preocupada.

-Nada de mais. Um dos pacientes da UTI recebeu alta e precisará de um leito na enfermaria, mas sua colega não consegue providenciar as coisas sozinha. É o que você ganha por ter feito o James ser suspenso.

-Não é minha culpa se seu namoradinho é um completo irresponsável. – Disse com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. Victoria estava obviamente sentida por James ter levado a pior, mas Bella não se deixaria atingir por aquilo. Aquele desgraçado teve o que mereceu! – Dr. Edward lamento, mas terei que ir.

-Claro. Eu também já estou de partida. Tenha um bom plantão.

Ela nada mais disse. Apenas pediu que a moça da cafeteria anotasse seu cappuccino e seguiu na direção da Clínica Médica, deixando-o sozinho com a outra enfermeira, e esquecendo seu celular na mesa.

-Acho que não formos apresentados formalmente. – Disse Victoria o trazendo de volta para a realidade. Ela o encarava com aqueles provocantes olhos cor de mel e sorria de modo sedutor – Sou Victoria Fontaine, trabalho como enfermeira da UTI, junto com o Dr. James Cater. E você deve ser o famoso Dr. Cullen, certo?

-Vejo que minha fama ainda me precede.

-Não faz ideia do quanto. E não precisa me agradecer por tê-lo salvo daquela megera.

-A megera em questão é a senhorita Swan? – Indagou curioso.

-E quem mais poderia ser? Ela é o que se pode chamar de vadia fria. Sempre fingindo que se importar com os pacientes e bancando a boa moça, mas a verdade é que não dá a mínima para ninguém. Todos sabem disso.

-Aos meus olhos ela pareceu uma excelente enfermeira. – Disse Edward, interessado no que ela falava.

-Você ainda vai mudar de ideia, posso apostar nisso. Isabella até pode ser uma ótima profissional, mas é uma péssima colega de trabalho. Bem, agora tenho que ir... A UTI está lotada e o médico que está substituindo James não gosta que eu me ausente. Até mais Dr.

Victoria Fontaine levantou-se de modo provocante e saiu da cafeteria deixando-o só com seus pensamentos. Aparentemente ela deveria ter alguma inimizade séria com Isabella, e algo o dizia que tinha mais coisa do que podia esperar naquela história. Sentiu a mesa vibrando e quando olhou para o celular de Isabella, viu o visor se acendendo. Por alguma razão, ela deveria está navegando na internet, consultando a previsão do tempo para amanhã e o horário do nascer do sol. Edward estranhou aquilo! Ia pegar o aparelho para ver melhor, mas acabou desistindo. Não seria bom invadir a privacidade de sua futura enfermeira.

Sendo assim, pagou seu café e deixou o celular de Isabella com a moça da cafeteria que garantiu que entregaria o telefone à dona. Agora ele tinha que se apressar. Tinha outro apartamento para ver e não queria perder aquela oportunidade. Na saída, passou na recepção e pegou seu blazer, sentindo um cheiro doce que emanava desse. Um cheiro feminino e extremamente delicado. O cheiro de Isabella.

* * *

**Meninas, mil perdões pelo atraso! Acontece q o está com algum problema! Por mais q eu tente, n consigo carregar os arquivos, então, acabei tendo q editar um arquivo q já existia!**

**Bem, mas o q vale eh q consegui \o/ **

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de Marjorie e Christye-Lupin, q estão fazendo tudo valer a pena :D**

**Estou vendo q vcs gostaram da Bella geniosa né? hahah E pra lidar com ela, só um Edward paciente! Ah, e perdoem se houver algum erro... Narrar procedimentos médicos eh bem mais complicado do q eu pensei...**

**Amanhã teremos mais! Fiquem atentas ;***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

-Ouvi falar que uma garotinha não estava conseguindo dormir! – Disse enquanto entrava na enfermaria pediátrica e encontrava Bree Tanner sentada em sua cama. A menina sorriu imediatamente ao sentir sua presença, mas seus olhos sem luz permaneceram imutáveis.

-Bella! Você veio!

-Claro que vim. A pediatria não é meu setor, você sabe, mas a enfermeira Jessica me disse que você estava acordada e que não conseguia dormir, então vim saber o que tirou o seu sono.

Bella sentou-se na cama, ao lado da menina e passou sua mão sobre a cabecinha careca dela. Seu rostinho redondo parecia pensativo, como se sua mente não estivesse ali. Bree Tanner tinha onze anos completos, mas passara boa parte de sua vida sendo jogada de um lado para o outro.

A história da pobre garota era tão triste que faria qualquer um se compadecer. Até onde Bella sabia, Bree nascera completamente cega, devido ao uso de drogas por parte de sua mãe durante a gestação. Como se não bastasse, quando a menina tinha seis anos, presenciara a morte da mãe por uma overdose e acabara indo morar com uma tia que trabalhava duro para sustentar a sobrinha e manter a sua guarda.

Mas aquele não seria um final feliz para Bree. Há pouco mais de um ano, a menina fora diagnosticada com uma séria leucemia e desde então teve que ficar internada em um leito pediátrico daquele hospital, mantido por doações filantrópicas. Bree era uma criança marcada, assim como ela. Com a única diferença de que as marcas de Bella podiam ser escondidas, mas as daquela pobre garotinha estavam expostas aos olhos de todos.

-Fiquei sabendo que você gritou com um médico semana passada! – Disse Bree com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

-Onde ouviu isso?

-Escutei quando a enfermeira Jessica contava para um dos auxiliares. – Maldita fosse a língua de Jessica!

-O que fiz foi errado. Não se pode gritar com os outros, muito menos com os médicos. Ouviu bem?

-Sim... Ouvi.

-Ótimo. Agora me conte o que está tirando o seu sono. São duas horas da manhã e você deveria está dormindo, mocinha!

-Eu sei, mas... Tive um sonho.

-Um sonho?! – Bella fingiu entusiasmo e segurou as finas mãos de Bree entre as suas. Talvez, se fizesse com que ela se abrisse, conseguiria colocá-la para dormir – Então não me deixe morrer de curiosidade e conte logo como foi esse tal sonho!

-Não foi nada de mais, sabe? Sonhei que estava voando. Voando nas nuvens. Nunca vi o céu, mas eu sabia que estava nas nuvens... Acho que era pela sensação de flutuar. Não sei dizer. Mas no final eu caí e acabei acordando.

-Então você não consegue dormir por que tem medo de voltar a sonhar?

-Não. Não é isso. É só que... Queria saber como são as nuvens.

Bella sentiu seu peito apertado. Bree nunca enxergou em toda a sua vida, e por isso seu mundo limitava-se a cheiros, gostos e sensações. Mas nuvens eram algo que ela jamais poderia sentir ou cheirar. Foi então que Bella teve uma ideia. Sem dizer nada, pegou um chumaço de algodão que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama de Bree, e o colocou entre as pequenas mãos da menina. Sabia que aquilo podia parecer bobo, mas não se importou.

-Quer saber como são as nuvens? – Indagou com a voz divertida – Pois elas se parecem exatamente com isso.

-Mas isso é algodão.

-É sim. – Bella riu do comentário de Bree. Era cega, mas não era boba – As nuvens parecem com o algodão. Parecem macias e leves, sempre flutuando no céu. Mas quando estão cheias de água, ficam pesadas. Foi assim que você as sentiu em seu sonho?

-Mais ou menos... – Bree apertou o algodão entre seus dedos e sorriu. Estava fascinada, mas de repente virou seu rostinho redondo na direção de Bella, parecendo um tanto desconfiada – Tem mais alguém aqui.

Bella sobressaltou-se com o comentário e se virou para encarar a entrada do quarto. Mal pôde acreditar quando encarando o Dr. Cullen parado na porta, as observando. Ele vestia um jaleco branco que contrastava com sua pele bronzeada e ressaltava seus ombros largos. Os braços fortes estavam cruzados sobre o peito e as costas encostadas na parede o dava um certo charme. Bella sentiu a boca seca ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes e soltou a respiração de modo lento. Não sabia que ele estaria de plantão naquela noite!

-É apenas o Dr. Cullen, querida. – Disse ao sentir a mãozinha de Bree deslizando por seu braço, como se perguntasse quem era – Ele é o novo médico do hospital e começou a trabalhar hoje.

-Sinto muito se as atrapalhei, mas estava adorando a história sobre as nuvens. – Disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto caminhou de forma segura até onde elas estavam e se ajoelhou perante Bree antes de se apresentar – Meu nome é Edward Cullen. E você, pequena dama, quem seria?

-Sou Bree Tanner. – Respondeu parecendo curiosa – Moro aqui, no leito 107 da pediatria.

-É um prazer conhecê-la Bree. Você é mesmo uma jovenzinha muito bonita. Posso apertar a sua mão?

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas soltou o chumaço de algodão que segurava e estendeu sua mãozinha direita para que Edward a apertasse. Logo em seguida, ela o tocou na face, e Bella compreendeu automaticamente o que estava fazendo: Bree estava conhecendo o rosto dele. Esse era um costume da menina, que enxergava com a ponta dos dedos.

-Você tem o queixo quadrado! – Comentou rindo enquanto deslizava as mãozinhas por seu maxilar.

-Oh, devo ficar triste por isso?

-Não. Eu gostei.

Bella sentia-se hipnotizada com aquela cena. Edward Cullen, de joelhos perante uma garotinha cega com leucemia, enquanto ela explorava seu rosto minuciosamente. E por um momento, sentiu inveja de Bree e desejou percorrer seus dedos por aquela face do mesmo modo que a menina fazia. Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que sentia aquela estranha necessidade de tocá-lo?

-O que faz aqui? – Indagou um tanto curiosa. Aquele não era o setor dele, assim como também não era o dela, mas Bella tinha um motivo para está visitar Bree.

-Eu estava voltando da cafeteria quando vi vocês. – Explicou Edward como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia – Não sabia que também trabalha na pediatria...

-E não trabalho. A enfermeira desse setor é Jessica Stanley. Você ainda não a conheceu, mas é uma grande "fã" sua. Bem, agora acho que está na hora dessa pequena princesa voltar para a cama!

-Mas eu não tenho sono... – Protestou Bree fazendo biquinho.

-Não, mas precisa descasar bem, se quiser se recuperar.

Bella deu um rápido beijo na testa da menina, e com a ajuda de Edward, colocaram a pequena Bree na cama, antes de saírem do leito para deixá-la dormir.

-Não vi você no intervalo das duas horas. – Disse ele, enquanto caminhavam de volta à Clínica Médica.

-Um paciente teve febre e eu tive que coletar uma hemocultura antes de iniciar o antibiótico. Acabei perdendo o horário do intervalo.

-Deve está com fome. Quer tomar um café comigo?

-Não, obrigada. – Respondeu de modo ríspido. Que tipo de mulher ele pensava que ela era?! – Comi uma barra de cereal agora a pouco e perdi a fome.

Edward pareceu compreender que ela não estava disponível para aquele tipo de joguinho, e por isso permaneceu calado até que chegaram à enfermaria da Clínica Médica. Lá, Bella encontrou Alice, mexendo em alguns papéis.

-Bella, onde esteve? – Indagou a amiga ao vê-la entrando no posto de enfermagem, mas calando-se ao ver Edward ao seu lado – Oh... Dr. Cullen!

-Já nos conhecemos? – Indagou ele, parecendo reconhecê-la.

-Bem, não exatamente... Sou Alice Brando, enfermeira da ala oeste da Clínica Médica. Trabalho ao lado da Dra. Tanya Denali.

-Oh, claro! Você era filha da senhora Brandon, certo?

-Exato! Mamãe era paciente de seu tio e você estava presente na noite em que ela faleceu. – Comentou recordando-se daquela fatídica madrugada – Estou feliz que esteja de volta a Newcastle. Achei muita coragem a sua de ir para o Haiti ajudar as vítimas do terremoto que houve há quatro anos...

-Sim, foi realmente desolador. Mas confesso que sinto muita falta da América Central. Ao menos lá eu não tinha tanta dificuldade em encontrar um apartamento próximo ao meu local de trabalho, uma vez que dormíamos em barracas.

-Pensei que você estivesse morando com seus tios... – Disse Bella sem pensar, arrependendo-se automaticamente ao perceber que talvez tocara em um assunto particular – Perdão, acho que estou sendo intrometida...

-Não, de modo algum. A casa de meus tios é um verdadeiro lar para mim, mas gosto de ter um pouco de privacidade.

-O que é totalmente compreensível. – Afirmou Alice – Talvez não seja exatamente o que você está procurando, mas a casa vizinha a que moro está à venda. Se lhe interessar, eu posso...

-Acho que o Dr. Edward estaria mais interessado em um apartamento moderno no centro. – Disse Bella tentando tirar aquela ideia bizarra da cabeça da amiga. Não queria esbarrar em Edward toda vez que fosse à casa dela.

-Oras Bella, você fala como se eu vivesse em algum gueto. Minha casa fica em um condomínio fechado bastante reservado e além disso, é próximo ao hospital.

-Me parece bom. – Disse ele, acabando com qualquer esperança que Bella tivesse – Estou tão desesperado que aceito qualquer coisa, acredite. Será que poderia me levar até lá depois que o nosso expediente acabasse?

-Infelizmente terei que dobrar plantão por que a enfermeira que deveria me substituir está doente e eu terei que trabalha no lugar dela, mas a Isabella pode levá-lo!

Bella dedicou seu olhar assassino a Alice! No que diabos ela estava pensando? Queria esganar a amiga, mas tentou se conter.

-Acho que não posso ir...

-Bella! Você não pode se negar a fazer um favor para um colega de trabalho que acabou de se mudar. Te darei as chaves da minha casa e você pode esperar lá com o Dr. Edward. Meu vizinho costuma dormir até mais tarde, mas vou ligar para ele e pedir para que passe lá em casa quando estiver pronto para recebê-los.

-Por mim será ótimo! – Respondeu Edward antes que Bella contestasse novamente – Nos encontramos no edifício garagem quando o expediente acabar. Não se atrase.

E após dizer isso, ele saiu da enfermaria, deixando Bella completamente sem reação. Como acabara em uma situação dessas?!

-Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para tudo isso! – Disse de modo ameaçador enquanto encarava a amiga nos olhos – Sabe muito bem que não gosto de sair durante o dia!

-Deveria me agradecer por isso! Consegui um encontro entre você e o médico mais gato desse hospital! Além do mais, o sol não aparece em Newcastle há semanas. Tenho certeza de que ficará tudo bem. Agora me deixe ir. Tenho que passar uma sonda no leito 220.

Sem perder tempo, Alice saiu da enfermaria, deixando Bella sozinha e furiosa. Queria inventar uma boa desculpa para não levar Edward até a casa da amiga, mas não teve tempo para pensar em uma solução, pois um de seus técnicos lhe chamou com urgência para ver uma paciente que começava a se agravar. Aparentemente, a mulher devia ter algum distúrbio psiquiátrico, pois começou a hiperventilar e Bella teve de colocá-la em um suporte de oxigênio.

Só conseguiram estabilizar a paciente quando o plantão já estava perto de acabar, o que deixou Bella ainda mais exausta. Muitas pessoas achavam que os plantões noturnos eram mais calmos, mas as viroses de inverno costumavam deixar as enfermarias lotadas, e geralmente os sintomas das gripes sempre se agravavam durante a noite.

Por sorte, Angela chegara pontualmente antes das oito horas para rendê-la e após lhe passar o plantão, Bella correu até o vestiário e deu graças por encontrá-lo vazio. Abriu seu armário, e deste tirou um par de jeans velho e um sueter justo com gola alta e mangas compridas na cor verde.

Soltou o coque que prendia seus longos cabelos castanhos e sentiu-se bastante satisfeita com o efeito ondulado que ele adquiriu após passar a noite inteira preso! Depois, passou bloqueador solar por todo o seu rosto e um batom hidratante nos lábios com um leve tom rosado. Finalizou vestindo seu casaco de casimira e sem perder mais tempo, fechou seu armário, pegou sua bolsa e saiu rapidamente do vestiário.

Quando chegou no prédio garagem, encontrou Edward esperando-a, encostado em um ostentoso Aston Martin Vanquish preto. Estava de tirar o fôlego com aquela jaqueta de couro e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Parecia um personagem de algum filme italiano antigo. Céus! Tinha esquecido-se dele...

-Oh, você está ai...

-Sim, como combinado. – Respondeu ele, rindo dos modos cautelosos dela. – Está pronta?

-Claro. – Disse tentando disfarçar seu embaraço enquanto ia até seu mini Cooper azul e abria a porta do motorista – Vou na frente e você me segue.

-Ok.

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas entrou em seu carro, colocou o sinto de segurança e deu a partida, ouvindo o som que o motor fazia. Sem perder tempo, começou a dirigir para fora do prédio garagem, vendo pelo retrovisor que Edward a seguia de perto. O sol ainda não havia nascido, e uma grossa camada de nuvens pairava sobre a cidade, como de costume. Por sorte, o condomínio fechado onde Alice morava não ficava longe do hospital, e o transito estava livre naquela hora da manhã.

Levou menos de dez minutos, até que ela estacionou seu carro na frente da casa da amiga, vendo que Edward fazia o mesmo.

-Aqui estamos. – Anunciou ao sair do veículo e indo até ele, que já caminhava pela calçada – Esta é a casa de Alice, e a do lado é a que está à venda.

-Parece exatamente o que estou procurando.

Sim. A casa estava em ótimo estado, ao menos pelo lado de fora. Possuía um muro de cerca viva e um bay window bastante charmoso. Não devia ser muito grande, com apenas dois andares e talvez um sótão. Seria perfeito para um médico solteiro.

-Alice me deu as chaves de sua casa para que esperemos lá dentro até que seu vizinho possa nos receba.

-Por mim está tudo bem.

Caminharam juntos em direção à casa de Alice, que era bastante parecida com a visinha. Bella abriu a porta da frente com a chave e deixou que Edward entrasse primeiro, fazendo sinal para que ele tirasse a jaqueta que usava e a pendurasse no cabideiro, assim como ela mesma fez com o seu casaco.

-A casa que está à venda é semelhante a de Alice. Se você quiser dá uma olhada, fique a vontade. – Disse enquanto ia até a cozinha – Posso oferecê-lo um pouco de café com whisky?

-Claro. – Respondeu ele enquanto a seguia e analisava o interior – É realmente uma casa muito boa.

-Sim...Como já sabe, o pai de Alice é um empresário bem sucedido. Deu essa casa para a filha como presente de aniversário.

-Lembro-me do senhor Brandon. Se a família dela é bem sucedida, então por que está trabalhando como enfermeira?

-Digamos que é um modo de rebeldia. – Disse Bella enquanto colocava água em uma chaleira para ferver – Alice nunca se deu muito bem com o pai e após a morte da mãe as coisas não melhoraram. Ele queria que a filha fosse mais ajuizada e se espelhasse em mim, por isso deixava-a passar os finais de semana lá em casa.

-Então ela resolveu dá uma lição nele.

-Exato. Ela apenas disse "Quer que eu seja igual a Bella? Ótimo, farei faculdade de enfermagem e serei igual a ela".

-Essa foi boa. – Edward riu de modo descontraído, e aquilo o deixou ainda mais atraente. De repente, foi como se Bella notasse que ambos estavam ali, sozinhos, e seu coração disparou de modo vergonhoso.

-Alice e eu somos amigas desde que a senhora Brandon Faleceu. Antes de ganhar essa casa, ela dividiu um apartamento comigo, mas a minha sindica acabou "convidando-a" a se retirar.

-O que fez para ser expulsa de um prédio?

-Nada de mais. A minha sindica é que é um tanto... Antiquada.

-Ainda bem que não vou morar no seu prédio. – Bella riu do comentário e puxou um pequeno banquinho que havia na cozinha para subir neste. Sabia que Alice guardava o whisky irlandês na última prateleira, junto com as outras bebidas, mas não estava encontrando a garrafa.

Ela levantou os braços e esticou o corpo, enquanto afastava alguns objetos, e isso deu a Edward uma bela visão de suas curvas. O sueter que Isabella usava colava-se a seu corpo como se fosse uma segunda pele, resaltando sua cintura fina e seu quadril largo. Jamais imaginara que aquela menina esquisita se tornaria em uma mulher extremamente atraente.

-Seu cabelo fica ruivo no sol. – Comentou de modo casual no momento em que um raio solar atravessou a janela e iluminou os cabelos dela, fazendo-os adquirir um tom avermelhado encantador.

-Sol...? – Repetiu parecendo confusa ao virava-se e fitar a janela. De repente, o rosto de Isabella assumiu um ar assustado, e antes que Edward pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, ela desequilibrou-se do banco.

Agindo de modo rápido, ele agarrou-a ainda no ar, mas não teve equilíbrio suficiente e ambos acabaram caindo sentados de forma desastrosa no chão.

-Droga! – Praguejou sentindo a dor do impacto ao ter batido as costas na parede – Você está bem?

Isabella estava mais pálida do que de costume, o que o surpreendeu em demasiado. Ela havia caído sobre o colo dele com as pernas abertas o que tornava aquela posição um tanto... Intima. Suas mãos omitiam sua face, parecendo assustada enquanto seu corpo estremecia vez ou outra.

-Meu rosto... – Disse de maneira histérica – Meu rosto!

Edward segurou-a pelo queixo e tentou mantê-la calma enquanto afastava suas mãos e examinava a pele pálida de Isabella. Não parecia ter sofrido nenhum tipo de trauma, mas ainda assim, ela tremia como um animal assustado.

-Está tudo bem... Você não se machucou! Não se preocupe.

-Não! Você não entende...

Ele encarou aqueles olhos castanhos e temerosos, enquanto a via respirando de modo agitado. Notou que Isabella estava em choque, e quando ela tentou levantar-se, impediu-a, segurando seu quadril e obrigando a manter-se sentada sobre seu colo. Péssima ideia! Com o movimento súbito, acabou unindo seus corpos ainda mais, e isso deixou-o excitado.

Isabella ainda protestou, tentando livrar-se dele a qualquer custo, mas aquilo só servia para aproximá-los ainda mais! Edward podia sentir suas respirações se misturando, e com um simples inclinar de cabeça, roçou os lábios nos dela, em uma carícia intima e provocante.

O gosto de Isabella era algo sensacional e sua língua passou a explorá-la com avidez. Seu coração batia descompassado, sentindo cada partícula de seu corpo despertando para aquele beijo que se tornava cada vez mais feroz. Sem conseguir se controlar, Edward começou a deslizar sua mão lentamente pelas costas dela, fazendo com que Bella arqueasse o corpo contra o dele de uma forma extremamente intima.

-Oh... – Gemeu no momento em que a mão de Edward chegou à base de sua coluna e deliberadamente, se introduzia por debaixo de seu sueter, subindo lentamente.

A mente de Bella era uma verdadeira bagunça e ela não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada que não fosse aquele contato eloquente. Quando fora tocada daquele modo? Talvez nunca! Edward mordiscou seu lábio inferior, pouco antes de deslizar sua boca na parte de trás da orelha dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se por completo e sussurrando palavras de desejo vez ou outra.

-Quero você. – Disse com a voz rouca quando sua mão alcançou o fecho do sutiã dela e o abriu, fazendo com que Bella desse um salto de excitação.

Ouviu-a gemendo no exato momento em que agarrou um de seus seios por debaixo do sueter, e achou aquele som incrivelmente tentador. Edward passou a desenhou círculos em seu mamilo com a ponta do polegar, provocando-o de forma excitante, enquanto sua outra mão segurava-a pelo quadril e a fazia mover-se para frente, unindo seus corpos cada vez mais. Bella conseguia sentir a excitação dele, mesmo por baixo do jeans, provando o quão Edward a desejava.

Estava sendo levada a loucura. Sentiu um calor líquido escorrendo por seu baixo ventre, e passou a aumentar a pressão entre eles. Jamais agira assim antes, mas estava gostando. Queria que seus corpos se unissem mais e mais. Queria que aquela tensão maravilhosa aumentasse e...

-Senhorita Brandon! – A voz chegou aos seus ouvidos de modo nebuloso, como se fosse um sonho – Senhorita Brandon, está aí? Estou entrando.

Aquilo a fez despertar repentinamente. O som da porta se abrindo foi como um balde de água fria sobre eles e antes que Bella pudesse esperar, já estava em pé, baixando o sueter que usava e cruzando os braços para que o velho senhor Stwart não visse seu sutiã aberto. Por sorte estavam atrás do balcão da cozinha, e provavelmente o vizinho de Alice não os vira trocando carícias tão intimas.

-Senhor Stwart. – Disse apressadamente, arrependendo-se ao ouvir sua voz estranhamente rouca – Que bom que está aqui.

-Perdoem-me por entrar assim, mas ninguém atendia a porta... A senhorita Brandon me ligou agora a pouco e disse que havia um comprador para minha casa. Era da senhorita de quem ela falava?

-Não. Era sobre mim. – Edward levantou-se, expondo-se aos olhos do velho senhor e Bella podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto tomates.

-Oh... Claro! Já estou livre para mostrar a casa, se o senhor puder me acompanhar.

-Será um prazer. – Edward virou-se para encará-la, com um estranho brilho em seu olhar – Isabella, assim que terminar de ver a casa do senhor Stwart eu...

-Não me importa o que você fará, mas eu pretendo voltar para meu apartamento o quanto antes.

-Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos conversar um pouco e...

-Desculpe, não tenho tempo. Agora vá.

Edward pareceu relutar um pouco, mas por fim seguiu o senhor Stwart e saiu da casa de Alice, deixando-a sozinha. Bella tinha um verdadeiro turbilhão em sua mente e não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Como deixou que ele a beijasse daquele modo no meio da cozinha de Alice? Como pôde permitir que Edward Cullen atravessasse a barreira que ela mesma havia construído por anos após a decepção que sofrera com Jacob?! Não estava pronta para enfrentar aquilo de novo!

O barulho da chaleira apitando a trouxe de volta para a realidade e Bella correu para apagar o fogo. Pela janela da cozinha, viu que o sol já havia se escondido novamente por trás das pesadas nuvens e resolveu não se arriscar. Vestiu seu casaco, traçou a porta e partiu em direção ao seu carro. Não ficaria ali por mais um segundo se quer!

* * *

**Parece que as coisas esquentaram na cozinha... hahaha**

**Bem, respondendo a pergunta da Fabi, se vcs voltarem no Capítulo I, verão q a mulher q está morrendo, é a "Senhora Brandon", e não a "Senhora Cullen". Logo, quem morreu nesse capítulo foi a mãe de Alice, e não a Esme. Espero q as coisas tenham ficado mais claras com esse último capítulo ;)**

**Também gostaria de dizer q, embora o Capítulo I tenha se passado há 12 anos atras, os demais se passam nos tempos atuais, oks?**

**Meus agradecimentos de hoje vão para a Marjorie, Christye-Lupin, JOKB e Fabi. Espero q estejam gostando.**

**;***


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

-Alice, graças aos céus te encontrei! – Exclamou Bella ao entrar na enfermaria praticamente correndo e esbarrando em sua amiga – Preciso falar com você, e é urgente.

-Oh, sim! Eu já fiquei sabendo! – Disse Alice dando pulinhos de empolgação – Terei um novo vizinho antes que o ano acabe. O senhor Stwart me garantiu que Edward se mudará em breve. Não é fantástico? Ele poderá me dá carona até o hospital sempre que o meu carro estiver na manutenção ou no seguro...

-Fico feliz por você, mas não foi por isso que vim até aqui. – Disse um tanto mal humorada. Não queria ouvir falar sobre Edward Cullen nos próximos cem anos e não ousara contar para ninguém sobre os beijos que trocaram há dois dias atrás, nem mesmo para sua única amiga! – Tenho algo realmente sério para lhe pedir.

-Nossa... O que houve? Você está mais pálida do que de costume.

Alice segurou o rosto de Bella em suas pequenas mãos e o analisou com atenção, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo castanho que caia do rabo de cavalo que ela usava. Fazia isso com a obvia intenção de irritá-la, mas Bella não lhe deu importância e continuou falando.

-Acha que consegue uma endoscopia para hoje mesmo? Tenho um paciente que depende desse exame com urgência.

-Bem, creio que sim... Você sabe que o rapaz do setor de diagnósticos tem uma quedinha por mim. Mas você terá que apresentar pelo menos um requerimento assinado por um médico.

-Sei disso. Já tenho a papelada pronta e só preciso da assinatura... Apenas marque a endoscopia para o quanto antes e eu providenciarei o resto.

-Como queira. Está tudo certo para o show desse final de semana?

-Sim. Já comprei as entradas. Agora tenho que ir!

E sem querer perder mais tempo, Bella deu um rápido beijo na bochecha da amiga em prova de gratidão e tornou a sair da enfermaria, correndo pelo corredor leste em direção à sala dos médicos. Não tinha tempo a perder e precisava que Edward assinasse o requerimento para a endoscopia, do contrário o exame não poderia ser realizado e seu paciente acabaria agravando. Não o tinha visto desde o plantão passado, quando ambos trocaram beijos e carícias um tanto salientes na casa de Alice e se dependesse dela, nunca mais tornaria a trocar palavras com Edward. Mas infelizmente o trabalho lhe exigia isso e ela não deixaria que algo tão sem importância interferisse em sua vida profissional.

Quando chegou à sala dos médicos, respirou fundo e bateu três vezes na porta. Tinha que se encher de coragem para enfrentá-lo, ou do contrário tudo teria sido em vão.

-Entre! – Ouviu a voz que vinha de dentro da sala e sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta.

"Um beijo não significa nada" dizia para si mesma, tentando não recuar. Mas de modo vergonhoso, sentiu toda a sua autoconfiança escorrendo pelo chão no momento em que encarou Edward Cullen naquela maldita sala. Ele estava encostado na mesa, com um prontuário em mãos e usando um jaleco branco, que resaltava sua pele bronzeada. Bella sentiu o coração acelerar e um estranho calor invadindo seu corpo. Céus, onde estava aquela mulher confiante de minutos antes?

-Isabella! – Exclamou Mike Newton, o pediatra. Foi só então que percebeu a presença dele e de Jessica na sala, ambos sentados e discutindo algo – Algum problema?

-Estava procurando o Dr. Cullen. – Disse tentando não encarar Edward e se concentrar em Mike. O jovem médico tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados e belos olhos num infantil tom azulado que a acalmavam. Bella o achava uma boa pessoa, mas jamais teve paciência para seu modo inseguro.

-Se me procurava, agora já encontrou. No que posso ajudar? – Se ofereceu Edward, obrigando-a a enfrentá-lo por fim.

Parecia tão calmo que a irritava. Como conseguia reagir daquele modo indiferente após o que houve entre os dois? Será que já havia se esquecido? Bella pôs o constrangimento de lado e deixou que a enfermeira que havia dentro dela falasse mais alto, indo direto ao assunto.

-Tenho um paciente que deu entrada agora há pouco na enfermaria com um quadro de rebaixamento de consciência.

-Se refere ao senhor do 212?

-Sim, ele mesmo. Acordou faz alguns minutos e eu fui examiná-lo para fazer a evolução de enfermagem. Apresentava dor epigástrica à palpação e segundo seu exame de sangue está com um quadro considerável de anemia. – Ela o entregou o prontuário do referido paciente e aguardou enquanto Edward o analisava por alguns instantes.

-Você suspeita de hemorragia digestiva. – Aquela não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

-Sim. Ele me disse que sofreu uma luxação no ombro na semana passada e por isso estava tomando um anti-inflamatório. Talvez tenha alguma úlcera gástrica e o medicamento a fez sangrar. Seu pulso está rápido e fraco e a pressão vem caindo. Tomei a liberdade de realiar um toque retal e constatei a presença de melena.

Edward parou de ler o prontuário do paciente e a encarou com admiração. A presença de melena nas fezes do paciente indicava que havia sangue em seu estômago e isso confirmava as suspeitas de Isabella.

-Vamos precisar de uma endoscopia. Sabe onde consigo os impressos para requerer o exame?

-Não é necessário. – Disse enquanto o entregava uma folha de papel timbrado com algumas palavras escritas em uma caligrafia clara e legível – Eu já fiz a requisição. Só preciso do carimbo e da assinatura de um médico para encaminhar o paciente. Peguei dois acessos venosos calibrosos e deixei-o em dieta zero.

-Vejo que você é bastante eficiente! – Comentou enquanto assinava e carimbava a requisição para a endoscopia. Bella pôde ouvir Jessica murmurando algo, mas não a deu importância – Estou impressionado.

Na verdade, quem se impressionou foi ela mesma. Edward Cullen se quer a contestou! Se fosse como James, por exemplo, diria que ela não era médica, mas sim uma enfermeira e que deveria saber se colocar em seu devido lugar. Porem, a atitude de Edward fora bastante louvável, deixando-a admirada. Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim trabalhar com ele, tirando o fato de que os dois haviam se beijado de modo bastante impróprio e Bella se sentisse um tanto vulnerável na presença dele...

-Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho, Dr. Também preciso que o senhor prescreva a passagem de uma sonda nasogástrica e uma vesical de demora. Já deixei o material preparado para realizar o procedimento e o executarei assim que o senhor registrar no prontuário.

-Sem problemas, farei isso agora mesmo.

-Ótimo. Ganharemos tempo com isso... Agora, se me der licença, vou preparar o paciente e levá-lo para a endoscopia. – Sem perder tempo, Bella fez menção de sair da sala dos médicos. Já tinha passado tempo de mais ali e não conseguiria ficar mais um minuto perto de Edward. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse chegar à porta, ouviu a voz de Mike, chamando-a.

-Isabella... Espere um minuto. Queria falar com você e gostaria de saber se poderia tomar café comigo, quando nossos plantões acabarem...

-Tomar café com você? Bem, eu...

-Não se preocupe! Não será nada formal. Só queria trocar algumas ideias, se você não tiver nada mais importante para fazer.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu-se um pouco mal por isso. Mike costumava convidá-la para sair frequentemente, mas ela sempre lhe dava uma boa desculpa. Não sabia até onde ele acreditaria nela. Talvez fosse ingênuo de mais para achar que ela estivesse evitando-o. Mas o que podia fazer? Mike era um bom homem, mas não queria deixar que ninguém se aproximasse. Ele era tão radianta que provavelmente não conseguiria viver em seu mundo repleto de sombras.

-Oh, lamento muitíssimo Dr. Mike... Eu realmente adoraria tomar um café com você após o expediente, mas será impossível.

-Posso saber qual será a desculpa dessa vez? – Indagou ele com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

-Hoje é aniversário de minha mãe e assim que o plantão terminar irei para a casa de meus pais. Lamento.

-Tudo bem, fica pra próxima então. Você escolhe a data e o local.

-Ótimo. Agora eu realmente tenho que providenciar uma endoscopia... – Sem dá brechas para que ele protestasse novamente, ela saiu da sala praticamente correndo, deixando o pobre pediatra olhando como um bobo na direção da porta como se Isabella ainda estivesse lá

-Ela é realmente incrível. – Disse Mike com um sorriso tolo nos lábios – Sabe, acho que está havendo algo realmente forte entre nós.

-Você acha? – Edward sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se. Após ver a cara que Isabella fez quando Mike sugeriu que tomassem café juntos, era obvio que estava evitando o pediatra a qualquer custo, porém o pobre rapaz parecia não perceber isso.

-Não me empolgaria tanto assim, se fosse você. – Comentou a enfermeira Jessica Stanley, que estava sentada ao lado dele e com uma cara nada agradável. Edward não a conhecia muito bem, mas já tinha percebido que adorava uma fofoca – Conheço Isabella desde a faculdade e sei quem ela é.

-Vocês estudaram juntas? – Indagou curioso.

-Oh, não exatamente. Isabella estudava no período noturno e eu no diurno, mas foi monitora da minha turma quando eu estava no segundo ano de faculdade. Foi assim que fiquei sabendo de sua reputação. As pessoas no campus a chamavam de senhorita Nightingale.

-Não entendi a piada.

-É uma referência a Florence Nightingale, a primeira grande enfermeira.

Oh, sim! Agora ele recordara-se da história. Florence Nightingale foi uma nobre inglesa, famosa por abandonar o noivo e a família rica para servir como enfermeira na guerra da Crimeia. Foi pioneira na arte da assepsia e uma grande mulher. Pena que morrera sozinha, sem filhos ou marido, uma vez que dedicara sua vida inteira para a profissão.

-Isabella era praticamente uma eremita. – Continuou Jessica com suas acusações – As pessoas diziam que ela passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca ou nos laboratórios, e ouvi boatos de que foi educada em casa até os dezoito anos. Seu pai ia levá-la e buscá-la todos os dias, e as coisas só pioraram quando ela virou residente. A única amiga que mantinha era Alice Brandon.

-Não seja tão rude assim com a Bella! – Exclamou Mike irritado com os comentários maldosos da enfermeira – Muitas pessoas na Inglaterra recebem educação em casa. Deve ser por isso que ela é tão tímida...

-Pense o que quiser, Dr. Newton, mas duvido que Isabella seja essa santa que o senhor crê que é. Outro dia, Victoria surpreendeu-a no vestiário feminino enquanto trocava de roupa, e pôde jurar que vislumbrou algo gravado em sua pele. O Dr. James aposta que deve ser alguma tatuagem suja e isso faz sentido, uma vez que ela sempre usa aquelas blusas de mangas compridas e gola alta.

-Duvido muito disso! – Disse Mike parecendo surpreso – E mesmo que ela tivesse uma tatuagem, que mal há nisso?

-Oras, seria contraditório, não acha? Uma mulher com postura impecável e uma tatuagem vulgar no corpo... Parece algum tipo de provocação. O Dr. James está louco para desvendar o que de fato ela tanto esconde, mas dizem as más línguas que ele não está muito longe de descobrir.

Jessica deu um sorriso cheio de significados e tornou a escrever no prontuário que tinha em mãos, dando a entender que não diria mais nada sobre o assunto. Mas Edward conhecia aquele tipo de pessoa. Adoravam fofocas e espalhar comentários sobre qualquer um apenas para matar o tempo. Quando não tinha provas suficientes para comprovar o que dizia, apenas fingiam que não queria mais falar sobre o assunto e davam a entender que havia mais coisa por trás da fofoca. Definitivamente, Jessica Stanley deveria ser a maior fonte de informação, verídica ou não, daquele hospital!

Sentia repulsa por pessoas assim, e por isso, saiu da sala dos médicos. Mas por mais que tentasse se esquecer das coisas que Jessica tinha falado, não conseguia! Ele sabia que Isabella não frequentara a escola até os dezoito anos, sendo educada em casa. Mas qual seria o motivo para isso? Foi então que Edward voltar há doze anos atrás, para a noite em que vira Isabella no quintal de sua casa, se balançando sozinha em plena madrugada.

Parecia tão pálida, que seu aspecto beirava ao sobrenatural. Isabella era mesmo uma incógnita a ser desvendada. Ninguém jamais soubera se ela possuía alguma doença, ou se simplesmente estava recebendo uma educação extremamente rigorosa. A única coisa que Edward sabia, era que Isabella Swan fora a criança mais solitária que já conhecera.

Mas já não podia ficar pensando sobre aquilo! Os plantões noturnos estavam sendo mais agitados do que ele esperava. Porem, comparado ao Haiti, aquilo era brincadeira de criança. Sem falar que contava com uma equipe extremamente capacitada e equipamentos de última geração que facilitavam seu trabalho em demasiado.

Quando o plantão estava próximo do final, Edward encontrou a Dra. Tanya Denali no corredor e aproveitou para discutir alguns casos com ela. Era uma mulher bastante bonita, com os cabelos loiros-morangos cortados rente aos ombros e olhos de um raro tom de violeta, dando-a um ar exótico e extremamente atraente. Sua estatura era um pouco acima da média e seu corpo mostrava possuir belas formas, mesmo omitidas pelo jaleco que usava. Não devia ter mais do que trinta anos, mas ainda assim, Edward notara um ar triste e cansado vindo da parte dela.

Ouvira da enfermeira Jessica que Tanya Denali havia acabado de se divorciar há uns cinco meses e que passara por uma depressão profunda. Aparentemente, ela flagrou o esposo na cama com sua própria irmã, o que explicava muita coisa. Ainda assim, era uma excelente médica e jamais deixava seu trabalho a desejar!

Quando terminou de discutir o caso do paciente, Edward se dirigiu até a enfermaria. Queria falar com Isabella, mas surpreendeu-se quando chegou lá.

-Charles?! – Exclamou ao ver o velho pastor sentado no sofá de couro, parecendo um tanto entediado – Charles Swan?

-Edward! – Disse o pai de Isabella ao levantar-se e cumprimentá-lo com um forte aperto de mão – Ou será que agora devo chamá-lo de Dr. Cullen?

-Oras, deixe de formalidades! Você me viu quando era apenas um garoto. Tenho certeza de que um título de Dr. não irá mudar as coisas entre nós.

Charles Swan era um homem de aspecto simples e rústico. Seus cabelos cacheados que outrora foram castanhos avermelhados, agora assumiam um tom cinzento, adquirido com a chegada da idade. Usava um ostentoso bigode que o deixava com uma expressão severa no rosto, mas todos sabiam que o pastor Swan era um homem gentil bem lá no fundo. Sua camisa xadrez quebrava um pouco do ar rude que ele possuía e o fazia lembrar um lenhador.

-Mas diga-me, veio ver Isabella? – Indagou Edward fazendo sinal para que o velho pastor sentasse novamente no sofá e assumindo o lugar ao seu lado.

-Sim, vim... Hoje é aniversário de Renee e combinamos de passar o dia juntos em nossa casa. Por isso vim buscar Isabella.

-Diga a senhora Renee que estou mando os meus parabéns! – Falou com sinceridade.

-Oh, certamente direi! Ela gostará de saber que eu o encontrei aqui. Ficamos muito felizes quando soubermos que você estava trabalhando ao lado de Isabella. Nossa filha precisa aumentar seu circulo de amizades.

-Confesso que também fiquei feliz em saber que sua filha era enfermeira neste hospital. Isabella cresceu bem... Virou uma grande mulher e com um caráter único.

-Sim... – Concordou Charles enquanto desviava os olhos dos dele e coçava a nuca como se ponderasse as palavras – Apensar de tudo pelo que passou nos últimos anos, Isabella vem nos dando muito orgulho.

-Sem sombra de dúvidas. Aposto que deve ter dado muito trabalho com uma centena de garotos jogados aos seus pés.

-Oh, não! De modo algum. Bella sempre foi muito focada nos estudos e não dava muita atenção aos rapazes. Além disso, não era do tipo que saia de casa.

-Me surpreendo que não tenha namorado ou noivo... – Comentou sentindo-se igual a enfermeira Jessica: em busca de informações.

-Ela até teve um namoradinho, há uns anos atrás, quando estava no começo da faculdade. Mas ele era um garoto bastante arrogante e não aceitava que minha filha não tivesse tempo para que saíssem juntos. Terminaram quando ele ganhou uma bolsa de intercâmbio para concluir a faculdade no Havaí. Ainda lembro como Isabella ficou abalada com a separação, mas sinceramente, acho que foi melhor para ela.

-Posso imaginar...

-Papai? O que faz aqui?! – Foi a própria Isabella quem falara aquilo, ao adentrar na enfermaria de forma repentina e encarar o pai com um brilho desconfiado naqueles penetrantes olhos castanhos. Ela parecia cansada pela longa noite de plantão, com alguns fios de cabelo caindo do rabo de cavalo que usava no topo da cabeça e o uniforme de enfermeira um tanto amassado. Também aparentava não gostava da presença do pai ali.

-Vim buscá-la. – Respondeu Charles, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – É o aniversário de sua mãe, lembra-se? Ficamos de passar o dia juntos.

-Claro que me lembro. Mas não preciso que o senhor venha até aqui para me buscar. Ainda me lembro do caminho de casa! Além disso, por que não me avisou que estava aqui?

-Não queria incomodá-la. Encontrei uma de suas técnicas no corredor e ela me disse que você estava em procedimento, então resolvi esperá-la aqui na enfermaria. Por sorte o Edward apareceu e estávamos conversando um pouco enquanto isso. Nem vi o tempo passar.

-Ainda assim fez muito mal. Deveria ter me mandado uma mensagem ou até mesmo ligado. – Disse ela para o pai, parecendo irritada.

-Eu ia fazer isso, mas a conversa com o Edward estava tão boa que acabei me esquecendo. Carlisle e Esme devem está orgulhosos do filho que têm! Deveríamos marcar um dia para nos reunirmos como fazíamos antigamente. Poderiam passar em nossa paróquia para assistir a missa, e depois da cerimônia iríamos todos para a nossa casa, comer a famosa torta de pêssegos de Renee!

-Papai, o Dr. Edward acabou de chegar à Newcastle e tenho certeza de que ele passará os próximos meses bastante ocupado. Duvido muito que tenha tempo para jantar conosco.

-De modo algum! – Exclamou Edward com um sorriso educado no rosto, fazendo com que Bella se segurasse para não esganá-lo – Sempre há tempo para rever os velhos amigos. Avisarei a Carlisle e a Esme. Tenho certeza de que eles adorarão a ideia.

-Ótimo! Renee ficará feliz em saber disso. Faz tempo que não recebemos convidados para jantar e temos muito o que falar. Bem, mas agora não quero atrapalhar vocês então irei esperar pela Isabella no estacionamento.

-Claro, papai. Angela já chegou para me render e não tenho mais trabalho por hoje. Só irei me trocar e desço em alguns minutos.

-Ótimo. Não demore muito... Você sabe que temos que chegar em casa antes das oito e meia!

Charles lhe dedicou um olhar significativo, mas Bella não precisava daquilo para saber o motivo de tanta pressa. Seu pai não queria pegar o nascer do sol. Antes de sair, Charles cumprimentou Edward novamente para só então seguir rumo aos elevadores. Bella contou até cinco para que Edward saísse também, mas ele permaneceu ali, parado ao seu lado, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa.

-Posso ajudá-lo, Dr. Cullen? – Indagou de modo sínico, enquanto o encarava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

-Por que não me chama apenas de Edward? Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que não creio que as formalidades sejam necessárias.

-Estamos em nosso ambiente de trabalho. Se eu tomar essa liberdade com você, terei que tomar com todos os outros e isso não seria bom.

-Acontece que você não conhece os outros desde que era uma menina.

-Ainda assim prefiro manter o profissionalismo dentro do hospital. – Disse de um modo que não permitiria contra-argumentos – Agora, se não tiver mais alguma coisa que queira falar...

-Na verdade eu tenho. Recebi o resultado da endoscopia do paciente do 212 agora há pouco. O laudo mostra que ele tinha uma úlcera sangrante, mas a hemostasia já foi reestabelecida e já não há riscos de morte.

-Isso é bom. – Disse sentindo-se verdadeiramente aliviada e o encarando nos olhos.

-Se você não tivesse percebido os sinais da hemorragia a tempo, ele teria vindo a óbito, certamente.

-Ou talvez outra pessoa tivesse diagnosticado o quadro. – Respondeu de modo evasivo – Não sou a única enfermeira neste hospital. Se não fosse eu, seria outra a diagnosticá-lo.

-Talvez, mas certamente não agiria tão rápido quanto você. Foi a primeira vez que vi alguém providenciar os por menores tão agilmente.

-Acho que as enfermeiras do Haiti não devem ser tão eficientes assim. Tem mais alguma coisa a tratar comigo? Tenho que me apressar, pois como já viu, meu pai está me aguardando.

-Na verdade, só mais uma coisa. Queria falar sobre o que ocorreu entre nós na casa de Alice...

-Não ocorreu nada entre nós! – Exclamou na defensiva. Por que ele tinha que tocar em um assunto tão embaraçoso quanto aquele?

-Isabella, somos pessoas adultas. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos lidar com isso de uma forma mais madura, afinal, trabalhamos juntos e não seria bom deixar assuntos mal resolvidos entre nós dois. Isso pode interferir no funcionamento de nossa equipe. Por que não saímos uma noite dessas e conversamos com calma? Tenho entradas para o teatro na semana que vem e...

-Não pense que só por que nos beijamos estamos tendo um caso! – Falou com extremo mal humor. Sentia-se atraída por ele, e quanto mais distancia houvesse entre os dois, melhor – Se pensa que sou uma dessas enfermeiras que só servem para divertir os médicos, está muito enganado, Dr. Nesse caso recomendo que procure Victoria, não a mim!

-E se você pensa que eu sou do tipo de médico que não respeita a sua equipe, saiba que também está extremamente enganada. – Retrucou Edward parecendo realmente ofendido com os modos dela – Estou convidando-a para assistir a uma peça de teatro, e não para ir a algum motel. Acabei de pisar nessa cidade após anos e só queria um pouco da companhia de alguém com quem já sou familiarizado.

-Pois então procure seus antigos colegas de faculdade ou faça novos amigos e me deixe em paz. Não tenho tempo para servir como dama de companhia.

-Ótimo. Da próxima vez não perderei meu tempo convidando-a. – Disse de modo furioso.

-Faça isso Dr. Todos sairemos ganhando.

E sem dá-lo brecha para rebater, Isabella saiu da enfermaria com a cabeça erguida, deixando-o extremamente decepcionado. Como aquela garotinha solitária que se balançava de modo melancólico havia se transformado em uma megera como aquela? Começava a achar que a implicância que as pessoas tinham contra Isabella não era tão infundável afinal.

* * *

**A Bella é mesmo osso duro. Mas ela só é assim por que bem lá no fundo é uma pessoa frágil e cheia de temores...**

**Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a Marjorie, Christye-Lupin, Brennda Silva e Fabi! Obrigada meninas! As reviews de vcs são muito importante para mim e ajudam bastante na construção da história!**

**Amanhã o Edward vai começar a dobrar a Bella, mas esse será um trabalho bastante árduo hahaha**

**Então, fiquem atentas ;***


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

-Chefe, tem um segundo? – Indagou Liam ao entrar na enfermaria e ir até Bella. Ele era um de seus técnicos de enfermagem e apesar do jeito brincalhão, sabia trabalhar de modo sério e eficiente.

-Claro.

-Sei que já está perto da hora de você largar, mas o paciente do leito 205 está tendo tremores e os dedos das mãos estão rígidos, como se fossem garras. Além disso ele respira de um modo sôfrego...

-Repasse isso para o médico plantonista. Irei até o paciente e verei o que posso fazer enquanto isso.

Bella soltou os prontuários que tinha em mãos e saiu da enfermaria, indo pelo corredor leste até o leito 205. Seu expediente já estava quase no final, mas não podia se recusar a prestar assistência a alguém que passava mal. O paciente que ocupava aquele quarto era um jovem rapaz de dezesseis anos, chamado Riley Biers e que fora internado com um misterioso quadro de insuficiência renal aguda.

Sua mãe, uma senhora já de idade, o criou sozinha e agia como se o filho fosse a única coisa de real valor que tivesse na vida. Bella sempre os admirou pelo amor mutuo que havia entre ambos.

-Com licença. – Disse ao entrar no leito e encontrar o paciente sentado em sua cama, respirando de modo agitado enquanto segurava na mão de sua mãe – Algum problema?

-Sim, enfermeira! – Respondeu a senhora Biers parecendo angustiada pelo quadro do filho – O Riley vomitei agora a pouco e está se queixando de câimbras... Além disso, seus dedos estão rígidos e não consigo abrir a mão dele... Por favor, faça algo para ajudá-lo! Não suporto ver meu filho assim.

Bella sentiu pena daquela pobre mãe, e constatou que os dedos do rapaz realmente estavam em forma de garra. Aquele era um sinal de tetania, e ela logo desconfiou de um desequilíbrio metabólico. Sem perder tempo, coletou um pouco de sangue arterial do paciente e foi até o gasômetro que havia no posto de enfermagem. O exame não levou mais que dois minutos para ficar pronto, e quando o Dr. Cullen chegou, ela já estava com os resultados em mãos.

-Mandou que me chamasse enfermeira Swan? – Indagou ele de modo frio ao adentrar no posto de enfermagem.

Desde o dia em que os dois discutiram, vinham se tratando com indiferença, porém mantinham o profissionalismo, e isso já fazia uma semana. Mas Bella preferia que fosse assim! Não gostava da estranha facilidade de mexer com seu corpo que ele possuía. Quanto mais distância houvesse entre eles, melhor.

-Sim Dr. O paciente do leito 205, Riley Biers, que foi internado devido a uma insuficiência renal aguda, está apresentando fraqueza, câimbras, vômitos e taquipeneia. Tomei a liberdade de coletar uma amostra de sangue arterial e realizei uma gasometria. Parece que está com um rebaixamento severo no magnésio.

-Irei prescrever uma reposição de eletrólitos. – Disse ele enquanto pegava os resultados da gasometria e os analisava – Fez bem em me chamar.

-Apenas cumpro o meu trabalho. Agora, se me de licença, tenho que passar o plantão para Angela. Ela já está me aguardando no vestiário.

-Fique a vontade.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bella saiu da enfermaria e seguiu pelo corredor leste. Faltavam cinco minutos para as oito horas, e ela não queria se atrasar. Aquela fora uma longa madrugada, e tudo o que mais precisava era descansar um pouco. Quando chegou no vestiário feminino, passou o plantão para Angela Web, e logo depois correu para cuidar de si.

Tirou o irritante uniforme de enfermeira que usava e vestiu um jeans simples e uma de suas blusas com gola alta e manga comprida. Passou um pouco de bloqueador solar no rosto, pegou sua bolsa juntamente com o seu casaco e sem mais delongas foi até a garagem onde seu mini cooper estava estacionado. Conferiu novamente o relógio e viu que teria quinze minutos para chegar em casa.

Passaria a manhã inteira descansando da noite que passara em claro e recuperando as energias para poder se esbaldar no show que iria mais tarde com Alice e Rose. Estavam programando aquela saída fazia décadas, e Bella se sentia bastante ansiosa por aquilo, afinal, não conseguia se recordar quando foi a última vez que saíra para se divertir um pouco.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu pequeno apartamento, sentiu-se a salvo. Não era um imóvel luxuoso, mas era o seu lar e seu porto seguro. Possuía apenas dois quartos: o seu e um que costumava usar como escritório. Os móveis eram escuros e as paredes pintadas em tons pasteis, nada muito requintado, mas bastante aconchegante e de bom gosto. As poucas janelas que ali haviam estavam cobertas por pesadas cortinas negras que impediam a passagem da luz solar e deixavam o ambiente iluminado apenas por lâmpadas artificiais.

Bella passou pela sala e foi direto ao banheiro de sua suíte, onde tomou um demorado banho quente. A sensação de ter água morna massageando seu corpo era realmente revigorante, a melhor coisa que poderia receber após uma noite cansativa. Como não sentia fome, bebeu um copo de leite e depois caiu de modo pesado sobre a cama de casal, dormindo quase que imediatamente.

Horas mais tarde, quando acordou, viu no relógio digital que ficava em sua mesa de cabeceira que já passava das cinco horas da tarde. Levantou-se extremamente disposta e foi até a cozinha para preparar uma salada de batatas. Estava animada para sair com Alice e Rose. Aquela seria uma noite só delas! Uma noite só para as garotas.

Sendo assim, após jantar, foi até o closet e escolheu criteriosamente as roupas que usaria. Vestiu uma calça de couro bastante justa que definia suas pernas torneadas, optando depois por uma blusa cinza que batia em seu quadril com o emblema de uma antiga banda alternativa estampado na parte da frente. Finalizou com um par de brincos e um colar com um pesado crucifixo, deixando seus cabelos soltos.

O próximo passo era a maquiagem, apenas para quebrar o tom pálido de sua pele. Aplicou um pouco de pó para disfarçar sua brancura excessiva, blush coral para lhe dá um ar mais saudável, lápis de olho, delineador para incrementar o olhar e máscara de cílios. Finalizou com um batom vermelho sangue e passou seu perfume favorito.

Quando se olhou no espelho, gostou do viu. Parecia ousada, mas ao mesmo tempo estava descente. Seu pai surtaria se a visse vestida assim, e aquele pensamento a fez rir. A única coisa que a desagradava era o tom pálido de seus braços. Detestava aquela cor branca que a fazia lembrar-se que não era uma pessoa normal. Mas não se ateve aquilo, pois não queria estragar sua noite. Sendo assim, calçou seus sapatos de salto vermelho e conferiu a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Oito da noite. O show começaria em breve.

Vestiu rapidamente uma jaqueta e colocou uma echarpe que chegava quase a bater em seus joelhos antes de pegou sua bolsa e trancar devidamente a porta do apartamento ao sair. Encontrou sua sindica quando descia o elevador e a cumprimentou, agradecendo aos céus por seu casaco esconder as roupas que usava. A velha senhora Gianna era uma verdadeira carola. Sempre se intrometia na vida dos outros, prezando pela moral e os bons costumes. Impunha regras rígidas sobre seus condôminos e perseguia os inquilinos caso estes não as cumprissem. Mas Bella jamais tivera problemas com a velha sindica, pois nunca dera motivos para ir contra seu código de conduta.

Quando chegou na rua, sentiu o vento frio do inverno lhe açoitando o rosto, e presumiu que a neve cairia mais cedo naquele ano. A noite já havia coberto o céu da cidade e, ironicamente, Bella sentia-se protegida com aquilo. Ao entrar em seu carro, não perdera tempo e logo se pôs a dirigir até o pub onde o show ocorreria. Não queria chegar atrasada e estava louca para ver Alice e Rose. Aquela seria uma noite só delas.

Não demorou muito até que estacionou seu mini cooper em uma vaga no estacionamento do pub e sentindo-se extremamente excitada, saiu de seu carro para enfrentar novamente a noite fria. O caminho estava um pouco escuro, mas logo Bella se viu em meio a uma pequena multidão que lotava o lugar, todos a fim de curtir a noite. Ela tentava ligar para Alice, quando sentiu que algum idiota havia segurado seu braço.

-Olá doçura! – Disse o sujeito comendo-a com os olhos. Tinha o cabelo pintado em um terrível tom de laranja e era corpulento, com uma pinta de machão. Detestava aquele tipo de homem...

-Dá pra me soltar? Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer além de perder meu tempo com você.

-Calma aí gatinha. Vamos apenas dançar uma música e depois você decide se quer mesmo que eu a solte. O que me diz?

-Digo que tenho spray de pimenta. – Falou enquanto rapidamente tirava o pequeno frasco de dentro de sua bolsa e o exibia para aquele grandalhão. Esse era um velho truque que costumava usar e sempre dava certo – Se não me soltar agora mesmo, garanto que passará os próximos dias completamente cego.

-Oh sim? Pois duvido que tenha coragem para fazer isso!

-Talvez ela não, mas com certeza eu terei! – Bella surpreendera-se ao encarar Edward Cullen, segurando o ombro de seu captor de modo intimidador – Acho bom você soltá-la agora, se não quiser problemas.

Céus... O que fazia ali? Estava tão sexy com aquela postura ameaçadora, que deixou Bella completamente boquiaberta! Vestia uma jaqueta de couro que ressaltava seus ombros largos e o dava uma pinta de badboy, além de jeans surrado e um sueter branco. A barba ainda estava por fazer e seus cabelos escuros pareciam desleixados. Bella não precisava olhar ao redor para saber que todas as mulheres naquele pub deveriam está de olho nele! Ela mesma se pegou admirando aqueles olhos verdes e desejosa de algo que não compreendia por inteiro.

-Parece que temos um valentão aqui! – Provocou o sujeito, dando a entender que estava disposto a comprar uma boa briga – Vamos lá, eu deixo você acertar o primeiro soco.

-Acredite, um soco será a única coisa que irei precisar para acabar com você.

-Se os dois machões vão ficar aí vendo quem tem mais testosterona, vou aproveitar e ligar para a polícia. – Disse Bella, mostrando o número da emergência no visor de seu celular – Podemos terminar a noite na delegacia ou simplesmente deixar as coisas como estão e ir cada um para o seu lado. O que acham?

Por um instante, Bella achou que sua estratégia não tinha funcionado, até que por fim, o bastardo soltou sua mão e virou-se para ir embora. Só então deixou que o ar que vinha prendendo nos pulmões saísse de modo pesado, relaxando um pouco.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Indagou a Edward, quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego e sentindo-se um tanto mal-humorada.

-Não tem de quê Isabella. – Respondeu ele com um pesado nível de sarcasmo – Não custou nada defendê-la daquele sujeito.

-Defender-me? Oras, eu tinha tudo sobre controle. Não preciso de você para me socorrer como se eu fosse uma garotinha indefesa. Agora responda a minha pergunta.

-Vim para ver o show, ok? Fui convidado por um amigo.

-Ah, que seja. Apenas fique longe de mim, não quero que alguém do hospital nos veja e ache que viemos juntos.

-Desculpe mocinha, mas não pretendo deixá-la andando por aí sozinha. E se seu amiguinho quiser tentar algo novamente? Tenho certeza de que ele vai achar que vale a pena se arriscar. – Edward a olhou dos pés a cabeça, com um estranho brilho naqueles olhos verdes, fazendo com que Bella sentisse suas bochechas queimarem. Graças aos céus estava de blush!

-Não preciso de sua proteção.

De forma decidida, ela o deu as costas e começou a se afastar, mas no caminho acabou tropeçando em algo e quando deu por si, notou que seu salto acabara de quebrar! Não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha! Teria que passar o resto da noite descalça. Se abaixou na intenção de tirar os sapatos, e quando terminou sua árdua tarefa, notou que Edward estava agachado ao seu lado. Esperou ver diversão nos olhos dele, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi tirar os tênis que usava e os oferecer a ela.

-O que está fazendo? – Indagou sentindo-se confusa.

-Estou lhe dando meus tênis para que você os calce. – Respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Aposto que é melhor andar com um sapato cinco números maiores que o seu do que andar descalça.

-Sim, mas e você?

-Meus pés já enfrentaram o chão escaldante do Haiti. Isso aqui parece moleza. Agora largue o orgulho de lado e calce logo isso.

Bella queria protestar novamente, mas não podia dá-lo motivos para taxá-la de orgulhosa. A contragosto, colocou os tênis dele e se levantou sentindo-se estranha por usar um calçado maior do que seus pés.

-Agora você voltou a ficar abaixo dos meus ombros. – Comentou ele, sorrindo pela primeira vez após uma longa semana – É uma pena! Você fica bem de salto... Deixa seu corpo mais vulnerável aos meus olhos.

-Largue de ser idiota e me ajude a encontrar Rosalie e Alice. Tenho certeza de que elas encontrarão uma solução melhor para isso.

Sem mais delongas, Bella saiu abrindo caminho pela multidão, sentindo que Edward a seguia de perto. Não gostava da presença dele ali, pois de algum modo, ele emanava uma certa segurança. Segurança que a assustava em demasia.

-Não sabia que você gostava de Grunge. – Disse Edward enquanto passavam por um verdadeiro mar de pessoas e ouviam a música da banda tocando ao fundo.

-Essa definitivamente não é uma banda de Grunge. – Respondeu gritando por cima do ombro para que ele pudesse ouvi-la – É uma banda de rock alternativo. Não ouse confundir os estilos novamente ou acabará sendo apedrejado pelos fãs.

-De qualquer modo, me surpreende muito que a filha de um pastor curta esse tipo de música.

-Estamos na Inglaterra! É impossível que alguém que more aqui não goste desse estilo musical. Além disso, só por que meu pai é um líder religioso não significa que sou obrigada a ouvir apenas música sacra.

Ouviu quando ele soltou um riso divertido, mas não o deu importância. Continuaram abrindo caminho pela multidão até que Bella avistou Alice e Rose em um canto próximo ao palco. Teria se sentido extremamente feliz, se não tivesse visto Emmett McCarty e Jasper Whitlock ao lado de suas amigas! O que eles faziam ali? Aquele era pra ser um programa só das garotas!

-Hey, Bella finalmente nos encontrou! – Disse Alice ao soltar-se dos braços do namorado e indo até ela. Sua amiga usava um vestido preto com spikes nas mangas e um scarpin verde esmeralda, o que a fazia parecer uma modelo da voge – Espero que não se sinta mal por termos convidado os garotos.

-Oh, claro que não. – Mentiu de modo convincente.

Bella gostava dos namorados das amigas, mas queria que aquela noite fosse só delas. Os dois rapazes possuíam personalidades extremamente opostas, mas eram agradáveis companhias. Jasper, o namorado de Alice, possuía um rosto com feições duras, talvez devido ao seu trabalho como oficial do exercito, mas ela sabia que no fundo era uma boa pessoa. Seus cabelos loiros deveriam possuir grandes cachos caso ele os deixassem crescer e seus olhos cor de mel quebravam o ar austero que o rodeava.

Já Emmett, que trabalhava como fisioterapeuta no mesmo hospital que elas, era extremamente descontraído. Ele e Rose formavam um belo casal, certamente. Forte, com cabelos e olhos negros e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, fazia com que qualquer mulher o desejasse.

-Lamento o atraso. – Disse Edward enquanto cumprimentava Emmett – Errei o caminho quando estava vindo para cá.

-O cara passa quatro anos sobrevivendo no meio de um país devastado por terremotos, mas não consegue seguir uma rodovia! – Exclamou o fisioterapeuta com seu jeito brincalhão enquanto apresentava Edward a Jasper Whitlock.

-Não me diga que foi você quem o convidou para o show? – Indagou Bella a Emmett sentindo-se ainda mais irritada.

-Claro! O novo médico precisava se resocializar um pouco.

-Se queria que ele se enturmasse, então que o enviasse de volta para o Haiti. Tenho certeza de que está fazendo uma enorme falta por lá.

-Bella, não seja assim tão ranzinza! – Falou Rose se pondo ao lado do namorado. Ela havia preso seus longos cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça, e usava uma jaqueta vermelha com um jeans colado e sapatos de salto. Parecia tão deslumbrante que dava inveja.

-Não sou ranzinza. Só não sabia que teria que aturar o Edward em minha noite de folga.

-Se não gosta dele, então por que parece que está usando os tênis do Edward? – Indagou Jasper extremamente curioso enquanto observava seus pés e tirava suas próprias conclusões.

-Quebrei meu salto quando cheguei e o Edward me emprestou seus tênis. Será que vocês teriam alguma solução? Um sapato reserva ou algo do tipo?

-Lamento Bells – Disse Alice em um tom de desculpas – Mas eu vim de carona com a Rose e não trouxemos nada do tipo.

Ótimo. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Teria que passar o resto da noite usando os tênis de Edward enquanto ele se fazia de cavalheiro e ficava descalço. Achava que não podia se sentir mais humilhada, até que o vocalista anunciou a próxima música.

-Oh, céus! Não acredito que vão tocar a nossa canção! – Exclamou Alice dando gritinhos enquanto abraça Jasper para que ambos dançassem juntos, sendo imitados por Rose e Emmett.

Bella sentiu seu sangue gelando. Aquela era uma balada lenta, e ao olhar ao seu redor, viu que todos os casais presentes estavam abraçados, dançando de modo romântico ou até mesmo se beijando despudoradamente.

-Parece que sobramos. – Comentou Edward com uma expressão de tédio enquanto olhava ao redor.

-Se pensa que vou dançar com você, está muito enganado.

-E por que pensaria isso? Gosto dos meus pés e não estou a fim de ser pisoteado até a morte.

-Para sua informação, sei dançar perfeitamente bem. – Disse de queixo erguido e com toda a dignidade que possuía – Agora, se me dá licença, vou até a loja de conveniências do pub. Talvez vendam sandálias por lá.

-Vou com você. Quero comprar algo para beber.

Bella queria protestar, mas não tinha outra opção. Sua noite já estava completamente estragada, e julgou que nada mais poderia dá errado. Sendo assim, deixou que Edward abrisse caminho pela multidão, enquanto passava a segui-lo de perto. O pub estava tão lotado, que se tornava difícil mover-se e por isso acabou segurando na jaqueta dele, para evitar que os dois se perdessem.

Jamais se sentira assim antes... Tão protegida e segura... Era uma sensação estranha, e de certo modo, sabia que não deveria deixar-se levar, ou do contrário acabaria se machucando. Estavam quase na loja de conveniências, quando sentiu Edward segurando-a pelos ombros e a jogando de encontro a uma das pilastras.

-O que diabos está fazendo?! – Indagou furiosa ao vê-lo encurralando-a contra a parede.

-Seu admirador de agora a pouco está ali adiante, e parece que encontrou seus amiguinhos.

Bella olhou por trás da pilastra, e viu o mesmo cara corpulento de cabelos tingidos de laranja, cercado por um grupo mal encarado de motoqueiros. Pareciam embriagado, e falavam praticamente aos berros, provocando qualquer um que passasse.

-Não tenho medo deles. – Disse com o queixo erguido e encarando Edward. Faria qualquer coisa para romper aquela aproximação que havia entre os dois – Posso muito bem cuidar desse tipo de idiota sozinha.

-Não seja cabeça dura, Isabella. Eu consigo lidar com um, mas não com quatro de uma única vez.

-Já disse que sei me cuidar sozinha. Não preciso de você. Tenho meu spray de pimenta.

-Ah é? – Indagou ele, parecendo perder a paciência e encurralando-a ainda mais contra a pilaste, segurando seus punhos com firmeza – Se é tão durona assim, então por que não se livra de mim? Ou devo supor que está me deixando aproximar por que está gostando?

Bella nada respondeu, apenas o encarou completamente sem reação. Céus, como ele conseguia fazer isso? Viu Edward baixando lentamente o rosto, aproximando-se do dela, e sentiu suas respirações se misturando. O calor que recebia dele fazia seu sangue correr rápido e ela sentia seus corpos juntos de um modo desconcertante.

Quando deu por si, notou que ele a observava com um olhar profundo de paixão e antes que pudesse reagir, teve seus lábios tomados pelos dele, em um beijo tortuoso e cheio de luxuria. Sentiu a língua de Edward explorando sua boca de modo ávido, enquanto ele enfiava sua mão na nuca dela e a puxava para aprofundar ainda mais aquela carícia.

-Não... – Sussurrou com um gemido, enquanto tentava se afastar dele – Não podemos fazer isso...

-Quem disse que não?

Edward tornou a beijá-la, mas agora com mais força e voracidade. Bella sentia sua cabeça rodando e seu corpo mole diante da brutalidade com a qual ele a tomava. Gemeu quando sentiu seu lábio inferior sendo mordiscado de modo provocante. O cheiro que emanava de sua pele era almiscarado e bastante envolvente, algo másculo que a despertou automaticamente.

-Não faça isso... – Tentou repeli-lo de modo débil, mas ele retribuiu o gesto repousando sua outra mão na base da sua coluna e a puxando ainda mais contra si.

-Só paro quando você parar de resistir! Sei que quer isso tanto quanto eu, posso sentir em cada gesto de seu corpo.

Disse Edward com a voz rouca enquanto a beijava novamente, de um modo que a fez perder o fôlego. Bella não queria desistir. Não queria deixar que ele penetrasse naquela armadura que levara anos erguendo... Mas a cada beijo que trocavam, aquilo tornava-se mais e mais difícil. Quando sentiu suas últimas forças abandonando-a, deixou que suas mãos tolas deslizassem pelo pescoço de Edward e passou a retribuir o beijo dele.

Agora os dois apenas deixavam que seus corpos balançassem de um lado para o outro, enquanto seus lábios se acariciavam de um modo mais delicado, mais intimo. Bella sabia que acabaria se machucando, mas resolveu deixar isso para o dia seguinte. Agora só queria pensar na maravilhosa sensação de estar nos braços dele, rezando para que aquele momento jamais tivesse fim.

* * *

**Tô dizendo que o Edward vai dobrar a Bella! hahaha**

**Mas só assim pra ela parar de ser tão cabeça-dura! **

**Quero agradecer as reviews da Christye-Lupin, Marjorie e JOKB. Vcs n imaginam o quão colaboram com a construção da fic!**

**Continuem bolando as teorias... Vamos ver qm acerta primeiro hahaha Amanhã temos mais ;***


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

-Bells, você viu a Dr. Tanya hoje? – Indagou Alice ao adentrar no posto de enfermagem como um furacão e sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa – Ela está tão estranha... Sorridente e cantarolando. Acho que finalmente superou o divorcio e eu aposto que tem uma nova paixão envolvida nisso!

-Você ficou sabendo que o paciente do 205, Riley Biers, foi pra UTI? – Indagou Bella de modo distraído – Ele teve um desequilíbrio metabólico plantão passado, e o caso se agravou. Espero que melhore... A mãe dele parecia tão preocupada...

-Você prestou atenção no que eu disse? Oh, céus... Parece que a Tanya não é a única que anda nas nuvens ultimamente. Aposto que o Edward tem algo a ver com isso.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas corando imediatamente e mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de constrangimento. Não sabia se Alice tinha visto os beijos que ela trocara com Edward durante o show, mas só em pensar naquela possibilidade, sentia seu coração disparando no peito. Jamais guardava segredos de Alice, porém, queria manter aquele momento só para ela ao menos por enquanto.

Na verdade, desde o final de semana que Bella vinha agindo como uma adolescente, esperando ansiosamente que Edward a telefonasse ou imaginando o que aconteceria quando eles se encontrassem no próximo plantão. Não sabia como agir... No início pensou em tratá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas depois achou que aquilo seria muito imaturo de sua parte. Ela nunca fora boa nessas coisas, e gostaria que houvesse um manual ensinando o que fazer após ser beijada em duas ocasiões diferentes por seu colega de trabalho.

-Não fale bobagens Alice. – Disse na defensiva – Se quer vi o Dr. Cullen após o show.

-Isso até pode ser verdade, mas Jasper disse que viu quando os dois saíram juntos e só voltaram tempos depois. E hoje você veio trabalhar maquiada, o que sustenta ainda mais as minhas suspeitas!

-Sempre passo um pouco de pó. Sabe disso!

-Um pouco de pó? – Indagou Alice com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios – Acho que se esqueceu de mencionar o blush e a máscara de cílios.

-Ótimo, se isso te incomoda tanto, irei agora mesmo no banheiro lavar o rosto. Está feliz?

-Não. Não estou. – Disse ficando séria de repente e encarando Bella com aqueles grandes olhos escuros – A única coisa que eu quero, é ver você feliz. Quando foi a última vez que saiu com alguém? Há um ano? Antes a desculpa era a especialização, mas e agora?

-Alice, você sabe que estou dando um tempo nos relacionamentos...

-Dando um tempo? Você vem dando um tempo desde o Jacob, e isso já faz mais de cinco anos. Não pode deixar que algo sem importância afete sua vida para sempre.

-Sem importância? – Indagou olhando a amiga com um leve desapontamento nos olhos – Não foi você que foi tratada como uma leprosa pelo seu próprio namorado!

-Estou cansada de dizer que Jacob era um idiota! Além disso, você nem gostava dele... Só aceitou namorá-lo por que se sentia sozinha!

-E veja só no que deu... Obrigada, mas não quero passar por aquilo de novo... Foi humilhante.

-Você age como se todos os homens fossem iguais, mas não são! Edward parece ser um cara legal, e tenho certeza de que ele não se importará com o que você é por fora. Eu até tomei a liberdade de...

-De que Alice? – Questionou sentindo seu sangue ferver.

-De pedir para que ele a levasse para a confraternização de natal.

-Você o que?! – Céus, aquilo era pior do que pensava! Como Alice pôde fazer isso com ela? Como pôde pedir para que Edward a convidasse para irem a uma confraternização juntos?

-Bem, você nunca vai para as reuniões que fazemos, e eu achei que se ele te convidasse você acabaria cedendo... Te conheço desde que éramos meninas, e sei que você está interessada nele!

-Quer saber? Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Tenho um plantão inteiro pela frente e não estou disposta a começar com seu sangue em minhas mãos! Agora, se me dá licença, vou visitar a Bree antes que ela vá dormir.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bella levantou-se de modo brusco e saiu do posto de enfermagem, indo em direção à pediatria. Aquela conversa com Alice a fez lembrar-se de quem realmente era e do modo como Jacob a olhara quando se expos para ele. Como pôde se esquecer disso? Essa era uma lição que aprendera há muito tempo, e não estava disposta a cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

Ela e Edward tinham se beijado durante o show, mas após isso, ele não a telefonara, nem mesmo mandou uma mensagem. Provavelmente, para ele, aquilo não passou de um pouco de diversão... Era isso o que as pessoas normais faziam, não era? Saiam para festas, ficavam com alguém, e no dia seguinte agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas ela, como sempre, acabou criando expectativas e ilusões. Passou horas pensando se deveria se maquiar e no modo como prenderia o cabelo, mas agora compreendia que nada daquilo mudaria o fato de que jamais teria uma vida normal, que sempre estaria condenada a esconder-se nas sombras. Sentia-se miserável, e achou que seu dia não podia piorar, quando viu James caminhando em sua direção pelo corredor. Pensou em dá meia volta para evitá-lo, mas sabia que não podia parecer fraca na frente dele.

-Ora, ora! Vejam quem temos aqui... – Provocou no momento em que cruzaram, segurando o braço dela para impedi-la de prosseguir. O desgraçado tinha os longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo ridículo e olhou-a de cima a baixo, comendo-a com aqueles frios olhos cinzentos – Não parece tão valente hoje.

-Mas em compensação você continua sendo o covarde de sempre. – Respondeu com um sorriso sínico nos lábios enquanto tentava livrar-se de suas garras.

-Ainda não esqueci a humilhação que você me fez passar, Isabella! E tenha certeza de que vai se arrepender.

-Não tenho medo de você!

-Deveria. Se resolver ir à confraternização de natal, me avise. Será a minha despedida, e eu vou lhe dá um presente especial, se você me mostrar o que tanto tenta esconder.

-Do que está falando?!

-Não se faça de idiota. – Disse James, de forma provocante – Victoria sabe que você esconde algo em seu corpo. Aposto que deve ser uma tatuagem. O que me diz?

-Digo que você é um idiota! Agora me solte ou do contrário farei um escândalo.

Bella achou que ele não a soltaria, mas por fim, James a deixou ir. Como o detestava! Por sorte, não teria que aturá-lo por muito tempo, afinal, o contrato de James terminaria no fim do mês, mas ainda assim, não via a hora de se ver livre dele. Tentou controlar-se para não sair correndo pelo corredor, e só soltou o ar que prendia em seus pulmões quando finalmente chegou no quarto de Bree. Encontrou a menina sentada em sua cama, brincando com uma boneca de pano e parecendo solitária.

-Pensei que você não viria me visitar hoje! – Disse com um enorme sorriso ao sentir a presença de Bella em seu quarto. Era incrível como Bree conseguia saber quem estava por perto, mesmo sendo cega.

-Prometi que viria vê-la antes que dormisse e aqui estou. – Respondeu enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela na cama e dava um beijo rápido na cabecinha careca da menina – Como passou o dia?

-Não muito bem. Segunda é dia de quimioterapia e eu vomitei durante toda à tarde, mas a minha tia veio me ver! Ela disse que trará uma surpresa no natal.

-Isso é ótimo! Mas aposto que está cansada de louca para dormir.

-Sim... Quis te esperar acordada. Sua voz parece estranha... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella engoliu em seco. Não tinha como omitir nada dos ouvidos de Bree!

-Estou cansada, só isso.

-Humm... Ouvi a enfermeira Jessica dizendo que algo estava acontecendo no hospital! Ela falou que o novo médico, o Dr. Cullen, parece ter sido fisgado por alguém.

-Jessica é uma fofoqueira e você não deveria ouvir o que ela fala. – Disse na defensiva, sentindo seu pulso disparar. Será que Jessica descobrira algo sobre Edward e ela?

-Sério? Ela disse que o Dr. Cullen era o homem mais bonito que já vira e que ele consegue derreter qualquer uma só com o olhar. Como são seus olhos, Bella?

A pergunta tinha lhe pego de surpresa. Como explicaria para Bree, uma garota cega, que os olhos de Edward eram verdes? Teria que usar os outros sentidos... Sentidos que a garota compreenderia.

-Os olhos do Dr. Cullen parecem com licor de menta. Você já tomou licor de menta alguma vez?

-Sim! – Respondeu com um sorriso sapeca – Uma vez, durante o meu aniversário. Minha mãe tinha uma garrafa escondida na dispensa e eu tomei um pouco.

-E qual foi o gosto?

-Humm... Era muito refrescante. Mas no final me senti aquecida por dentro! Parecia que minha garganta queimava e meu coração bateu forte. É assim que se sente quando olha nos olhos do Dr. Cullen?

Bella ficou sem reação. Tinha comparado o licor de menta com os olhos de Edward apenas por conta de sua cor verde-esmeralda. Mas agora, percebia que era exatamente assim que ela se sentia quando estava perto dele. Só que não podia dizer aquilo a uma garotinha de onze anos!

-Isso terá que perguntar a enfermeira Jessica.

-Ou a pessoa que está parada na porta! – Falou Bree enquanto virava o rosto na direção da entrada.

Bella sentiu seu coração dando um pulo no peito ao olhar para a porta e encarar Edward parado bem ali, encostado de modo casual na parede e com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco branco. Ele tinha feito a barba e seus cabelos estavam penteados para o lado, o dando um ar sério. Bella engoliu em seco novamente! Por que diabos Bree não falara sobre a presença de alguém desde o começo?

-Então meus olhos parecem licor de menta? – Indagou com um maldito sorriso nos lábios – Estou impressionado. É a primeira vez que alguém faz essa comparação.

-É o Dr. Cullen? – Perguntou Bree a Bella, curiosa.

-Sim, querida. É o Dr. Cullen. Parece que ele criou o péssimo habito de nos espionar e agora o ego dele será agraciado!

-Bem, então irei nos deixar quites. – Disse Edward enquanto entrava e sentava-se na cama, do outro lado de Bree – Quer saber como são os olhos da enfermeira Isabella?

-Oh, sim! Quero muito!

-Então vejamos... – Edward a encarou diretamente nos olhos e Bella sentiu seu corpo se aquecendo por inteiro, ficando completamente paralisada por alguns segundos – Já bebeu chocolate quente com canela?

-Acho que sim... No começo parece amargo, mas é muito docinho e cremoso.

-Pois é exatamente assim que os olhos da enfermeira Isabella parecem. Amargos no começo, mas se você tiver coragem de encará-los, descobrirá que são doces no final. Tudo o que precisa para se aquecer em uma manhã fria de inverno!

-Vocês poderiam parar de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Disse Bella sentindo-se constrangida com o comentário. Seria assim mesmo que Edward a via? Como uma xícara de chocolate quente em uma manhã fria?

-Apenas disse a verdade. Bem, mas agora tenho que interromper esse momento entre vocês. Preciso de sua ajuda com uma paciente, Bella.

-Oh, claro... Já estava mesmo na hora de Bree dormir.

-Mas não estou com sono! – Protestou a menina fazendo biquinho.

-Se colaborar conosco, prometo que trago um pouco de chocolate quente com canela da próxima vez que vier aqui! – Prometeu Edward, convencendo Bree a se deitar.

Os dois saíram do quarto em completo silêncio, seguindo em direção a clinica médica. Bella esperou que ele falasse algo, mas por fim resolveu iniciar um diálogo neutro.

-Posso saber do que se trata?

-Claro. Tenho uma paciente internada temporariamente no leito 213 em observação após um desmaio. Aparentemente estava usando medicação para emagrecer sem prescrição médica. Agora pede por um exame clínico das mamas alegando que notou um pequeno nódulo e eu gostaria que você me ajudasse no exame.

-Quantos anos ela tem? – Perguntou curiosa.

-É jovem... Creio que vinte sete ou vinte oito.

Bella sentiu-se mais tranquila. Naquela idade, era difícil um nódulo mamário ser canceroso. Talvez fosse necessário uma cirurgia para tirar o tumor, mas nada radical. Quando chegaram no leito 213, viu a referida paciente sentada na cama e usando um penhoar de seda vermelha bastante provocante. Era uma mulher atraente, com os cabelos extremamente negros e os olhos verdes.

Bella conhecia aquele tipo de mulher. Gostavam de ir ao médico em busca de aventuras românticas e aparentemente Edward também notara isso.

-Senhorita Park, essa é a enfermeira Isabella Swan. – Disse ele de modo bastante profissional – Ela está habilitada a realizar o exame clínico das mamas e tenho certeza de que fará um ótimo trabalho na senhorita.

-Pensei que fosse o senhor quem me examinaria. – Apontou a tal senhorita Park aparentando insatisfação.

-Não se preocupe, sou completamente capaz de realizar o procedimento. – Argumentou Bella com um sorriso forçado – Caso encontre algo de anormal, o Dr. Cullen irá encaminhá-la para um mastologista.

-Que seja então. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Edward saiu do quarto para dá-las um pouco de privacidade e Bella ajudou a senhorita Park a deitar-se na cama onde a examinou. A mulher choramingava vez ou outra, dizendo que Bella estava sendo rude e que a estava machucando, mas ela não deu muita importância aquilo. Ao concluir o exame, ajudou a senhorita Park a vestir o penhoar novamente e saiu do quarto, encontrando Edward a esperando no corredor.

-E então? Encontrou algum nódulo?

-Difícil dizer. – Respondeu com um tom de voz baixo, zelosa para que a paciente não os ouvisse – As mamas da senhorita Park encontram-se um tanto edemaciadas. Eu a perguntei em que fase do ciclo menstrual ela estava e aparentemente irá menstruar daqui há dois dias.

Edward compreendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer. O exame clínico das mamas deveria ser realizado sete dias após a menstruação, quando a mulher não apresentava as mamas edemaciadas e doloridas, caso contrário seria extremamente difícil detectar algum nódulo. A senhorita Park estava apenas querendo uma desculpa para ficar despida na frente dele.

-Incrível! – Exclamou Edward enquanto jogava as mãos em sinal de desistência – Voltarei para o Haiti. Lá as pessoas procuravam os médicos apenas quando realmente estavam doentes.

-Acostume-se. Em Newcastle existem centenas de pacientes como a senhorita Park. São mulheres em busca de algo para comentar com suas amigas.

-O que me recomenda? Que a examine novamente após menstruar?

-Se fizer isso, ela pensará que você ficou interessado e que quer vê-la novamente. – Apontou de modo lógico. Aquela mulher seria a primeira de muitas. Quando a notícia de que o novo médico era um verdadeiro monumento se espalhasse, Edward teria sérios problemas – Acho que o melhor é encaminhá-la para um ginecologista nos ambulatórios. Afinal, seu trabalho é atender apenas os pacientes internos, e creio que a senhorita Park terá alta em breve.

-Sim, farei isso e depois vou tomar um descanso... Necessito de cafeína para suportar o resto do plantão. Me acompanha?

-Acho que não está na hora do meu intervalo. – Disse na defensiva. Não sabia se aquela seria uma boa ideia após o que ocorreu entre eles... Não queria esquecer novamente quem era.

-Vai ser só um café! Além disso, o plantão de hoje parece calmo e não aceito recusas.

Após falar aquilo, Edward entrou novamente no leito 213, deixando Bella sem chance de protestar. Ele passara o final de semana inteiro se segurando para não pegar o celular e ligar para ela. Isabella parecia ser o tipo de mulher que preza por sua privacidade, e não queria pressioná-la, mas agora que a vira, não conseguiu se controlar. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de ficar ao seu lado.

Quando terminou com a senhorita Park, saio da Clinica Médica e seguiu rumo a cafeteria, passando pela entrada da UTI no caminho. Infelizmente, teve que fazer uma pequena parada, pois viu quando a psicóloga tentava consolar uma pobre senhora que chorava de modo inconsolável.

-Essa não é a mãe do Riley Biers? – Indagou a Victoria Fontaine, que estava parada na entrada do setor.

-Sim. Está chorando por que o filho acabou de falecer. O desequilíbrio metabólico dele se agravou e acabou desenvolvendo um quadro de acidose. Morreu agora a pouco.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquilo. Lembrava-se daquele paciente em seu último plantão. Não esperava que fosse a óbito tão rápido! E não pôde deixar de pensar também em Isabella. Ela parecia simpatizar com o rapaz e certamente ficaria bastante abalada quando soubesse de sua morte.

-A enfermeira Swan já sabe disso? – Indagou preocupado.

-Não sei, mas se sabe ou não, não fará diferença, acredite. – Respondeu Victoria de modo enfadonho – Eu lhe disse que Isabella só se importa com os pacientes vivos, mas depois que eles morrem não podem mais puxar o saco dela.

E após falar isso, tornou a entrar na UTI, deixando Edward um tanto confuso. Não sabia por que Victoria detestava tanto Isabella, mas começava a suspeitar que James Cater tinha algo a ver com isso. Iria investigar melhor aquela história, mas antes, tinha que correr até a cafeteria! Sendo assim, continuou seu caminho, sem fazer mais paradas dessa vez. Encontrou Isabella sentada em uma mesa, tomando café, e admirou-a um pouco a distancia. Parecia tão solitária...

-Desculpe a demora. – Disse ao sentar-se em sua mesa – Tive um contratempo.

-Não tem problema. – Respondeu sem encará-lo, o que deixou Edward um tanto em alerta. Ele pediu um cappuccino a moça da cafeteria, antes de começar um diálogo corriqueiro.

-Como foi o seu final de semana?

-Tranquilo. Não fiz nada de mais após o show.

-Espero que esteja livre no natal. Carlisle dará sua tradicional festa e eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse.

-A confraternização natalina? – Indagou de modo cauteloso – Desculpe, mas eu nunca vou a esses eventos... Além disso, sei que foi Alice quem o convenceu a me convidar.

-Bobagem. Estou convidando-a por que quero que vá. Será apenas um jantar com as pessoas do hospital. O que pode dá errado?

-Não é isso... Eu só... – Ela transparecia relutância, deixando-o impaciente – Acho que irei estragar o clima da festa.

-Você é bem vinda na casa dos Cullen e é isso o que importa. Agora, falando de algo mais sério... Passei na frente da UTI antes de vir.

-Algum problema?

-Bom... Sim. – Edward não queria falar daquilo e estragar o momento, mas sabia que Isabella acabaria ouvindo sobre o óbito, e preferia que fosse ele quem a desse a notícia – Não queria dizer isso, mas... O rapaz que sofreu um desequilíbrio metabólico no plantão passado, Riley Biers, acabou de falecer. Sinto muito, sei que você gostava dele.

Edward a encarou, esperando ver tristeza em seus olhos ou qualquer sinal de abalamento. Mas Isabella se quer piscou. Apenas deu um pequeno gole em seu café e depois soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmões.

-É uma pena. – Disse tentando parecer indiferente – Ele não tinha mais que dezesseis anos.

-Isabella, sei que está triste. Não precisa se fingir de forte...

-Não estou me fingindo de forte! O que quer que eu faça? Corra e chore por aí?

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas ficou encarando-a como se tentasse compreender o que ela acabara de dizer. Por que tentava agir daquele modo frio? Sabia que ela estava sofrendo por dentro, mas queria que ela exteriorizasse aquilo. A morte era uma constante companheira naquela profissão, e por isso eles deveriam compartilhar suas dores. Queria que Isabella confiasse nele, que tirasse forças de si, mas antes que pudesse verbalizar isso, acabou sendo interrompido por Jessica Stanley que parou em frente a mesa onde ambos estavam sentados.

-Dr. Cullen! – Disse com um sorriso no rosto – Que bom que o encontrei. Passei o plantão querendo lhe perguntar algo.

-Então pergunte. – Respondeu tentando livra-se dela o mais rápido possível.

-Bem, não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que o vi ontem saindo do Teatro Royal, e se não me engano, acompanhado da Dr. Tanya.

Bella parou de beber seu café e encarou Edward automaticamente. Não queria acreditar no que ouvira, mas acabara lembrando-se do que Alice dissera mais cedo: Tanya parecia apaixonada... Então foi por isso que ele não a telefonou durante todo o final de semana? Por que estava saindo com a Dr. Denali? Céus... Como fora ingênua!

-Sim. Por coincidência nos encontramos no Teatro Royal no domingo e acabamos assistindo a peça juntos. – Respondeu enquanto apoiava as costas no espaldar da cadeira e cruzava os braços.

-Ah, sabia! Meus olhos nunca me enganam. Bem, acho que o senhor fez uma boa escolha. Tanya é realmente deslumbrante e uma médica excepcional.

-Não crie tantas expectativas enfermeira Stanley. Tudo não passou de coincidência, nada mais.

-Oh, claro, entendo. – Disse Jessica com uma cara de constrangimento ao notar que ele não gostava daquela conversa – Acho melhor eu ir indo... Tenho pacientes para evoluir.

-Sim. Certamente.

Jessica deu um sorriso sem graça, antes de sair da cafeteria, os deixando a sós novamente. Bella sabia que não tinha direito algum de cobrar fidelidade da parte dele, mas não conseguiu segurar a língua.

-Então, se eu não aceitar ir a confraternização natalina com você, irá convidar a Dra. Tanya?

-Não é nada disso. – Defendeu-se com um tom enfadonho – fui ao teatro sozinho, mas acabei esbarrando em Tanya e resolvermos fazer companhia um para o outro!

-Oh, claro, do mesmo modo que você me encontrou casualmente naquele show. E agora quem será a próxima? Victoria? Bem, pois sugiro que a leve em algum lugar mais luxuoso do que um simples pub. Ela adora ser o centro das atenções.

-Não me acuse por algo do qual não tenho culpa!

-Acha que eu sou idiota? – Exclamou tentando não gritar. Já estava fazendo uma força enorme para não chorar pela morte de Riley, e agora aquilo... Não sabia se conseguiria se conter – Como pôde levar a Dr. Tanya ao teatro depois do que aconteceu entre nós dois na sexta a noite? Claro, você deve achar que sou apenas mais uma enfermeira com a qual vai se divertir.

-Está me ofendendo! Sabe muito bem que não sou esse tipo de homem.

-Quer saber? Fique com ela então e divirtam-se na confraternização de natal. Mas aviso logo de que a Dra. Tanya já foi muito machucada e que não merece outro babaca em sua vida. Tenha uma boa noite.

E após falar aquilo, levantou-se de modo irado e saiu como um furacão da cafeteria. Não queria ver a cara dele pelo resto do plantão e sentia ódio de si própria por ter confiado naquele desgraçado. Edward Cullen era só mais um homem superficial que se importava apenas com as aparências. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes... Não queria que vissem suas fraquezas.

* * *

**Geeente! As teorias de vcs estão ficando cada vez melhores! Algumas leitoras já chegaram bem perto do q a Bella tem :D**

**E o que acham da Tanya? Será q ela vai causar problemas para o nosso casalzinho? Confesso que é difícil introduzir uma personagem tão odiada em um perfil mais neutro, mas estou tentando ahahha**

**Hoje os agradecimentos serão para a Christye-Lupin, Ginna M. Weasley P, Tomoe-chan, Marjorie e JOKB. Vcs são nota 10!**

**Essa confraternização de natal promete em? hahaha Até amanhã ;***


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Bella sentia sua vista cansada, mas não iria parar até que terminasse aquele maldito artigo. Mesmo com seu aquecedor ligado, ainda sentia frio, e por isso estava enrolada em sua coberta mais quentinha, tomando uma boa xícara de café quente. A neve devia está caindo lá fora, enquanto as famílias se reuniam em suas casas para comerem a ceia de natal, mas ela estava ali: sozinha em seu apartamento, usando um moletom qualquer e pantufas velhas.

Seus pais até insistiram para passarem a véspera natalina juntos, mas Bella não tinha cabeça para troca de presentes e celebrações. Seu humor não estava dos melhores desde o dia anterior, quando brigara com Edward, e por isso achou que o melhor seria passar sua noite de folga trabalhando duro em seu artigo. Mas por mais que se concentrasse, a imagem de Edward se divertindo na confraternização de natal ao lado de Tanya Denali a incomodava em demasiado. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que tinha que agir como se fosse uma idiota?

Sabia de suas limitações e que jamais poderia levar uma vida normal. Então, por que pensava tanto naquilo? Já tinha se acostumado a ideia de que passaria sua vida sozinha, na mesmice da rotina, escondendo-se sempre do sol. Mas agora que Edward voltara, sua mente estava em um verdadeiro turbilhão, pensando em mil e uma possibilidades. Inferno! Não conseguiria terminar seu artigo se continuasse tendo aquele tipo de devaneio.

Viu que já passavam das dezoito horas, e resolveu tomar um bom banho quente. Talvez assim conseguisse acalmar seus pensamentos. Já estava indo até o banheiro, quando ouviu a campainha tocando. Achou aquilo estranho, pois não estava aguardando visitas, e relutou um pouco até que resolveu ver pelo olho mágico quem era. Céus, quando começou a ter alucinações? Abriu a porta sem acreditar em seus olhos, mas por fim acabou constatando que o que via era real!

-O que faz aqui? – Indagou ao encarar Edward Cullen parado no meio de seu corredor.

Ele vestia roupas sociais de extremo bom gosto e tinha o rosto bem barbeado, chamando atenção para seu queixo angular. Parecia um modelo que acabara de sair dos catálogos da Dolce e Gabbana. Seus olhos verdes possuíam um brilho sofisticado que a analisaram dos pés a cabeça com um estranho brilho que a fez estremecer por dentro. Era tão alto que Bella tinha que levantar a cabeça para poder encará-lo.

E soltando uma maldição interna, lamentou o fato de está usando aquelas roupas desleixadas e com os cabelos despenteados. Não era justo que fosse obrigada a encarar o deslumbrante Edward Cullen vestindo um short velho com um moletom, em plena véspera de natal!

-Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Bella pensou em dizer um claro e sonoro não, mas tinha medo de que a senhora Gianna passasse pelo corredor a qualquer momento e a visse ali, falando com um desconhecido.

-Entre, mas não espere que eu o ofereça um café ou chá.

-Não será necessário. – Disse ele de modo polido enquanto adentrava em seu apartamento e a observava fechando a porta – Não pretendo ficar por muito tempo. Prometi a Alice que a levaria para a confraternização de natal dos Cullen, e aqui estou.

-Oh, quanta hora. Mas não precisava se incomodar, Dr. Direi a Alice que não estou me sentindo bem e você se verá livre de tamanho enfado. Agora não perca seu precioso tempo e vá para sua festinha. Tenho certeza de que Tanya adorará sentar ao seu lado durante a ceia.

-Já disse que não tenho nada com a Dra. Denali. – Protestou enquanto sentava-se em seu sofá de couro e olhando ao redor, indicando que não estava disposto a sair tão cedo – Gostei do seu apartamento. É pequeno e aconchegante. Mas essas cortinas negras são um tanto antiquadas, não acha?

-Isso não é da sua conta. Agora levante-se do meu sofá e sai. Não tenho tempo para perder com você.

-Não posso sair. Alice será minha vizinha em breve e ela me ameaçou caso eu não conseguisse levá-la a confraternização. Nunca pensei que uma criatura tão pequena pudesse ser tão perturbadora!

-Lamento por você, mas não posso fazer nada em relação a isso. Tirei o dia para adiantar um artigo que estava atrasado e ainda tenho que fazer o processamento dos dados em um programa de meu computador. – Ela apontou para o netbook que estava ligado em cima de sua mesa de centro, enfatizando o que dizia – Então, por favor, seja plausível e vá embora. Tenho mais o que fazer. Ah, e quando sair, feche a porta e jogue a chave por baixo.

Após falar isso, Bella seguiu para o banheiro, deixando-o sozinho na sala. Uma hora ou outra, Edward acabaria desistindo e iria embora. Sendo assim, não se deixou abalar por aquilo e tomou um banho demorado, deixando que a água quente relaxasse seus músculos após um dia frio como aquele. Lavou os cabelos com seu xampu favorito e depois os secou com o secador. Passou um pouco de hidratante na pele e por fim vestiu um robe felpudo antes de tornar a sair do banheiro.

-Mas o que diabos...! – Exclamou ao passar pela sala e dar de cara com a pior cena de sua vida: a senhora Gianna sentada em seu sofá ao lado de Edward!

-Isabella. – Cumprimentou a velha sindica enquanto a encarava com uma expressão de desagrado e arregalava os olhos ao constatar que ela vestia apenas um robe – Vi pelas câmeras de segurança que você tinha vizita e fiquei preocupada. Não é descente que uma moça solteira receba homens em seu apartamento sozinha.

-Lamento, senhora Gianna, mas o Dr. Edward e eu trabalhamos juntos e...

-Sim, ele já me disse isso e eu sei que você é uma moça direita que jamais se envolveria em escândalos. Sou uma grande amiga de seu pai e frequento a igreja dele todos os domingos, mas acho que as pessoas podem mal interpretá-la caso descubram que você está recebendo vizitas masculinas.

-Ela tem razão, Isabella. – Disse Edward com um ar zombeteiro naquele maldito rosto. O que diabos a senhora Gianna o tinha contado? – Acho melhor você se apressar e sairmos o quanto antes, assim evitaremos esse tipo de transtorno.

-Eu já disse que não posso ir para a confraternização. Estou processando os dados de uma pesquisa e...

-Não se preocupe com isso. Terminei seu trabalho enquanto você estava no banho.

-Você o que?! – Bella sentiu uma enorme vontade de por suas mãos no pescoço de Edward e esganá-lo até a morte, mas não podia fazer aquilo na frente da senhora Gianna. Teria que esperar um momento mais oportuno, onde não haveria testemunhas.

-Ande querida, vá se aprontar. – Disse a velha sindica – Eu ficarei aqui para fazer companhia ao Dr. Edward. Assim vocês dois não estarão sozinhos.

Bella queria protestar. Queria dizer que não faria nada daquilo. Mas completamente contrariada, acabou cedendo. O que podia fazer afinal? Sem outra escolha, foi até o seu quarto e pegou a primeira roupa que viu. Era um vestido azul marinho decotado, mas que possuía uma blusinha de tecido transparente na mesma cor, que deveria ser usada por debaixo, omitindo a pele de seu busto e ombros. Fazia tempo que não usava aquela peça, mas o jantar natalino seria algo mais formal e por isso deveria vestisse a altura.

Passou um pouco de maquiagem, apenas para dar um ar mais saudável ao seu rosto pálido e pintou sues lábios com um batom coral. Também escolheu um colar bastante sofisticado que fazia conjunto com os brincos que usava e calçou uma sandália com salto agulha na cor preta que combinava perfeitamente bem com sua bolsa carteira de couro. Deixou seus cabelos soltos, pois não tinha paciência para fazer algo mais incrementado e se dirigiu novamente à sala.

-Já podemos ir. – Disse de modo enfadonho enquanto vestia seu sobretudo preto. Viu quando Edward levantou-se ao vê-la e a analisou com olhos atentos. Ele pareceu aprovar suas escolhas.

-Você está muito bonita. – Disse com uma voz aveludada.

-Um tanto vulgar, eu diria. Não gosto dessas transparências em decotes! Não escondem nada. Mas acho que agora já posso voltar para minha casa em paz.

A senhora Gianna saiu do apartamento de Bella e os dois não tardaram em acompanhá-la. Não era bom dá mais motivos para a velha sindica criar problemas. Enquanto andavam na direção dos elevadores, Edward repousou sua mão levemente na base da coluna de Bella e ela sentiu seu corpo aquecendo-se de um modo que julgava impossível com um simples toque. Não podia se deixar levar por ele... Não podia deixar que cada gesto de Edward a levasse para outro patamar.

Os dois caminharam juntos até o Aston Martin Vanquish preto que estava estacionado no outro lado da rua e ele abriu a porta do passageiro para que Bella entrasse.

-Sua sindica é mesmo muito interessante. – Comentou Edward ao assumir o lugar do motorista e dá a partida.

-Você achou mesmo? Se quiser, posso pegar o telefone dela.

-Não se faça de desentendida. – Disse enquanto virava a esquina e pegava a avenida principal – Eu me referia aos modos dela. Parece até que estamos vivendo na era vitoriana.

-A senhora Gianna é uma viúva que se apegou bastante a religião após a morte de seu marido. Meu pai a conhece há bastante tempo, e foi por isso que comprou um apartamento em seu condomínio, por que queria que ela me vigiasse de certo modo. Charles consegue ser bastante antiquado às vezes.

-Deve ser difícil ter um pai pastor. Aposto que ele colocava todos os garotos para correr.

-Isso não é da sua conta. Apenas concentre-se na direção.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio, atravessando as estradas escuras até o subúrbio de Newcastle. A mansão dos Cullen ficava em um condomínio fechado e ocupava boa parte de um quarteirão. Bella sempre achou que aquela era a casa mais bonita que já vira na vida, mas fazia anos que não pisava ali. Se surpreendeu ao ver a decoração de natal e ouvir vozes de pessoas que deveriam está se divertindo lá dentro.

Aguardou que Edward estacionasse seu carro em uma vaga na garagem e abrisse a porta do passageiro para ela. Suspirou de modo pesado, sentindo-se nervosa. Podia imaginar a reação de cada um quando a visse ali e aquilo há desagradava um pouco.

-Acho que essa não foi uma boa ideia... – Disse ainda sentada no banco enquanto o encarava segurando a porta.

-E por que não seria?

-Por que eu sei que não sou bem vinda nessa festa. Não quero estragar o clima de confraternização, entende?

-Essa casa pertence à Carlisle e a Esme, e você será sempre bem vinda aqui. Além disso, eu não sabia que se importava com o que os outros pensam.

Bella o olhou por um tempo, como se estivesse ponderando a possibilidade de sair dali correndo, mas acabou decidindo que era forte de mais para suportar uma dúzia de olhares tortos. Sendo assim, saiu do carro e deixou que Edward a guiasse para dentro da mansão dos Cullen. O ambiente no interior era realmente aconchegante. Os móveis eram bastante requintados, em tons de creme e dourado com as paredes cobertas por papeis de parede no estilo francês. A ornamentação natalina parecia um tanto exagerada, mas aquilo dava um ar ainda mais acolhedor.

De modo reservado, Bella tirou o sobretudo que usava e o entregou para que Edward o pendurasse atrás da porta, junto com o casaco dele. Não sentia frio lá dentro, mas seu corpo estremecia um pouco.

-Bella! – Exclamou Alice ao vê-la entrando. Sua amiga usava um elegante vestido vermelho que a fazia parecer parte da decoração, e em sua cabeça, um gorro de papai Noel estava repousado. Ao seu lado estava Jasper Whitlock, com seu porte rígido e ar severo – Que bom que o Edward conseguiu trazê-la!

-Me trazer? – Indagou com um pesado tom de ironia – Fui praticamente obrigada a vir até aqui! Você tem que parar de fazer essas coisas, Alice. Eu estava muito bem em meu apartamento.

-Se você acha que passar a véspera de natal sozinha é normal, só pode ter sérios problemas. – Disse Emmett McCarty ao aproximar-se do grupo acompanhado de Rose, que vestia um deslumbrante conjunto preto e trazia os cabelos loiros soltos em pesados cachos.

-Se tenho problemas ou não, isso não os dá o direito de me obrigar a vir até aqui.

-Bobagem. Apenas sorria como se estivesse se divertindo e tome um pouco de vinho. Isso a ajudará a tolerar certos idiotas.

-Um pouco de vinho? – Repetiu Edward sorrindo – Talvez seja melhor uma garrafa inteira. Mas agora tenho que levar Isabella para cumprimentar os donos da festa. Espero que vocês não se importem de sairmos um pouco.

-Oh, claro. E tomem cuidado com Mike, ele não reage muito bem ao álcool e parece que vai vomitar em cima do primeiro que vê.

Sem mais delongas, Edward a guiou pela multidão, em busca de Esme e Carlisle. Bella vira e cumprimentara alguns convidados... Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory e o noivo... Não encontrou Angela Web, pois sabia que a enfermeira deveria chegar mais tarde, uma vez que dera plantão naquela manhã. Já estava cansada de procurar pelos anfitriões, quando avistou Tanya Denali vindo na direção deles.

Céus... Ela estava extremamente linda! Seus cabelos loiros-morangos estavam presos em um penteado não muito incrementado, mas que deixava seu pescoço de cisne a mostra. O vestido turquesa que usava ressaltava a cor de seus olhos e deixava as formas de seu corpo evidentes. Tinha um sorriso deslumbrante nos lábios e pareceu animada ao ver Edward.

-Que bom que chegaram. Essa festa já estava ficando um tanto caída. – Disse de modo amigável, e Bella se forçou a sorrir. Sempre gostou da Dra. Denali, mas por algum motivo, começava a desejar que ela ficasse o mais longe possível.

-Estou feliz em vê-la. – Disse Edward enquanto cumprimentava Tanya, mas ainda mantendo sua mão repousada na base das costas de Bella – Está muito elegante essa noite.

-Obrigada... Oh, e que bom que Isabella veio! Ano passado ela não nos agraciou com sua presença.

-Creio que todos estão surpresos com a minha aparição.

-Sim. Surpresos e felizes. É bom tê-la conosco. Você é jovem de mais para se tornar uma eremita.

-Compreendo, mas é que às vezes fica difícil conciliar uma vida pessoal com o trabalho.

-Os ossos do ofício. – Comentou Tanya com um leve sorriso, e de repente olhou para Edward como se acabasse de lembrar algo importante – Oh, falando nessas coisas, eu darei uma palestra após o ano novo no Euro Hotel sobre cuidados paliativos. Seria bom se você pudesse assistir... Ouvi falar que o Filet au Poivre do restaurante do hotel é o melhor da cidade e podemos comprovar isso após a palestra.

-Claro. Pode contar com a minha presença e a de Isabella. – Edward olhou para ela com um sorriso cúmplice e Bella ficou um tanto constrangida pela expressão confusa no rosto de Tanya.

Era óbvio que a Dra. Denali estava pensando em algo mais intimo, apenas entre os dois. A presença de Isabella tornaria um possível encontro amoroso em uma simples happy hour após a palestra. Mas por algum motivo, Bella sentiu-se aliviada por ele tê-la incluído nos planos de Tanya. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a imagem de Edward jantando sozinho com outra mulher.

-Oh, será maravilhoso contar com a presença de vocês. – Comentou a Dra. com um sorriso um tanto forçado, tentando ser simpática. Era uma boa pessoa e Bella jamais negaria isso. Pena que já havia sofrido muito com seu último relacionamento.

-Ótimo. Apenas nos informe o dia e a hora que estaremos lá. Agora, tenho que levar Isabella até Esme e Carlisle. Meus tios estão loucos para vê-la.

-Acho que os vi próximos a lareira conversando com um dos acionistas do hospital.

Edward agradeceu e tornou a conduzir Bella, levando-a na direção que Tanya havia indicado. Passaram por alguns conhecidos que bebiam ou conversavam ao longo da sala, até que finalmente encontraram os anfitriões que haviam acabado de se despedir de um casal de amigos.

-Isabella! Que ótima surpresa! – Exclamou Carlisle Cullen enquanto a abraçava com verdadeiro afeto.

Bella adorava o tio de Edward! Era um excelente médico e ela sentiu muito quando anunciara sua aposentadoria. Carlisle foi certamente a melhor pessoa com quem trabalhou desde que se formara na faculdade. Já devia ter por volta dos sessenta e cinco anos e os cabelos que outrora foram loiros agora estavam prateados. Ainda assim, era extremamente formoso e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados possuíam um brilho envolvente.

-Também estou feliz em vê-lo Carlisle! Não imagina a falta que está fazendo no hospital.

-Não diga isso Bella! Ou do contrário ele abrirá mão da aposentadoria amanhã mesmo. – Alertou Esme com um enorme sorriso enquanto a abraçava também. Usava um vestido rosa bastante elegante e parecia entusiasmada com a festa.

-Não se preocupe querida. Edward deve está fazendo um ótimo trabalho no meu lugar e tenho certeza de que os pacientes preferem um médico jovem e galante.

-Você se surpreenderia! – Disse Edward com um sorriso brincalhão – Uma dúzia de pacientes me rejeitaram quando eu avisei que estaria no seu lugar e disseram que um médico jovem não possui a experiência do lendário Dr. Carlisle.

-Oras, não vamos falar sobre trabalho na véspera de natal! – Decretou Esme com repreensão naqueles olhos cor de caramelo – Hoje é uma noite para festejar. Oh, Bella, gostaria de me ajudar a supervisionar a ornamentação da mesa principal?

-Claro. Seria uma honra.

Esme segurou sua mão, e a arrastou até a sala de jantar, deixando Edward com Carlisle para trás. A decoração parecia perfeita aos seus olhos, mas a senhora Cullen sempre via algum defeito nas flores ou nas posições dos talheres. Ao menos ali Bella não era obrigada a encarar os olhares surpresos de todos os convidados.

-Céus... Precisamos de mais velas aromáticas! – Disse Esme enquanto analisava a mesa novamente – Creio que não temos mais nenhuma na dispensa, mas se não estou enganada há um par no banheiro de cima. Será que você poderia buscá-las, Bella?

-Com todo prazer.

-Fico muito agradecida. O banheiro é a terceira porta a direita. Basta subir as escadas e não terá erro.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça e partiu rumo ao primeiro andar. Teve que parar para cumprimentar algumas pessoas no caminho, mas depois que subiu as escadas, encontrou um pouco de paz, uma vez que não havia ninguém ali. Como Esme havia dito, o banheiro do primeiro andar ficava na terceira porta da direita. O encontrou vazio e fechou a porta ao adentrar neste antes de começar a procurar as velas.

Como tudo naquela casa, o banheiro também era extremamente luxuoso. Havia uma enorme banheira e de frente para a porta um balcão de mármore preto onde estava a pia. Bella olhou nas gavetas deste, procurando pelas velas, quando foi interrompida por três batidas fortes na porta.

-Um momento! – Disse enquanto revirava as gavetas, mas ouviu quando abriram o trinco e sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si – Será que você não tem um pouco de paciência?

Sentiu o coração parar quando olhou para trás e deu de cara com James Cater. Ele tinha um terrível sorriso nos lábios pouco antes de fechar a porta e encará-la de cima para baixo. Bella levantou-se rapidamente e se preparou para enfrentá-lo.

-O que quer?

-Ainda pergunta? – James a segurou com força pelos ombros e a obrigou a ir para trás, fazendo com que encostasse as costas no balcão da pia. Bella ficou sem reação e sentiu o terrível cheiro de álcool que emanava dele. Deveria está ébrio. – Quero que você aprenda a nunca mais gritar comigo na frente de meus colegas de trabalho e de meus pacientes, sua vadia!

-Acho que já está na hora de superar isso!

Disse tentando se fazer de forte, mas para seu total desespero, James retirou do bolso de sua calça uma câmera digital e começou a filmá-la. Céus... O que aquele desgraçado pretendia?

-Vamos, querida! Diga oi para a câmera e colabore comigo. Victoria tem certeza de que você esconde algo em suas costas, e eu quero descobrir o que é!

-Deixe-me em paz, seu bastardo!

-Só quando você mostrar para mim o que tem gravado em suas costas! Aposto que é alguma tatuagem escrota, ou do contrário não faria tanta questão de omiti-la. É isso? A sensata e perfeita enfermeira Swan possui um lado obscuro como todo nós?

Bella sentiu-se completamente encurralada e o desespero a levou a iniciar seu contrataque. Imitando um movimento que vira nos filmes, deu uma cabeçada em James, mas acabou se arrependendo logo após, pois sentiu seu crânio ressonando no momento do impacto e um líquido quente escorrendo por sua testa. Ficou zonza e não conseguiu reagir quando ele segurou o decote de seu vestido, e o puxou com violência, fazendo com que o tecido cedesse, expondo seus seios que estavam cobertos apenas pela blusa de tecido transparente que vestia por debaixo.

-Já disse que será melhor para você se não resistir!

Bella queria protestar. Queria defender-se. Mas sua cabeça ainda dava voltas pelo impacto e mal conseguia se equilibrar. Quando James segurou-a pelos cabelos e a obrigou a se virar de costas, sentiu o desesperou invadindo seu corpo.

-Você é mais arisca do que eu pensei. – Disse ele enquanto forçava-a a abaixar o tronco, fazendo com que Bella ficasse completamente reclinada sobre o balcão.

O via pelo espelho que ficava a sua frente, filmando-a por trás, mas sua vista continuava turva e agora sentia-se um tanto zonza. Bella gritou a plenos pulmões por ajuda, sacudiu os braços derrubando perfumes e loções que havia sobre o balcão, mas James apenas riu.

-Pode gritar a vontade. Ninguém irá ouvi-la com o barulho que estão fazendo lá embaixo.

-Seu covarde! Eu tenho nojo de você!

-Isso é o que as pessoas dirão sobre você, quando eu postar esse vídeo na internet. Pensará duas vezes antes de tentar me humilhar novamente! Isso eu garanto.

E de modo selvagem, James aproveitou que ela permanecia reclinada sobre o balcão da pia e começou a puxar a parte de cima do vestido dela, querendo despir suas costas. Foi só então que o verdadeiro desespero tomou conta de Bella. Não queria que ele a visse! Não queria... Cruzou os braços em torno de si mesma para impedir que James passasse as alças do vestido por seus ombros e começou a golpear a porta com a ponta de seu calcanhar, esperançosa de que alguém a ouvisse.

Sentiu o impacto da madeira contra seu pé, machucando-o, mas não desistiu. Golpeou uma vez, duas, três... Mas quando desferiu o quarto golpe, não sentiu mais a barreira rígida formada pela porta.

* * *

**Eu disse que a tal "confraternização natalina" prometia :/**

**E ae, o que estão achando da sindica da Bella? Ela ainda vai aprontar muitas das suas! As teorias sobre o problema de pele de nossa protagonista tmb estão bombando, mas ainda n fechamos o diagnóstico hahaha**

**Dedico esse capítulo a todas q deixaram reviews: Christye-Lupin (fiel como sempre), Je (super ligada nas doenças dermatológicas em? hahaha), Ginny M. Weasley P. (minha leitora mais ansiosa ^^), JOKB (e suas análises psicológicas dos meus personagens) e Marjorie (q é sempre uma fofa nos comentários, em fazendo sentir uma super autora hahaha).**

**É isso! Amanhã teremos mais! ;***


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

-Não vai acreditar! – Disse Emmett ao se aproximar com um ar risonho – Mike Newton acabou de vomitar em cima de Jessica Stanley e ela está gritando como louca. Isabella iria adorar ver essa cena.

-Acho que ela iria gostar mais ainda se Mike tivesse vomitado em cima de mim. – Respondeu Edward de modo enfadonho enquanto pegava uma taça de champangne que o garçom oferecia e dava um longo gole nesta.

-Não apostaria nisso se fosse você. Acho que Isabella está apenas se fazendo de difícil. Aliais, como vocês estão indo?

-Difícil dizer. Eu realmente acho-a interessante e atraente, mas às vezes Isabella age de um modo frio, como se fosse um fardo ter que me tolerar.

-Entendo. Também foi assim entre mim e a Rose no começo, mas ela não resistiu ao meu charme. – Brincou enquanto repousava a mão no ombro do amigo em sinal de complacência – Mas ouvi falar que você foi ao teatro semana passada com a Dra. Denali. É verdade?

-Não exatamente... Um amigo me deu entradas para uma peça, mas Isabella não quis ir comigo, então fui só. Acabei encontrando Tanya por lá e assistimos a peça juntos.

-Se eu fosse você tomaria mais cuidado. As más línguas falam que a Dra. Denali anda suspirando por aí e o motivo aparente parece ser você.

-Espero que não, sinceramente. Soube o que aconteceu com Tanya e seu ex-marido e não quero me envolver nessa história.

-Pois acho que já está envolvido e se fosse você tomaria mais cuidado. Isabella não parece o tipo de mulher que gosta de uma competição, se é que você me entende.

Edward aceitou o conselho do fisioterapeuta. Emmett era um homem engraçado, jovem e uma boa companhia. Acabara se tornando em um ótimo amigo, e certamente estaria perdido se não fosse por ele! Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada repentina de Esme.

-Edward, filho... Você viu a Isabella?

-Pensei que ela estivesse com você.

-E estava, mas eu pedi para que fosse pegar umas velas aromáticas no banheiro do primeiro andar, e até agora ela não voltou.

-Quanto tempo faz isso? – Indagou Emmett um tanto preocupado.

-Uns dez minutos...

-Talvez ela encontrou alguém no caminho e parou para conversar um pouco. – Sugeriu Edward achando que aquela preocupação toda era exagerada. O que poderia acontecer com Isabella enquanto estivesse debaixo daquele teto?

-Filho, Bella criou certos inimigos naquele hospital. Tenho medo de que tenha encontrado alguém de quem não goste e estejam discutindo agora... Isso seria péssimo para a minha festa. Já basta o Mike Newton vomitando em cima de todos.

-Tudo bem, irei até o primeiro andar e verei o que aconteceu.

-Eu vou com você. – Disse Emmett o acompanhando.

Juntos, cruzaram a sala, desviando de alguns convidados até que chegaram as escadas e subiram rumo ao primeiro piso. Edward achava que tudo não passava de exagero, mas fazia aquilo para deixar sua tia tranquila. Quando chegou na frente da porta do banheiro, a encontrou trancada e antes que pudesse bater na madeira, acabou ouvindo gritos vindo de dentro e pontapés que faziam a porta estremecer. Sem perder tempo, Edward retirou o molho de chaves que havia em seu bolso e destravou a fechadura, sentindo seu sangue ferver quando abriu a porta!

-Desgraçado! – Exclamou antes de segurar James Cater pelos cabelos e puxá-lo com toda a sua fúria para longe de Isabella, fazendo-o cair no chão do corredor de modo miserável.

James ficou desorientado por um instante, como se não compreendesse o que ocorreu, mas logo recuperou-se e partiu para o contrataque. Não adiantou de muito, pois aparentemente deveria está embriagado, e sem dificuldades, Edward o golpeou no rosto pondo toda a sua raiva no punho, sentindo quando o nariz do médico quebrou pelo impacto.

-Seu bastardo! – Gritou James fazendo menção de ir pra cima dele novamente, mas Emmett o segurou por trás e o impediu de avançar.

-Solte-o Emmett! Deixe que venha. Vou ensinar a esse desgraçado uma lição que jamais esquecerá.

-Eu assumo a partir daqui, Edward! – Falou o fisioterapeuta de modo firme enquanto puxava James para longe – Cuide de Isabella, ela precisa mais de você.

Edward praticamente voltou a si após ouvir aquilo. Céus... Isabella! Juntou todo o autocontrole que possuía e correu para o banheiro. O local estava completamente revirado, com vários frascos e objetos espalhados pelo chão, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção, foi a postura desolada que Bella assumira, ainda na mesma posição que a encontrou: reclinada sobre o balcão da pia, de costas para ele e com as mãos rodeando seu próprio corpo. Ao seu lado também havia uma câmera filmadora, e Edward removeu o cartão de memória desta, para que ninguém visse o que quer que James tivesse gravado.

Aquele desgraçado só poderia ser doente! Sentiu uma vontade imensa de voltar lá fora e acabar com a raça dele, mas contentou-se apenas em destruir o cartão de memórias que tinha em mãos. Agora tinha que cuidar de Isabella, que estremecia vez ou outra, parecendo ainda bastante nervosa e abalada.

-Bella... – Disse com uma voz suave enquanto se aproximava lentamente, tomando cuidado para não assustá-la ainda mais – Bella, sou eu, Edward.

Tocou levemente em seu ombro direito, mas sentiu o corpo dela sobressaltando mediante o contato inesperado. Ela soltou um gemido e choramingou baixinho, implorando para que ele a deixasse em paz. Parecia não compreender que já não estava mais em perigo.

-Hei, James já não está mais aqui. Você vai ficar bem agora, prometo...

Lentamente, a puxou pelos ombros, fazendo com que Isabella se colocasse em pé, em uma postura mais ereta, porém, ela ainda mantinha as mãos em torno do corpo, como se tentasse proteger a si mesma. Edward a fez ficar de frente para ele, e com toda a delicadeza do mundo, afastou seus cabelos para expor sua face. Tinha os lábios completamente contraídos e os olhos fechados com força, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por estes, borrando a maquiagem que usava.

Em sua testa, um filete de sangue escorria por um corte pequeno que ficava sobre sua sobrancelha. A parte da frente do vestido que usava estava completamente rasgada, expondo a blusinha de tecido fino que ficava por debaixo e devido a isso, Isabella tentava cobrir os próprios seios com as mãos.

-Eu estou horrível, não estou? – Indagou com a voz trêmula enquanto segurava as lágrimas e abria os olhos para encará-lo. Ainda parecia em choque.

-Sim, você está. Eu deveria ter batido com mais força naquele bastado! Quando o vi segurando-a daquele modo eu... Céus, Bella!

-Ele queria vingança. Queria que eu me sentisse tão humilhada quanto ele se sentiu no dia em que eu gritei com ele... Disse que ia gravar tudo e...

Ela apertou novamente os olhos e deu vazão as lágrimas, antes de abraçá-lo com força. Parecia tão frágil naquele momento que Edward tinha medo de fazê-la desmoronar com um mero toque. Ficaram ali, abraçados por um tempo, até que Isabella parou de tremer e passou a respirar com mais calma, fungando vez ou outra enquanto ainda lutava para fazer as lágrimas cessarem.

-Consegue se sentar na bancada da pia? – Indagou quando ela finalmente pareceu mais estável.

-Não sem ajuda... – Respondeu em um fio de voz.

Edward compreendeu o que ela queria dizer e não tardara em ajudá-la. Segurou Isabella pela cintura e a impulsionou, fazendo com que se sentasse sobre o balcão da pia. Fechou a porta do banheiro para que ninguém os interrompesse e depois tirou a camisa que usava para só então cobrir Isabella com a peça.

-Você cortou a testa.

-Tentei dar uma cabeçada como as pessoas fazem nos filmes, mas acho que me machuquei mais do que aquele desgraçado...

-Tudo bem, você lutou bravamente. – Disse Edward com um sorriso sem graça enquanto afastava os cabelos dela – Agora deixe que eu cuido de você.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e sem perder tempo, ele abaixou-se e abriu a última gaveta do balcão. Sabia que Carlisle mantinha um quite de primeiros socorros em quase todos os cômodos da casa. Sempre dizia que aquele era um péssimo habito de médico, mas agora agradecia aos céus por seu tio ser sempre tão precavido. Encontrou o quite onde procurava e o colocou sobre o balcão antes de abri-lo e analisar seu conteúdo.

Pegou um pedaço de gaze e o molhou com um pouco de solução anticéptica para só então começar a limpar a ferida na testa dela. Não era algo muito profundo, mas sangrava bastante, como qualquer corte na cabeça.

-Está ardendo... – Disse com um muxoxo.

-Aposto que seus pacientes não reclamam quando você limpa suas feridas.

Comentou rindo, enquanto passava a soprar sua testa. A aproximação dos dois era quase palpável, mas Edward se conteve. Não podia se aproveitar dela em um momento tão vulnerável como aquele, e por isso deixou que o médico em seu interior falasse mais alto. Quando terminou de limpar a ferida, fez um curativo e ficou satisfeito com o resultado.

-Vou limpar o seu rosto, tudo bem? – Indagou receoso de que ela o mal interpretasse.

Isabella balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e Edward molhou um pouco de algodão na água morna da pia, antes de começar a remover a maquiagem borrada e as lágrimas que cobriam o rosto dela. Na medida que ia limpando sua pele, se impressionou com a alvura que a maquiagem escondia. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana... Jamais tinha visto uma pele naquele tom. Era como se fizesse muitos anos que não via o sol! Teria passado o resto da noite admirando-a, se ela não tivesse o interrompido.

-Acho que também machuquei o pé...

-Vou dá uma olhada. – Edward se abaixou e segurou o tornozelo dela de modo delicado, reprimindo uma maldição quando viu o hematoma que havia em seu calcanhar – Como conseguiu isso?

-Eu chutei a porta.

-Acho que não poderá pisar no chão por alguns dias... Vou providenciar para que Esme lhe dê uma folga até o ano novo, mas por enquanto irei levá-la para um dos quartos, onde você poderá descansar um pouco. Tudo bem?

-Sim... Não quero tornar a descer.

Edward levantou-se e colocou-a em seus braços para poder carregá-la até um dos quartos de hospedes. Bella sentia-se mais calma junto a ele, e repousou o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo sua pele nua e quente. Quando ele a depositou sobre a cama, ficou apreensiva e o segurou com força, para impedir que se afastasse.

-Aonde vai? – Indagou assustada.

-Só ia lá em baixo, ver como estão as coisas e o que Emmett fez com aquele bastardo.

-Não vá... – Pediu Bella nervosa. Não queria ficar sozinha... E se James voltar?

-Tudo bem, ficarei aqui então. Só deixe-me pegar uma aspirina para você, ou do contrário terá a pior dor de cabeça da sua vida.

-Não demore. Não me sinto muito bem.

Ele lhe dedicou um olhar compreensível e saiu do quarto. Bella olhou ao seu redor e puxou a camisa que Edward tinha lhe dado para mais junto de si, sentindo o cheiro dele emanando do tecido. O cômodo não era muito grande, mas a mobília era de muito bom gosto e a cama bastante confortável. Quando Edward voltou, trazia um copo com água e a bolsa-carteira dela.

-Suas coisas estavam largadas no banheiro. – Disse ele enquanto a entregava o copo e colocava a bolsa sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Também lhe deu dois comprimidos, um pequenino e redondo e o outro comprido e encapsulado – É uma aspirina e um tranquilizante. Você pode tomá-los de uma vez.

-Obrigada. – Bella colocou os dois comprimidos na boca e tomou um grande gole de água. Só agora percebeu o quão estava sedenta – Acho que eu estraguei a festa de vocês...

-Lamento desapontá-la, mas Mike chegou antes. Ele vomitou em cima da Jessica e você pode imaginar a confusão que foi.

-Ainda assim, isso não se compara com o que aconteceu...

-Não precisa se preocupar, Emmett está cuidando da situação. Ele pode ser brincalhão às vezes, mas sei que será o mais discreto possível. Infelizmente essa história não vai poder ser abafada por muito tempo, afinal, você terá que prestar queixa...

-Não! – Disse Bella, agitando-se novamente ao imaginar-se sendo vistoriada por um médico legista – Não quero prestar queixa.

-E por que não? James te atacou e o mínimo que você deve fazer é denunciá-lo.

-Se eu fizer isso, todos colocaram a culpa em mim. Você pode não conhecer essas pessoas, mas boa parte me detesta e acabará concluindo que fui eu quem provocou James.

-Pensei que você não se importava com o que os outros pensassem.

-E não me importo, mas isso irá causar problemas para sua tia. Já imaginou o abalo que o hospital sofreria se as pessoas soubessem que um médico agrediu uma enfermeira? Os pacientes ficarão temerosos e podem pedir transferência. Além disso, o contrato de James acabará em uma semana e Esme já me disse que não pretende renová-lo...

-Falaremos sobre isso quando você estiver mais calma. – Disse Edward enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e sentava-se na cama ao seu lado. Bella admirou o abdômen desnudo dele, as ondulações e a rigidez. Parecia tão forte... E ela precisa tanto de sua força...

-Acho que o tranquilizante está começando a fazer efeito.

-Sim, é uma droga um pouco forte e você pode se sentir sonolenta. Se quiser, pode dormir. A festa só vai terminar lá pras três da manhã e seria bom se você descansasse enquanto isso.

-Ficará aqui comigo? – Perguntou sentindo-se apreensiva. Não queria ficar só!

-Se isso te fizer se sentir melhor, sim. Mas posso chamar Alice...

-Não. Ela ficará preocupada e vai armar um escândalo. Terei que me contentar com você.

Ele riu do comentário dela, e sem pensar duas vezes, deitou-se ao seu lado. Pensou que Isabella o repeliria, mas ao contrário disso, ela o abraçou e repousou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Deveria mesmo está abalada, ou do contrário não agiria daquele modo. Edward ficou acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto observava sua respiração tornar-se cada vez mais calma e por fim, caiu em um sono antinatural, fruto do medicamento que a dera.

Jamais pensou que presenciaria uma cena daquelas... Como um homem conseguia agredir uma mulher daquele modo? Edward não compreendia. Queria quebrar a cara de James e fazer o desgraçado se arrepender do que tentara fazer, mas o corpo de Isabella contra o seu parecia bem mais convidativo. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e acabou caindo no sono ao lado dela, despertando horas mais tarde, ouvindo o silêncio da madrugada. Não entendeu o motivo de ter acordado, até que sentiu os delicados dedos de Isabella deslizando lentamente por seu braço, desenhando o contorno de suas veias.

-Você está melhor? – Indagou, sentindo-a enrijecer após ouvir sua voz.

-Desculpe... Sempre levanto antes do sol nascer, mas não queria acordá-lo...

-Tudo bem, eu também tenho o costume de levantar cedo. Quando estava no Haiti, o general do esquadrão onde eu atuava fazia todos acordarem às cinco da manhã para realizar exercícios de rotina.

-E eu me perguntando como você arranjava tempo para manter esse físico... – Bella calou-se de repente, percebendo que havia pensado em voz alta e sentindo suas bochechas corando – Acho que o calmante que você me deu deixou-me um pouco tagarela.

-Estou pensando se tiro proveito disso. – Disse brincando, mas Bella levantou o rosto e o encarou nos olhos, de um modo estranho.

O quarto estava escuro, mas Edward conseguia distinguir suas formas na penumbra. Seu rosto pálido estava enigmático, emoldurado por seus cabelos que pareciam negros sobre a falta de luz. Tinha medo que aquele momento se quebrasse, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Isabella ergueu o braço lentamente, e o acariciou no rosto, deslizando o polegar sobre os lábios dele de maneira provocante.

-Tem certeza de que aquilo era um tranquilizante? – Perguntou em um sussurro de voz.

-Às vezes os tranquilizantes possuem efeitos contrários. – Argumentou Edward rindo, enquanto a segurava pelos ombros e a deitava de costas na cama.

-Sim... Deve ser isso. Não estou em minha plena consciência.

-E eu estou sonolento de mais para racionalizar direito.

Bella riu e antes que tornasse a falar, ele cobriu seus lábios em um beijo lento, porém profundo. Sentiu o corpo estremecendo, e deixou que o ar saísse de seus pulmões em um gemido de prazer. A blusa que Edward tinha lhe emprestado para que se cobrisse deveria ter caído enquanto dormia e Bella sentiu-se estremecer quando as mãos dele tocaram a pele sensível de sua cintura, coberta apenas pelo tecido transparente da blusinha que usava por baixo do vestido rasgado.

-Esse remédio mexeu mesmo comigo. – Disse gemendo, enquanto arqueava o corpo.

-Ou talvez seja apenas o efeito que causo sobre você...

Ele brincou antes de começar a mordiscá-la no pescoço e sentindo sua pele arrepiando-se. Isabella parecia aceitá-lo extremamente bem, e Edward usou aquilo ao seu favor. Lentamente, subiu a mão que estava repousada sobre a cintura dela, para que ela pudesse repeli-lo caso quisesse. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais profunda, e seus seios subiam conforme inspirava de modo pesado. Edward podia ver claramente seus bicos rígidos e eretos por debaixo do tecido transparente, sentindo-se extremamente excitado. Ouviu-a gemendo alto quando sua mão finalmente alcançou um de seus seios e passou a brincar de modo provocante com seu mamilo.

-Oh... – Murmurou Bella agarrando os lençóis da cama, tentando conter-se.

Enquanto torturava seu seio com os dedos, Edward subiu a barra do vestido que ela usava, e se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, antes de começar a friccionar sua cocha contra o sexo dela. Bella estremeceu com aquela sensação. A única barreira entre eles, era o fino tecido da calcinha e a calça social que ele usava. Conseguia sentir a excitação dele, indo de encontro ao seu ventre, e começou a mover-se também, para aumentar o atrito.

Quando ele segurou suas nádegas e a forçou a unisse ainda mais, sentiu como se um calor líquido lhe invadindo o baixo ventre deixando-a cada vez mais excitada. Estava adorando aquelas carícias... Jamais se sentira tão viva assim!

-Essa é a primeira vez que alguém me faz perder o controle desse modo... – Admitiu entre um gemido e outro, sentindo Edward apertar seus seios e friccionar a cocha contra seu sexo com mais atrito.

-Posso dizer o mesmo.

E sem que ela esperasse, ele baixou a cabeça e abocanhou um de seus mamilos, sugando-o de forma ávida. Mesmo com a fina barreira da blusa transparente que Bella usava, podia sentir a calidez de seus lábios e dentes enquanto a mordiscava!

-Quero você... – Sussurrou ele, enquanto ouvia-a gemendo e rindo quando Isabella enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos para obrigá-lo a continuar sugando seu seio.

Ela queria senti-lo por completo e arqueou o corpo em sinal de concessão! Quando Edward agarrou uma de suas nádegas e a puxou ainda mais contra ele, Bella gemeu, sentindo seu membro firme e rígido indo de encontro ao dela em pequenos movimentos circulares.

Com a outra mão livre, Edward agarrou seu outro seio, e o torturou novamente, deslizando os dedos pelo mamilo ereto. Bella queria entregar-se completamente a ele... Queria atravessar aquela barreira que havia criado e esquecer todos os traumas que possuía. Sentiu quando ele aumentou a velocidade e o atrito entre seus sexos, fazendo-a enfiar as unhas em suas costas com mais força no momento em que ele parou de chupar seu seio somente para mordiscar seu lábio e beijá-la de modo ávido, fazendo com que perder completamente o fôlego.

-Não sabia que você gostava tanto dessa música! – Disse Edward, rindo baixinho.

Bella ficou confusa com o comentário, mas de repente, o som chegou a seus ouvidos e sentiu suas bochechas queimando. Estendeu o braço para pegar a bolsa-carteira que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira e de dentro dessa retirou seu celular que tocava a mesma música que tocara quando ela e Edward havia trocado beijos no show que foram. Era o seu despertador, anunciando que já eram oito horas da manhã e que faltava trinta minutos para o sol nascer.

-Esse já era o meu toque antes mesmo de termos ido para aquele show. – Defendeu-se enquanto desligava o despertador e jogava o celular de volta na mesinha de cabeceira, vendo-o rir de modo divertido.

-Apenas esqueça isso e vamos namorar só mais um pouquinho... – Sugeriu dando leves beijos em seus lábios e desenhando círculos com seu quadril, estimulando-a novamente.

-Conhece a história da Cinderela?

-A do sapatinho de cristal? – Indagou confuso.

-Quando o relógio bate as doze ela deve voltar para casa.

-E o que acontece se eu não te deixar ir? Você vai virar uma abóbora?

-Não insista... – Suplicou ao senti-lo apertando ainda mais suas nádegas, obrigando-a a colar o ventre contra seu membro e imaginando o quão rígido ainda poderia ficar.

-Tem certeza de que quer mesmo ir?

-Não... Mas não posso ficar...

-Tudo bem, não vou obrigá-la, mas garanto que continuaremos em outro momento. – Edward a deu um último selinho antes de se levantar, deixando-a sozinha e frustrada na cama – Vou ao banheiro e quando voltar te levo pra casa.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele saiu do quarto, para dá-la um pouco de privacidade. Não sabia até onde teriam chegado se o celular não tivesse despertado, mas resolveu não pensar naquilo, ou do contrário voltaria para aquela mandita cama e a tomaria sem pensar duas vezes. Queria possuir Isabella de todas as formas possíveis, porem, sabia que teria que ser paciente se quisesse ganhar sua confiança.

Quando regressou ao quarto, encontrou-a sentada na cama, já pronta. Seus cabelos estavam penteados e ela dera um jeito de fechar o vestido, mesmo com a parte da frente completamente rasgada. O curativo em sua testa parecia intacto, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Edward foi o fato dela está passando bloqueador solar no rosto. Por que alguém usaria aquilo em uma das cidades mais nubladas da Europa?

-Já está pronta? – Perguntou ao vê-la guardando o pequeno frasco do bloqueador dentro da bolsa-carteira e o encarando com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos enquanto ele tornava a vestir a camisa social.

-Sim, estou. Mas você terá que me ajudar... Meu calcanhar ainda dói.

-Será um prazer. – E sem que ela esperasse, Edward a levantou em seus braços, fazendo Bella dá um leve gritinho.

-É manhã de natal e Carlisle e Esme devem dormir até tarde. Se quiser, podemos tomar um café antes...

-Não. Prefiro ir logo pra casa.

-Então podemos tomar café em seu apartamento?

-Só se você quiser convidar à senhora Gianna.

Ela riu da cara de frustração que ele fez, e sem perder mais tempo, Edward a levou. Teria tudo o tempo do mundo para fazê-la sua. Só precisava ser paciente!

* * *

**Não sei vcs, mas eu acho isso do Edward querer conquistá-la aos poucos super fofo ^^ Afinal, tem q ter paciência com uma criaturazinha implicante igual a Bella né? hahaha**

**O clima entre os dois está esquentando cada vez mais. Parece q as coisas vão começar a pegar fogo (em todos os sentidos).**

**Agradeço de coração as reviews da Mocho Azul, Christye-Lupin, Patylayne, Ginna M. Weasley P., Marjorie, Penelope M. Jones e JOKB! Eu sempre respondo as reviews em "inbox", mas para as demais leitoras q não possuem login, saibam q leio cada recadinho de vcs! Isso me motiva bastante!**

**Ah, adoraria postar mais de um cap por dia e deixar vcs suuuper felizes, mas infelizmente, fica difícil devido ao tempo :( Então...**

**Vejo vcs amanhã! ;***


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

-Hoje temos doze pacientes do nosso lado, mas prevejo que em breve estaremos lotados com essa gripe que está circulando. – Avisou Bella a seus três técnicos enquanto lhes passava o relatório do plantão na enfermaria – Siobhan, você ficará com os leitos 201 ao 204. Fique atenta para o horário dos antibióticos do paciente 202 e não se esqueça que o 203 fará uma ultrassonografia amanhã e deve ficar em jejum.

-Sim, já anotei para não me esquecer! – Disse Siobhan, registrando cada palavra do que Bella falava em seu bloquinho de anotações. Era uma mulher madura e a melhor técnica de sua equipe, mas às vezes ficava um tanto confusa com os horários.

-Liam, você fica com os leitos 205 ao 208. Passei uma sonda nasogástrica no paciente do 207, então toda medicação via oral que ele tiver terá que ser diluída antes. Além disso, tome cuidado com o 205. Auscultei o abdômen dele e creio que teremos uma disenteria a caminho. Se você não quiser dar um banho no leito em plena madrugada, acho melhor colocar uma frauda bem ajustada nesse paciente!

-Vou colocar um tampão nele, isso sim! – Exclamou Liam com seu jeito escrachado.

-Por fim, Maggie, você ficará com os pacientes do 209 ao 212. Fique atenta ao 210, pois ele está medindo a diurese, e lembre-se de pesar a 212 em jejum amanhã cedo antes de enviá-la para a hemodiálise.

-Pode deixar chefinha! – Respondeu Maggie com seu jeitinho sapeca de sempre – Missão dada é missão cumprida.

-É assim que eu gosto de ver. Já calculei os horários de todas as medicações e vocês já podem ir preparando-as. Acho que isso é tudo por enquanto. Se precisarem de algo, é só perguntar. Tenham um ótimo plantão.

Seus técnicos lhe desejaram o mesmo antes de saírem para cumprir suas obrigações, e Bella se preparou para por em ordem os papeis dos exames que deveriam ser feitos amanhã. A chefia de enfermagem sempre tinha que lidar com a parte burocrática, e às vezes aquilo se tornava um tanto enfadonho...

-Boa noite Bella! – Disse Jessica ao adentrar na enfermaria – Vim pegar um pouco de gaze. As da pediatria acabaram.

-Fique a vontade.

-Obrigada. Ah, soube que você ganhou folga no ano novo! Muita sorte a sua.

-Não ganhei uma folga. Ganhei uma licença médica. Machuquei meu tornozelo no natal e Esme me deixou descansar até que pudesse pisar no chão novamente. – Respondeu entendendo aonde Jessica queria chegar.

Após ter sido atacada por James daquele modo miserável, Edward falara com a tia e lhe explicou a situação. Esme, que não queria ver escândalos envolvendo o nome de seu hospital, achou que o melhor a se fazer seria dar uma folga para Bella, até que o contrato de James acabasse. Assim ela não seria obrigada a encarar o desgraçado e ainda poderia passar o ano novo com a família, se recuperando dos ferimentos que sofrera.

Edward a telefonava todos os dias e insistia bastante para que ela o deixasse visitá-la, mas Bella não queria problemas com sua sindica. Além disso, passou o final do ano na casa de seus pais e agora que sua folga acabou, regressou ao hospital sentindo-se mais aliviada por saber que o desgraçado do James Cater já não trabalhava mais em Newcastle.

No início tinha medo dos boatos que provavelmente seriam espalhados sobre o ataque que ela tinha sofrido, mas de algum modo, Edward e Emmett conseguiram abafar o caso. Os únicos comentários que ela ouvia, eram sobre a folga privilegiada que havia ganhado misteriosamente da diretora do hospital e do vexame que Mike Newton tinha causado durante a festa.

-Que inveja... – Disse Jessica fazendo becinho enquanto tentava sondá-la mais a fundo – Queria poder passar o ano novo em casa com minha família, mas tive que ficar de plantão.

-Machuque o pé da próxima vez. – Sugeriu Bella com o seu melhor sorriso irônico – Talvez assim consiga esse "privilégio".

-Engraçadinha. Mas tem outra coisa que eu achei bastante estranha. Você e o Edward sumiram na confraternização de natal, antes mesmo que a ceia fosse servida! Não me diga que está havendo algo entre vocês?

-Se quer uma nova fofoca para espalhar, fique a vontade. Só sugiro que tome cuidado com quem será o seu alvo. Edward Cullen é o sobrinho da diretora desse hospital, e talvez Esme não fique muito satisfeita em saber que você anda inventando coisas.

E após falar isso, levantou-se e saiu da enfermaria. Estava no começo de seu plantão e tinha muito o que fazer. Bella e Alice gerenciavam o setor e supervisionavam o trabalho de seus técnicos, além de providenciar os procedimentos que os médicos pediam e examinar cada paciente para evoluí-los em seus prontuários. Não era um trabalho fácil, mas ela adorava fazê-lo. Geralmente, o paciente se abria mais para o enfermeiro do que para qualquer outro profissional de saúde, e Bella adorava ouvir o que eles tinham a lhe dizer, exceto em alguns casos...

-Isabella! – Exclamou a senhora Sulpicia, paciente do leito 201 ao vê-la entrando em seu quarto para a visita clínica noturna.

Sulpicia era uma daquelas senhoras hipocondríacas, com cerca de setenta anos e que sempre achava um motivo para queixar-se. Bella tinha que ser extremamente paciente para tolerar suas neuroses, mas às vezes, achava que ela passava dos limites.

-Boa noite senhora Sulpicia! – Disse enquanto anotava os sinais vitais dela no prontuário – Como está se sentindo hoje?

-Não muito bem, minha filha! Minha garganta ainda incomoda um pouco. – Respondeu ao pigarrear, para enfatizar o que dizia.

-Entendo. Irei trazer uma solução para que a senhora possa fazer gargarejo. Certamente irá melhor bastante.

-Oh, obrigada! Você é mesmo muito dedicada ao seu trabalho. Deveria ser médica, e não enfermeira.

-Talvez, se eu fosse médica, não seria tão dedicada assim. – Respondeu contendo-se para não ser grossa. Detestava quando as pessoas faziam a medicina parecer mais importante do que a enfermagem.

-Oh, mas já imaginou como seria fabuloso ser uma médica? Você estaria em uma posição de comando e superioridade.

-Não é bem assim, senhora Sulpicia. Os médicos cuidam da doença, mas os enfermeiros cuidam dos pacientes. Cada um possui sua importância e relevância na equipe de saúde e nenhum é superior ao outro. Agora deite-se e me deixe examiná-la.

Aquela era a única forma de fazer a velha senhora se calar. Bella nunca foi uma pessoa tolerante, e lidar com Sulpicia exigia muito de seu autocontrole. A medicina era uma das profissões que jamais poderia executar, devido a sua responsabilidade e inteira dedicação, o que seria inviável para uma pessoa com limitações como as dela. Mas Bella jamais arrependera-se de ter escolhido a enfermagem.

-A senhora vem sentindo algum outro desconforto alem da garganta? – Indagou Bella após concluir o exame físico.

-Na verdade, sim... Acho que venho sentindo uma queimação no estômago após comer. Pensei que talvez fosse gastrite ou até mesmo uma ulcera.

-Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Irei ver em sua prescrição se há algum protetor gástrico e caso contrário, levarei isso ao médico. Agora tenho que ir. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode chamar a técnica que está assistindo-a.

-Obrigada minha filha, e tenha um bom plantão.

Bella sorriu para a senhora Sulpicia antes de sair do quarto, enquanto fazia algumas anotações. Estava tão centrada, que não teve tempo de parar antes de esbarrar em alguém. Sentiu seu coração dando um salto quando olhou para cima e viu Edward parado bem na sua frente!

A última vez que falara pessoalmente com ele, fora na manhã de natal, quando ele a levou para casa e se despediram com um rápido beijo antes que a senhora Gianna aparecesse para atrapalhá-los. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao recordar-se disso e tentou manter a calma. Não sabia que tipo de relação os dois estavam mantendo, afinal, haviam trocado beijos, carícias e telefonemas, mas em momento algum a palavra compromisso fora mencionada.

Talvez estivessem apenas praticando aquilo que as pessoas chamavam de "se conhecendo". Fazia tanto tempo que Bella não saia com alguém, que começava a achar que tinha desaprendido sobre essas coisas. Na verdade, depois de ter terminado com o seu namorado, Jacob Black, não tivera nenhum outro relacionamento sério. Havia saído com um ou dois caras desde então, mas nunca passou do segundo encontro.

Esperava que com Edward fosse diferente... Afinal, ele era médico, e compreenderia sua situação melhor do que qualquer um. Saberia lidar com suas limitações e não acharia que ela fosse alguma aberração ou algo do tipo. Sim. Eram adultos e não precisavam fazer as coisas de modo apressado. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo para se conhecerem e pouco a pouco aceitarem suas diferenças.

-Finalmente achei você. – Disse ele com um sorriso torto.

Bella sentiu o ar saindo de seus pulmões de modo lento e pesado. A barba dele estava bem feita, deixando seu queixo de feições angulares evidente. Os cabelos haviam sido penteados para o lado, o que o deixava com uma postura mais séria, ressaltada pelo jaleco branco que usava. Bella passou as mãos de forma nervosa por seus cabelos que estavam soltos e tentou parecer calma quando falou.

-Algum problema?

-Sim. Você deveria ter me avisado de que já tinha chegado. Poderíamos ter tomado alguma coisa antes do nosso expediente ter começado. Mas me diga, alguém te importunou hoje pelo que aconteceu na festa de natal?

-Não. – Respondeu encarando aqueles olhos verdes e preocupados – Acho que você e Emmett conseguiram abafar o caso. Obrigada.

-Agradeça tomando um café comigo quando o plantão acabar. O que me diz?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava naquilo. Seu expediente acabava às oito horas e segundo a previsão do tempo, o sol nasceria às oito e trinta e uma. Se tomasse um café com Edward após o plantão, não chegaria em casa a tempo... Mas ainda assim, estavam em janeiro, e a neve caia lá fora. O céu estava coberto por uma pesada camada de nuvens e seria pouco provável que o sol aparecesse ao amanhecer. Resolveu arriscar.

-Tudo bem, acho que posso tomar algo com você.

-Ótimo. Ah, suspeito que a paciente do 211 está com infecção urinária.

-Compreendo... Passarei uma sonda e coletarei uma urocultura assim que terminar as minhas visitas clínicas. Pode ser?

-Claro. Faça como achar melhor.

Bella lhe dedicou um sorriso tímido e seguiu pelo corredor, entrando no próximo quarto. Tinha que admitir que foi uma verdadeira provação para ele não agarra-la ali mesmo, naquele corredor, e beijá-la como vinha sonhando há muito tempo. Mas não podia fazer isso ali, em seu local de trabalho. Logo, juntou toda a sua força de vontade, e seguiu rumo ao leito de seu primeiro paciente. O plantão não foi dos mais tranquilos! Teve que encaminhar um senhor para a UTI devido ao início de uma insuficiência respiratória, instalar um dreno torácico em outro e ainda por cima realizar uma paracentese de emergência.

Tudo isso sem contar com as inúmeras admissões. Parecia que uma virose estava se espalhando e as pessoas chegavam de todos os lugares, com dores no corpo e calafrios terríveis. Mas tudo aquilo era aguardado, afinal, estavam no mês de Janeiro, onde o clima frio fazia com que as pessoas ficassem mais agrupadas e transmitissem doenças umas para outras.

Quando a madrugada finalmente chegou ao seu fim, Edward dirigiu-se até a sala de descanso e lá encontrou Jessica Stanley e Lauren Mallory conversando. Achou que algo estava errado, pois Lauren, a enfermeira que costumava substituir Alice durante o plantão diurno, estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva e parecia realmente irritada, enquanto Jessica tentava acalmar a amiga.

-Ainda não consigo acreditar que aquela egoísta fez isso comigo. – Dizia Lauren com os dentes trincados e tentando não gritar – Eu só precisava desse pequeno favor...

-Você sabe que Isabella nunca troca plantões ou férias. – Falava Jessica com um tom de voz indignado – Ela só pensa nela mesma e está nem aí para os outros.

-Não sei como pode existir pessoas assim no mundo.

-Posso saber qual é o problema? – Indagou Edward, agora um tanto curioso.

-Eu vim hoje mais cedo, para resolver uns problemas com Esme sobre minhas férias que geralmente são no mês de fevereiro. – explicou Lauren – Mas este ano pretendo me casar, e queria fazer isso em maio, por que é o mês mais ensolarado nessa cidade.

-E o que Isabella tem a ver com isso?

-As férias dela são sempre em maio, e Esme sugeriu que nós duas trocássemos, mas Isabella se recusou. Disse que sempre passa esse mês em Shetland Islands na Escócia com uma tia e não podia mudar seus planos só por que eu iria me casar.

-Essa foi uma das coisas mais egoístas que ela já fez! – Exclamou Jessica tomando as dores da amiga – Isabella podia muito bem visitar essa tal tia em fevereiro. Maio seria o mês perfeito para o seu casamento, uma vez que não chove tanto assim, mas ela insiste em não trocar as férias...

-Talvez a tia dela não possa recebê-la antes. – Disse Edward tentando defender Isabella, mas achando aquela tarefa um tanto difícil.

-Bobagem. Estamos falando de um casamento! Do meu casamento! Ela poderia muito bem ter desmarcado as passagens e trocar as férias comigo.

-Não há outra enfermeira com quem você possa trocar? – Indagou começando a sentir pena de Lauren Mallory. Ela tinha um mau gênio, mas agora parecia realmente desesperada.

-Não. Todas tomamos cuidado para não tirarmos férias no mesmo mês, assim não deixamos o hospital com déficit de pessoal. Isabella era a minha última esperança... Francamente! Como alguém pode passar o mês mais ensolarado do ano em uma ilha na Escócia, onde chove praticamente todos os dias?! Ela não estaria perdendo nada se trocasse as férias comigo. É mesmo uma egoísta.

-Talvez ela reconsidere se você explicá-la melhor sua situação...

-Não vai adiantar de nada, posso garantir. – Disse Jessica Stanley olhando-o como se ele acabasse de dizer uma sandice – Isabella sempre foi assim. Uma vez, eu tinha que dá um plantão diurno para compensar uma falta, mas minha mãe estava doente e eu não podia vir trabalhar. Então pedi para que ela viesse no meu lugar, mas Isabella disse que não podia fazer nada por mim e eu tive que deixar minha mãe sozinha e doente.

Edward custou a acreditar que Isabella seria capaz de se negar a ajudar uma colega de trabalho em uma situação como aquela. Será que conhecia mesmo aquela mulher? Não... Ela podia ser implicante e muitas vezes rude, mas não era uma má pessoa. Jessica Stanley só podia está exagerando, como sempre costumava fazer.

-Se isso realmente aconteceu, deve ser por que Isabella tinha seus motivos. Talvez ela estivesse ocupada no dia e não pôde substituí-la...

-Lamento dizer isso, mas você está enganado, Dr. Ela nunca pensa em ninguém! Nunca fica até depois do seu expediente e se recusa a trabalhar durante o dia, seja lá pra quem for. Só pensa nela mesma e se esquece dos outros. Pode ser uma ótima profissional, mas é dura e fria como uma pedra. Se quer chora pelos pacientes quando morrem.

-Algumas pessoas preferem chorar em silêncio e guardam suas dores.

-Pois garanto que se for mesmo assim, no dia em que o choro dela vier à tona, irá acabar desmoronando e eu não levantarei um único dedo para ajudá-la. – Disse Lauren enquanto levantava-se de modo irado e saia da sala.

Jessica Stanley não demorou muito para seguir a amiga, deixando-o sozinho na sala de repouso. Edward não gostou nada de ter presenciado aquilo. Isabella já não tinha muitos amigos naquele hospital, e não seria bom para ela criar mais inimigos. James não era o único que podia fazê-la mal. Por sorte aquele bastardo estava longe deles para sempre, mas isso não era motivo para que Isabella distribuísse inimizade.

Além disso, Edward ficou com as palavras de Jessica e Lauren ecoando na mente, e de repente, se pôs a pensar em tudo o que elas falaram. Newcastle era uma das cidades mais nublosas da Europa, mas o mês de maio era famoso por ser o mês em que o sol aparece mais vezes, então por que Isabella fazia tanta questão de passá-lo em Shetland Islands, uma ilha onde o clima era ainda pior?

Talvez a tia dela fosse realmente uma velha ranzinza e só aceitasse vizitas em maio. Difícil dizer... Jamais gostou de tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas a situação estava levando-o a formar um milhão de ideias de vários gêneros a despeito de Isabella. Sabia que ela não era má pessoa, só não compreendia por que agia daquele modo mal educado e ranzinza. Talvez estivesse na hora dele intervir.

Estava pensando sobre isso, quando foi interrompido pela entrada de Erick Yorkie, o médico que costumava substituí-lo no plantão diurno. Edward se forçou a concentrar-se em seu trabalho, e passou o plantão para o médico de forma eficaz e hábil. Estava louco para se ver livre de tudo aquilo, e assim que o momento chegou, foi até a cafeteria, onde encontrou Isabella sentada em uma mesa, esperando-o. Ela já havia se trocado, e agora vestia um simples sueter e um jeans. Parecia encantadora enquanto tomava seu café, e Edward sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram. Como uma criatura tão delicada assim poderia criar tantas desavenças?

-A madrugada foi bastante agitada, não foi? – Indagou enquanto sentava-se na mesa dela e pedia para que a moça da cantina, lhe trouxesse um cappuccino.

-Sim, tivemos cinco intermentos. A enfermaria nunca esteve tão lotada, e algo me diz que isso só é o começo.

-Posso imaginar. Tinha esquecido que janeiro costuma trazer bastante trabalho para todos.

-Precisa ver março. As alergias de primavera são tão piores quanto às gripes do inverno.

-Eis ai outra coisa da qual sinto falta no Haiti. – Disse com um sorriso brincalhão – Lá só tínhamos duas estações.

-Isso certamente facilita muito as coisas. Oh, antes que eu me esqueça, a senhora Sulpicia se queixou hoje de uma queimação no estômago. Acho que deve se gastrite. Ele toma tantos remédios que acaba agredindo a mucosa do estômago.

-Está fazendo uso de algum protetor gástrico?

-Não. Conferi em sua prescrição, mas não havia nada.

-Foi bom você ter avisado. Vou repassar isso para o médico plantonista. Creio que ele irá prescrever algum antiácido. É comum que idosos sofram dessas coisas, não precisa ficar preocupada.

-Eu sei, mas essa paciente é realmente insistente quando tem alguma queixa.

-Entendo.

Os dois foram interrompidos pela moça da cafeteria, que trouxera o cappuccino que Edward pedira e ele deu um rápido gole em sua bebida antes de tocar no assunto das férias. Tinha que pensar direito nas palavras que usaria. Não queria que Isabella pensasse que ele estava intrometendo-se na sua vida.

-Sabe... Eu estava pensando sobre uma coisa que queria falar com você.

-Comigo? – Indagou Bella achando aquilo muito suspeito. O modo como ele ponderava cada uma de suas palavras a fazia sentir-se ansiosa. Será que falaria em compromisso? – Oras, então diga logo.

-Não quero que você me interprete errado, mas ouvi um comentário sobre o casamento de Lauren que será em maio, e que ela estava tentando trocar de férias com você.

-Parece que as notícias correm nesse hospital. – Falou com mal humor. Por que ele estava tocando naquele assunto? – Sim, ela quis trocar as férias comigo, mas eu me recusei. E daí?

-E daí que estamos falando sobre o casamento de uma pessoa. Bella, maio é o mês mais ensolarado de Newcastle. Lauren quer que tudo saia perfeito no dia de suas bodas, e seria terrível se chovesse, não acha?

-Estamos em uma das cidades mais chuvosas da Inglaterra. Mesmo em maio a chuva cai com frequência.

-Eu sei disso, mas acho que ela ficaria mais tranquila se você trocasse as férias com ela. O que tem de mal afinal?

-Sempre passo o mês de maio com minha tia em Shetland Islands. – Disse de forma irritada. Não queria falar sobre aquilo! – Isso é uma tradição em minha família e não vou mudá-la só por conta de Lauren.

-Shetland Islands é uma ilha cinzenta e fria. Tenho certeza de que sua tia ficará feliz em recebê-la em qualquer mês do ano. Além disso, tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer. – Ele fez uma pausa para dá um gole em seu café, e Bella sentiu que na verdade estava medindo suas palavras com cuidado – Um amigo meu comprou um bangalô próximo à Marseille, e me ofereceu as chaves para que eu passasse minhas férias lá, caso quisesse.

-Fico feliz por você. Ouvi dizer que Marseille tem uma das praias mais belas do sul da França e tenho certeza de que vai se divertir muito por lá. Agora diga logo o que quer.

-Quero convidar você para vir comigo.

-O que? – Bella sentiu seu sangue correndo rápido nas veias, aquecendo todo o seu corpo como em um choque elétrico. Edward estava convidando-a para viajarem juntos?

-Você me ouviu muito bem. Quero que venha comigo.

-Por quê?

-Por que sim, oras. Mas só poderei ficar com essas chaves até março, e era por isso que eu queria que você trocasse as férias com Lauren. Assim poderíamos passar o mês de fevereiro em um aconchegante bangalô no meio do nada, rodeados pelo sol e pelo mar. O que acha?

Ela não tinha palavras para expressar a confusão que sentia. Edward falava como se aquilo fosse um passeio romântico onde os dois se conheceriam melhor e aproveitariam um bom tempo juntos, mas no fundo ela sabia a razão daquela oferta. Ele estava tentando convencê-la a trocar as férias com Lauren, porem não podia fazer aquilo. Não podia viajar com ele para uma praia onde o sol brilhava diariamente.

-Sabe, é realmente humilhante saber que o real motivo para você me convidar para essa viagem, é fazer com que eu troque as férias com Lauren. – Disse segurando-se para não gritar.

-Eu só quero que nós dois nos conheçamos melhor...

-Não me faça de idiota. Sei muito bem o que você está fazendo.

-Isabella, eu já estava pensando em convidá-la para Marseille há um tempo, só que agora achei que poderíamos unir o útil ao agradável. Você tiraria as férias em fevereiro, eu também, e juntos aproveitaríamos um bom mês de descanso. Tenho certeza de que sua tia não vai se incomodar.

-A questão não é minha tia!

-Então o que é?

-Não quero falar disso aqui! – exclamou sentindo-se acuada – Edward, sei que todos devem está me apedrejando pelas costas por que não quis trocar as férias com Lauren, mas eu não me importo. Não insista nesse assunto.

-E por que não insistiria? Isabella, eu só quero o melhor pra você. Largue de ser cabeça dura e pare de agir como se não se importasse com os outros. Desse modo até mesmo eu acreditarei que você é a pessoa fútil e fria de quem tanto ouço falar.

-Pois então pense no que quiser. Não vou para Marseille com você, e estou pouco me importando para o casamento de Lauren!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella levantou-se da mesa e saiu da cafeteria segurando-se para não correr. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Por que não podia largar tudo e ir com ele? Talvez Edward não estivesse pronto para aceitá-la como ela era... Talvez homem algum jamais estivesse.

* * *

**É... essa eh realmente uma relação de gato e rato! Um dia estão no maior amaço, no outro, só faltam se matar...**

**Dedicarei esse capítulo a Christye-Lupin, Marjorie e JOKB. Sempre presentes ^^**

**Amanhã vcs terão mais uma dica... Mais uma peça do quebra-cabeças! Vamos ver se alguém acert Bella tem! hahaha**

**;***


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Após a discussão que tivera com Edward, Bella e ele não se falaram por dois dias. E mesmo naquela noite, em que ambos estavam novamente de plantão, mal se viram, devido a superlotação do hospital. Se dependesse de Bella, teria ficado em casa. Já era a terceira aspirina que tomava em menos de doze horas, e ainda assim, sabia que aquilo não seria suficiente para acabar com a terrível dor de cabeça que sentia. O plantão estava extremamente agitado devido à forte gripe que acometia toda a cidade de Newcastle, e como se já não fosse o suficiente, seus colegas estavam tratando-a como se ela fosse a pessoa mais desprezível na face da terra.

Aparentemente, a notícia de que Bella recusou-se a trocar as férias com Lauren havia se espalhado por todo o hospital, e todos os funcionários pareciam ter tomado as dores da noiva, uma vez que estavam ignorando-a como se ela fosse uma leprosa na idade média. Para piorar sua situação, não podia contar com o apoio de Alice, pois aquela era a noite de folga da amiga, deixando a enfermaria inteira nas mãos de Bella!

Isso não teria sido problema algum, se o hospital não estivesse sobrecarregado e se todos não brincassem de ignorá-la. Tinha um paciente com problemas familiares para resolver, mas a assistente social praticamente sumira do mapa. Um dos aquecedores havia queimado, mas a equipe de manutenção não atendia o telefone em momento algum, fazendo com que Bella desse voltas e mais voltas atrás do eletricista. Por volta das duas da manhã, pediram para que ela resgatasse uns prontuários, mas a moça do arquivo não se encontrava em lugar algum e Bella teve que ir ela mesma buscar os tais papeis.

Tudo isso acontecia em meio a uma alta demanda de pacientes. Houveram quatro admissões durante a noite e duas transferências. Perguntava-se o que mais poderia dar errado, e rezava para que às oito horas da manhã chegasse o quanto antes. Definitivamente, estava tendo o pior plantão de sua vida! Não comia nada há um bom tempo e se quer pôde tirar um descanso durante o seu intervalo.

Quando sentiu seu celular tocando e viu o nome de Angela Web no visor, sentiu-se aliviada, imaginando que a amiga já havia chegado para substituí-la.

-Angel, por favor, me diga que você já está aqui! – Disse ao anteder o telefone enquanto corria pelos corredores carregando os exames que havia acabado de ir buscar no laboratório.

-_Lamento Bella, mas eu liguei para avisar que não poderei ir trabalhar hoje_... – Disse Angela com uma voz preocupada no outro lado da linha.

-O que? Mas... Você não pode fazer isso comigo... Trabalhei a noite toda e o plantão está agitado de mais...

-_Eu sei, Eu sei! E lamento muito por isso, mas um de meus filhos pegou a tal gripe que anda circulando e eu estou levando-o para a emergência._

-Seu marido não pode ficar com ele?

-_Não... Ben tem que cuidar do nosso outro filho. Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho em casa e nem levá-lo ao hospital. Sinto muito Bella, mas acho que você terá que dobrar o plantão._

-E não há mais ninguém que possa vir no seu lugar? – Disse de modo cansado, temendo que não teria outra opção, a não ser trabalhar por mais doze horas seguidas.

-_Lamento Bella, mas já liguei para todas as outras e nenhuma aceitou trabalhar no meu lugar... Você terá que assumir o plantão diurno também! Sinto muito... Agora terei que desligar, o pediatra está me chamando._

-Angela, espere... Não pode fazer isso comigo...

Mas a única resposta que obteve, foi o barulho da ligação caindo. Céus! Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo! Não podia dá um plantão diurno! Tentou procurar Esme para que ela resolvesse sua situação, mas a diretora não se encontrava em lugar algum. Parecia que não teria outra escolha, que não fosse substituir Angela. Por sorte, estava em pleno inverno e segundo a previsão do tempo, o sol não apareceria. Mas Bella sabia que a meteorologia era uma ciência falia, e por isso resolveu tomar suas próprias precauções!

Sabia medicar-se sem prescrição médica não era a coisa mais correta do mundo, mas não tinha opção. Sendo assim, foi até a enfermaria e tomou mais dois comprimidos de anti-histamínicos, rezando para que eles não a deixassem sonolenta. Também iria passar mais bloqueador solar e ficaria longe das janelas durante todo o plantão. Tinha que ser cautelosa!

-Angela, eu... Oh, é você! – Disse Lauren Mallory fazendo uma cara de má vontade ao entrar na enfermaria e vê-la – Angela ainda não chegou?

-Não, e nem chegará.

-O que disse?

-Disse que a Angela não virá trabalhar hoje. Um de seus filhos pegou a tal gripe e ela teve que levá-lo ao hospital.

-E eu terei que te aturar durante o plantão inteiro? – Indagou Lauren parecendo não gostar em nada do que ouviu, e Bella se preparava para lhe dá uma resposta a altura, mas ambas foram interrompidas pela entrada inesperada de Edward.

Ela ficou completamente sem reação ao vê-lo, pois mesmo trabalhando na mesma equipe, Bella passara o plantão inteiro andando de um lado para o outro, o que a impediu de falar com Edward durante toda a noite. Mas agora, lá estava ele, bem diante de si, com a barba crescendo e os cabelos um tanto em desalinho. Parecia cansado, mas mantinha sua postura austera de sempre.

Bella queria cumprimentá-lo, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. Além disso, o olhar frio que ele lhe dirigiu indicava que não estava muito a fim de conversa.

-Dr. Cullen! – Disse Lauren – O que o senhor faz aqui? Seu expediente não já terminou?

-Sim, terminou. – Respondeu ele, de modo seco, porém educado – Mas concordei em fazer hora extra na emergência. Estamos lotados devido a gripe e toda ajuda é bem vinda. Você também fará hora extra, Isabella?

-Na verdade... Estou dobrando o plantão por que a Angela não virá me render.

-Bem, estou precisando de mais uma enfermeira na emergência para me auxiliar fazendo a triagem dos pacientes. Será que uma de vocês poderia vir?

-Claro. – Respondeu Lauren se prontificando – A enfermaria está lotada, mas tenho certeza de que a Bella não se incomodará em assumir o setor sozinha, não é?

-Não. De modo algum. – Respondeu com um sorriso sínico.

Claro que não se incomodava! Na verdade, seria melhor trabalhar sozinha do que com Lauren. Ela faria de tudo para tornar o plantão ainda mais difícil, e Bella agradeceu aos céus por se livrar daquela criatura.

-Ótimo. – Disse Edward, ainda mantendo seus modos polidos – Então vamos. Não temos tempo a perder.

-Sim, vamos.

Após falar isso, ele saiu da enfermaria e Lauren o seguiu de perto. Infelizmente, o médico daquele plantão era o Dr. Eric, e Bella achava extremamente difícil trabalhar com ele, por que jamais levava seus conselhos em consideração. Era do tipo de homem que achava as enfermeiras uma classe subordinada aos médicos, o que não era verdade, de modo algum. A equipe de enfermagem era parte fundamental de um setor de saúde. Bella sempre dizia que se os enfermeiros entrassem em greve, poderiam fechar as portas do hospital, pois não havia saúde em qualquer nível se não houvesse o profissional de enfermagem.

Mas claro que não adiantava explicar aquilo a um velho cabeça dura como o Dr. Eric! Para piorar, os técnicos também não colaboraram com ela, uma vez que todos eram amigos de Lauren, e tomaram as dores da enfermeira noiva. Parecia que aquela não tinha sido uma boa época para Bella comprar uma briga! Teve tanto trabalho, que se quer percebeu quando o meio dia chegou, e graças a isso acabara perdendo o horário do almoço, comendo apenas umas barras de cereal e algumas bolachas. Mas não era a fome que lhe incomodava, e sim a dor de cabeça e a sonolência.

Não dormira nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e ainda por cima, os anti-histamínicos que tomara tinham aumentado ainda mais o seu sono. Para completar, o dia passou de maneira turbulenta, e ela mal pôde sentar-se durante todo o plantão. Graças a superlotação, até mesmo o pessoal dos demais setores estavam fazendo hora extra, e Bella pôde contar ao menos com a ajuda da Dra. Tanya que lhe facilitou um pouco as coisas.

Foi só quando seu relógio marcou as dezesseis horas que finalmente conseguiu ter um pouco de sossego. Sentada na escrivaninha da enfermaria, começou a organizar os prontuários enquanto evoluía cada paciente e providenciava alguns exames por telefone. Tomou mais uma aspirina para passar a dor de cabeça que parecia aumentar cada vez mais e já estava cogitando ir até a cafeteria comer alguma coisa, quando Mike Newton entrou na enfermaria.

-Que milagre vê-la trabalhando durante o dia! – Disse o pediatra lhe dedicando um sorriso sincero enquanto pegava um pouco de gaze no armário. Parece que ele fora o único a não acusá-la de estragar o casamento de Lauren... – Resolveu fazer hora extra também?

-Na verdade não. – Respondeu Bella bocejando de modo vergonhoso e pedindo desculpas por isso – Estou substituindo Angela. Um dos filhos dela pegou a tal gripe que anda circulando e ela não pôde vir.

-Nossa, que chato. Espero que ele fique bem. Essa virose não é muito forte, mas crianças são sempre mais suscetíveis.

-Sim... Angela deve está mesmo muito preocupada. E ainda por cima seus filhos são gêmeos. Acho que o outro menino deve está bastante assustado pelo irmão.

-Viu só? – Indagou Mike com seu modo brincalhão – Eu sempre soube que você se importava com seus colegas de trabalho. E tenho certeza de que deve haver um bom motivo para você não trocar as férias com Lauren.

Bella forçou-se a sorrir, tentando mostrar para Mike que ele tinha razão. Se ela pudesse, trocaria de férias com a colega e a deixaria ter o casamento de seus sonhos, mas nem tudo era tão fácil em sua vida. Maio era o mês em que o sol mais brilhava em Newcastle, e às vezes podia-se vê-lo brilhando no horizonte às nove da noite! Era por isso que ela não podia ficar ali. Mas claro que ninguém sabia disso... Charles e Renee sempre fizeram questão de omitir as limitações da filha. Para a igreja, a luz solar representava o bem, e a escuridão da noite nada mais era do que as trevas.

O que seria de um pastor, cuja filha não podia andar sobre a luz do sol? Era por ele que Bella mantinha-se em segredo...

-Obrigada por ser tão compreensível. As coisas seriam mais fáceis se todos pensassem como você.

Mike fez que sim com a cabeça e soltou um suspiro pesado em sinal de cansaço. Bella gostava dele. Era uma boa pessoa, e com o tempo certamente se tornaria em um ótimo médico, mas sabia que nunca seria mulher para Mike. Ele precisava de uma pessoa espirituosa, com quem pudesse sair e se divertir.

-Você parece cansada. – Disse o pediatra – Sei que esse pode não ser um bom momento para perguntar novamente, mas quer tomar um café comigo?

-Acho que não existiria momento melhor! – Afirmou Bella de modo sincero. Estava mesmo precisando de cafeína.

Levantou-se da escrivaninha, mas antes que pudesse dá dois passos notou que sua visão começava a ficar desfocada. Fechou os olhos com força e tornou a abri-los, mas o foco dos objetos permaneceu distorcido. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal?

-Eu... – Sussurrou enquanto apoiava-se na parede, mas ainda assim não conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio – Acho que...

Bella olhou para Mike, pensando em pedi-lo ajuda, mas sua língua parecia grudada na boca e sentiu a cabeça girando como se estivesse em um turbilhão de cores. Quando deu por si, estava estendida no chão, no meio da enfermaria, com Mike a segurando e o mundo ao seu redor desaparecendo repentinamente, como se as luzes tivessem sido apagadas do nada.

-Isabella! O que houve? – Indagou o jovem médico enquanto segurava sua cabeça – Isabella, olhe para mim. Consegue dizer o que está sentindo?

Ela tentou, mas sua língua parecia pesada e lenta. Céus, o que devia ter afinal? Jamais se sentiu assim antes... Estaria doente? Mas como, se não teve nenhum sintoma antes? Seu corpo estava pesado e começou a ficar cada vez mais sonolenta. Seu raciocínio não era de todo claro, mas lentamente, recordou-se das inúmeras aspirinas que tomara e dos anti-histamínicos. Deveria ter tido uma queda de pressão, certamente!

-O que está acontecendo?! – Exclamou uma voz que ela julgava conhecer, vinda de muito longe.

Edward praticamente materializou-se na sua frente e atrás dele estava a Dra. Denali, fazendo com que Bella se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada por isso. Mike era um bom médico quando tinha um livro em mãos e tempo para estudar o paciente, mas em uma emergência, Edward deveria ser a melhor escolha. Ele a analisou com olhos atentos e percebeu que estava mais pálida do que de costume, com uma fina camada de suor frio cobria seu rosto. Parecia que seu nível de consciência estava diminuindo lentamente, mas balbuciava palavras incoerentes vez ou outra.

-Deve está com a tal virose... – Disse o pediatra entrando em pânico, mas Edward sabia que não podia se tratar daquilo, afinal Isabella não apresentava febre ou qualquer outro sintoma respiratório típico de gripe – Esteve trabalhando a noite e o dia todo com os pacientes e certamente acabou contraindo a infecção.

-Não... – Sussurrou a própria Isabella, de modo torpe – Não é a virose... É uma queda de pressão... Tomei algumas aspirinas e anti-histamínicos...

-Não deveria ter combinado esses tipos de medicamentos! As chances de desenvolver uma hipotensão são grandes.

-Principalmente quando se está há mais de vinte e quatro horas sem dormir. – Disse Tanya Denali, preocupada – Além disso, não vi ninguém ajudando Isabella durante todo o plantão. Ela deve está exausta. O melhor será interná-la imediatamente e fazermos alguns exames.

-Mas nós já não temos mais leitos vagos. Todos os hospitais estão sobrecarregados e ouvi falar que as autoridades estão recomendando que as pessoas fiquem em casa para evitar que mais casos surjam.

-Então temos que levar Isabella para seu apartamento e deixar que alguém cuide dela. – Disse Edward tomando a frente da situação – Vocês viram a enfermeira Brandon por aí?

-Não. Ontem foi a folga de Alice e por isso ela viajou até Londres com o namorado. – Respondeu Tanya – Isabella teve que assumir a enfermaria sozinha e isso deve ter sido bastante desgastante, visto que estamos lotados.

-Então quem cuidará dela? – Indagou Newton desesperado – Seus pais moram no subúrbio e eu não acho que possam dirigir até aqui para buscá-la. E eu não posso deixar a pediatria no meio desse caos.

-Eu a levarei.

Disse Edward de modo decidido, e sem perder tempo, segurou Isabella em seus braços e a ergueu com cuidado. Ela repousou a cabeça em seu ombro e pareceu relaxar um pouco, praticamente adormecida. Não sabia o motivo para ela ter se automedicado, mas certamente a combinação de anti-histamínicos com aspirinas acabara deixando-a extremamente sonolenta.

-Preciso que alguém vá buscar as coisas de Isabella para mim e as leve até o meu carro.

-Eu posso fazer isso. – Ofereceu-se Tanya de modo prestativo – A bolsa dela está no armário do vestiário e eu sei qual é.

-Então vá. Irei esperá-la na garagem.

A médica fez que sim com a cabeça e de modo agitado saiu correndo, rumo ao vestiário feminino. Sem perder tempo, Edward passou a carregar Isabella pelos corredores como se fosse uma criança adormecida enquanto abria caminho por um verdadeiro mar de pessoas. Sentiu que todos os observavam enquanto eles cruzavam o hospital, mas não os deu importância.

Quando finalmente chegou ao prédio garagem, abriu a porta de seu Aston Martin Vanquish e delicadamente acomodou-a no banco do passageiro, colocando o sinto de segurança para impedir que Isabella caísse. Parecia tão frágil... Tão vulnerável! Ouviu passos apressados atrás de si, e quando virou-se viu Tanya correndo em sua direção, carregando uma bolsa e um sobretudo marrom.

-Aqui estão todas as coisas dela. – Disse a médica ao entregá-lo os pertences de Isabella – Pedi que Lauren voltasse para a enfermaria e não se preocupe com a emergência. Irei assumir seu lugar.

-Ótimo. Agradeço sinceramente pela ajuda.

-Não há de quê. Apenas cuide de Isabella e por favor, nos dê notícias de como ela está assim que puder.

-Sim, farei isso.

Sem mais delongas, ele entrou em seu carro e deu a partida para só então sair dirigindo pelas ruas congeladas da cidade. Devido à camada de neve que havia se juntado no asfalto, teve que andar mais devagar do que de costume, olhando vez ou outra para Isabella, apenas para constatar que ela ainda dormia em um sono pesado.

O caminho até o apartamento dela parecia inacabável e algumas ruas estavam bloqueadas pela neve, obrigando-o a fazer inúmeros retornos. Quando por fim estacionou seu carro em frente ao prédio dela, cobriu-a com seu casaco e colocou Isabella novamente em seus braços.

-Como cheguei até aqui? – Indagou ela de modo sonolento ao sentir o vento frio do inverno açoitando a pele de seu rosto e constatando que estavam na frente de seu prédio.

-Eu a trouxe. Agora fique quieta e descanse.

-Mas a senhora Gianna pode nos ver...

-Deixe que eu lido com isso. Apenas descanse.

Por incrível que pareça, ela não protestou e Edward aproveitou aquilo para seguir em frente. Entrou no prédio e pegou o elevador, descendo no quarto andar. Não encontrou a velha sindica de Isabella em momento algum, e por isso, foi direto até a porta do apartamento dela e a abriu com a chave que havia encontrado dentro de sua bolsa.

O clima ali dentro estava mais aconchegante e após tornar a fechar a porta, ele seguiu pela sala, até que encontrou um quarto que deveria ser o de Isabella. De modo gentil, a colocou sobre a cama de casal e depositou sua mão sobre a testa dela, para verificar se tinha febre. Precaução nunca era de mais!

-Não estou doente... – Disse Bella enquanto agarrava um travesseiro – Só me sinto cansada.

-Tem certeza? Não está com tosse ou calafrios?

-Já disse que estou bem... Só quero descansar. Sempre que tomo anti-histamínicos fico sonolenta, e a aspirina deve ter baixado a minha pressão.

-Então vou preparar algo salgado para você beber.

E antes que ela pudesse protestar, Edward foi até a cozinha e encheu um copo de leite morno com sal. Não era a melhor solução, mas era a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento, fora de um hospital. Quando regressou ao quarto, ergueu Isabella e a deu de beber lentamente, para que não se engasgasse ou não vomitasse com a rápida distensão que seu estômago vazio sofreria.

Ela bebeu com avidez, e pouco a pouco a cor foi voltando ao seu rosto. Edward sentiu-se mais aliviado com aquilo, e quando Bella terminou de beber todo o leite, ele deixou-a deitada na cama enquanto ia até o banheiro do quarto, para procurar por alguns remédios que poderiam ser úteis, caso ela tivesse uma piora. Estranhou ao encontrar alguns imunossupressores e anti-inflamatórios, além de um suplemento de vitamina D. Por que demônios Isabella tomava aquele tipo de medicamento? Teria algum tipo de alergia? Talvez fosse melhor perguntar para alguém! Não tinha o telefone dos pais dela, mas tinha o de Alice, e sem pensar duas vezes, ligou para ela.

-_Alô!_ – Disse ao atender o telefone.

-Alice? Sou eu, Edward Cullen. Será que você poderia vir até a casa da Bella? Ela passou mal durante o plantão e eu a trouxe para cá...

-_A Bella passou mal?_ – Indagou Alice com a voz agitada – _O que ela teve?_

-Não sei. Parece que tomou umas aspirinas e anti-histamínicos. A pressão caiu e ela acabou tendo uma sincope. Sabe me dizer se é alérgica a algo?

-_Bem... Não precisa se preocupar com isso ok? Sempre que a Bella toma esse tipo de medicamento acaba ficando sonolenta. Apenas deixe-a dormindo em seu quarto que amanhã acordará melhor._

-Ainda assim não consigo deixar de me preocupar. – Disse enquanto voltava para o quarto e observava Isabella adormecida na cama – Se ela tomou anti-histamínicos é por que deve ter alguma alergia ou coisa do tipo. Será que você poderia vir aqui?

-_Desculpe... Estou em Londres e só volto amanhã de manhã. Mas assim que pisar em Newcastle, prometo que vou até aí. Não se preocupe, Edward! A Bells vai ficar bem._

-Ok. Obrigado de qualquer modo.

E após falar aquilo, desligou o telefone. Aparentemente teria que passar a noite ali, cuidando de Isabella!

Ela parecia mesmo cansada, mas não podia deixá-la dormindo com o uniforme de enfermeira que usava! Era anti-higiênico, alem de desconfortável. Ele olhou ao redor, em busca de alguma roupa mais adequada e foi até o closet. Parecia que tinha acabado de entrar em alguma loja de produtos contra radiação solar, pois praticamente todas as roupas de Isabella eram feitas a partir de tecidos com proteção UV. Céus... Por que usar aquele tipo de vestimenta em uma das cidades mais nublosas da Inglaterra?!

Vasculhou um pouco mais, e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar um verdadeiro estoque de bloqueadores solares e outros produtos para a pele. Sim! Definitivamente Isabella deveria ter algum tipo de fotoalergia severa. Iria ter uma conversa séria com ela assim que estivesse mais desperta, mas naquele momento, limitou-se apenas a pegar uma camisola de seda branca que havia no closet e regressou para junto dela.

O aquecedor já estava ligado e o clima ali dentro era bem mais aconchegante. Sem pudores, Edward removeu o sobretudo que ela usava e depois tirou as sapatilhas para que seus pés ficassem mais confortáveis. Isabella parecia tão sonolenta que se quer percebia o que ele estava fazendo, e aproveitando-se disso, ele tirou as calças brancas que ela usava e depois passou a desabotoar a parte da frente de sua camisa azul celeste.

Quando virou Isabella de costas para poder remover aquela última peça, acabou ficando completamente sem reação com o que viu! Sentiu um forte aperto em seu peito e se perguntou o que poderia ter lhe causado aquilo.

Céus... Jamais vira lesões iguais aquelas! Por toda a extensão das costas de Isabella, havia marcas vermelhas, com um aspecto terrível e um tanto deformado. A pele era irregular em vários pontos e as cicatrizes iam da base de sua coluna até seus ombros. Não sabia o que poderia ter causado aquilo, mas era como se ela tivesse sofrido sérias queimaduras ou tido varíola.

Com mãos trêmulas, ele deslizou os dedos por sua pele, sentindo a irregularidade das cicatrizes e ficando nauseado ao imaginar o sofrimento que aquelas lesões deveriam ter lhe causado antes de sanarem. Deveria ter passado semanas sem poder usar roupas e dormindo de bruços... O que tinha acontecido com ela afinal? Foi só então que as peças do quebra cabeça começaram a se encaixar! Isabella tinha um sério problema, e era por isso que tanto se escondia!

* * *

**Finalmente o Edward descobriu uma parte do segredo da Bella! Como muitas já suspeitavam, ela possui cicatrizes realmente terríveis na pele das costas!**

**Espero q estejam gostando, principalmente a Christye-Lupin, Patylayne, Vanny, Majorie e JOKB. Amanhã teremos mais revelações! Todas atentas **

**;***


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

Bella acordou sentindo-se letárgica e completamente desorientada. Era como se cada um de seus músculos estivesse distendido e o simples movimento de erguer o corpo fez com que sua cabeça girasse como se estivesse a bordo de uma montanha russa. Olhou ao seu redor e constatou que estava em seu próprio quarto, deitada sobre a cama, mas algo estava errado. A única luz que iluminava o cômodo, provinha de uma abajur que ficava sobre sua mesinha de cabeceira, e Bella viu no rádio relógio que já passava das cinco da manhã.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, e se apoiando nas paredes foi até a janela, coberta por uma pesada cortina de cor escura para evitar que a radiação solar entrasse em seu cômodo. Afastou lentamente os tecidos, até que constatou que e a neve se acumulava sobre o chão lá embaixo. Ainda devia faltar cerca de três horas para o sol nascer, e isso a fez se sentir um pouco mais segura, mas ainda assim, fechou novamente a cortina e afastando-se da janela.

Suas pernas estavam tão fracas que começaram a tremer, obrigando-a a sentar-se em uma poltrona que estava próxima. O que tinha lhe acontecido? Era como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão de carga. Céus, estava tão cansada que teve de travar uma pequena batalha para não voltar à cama e dormir novamente. Teria tomado algo para dormir?

-Finalmente você acordou.

Bella se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquela voz e sentiu seu corpo rígido ao ver Edward parado bem na porta do seu quarto. Como ele tinha entrado ali? Não... Só podia está sonhando. A camisa social que ele usava estava completamente desabotoada, deixando seu peitoral e abdômen à amostra e os cabelos acobreados estavam em completa desordem, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Parecia cansado, e carregava uma bandeja com um prato de canja. Foi então que, como em um filme, as lembranças do dia anterior vieram a sua mente.

Recordou-se de ter trabalhado como louca no hospital, graças às inúmeras vítimas da virose que necessitavam de atendimento. Para piorar a sua situação, ainda teve que fazer hora extra uma vez que Angela não pôde ir trabalhar. Também recordou-se de conversar com o Dr. Newton, no final da tarde. Mas e depois? O que houve? Como tinha chegado em casa?

-Foi você quem me trouxe até aqui? – Indagou ao ver Edward colocar a bandeja que trazia consigo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e sentando-se no pé da cama para encará-la de frente. Bella o viu suspirando de modo pesado, antes de tornar a falar.

-Você quase perdeu a consciência no final do plantão de ontem. Eu a encontrei nos braços de Mike Newton e a trouxe para cá. Depois disso você dormiu por quase doze horas seguidas.

-E... Você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?

-Sim. Não se lembra de nada?

-Não muito... Minha mente ainda está um pouco embaçada.

-Parece que você andou tomando aspirinas e anti-histamínicos. Isso deve ter feito sua pressão baixar, além de deixá-la extremamente sonolenta. Não devia misturar esse tipo de medicamento.

-Sei disso. Sou enfermeira, lembra-se? Saber as interações medicamentosas faz parte de meu trabalho.

-E aí está o grande perigo. Profissionais de saúde sempre acham que são alto-suficientes. Deveria ser mais prudente e procurar ajuda de vez em quando.

Bella sentiu vontade de gritar com ele! Por que tinha que repreendê-la após ter passado mal daquele jeito? Não tinha piedade por acaso? Claro que ela conhecia os riscos de se misturar aquele tipo de medicação, mas não tivera outra escolha. Tinha que se prevenir... Sentia sua cabeça doendo e ainda não recordava-se totalmente do que ocorreu. Ela voltou a puxar pela memória e não precisou fazer muito esforço para recordar-se do momento em que Edward a pôs nos braços e a carregou para fora do hospital. E depois? Olhou para baixo, e constatou que estava usando uma de suas camisolas de seda. Aquilo fez sua cabeça dá mais voltas!

-Foi você quem me trocou? – Perguntou com a voz cautelosa, vendo que ele parecia ficar ainda mais apreensivo.

-Isabella... Eu disse que era melhor você não forçar a sua mente. Acabou de sofrer uma sincope e não seria bom ficar agitada. Por que não come um pouco e depois toma um banho? Eu trouxe uma canja de galinha e...

-Foi você sim! – Disse levantando-se da poltrona e dando passos vacilantes para trás – Você viu não foi? Responda!

-Sim. – Admitiu soltando o ar de modo pesado – Sim, eu vi suas costas. Era isso que tanto temia?

-Céus... Não podia ter visto! Não podia... Agora está com pena de mim não é? Está com nojo!

-Isabella, acalme-se! Não é nada disso que está pensando. Sim, eu vi suas cicatrizes, mas...

-Pare! – Gritou enquanto tentava tampar os ouvidos com as mãos trêmulas e se forçando a prender as lágrimas – Não quero falar sobre isso.

-Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não precisa agir desse modo! Não tem nada de errado com você. Por que está reagindo assim?

-Não há nada de errado? Você não sabe do que está falando.

-Sou médico. É claro que eu sei. Vi a quantidade de remédios imunossupressores que você estoca no banheiro e já venho observando sua cautela com a exposição solar há um bom tempo. O que você tem? Algum tipo de doença autoimune? Lúpus, fotodermatose... O quê?

-Não venha me tratar como se eu fosse seu estudo de caso! – Disse segurando-se para não gritar – Essas marcas em minhas costas foram feitas pelo sol, Edward! O sol fez isso comigo, e pode fazer coisas muito piores... Não posso sair na luz do dia se o céu não estiver nublado e tenho que usar bloqueador solar em uma maldita cidade onde chove praticamente todos os dias. Como pode não haver nada de errado comigo? Nunca poderei ter uma vida normal... Nunca!

-Por deus Isabella... – Edward levantou-se lentamente e foi até ela, mas sem estabelecer contato físico. Não queria assustá-la ainda mais – Você é uma enfermeira e sabe muito bem que muitas doenças autoimunes podem ser controladas com o tratamento correto.

-Você diz isso por que não foi você quem teve de passar a vida toda sendo tratado como uma aberração. Meus próprios pais me esconderam durante anos, e só me deixaram cursar a faculdade por que já era maior de idade e tinha direito de escolha. Você não sabe nada sobre mim e não ouse agir como se compreendesse...

-Não, eu não compreendo. Mas poderia, se você se abrir comigo. – Ele falava como se as coisas fossem mais simples do que pareciam, mas Bella sabia que não era bem assim... – O que realmente importa agora é que você consegue manter sua condição sobre controle! Se tivéssemos um diagnóstico fechado, poderíamos tratá-la melhor, talvez até mesmo descobrir uma cura.

-Cura? – Repetiu de modo debochado – Edward, passei a maior parte de minha vida tentando descobrir o que eu tinha, mas médico algum conseguia dizer. Minha doença só está sobre controle por que eu conheço minhas limitações, mas é como se eu fosse uma bomba relógio, apenas esperando o momento de explodir.

-Você poderia ser mais otimista! A medicina está avançando muito nos últimos anos. Tenho um colega dermatologista especialista em reações fototoxicas que conheci no Caribe e sei que ele poderia nos ajudar. Apenas deixe-me ligar para ele e tenho certeza de que não terá problemas em nos receber...

-Estou farta de médicos. – Disse de modo cansado enquanto abraçava a si própria – Passei boa parte da minha infância no consultório do Dr. Jason Jenks, coletando exames e servindo como cobaia. Sou portadora de algum tipo de reação fototoxica e a única coisa que posso fazer é evitar a luz solar e tomar os medicamentos de praxe. Tenho certeza de que nada mudou de uns anos para cá em relação a isso.

-Quando foi que os sintomas surgiram?

-Há muito tempo. Tinha sete anos quando tudo aconteceu. Até então nunca tinha saído de Newcastle, mas meus pais resolveram fazer uma viagem para o sul durante o verão. Ficamos em um hotel com piscina e eu passei a manhã brincando na água, debaixo do sol. Usava um daqueles maiôs infantis de costas nuas e um enorme chapéu. Foi por isso que apenas minhas costas ficaram marcadas. Desde então, Charles e Renee vêm me tratando como se eu fosse alguma aberração.

-Isabella... Deixe-me ao menos tentar. – Implorou com insistência, enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais – Você não precisa agir como se fosse uma mulher condenada... Sei que deve ter sido difícil levar uma vida onde não se pode ver o sol, mas isso não te impede de viver. Você pode trabalhar, viajar, casar ou ter filhos...

-Que homem vai querer uma mulher como eu, Edward? Uma mulher que só pode sair à noite... Que vivi sobre a ameaça de desenvolver uma doença ainda pior... Seria um carma para qualquer um, assim como tenho sido para meus pais e para Alice. Tive sorte de que até agora apenas as minhas costas tenham sido afetadas, mas e se um dia for meu rosto? Qual homem vai querer isso? Qual homem vai querer uma mulher deformada?

-Eu posso querer! – Exclamou olhando-a de maneira profunda.

O silêncio reinou de modo pesado entre os dois por alguns segundos. Bella sentiu os olhos pesados pelas lágrimas enquanto as palavras dele ecoavam em sua mente. Queria chorar em seus braços e se deixar acreditar naquilo. Mas não podia... Edward dizia aquilo por que não sabia com o que estava lidando. Com o tempo ela se tornaria um peso para ele. Com o tempo acabaria odiando-a, e Bella nunca suportaria isso.

-Não confunda as coisas. – Disse após engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta e recuperar a voz – Seu lado médico está falando mais alto. Deve está cansado de lidar com doentes e não precisa de mais um em sua lista. Por que escolheria alguém como eu, quando pode ter qualquer mulher ao seu lado? Uma mulher que possa acompanhá-lo a qualquer lugar e que permaneça sempre linda e perfeita?

-Mas eu não quero qualquer mulher. Quero você!

-Não diga isso...

-Sim, eu digo! Não me interessa se você não pode sair de Newcastle ou se amanhã pode acordar com o rosto marcado. Só quero está com você agora... E é o presente que importa, não é?

-Não posso fazer isso com você! – Exclamou em um fio de voz – Não posso deixar que você viva sua vida em prol da minha. Já tentei isso uma vez com o Jacob, mas não deu certo...

-Só que eu não sou esse tal de Jacob!

-Edward... Acredite, eu também quero que fique ao meu lado, mas... Acima de tudo, quero que você seja feliz.

-Se é isso mesmo o que quer, então deixe-me ficar. Deixe-me provar que posso ser feliz ao seu lado.

Bella o encarou nos olhos, sentindo as lágrimas ameaçando cair a qualquer momento. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, alguém tinha lhe feito uma declaração tão bonita e verdadeira como aquela. Queria confiar nele. Queria se entregar para ele de corpo e alma, sem se importar com as implicações que aquilo poderia ter. Estava a tanto tempo sozinha que julgava já não se importar. Mas agora, ali, ao lado dele, sentia uma enorme necessidade de se jogar nos seus braços e deixar que ele lhe passasse força para enfrentar a tudo e a todos. Queria deixar que Edward derrubasse todas as suas barreiras, que a fizesse dele, mas alguma coisa a mantinha paralisada com os pés no chão.

Era como se estivesse sem reação em um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida! Céus, que idiota deveria ser... Como podia ficar ali, parada, olhando nos olhos do homem que tanto desejava após tê-lo ouvido dizer coisas tão bonitas, sem se quer dizer uma única palavra em troca? Talvez fosse a insegurança e o medo que a mantinha presa... Estava retida a esses pensamentos, quando ouviu a campainha tocando.

-Deve ser Alice. – Disse quebrando o silêncio que se formou novamente entre eles.

-Não atenda. – Pediu Edward enquanto finalmente acabava com a distância que ainda havia entre eles e segurava seu rosto entre suas mãos fortes – Ela não irá se importar... Eu sei! Apenas diga que ficará comigo...

-Eu não posso. – Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem finalmente por seus olhos de modo pesaroso, mas não se deixou levar.

-Por que não?

-Por que não quero que você me odeie... Não quero que se veja preso a mim por meu egoísmo. Edward, não torne tudo isso mais difícil.

-Difícil é ficar longe de você. Não irei desistir Bella! Você verá. Farei você entender.

Por um momento Bella, pensou que ele não a soltaria. Mas a campainha passou a soar com mais insistência, fazendo com que todo o clima que havia entre os dois se dissipasse como brumas ao vento. Edward saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, e Bella deixou que seu corpo caísse de maneira pesada novamente sobre a poltrona. Sentia-se tão abalada e confusa...

A dor em sua cabeça e as pernas bambas não se comparavam a devastação em que sua alma se encontrava. Por quê? Por que o destino tinha feito isso com ela? Por que não podia ser uma mulher normal? Seria tão feliz ao lado dele... Mas ela não podia permitir que Edward sacrificasse a própria vida para está ao seu lado.

-Por que demoraram tanto a abrir a porta? Eu estava a ponto de cometer um homicídio. – Reclamou Alice ao adentrar no quarto sozinha, e tirando-a de seus devaneios. Vestia um casaco pesada e um gorro de lã que deixava apenas as pontas úmidas de seu cabelo a mostra. Parece que a neve caia mais forte lá fora.

-Desculpe... Não foi minha intenção. Mas de que homicídio você está falando?

-A velha Gianna me encontrou no corredor e começou a me passar um verdadeiro sermão. Céus, essa sua sindica deve mesmo me odiar!

-Gianna está lá fora? – Indagou se sobressaltando – Por favor, Alice... Não me diga que ela viu o Edward?

-Oh... Na verdade, os dois devem está conversando na sua sala nesse exato momento.

Alice sorriu de modo maléfico com o comentário, mas logo viu que a amiga continuava séria. As duas se conheciam há muito tempo para compreender o que cada olhar significava. Quando Bella praticamente saiu correndo em direção a sala e encontrou sua velha sindica com Edward, teve um pequeno ataque cárdico. Seja lá o que os dois estavam falando, não era algo bom, ao julgar pela expressão de poucos amigos que Gianna mantinha no rosto.

E a situação ficou ainda pior quando a recatada senhora a viu vestindo apenas uma simples camisola de seda, enquanto estava sozinha em casa na presença de um homem cuja camisa estava completamente aberta. Bella queria enfiar a cabeça no primeiro buraco que encontrasse, mas infelizmente não tinha para onde correr.

-Isabella, espero que tenha uma boa explicação para o que estou vendo. – Disse Gianna com o rosto tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

-Sinto muito se estou causando a impressão errada, mas o Dr. Cullen só estava aqui para cuidar de mim...

-Era exatamente isso o que eu estava tentando explicar para a sua sindica. – Falou Edward como se já não tivesse mais paciência para repetir a mesma história – Isabella teve uma queda de pressão e passou mal. Eu a trouxe para casa e fiquei aqui apenas para me certificar de que não tornaria a perder a consciência.

-Ainda assim não é correto que uma moça solteira fique sozinha com um rapaz em seu apartamento, mesmo que esse seja médico. Além disso, não acho que para exercer sua profissão o senhor tenha que ficar com os botões de sua camisa abertos. Deveriam ter me chamado para que eu os fizesse companhia.

-Não queríamos incomodá-la, senhora Gianna. – Disse Bella implorando para que aquela situação bizarra se desse por encerrada.

-Bobagem. Minha tarefa é prezar pela moral dos moradores desse condomínio.

-Acho que alguém esqueceu de comunicar para a sua sindica de que o século dezoito já acabou há alguns anos. – Brincou Alice enquanto sentava-se em seu sofá e repousava as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro – Não se preocupe, senhora Gianna. Eu ficarei aqui e tomarei conta desses dois, para garantir que não façam nada que fira os bons e velhos costumes.

-Não confio em você, senhorita Brandon. Faço questão de ficar também e fazer companhia.

-Não será necessário. – Disse Edward por fim, com a voz cansada e abotoando os botões de sua camisa – Agora que Alice finalmente chegou, não vejo mais motivos para eu permanecer aqui.

-Tem certeza? – Indagou Bella sentindo que deveria fazer alguma coisa para impedir que ele partisse – Podemos tomar um café ou...

-Tudo bem, comerei algo quando chegar em casa. Foi um prazer. – Respondeu de modo seco enquanto pegava seu casaco e cumprimentava a senhora Gianna – Se sentir alguma coisa, basta me ligar.

-Sim, farei isso.

Bella queria gritar. Queria mandar a velha sindica para o quinto dos infernos e correr atrás de Edward para impedir que ele partisse, mas não podia fazer isso, ou do contrário Gianna tornaria sua vida em um inferno, como fizera com inúmeras outras inquilinas. Sentiu-se frustrada, furiosa, triste e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo... Céus, como pôde deixar que as coisas chegassem a esse extremo? Jamais tinha se sentido tão confusa assim antes. Teria que colocar as coisas em panos limpos na próxima vez em que visse Edward! Sim, iria expor seus sentimentos para ele e o deixaria decidir o que faria.

-Bom, já que estamos aqui, o que acham de jogarmos um pouco de buraco? – Sugeriu a senhora Gianna com um sorriso empolgado no rosto – Tenho um baralho novo lá em casa onde a rainha é representada pela foto de antigas damas da corte!

-Oh, algo tão excitante assim só pode ser pecaminoso! – Disse Alice com um pesado tom de ironia – Mal posso esperar por isso.

-Ótimo. Vou buscar as cartas e vocês preparam o chá. Talvez eu até aposte dinheiro de verdade.

A velha sindica saiu do apartamento de Bella parecendo não se conter em empolgação. Aquela certamente seria uma longa manhã, mas quando olhou nos olhos de Alice, viu que a amiga a encarava de modo bastante peculiar.

-O que foi? Por que me olha assim?

-Não me venha com essa de "por que me olha assim". Somos amigas há muito tempo para que você tente esconder algo de mim. Vamos, diga! O que aconteceu realmente.

-O que quer saber?

-Quero o motivo para você ter passado mal durante o plantão. Sei que tinha muito trabalho, mas isso não é de seu feitio.

-Eu sei, é só que... Estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível e acho que exagerei nas aspirinas. Além disso, tive que trabalhar no plantão diurno por que Angela faltou e acabei tomando uns anti-histamínicos por precaução...

-Oh, Bella! – Disse Alice com um olhar de repreensão enquanto levantava-se do sofá e ia até ela – Por que fez isso? Sabe que anti-histamínicos te deixam sonolenta.

-Quando soube que teria que trabalhar no turno da manhã, achei melhor me prevenir caso o sol aparecesse... Não quero que meu corpo tenha uma daquelas reações novamente. Faz anos que não desenvolvo uma erupção cutânea e não quero passar por aquilo de novo.

-Entendo, mas talvez esteja na hora de deixar os medos de lado e passar a viver a sua vida.

-Até você? – Indagou sentindo-se irritada. Por que todos queriam interferir no modo como ela vinha agindo? – Eu não posso ter uma vida normal Alice! Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso.

-Sim, eu sei, mas isso não significa que você deva se automedicar desse modo. Estamos em Newcastle, uma das cidades mais cinzentas da Europa. As chances do sol aparecer aqui em pleno inverno são quase nulas. Além disso, você estava dentro de um hospital, e não a céu aberto. Por que não relaxa um pouco e se diverte? Não vejo nada de errado em sair de vez em quando e até mesmo arrumar um bom namorado. Não é normal que uma mulher na sua idade permaneça pura e casta, mesmo sendo filha de um pastor e vivendo em um condomínio governado por uma beata louca.

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas ponderando o que a amiga tinha lhe dito. Uma de suas regras era jamais se envolver com ninguém. Depois de seu relacionamento frustrado com Jacob, compreendera que o melhor era ficar só, mas Alice era oposta aquele ideal!

-Vamos Bella, deixe de ser ranzinza. Além disso, acho que Edward está mesmo afim de você.

-Alice, talvez não seja a melhor hora para falarmos sobre isso...

-Não me faça de boba, Isabella. Pare de me enrolar e fale logo antes que a velha volte com o maldito baralho! – Exclamou a amiga parecendo extremamente curiosa – Você estava de camisola, sozinha com Edward. Vamos, diga.

Não queria falar sobre aquilo no momento... Tinha a mente em um verdadeiro turbilhão e suas ideias não estavam muito claras. A única coisa da qual tinha certeza, era que Edward estava levando-a a loucura. Mas sabia que Alice não descansaria até que ela lhe desse satisfações.

-Ele viu minhas costas. – Disse por fim, vendo a expressão de surpresa e depois de apreensão no rosto da amiga.

-Oh, Bella... Sinto muito. Sei que você não gosta que as pessoas vejam suas marcas... Mas como ele reagiu?

-Não sei dizer. Ele é médico e sabe controlar suas emoções... Mas acho que nós dois estamos bastante confusos. Falamos tantas coisas... E ainda há tanto para se dizer... Oh, só em pensar que o verei amanhã à noite durante o plantão sinto um frio na barriga.

-Se quiser, não precisa ir trabalhar amanhã. Eu posso assumir a enfermaria sozinha, e tenho certeza de que Esme não irá se importar, afinal, você deu hora extra no plantão passado.

-Oh, não. Não posso me afastar do hospital novamente. Já passei muitos dias sem trabalhar por conta do que James me fez. Não quero abusar da boa vontade de Esme.

-Você é quem sabe. Agora por que não toma um banho e relaxa um pouco? Tem que está recuperada se quer mesmo enfrentar o Edward.

-E o que vou fazer com a dona Gianna? – Indagou sabendo que sua sindica deveria voltar a qualquer momento com o maldito baralho em mãos.

-Deixe ela comigo. Direi que você acabou pegando no sono novamente e que não estava sentindo-se muito bem. Agora vá. Ficarei aqui e quando terminar, conversaremos mais sobre isso.

-Você é mesmo incrível!

Bella deu um rápido beijo na bochecha da amiga e correu até o seu quarto. Sim... Alice tinha razão. Tinha que se preparar para o que estava por vir! Tinha que se preparar para se declarar à Edward!

* * *

**Sim! Finalmente a Bella criou coragem. Amanhã ela irá completamente decidida, mostrar ao Edward que está disposta a enfrentar suas inseguranças por ele. Como será q ele reagirá?**

**E eu diria que o Edward está bem interessado em descobrir o q realmente a Bella tem. Será q ele vai conseguir fechar o diagnóstico?**

**Bem, gostaria de agradecer as reviews de Christye-Lupin, Vanny, Patylayne, Duda e Marjorie! Vejo q minhas noites em claro estão valendo a pena hahaha**

**Amanhã teremos muito mais! Fiquem ligadas ;***


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

-Bella, que bom te ver! – Cumprimentou Rose com um enorme sorriso ao adentrar no vestiário feminino.

A nutricionista era a personificação da beleza clássica, com os cabelos dourados solto como cascatas e usando um elegante terninho azul-marinho que contrastava com seus olhos. Bella gostaria de ser tão charmosa quanto a amiga, mas ao se olhar no espelho, viu que jamais chegaria aos pés de Rosalie, principalmente usando aquele maldito uniforme de enfermeira e com os cabelos castanho-avermelhados presos em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça.

-Pensei que você não viria trabalhar hoje de noite, depois de ter tido aquela sincope no último plantão.

-Como você ficou sabendo disso? – Indagou surpreendendo-se com a velocidade dos boatos.

-Jessica Stanley me contou. Dizem que ela e Lauren Mallory se sentiram culpadas por não terem te ajudado durante o plantão passado.

-Duvido muito. Aquelas duas me detestam, assim como metade desse hospital.

-Não diga isso Bella. – Falou a nutricionista olhando-a com ternura naqueles profundos olhos azuis – Você é querida por muita gente aqui, principalmente pelos pacientes.

-Obrigada Rose... É bom ouvir isso de vez em quando.

-É para isso que servem as amigas. Acredite, todos ficamos muito preocupados com você e será ótimo tê-la conosco durante esse plantão, mas não se desgaste muito ok? Não queremos que nossa melhor enfermeira tenha outra sincope como aquela.

Bella sorriu de modo tímido e concordou balançando a cabeça. Já se sentia completamente recuperada e queria voltar o quanto antes ao trabalho. Quanto mais tempo passava em casa, mais se pegava pensando em sua última conversa com Edward. Queria vê-lo custasse o que custasse e falar com ele pessoalmente. Tinha muito a dizer...

-Não se preocupe Rose, ficarei bem. – Prometeu por fim, rindo para a amiga enquanto a via mexendo em seu armário – Agora tenho que ir. Se o plantão for tão agitado quanto o último, terei muito trabalho para fazer.

-Oh, claro. Te vejo no intervalo das duas horas.

Bella concordou com a cabeça e saiu do vestiário, indo na direção da enfermaria. Sentia-se nervosa e ansiosa... Não sabia se Edward já tinha chegado ao hospital, mas resolveu arriscar indo até a sala dos médicos. Sentia suas mãos suando e por isso as enxugava na camisa azul celeste que fazia parte de seu uniforme. Como será que ele a receberia?

Quando chegou na frente da sala dos médicos, sentiu seu coração disparando no peito e parou pouco antes de girar a maçaneta. Céus, por que estava agindo como uma colegial? Ela era uma mulher forte e crescida o suficiente para ser corajosa e expor-se aos olhos dele. Juntando toda a coragem que possuía, Bella respirou fundo e abriu a porta, decidida a por tudo sobre pratos limpos.

-Edward, eu preciso falar com você! – Disse ao entrar na sala com a cabeça erguida, mas arrependendo-se imensamente ao constatar que não era ele quem estava lá dentro – Oh, é você...

-Parece que a bela adormecida finalmente regressou. – Provocou Victoria com seu sorriso sínico, de modo arrogante. Seus cabelos cacheados e falsamente tingidos de ruivo estavam revoltos ao redor de seu rosto, lhe dando um aspecto sensual e até mesmo intimidador. Mas Bella não se deixaria amedrontar por ela! – Espero que tenha se divertido, quando caiu convenientemente nos braços do Dr. Newton e do Dr. Cullen durante o plantão passado. Não me diga que eles serão suas novas vitimas agora que James foi embora?

-Não te devo satisfações de minha vida. – Respondeu segurando-se para não cair nas provocações daquela mulhersinha detestável. Como alguém podia ser tão irritante? – Agora diga logo se você sabe ou não onde está o Dr. Cullen. Tenho que falar com ele.

-Parece que o doutorzinho está nos arquivos. Foi buscar alguns prontuários antigos que precisa ver, coisa que deveria ser seu trabalho.

-Sou enfermeira, e não arquivista. Passe bem.

E sem querer estender ainda mais aquele diálogo irritante, Bella deu as costas para Victória e saiu da sala dos médicos. Estava farta daquela mulher e já não suportava mais as suas ameaças! Mas não deixaria que aquilo estragasse seu plantão. Tinha que encontrar Edward! Enquanto atravessava o corredor, notava que as pessoas ainda lhe dirigiam olhares tortos. Era como se fosse a pessoa mais detestável daquele hospital, e de certo modo aquilo começava a afetá-la.

Quando chegou na frente dos arquivos, se pegou nervosa novamente. Pensou em bater na porta antes de entrar, mas achou que aquilo seria ridículo! Quem em sã consciência bateria na porta de um arquivo?! Estava agindo como uma adolescente novamente. Segurou a maçaneta com firmeza, e quando finalmente entrou deparou-se com um verdadeiro caos.

A sala dos arquivos era escura e empoeirada. Bella sentiu um terrível odor de mofo emanando dos papeis que ocupavam as enumeras estantes, e teve que se controlar para não começar a espirrar. Detestava aquele lugar. Um hospital tão moderno quanto aquele não deveria manter seus antigos registrados em papel, e Esme até tentara instituir um programa de computador onde todos os arquivos deveriam ser salvos.

Mas só havia uma única pessoa responsável por aquilo, e certamente esse processo levaria um bom tempo. Como Bella não conseguia ver através das enumeras estantes que formavam longos corredores, saiu andando lentamente, passando por cada uma enquanto buscava por Edward. Estava quase desistindo, quando ouviu algo vindo do banheiro que ficava nos fundos. Parecia um sussurro, e atraída pelo barulho, Bella seguiu naquela direção.

Estava quase chegando à fonte do ruído, quando teve seu braço puxado para trás e alguém jogou-a de encontro a uma das estantes. Sentiu suas costas doerem com o impacto, mas não conseguiu gritar, pois havia uma mão repousada sobre sua boca. Seu corpo estremeceu quando olhou para cima e encarou aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam como olhos de gato.

-Acho melhor você não ir até lá. – Disse Edward, sussurrando, enquanto retirava a mão de sua boca lentamente – Parece que a burocrata responsável pelos arquivos está se divertindo um pouco com o enfermeiro da emergência.

-Deve ser por isso que os arquivos estão todos amontoados... – Disse tentando parecer descontraída, mas falhando miseravelmente no processo.

Não conseguia agir de maneira normal quando estava perto dele. Era como se seu corpo tivesse vontade própria e seu cérebro parasse de funcionar. Cada detalhe de Edward era absorvido por seus olhos e gravado em sua mente. A barba que começava a crescer em seu maxilar forte, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais atraente aos seus olhos, o porte austero que mantinha, os ombros largos, os olhos verdes... Tudo em Edward a atraía. Bella engoliu em seco, pois sabia que não era seguro ficar ali sozinha com ele, mas não conseguia se controlar, por mais que tentasse. Como tinha se deixado apaixonar daquela maneira tão devastadora?

-Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele, ainda segurando seu braço e mantendo-a encurralada contra a estante. Era incrível como ele agia tão indiferente quando ela estava praticamente explodindo por dentro!

-Não... Quero dizer... Sim! – Aquela não era hora para gaguejar! Tinha que ser objetiva – Quero falar com você.

-Pra falar a verdade, também acho que devemos conversar, mas não aqui.

-Tem razão... Estamos em nosso expediente de trabalho e não seria bom ficarmos conversando enquanto a enfermaria está lotada.

Edward ia falar algo, mas parou antes mesmo de verbalizar qualquer coisa e retirou o celular de dentro do bolso da calça social que usava. Parecia que tinha recebido uma mensagem, mas a ignorou e pôs o aparelho de volta no bolso.

-Não vai responder? – Indagou preocupada – Pode ser algo importante...

-Não era nada de urgente. O que estamos tratando aqui é mais importante.

Bella poderia jurar como suas bochechas estavam corando, mas o momento fora interrompido novamente, dessa vez pelo seu próprio celular que também tocou avisando que havia acabado de receber uma mensagem. Ela pensou que aquilo era coincidência de mais, e achou que deveria ser algo relacionado ao trabalho. Quando leu a mensagem, teve suas suspeitas confirmadas.

-Como pode dizer que uma reunião com a diretoria não é urgente? – Indagou vendo-o fazer uma expressão de aborrecimento.

-Provavelmente Esme deve está querendo passar relatórios sobre a produtividade do hospital. Ao meu ver, podemos sobreviver sem isso.

-De qualquer modo é melhor irmos. Conversaremos depois do plantão, o que acha?

-Por mim tudo bem. Mas onde?

-Eu não sei... Podemos nos encontramos na cafeteria e de lá pensamos em algum outro lugar. Agora vamos ou do contrário chegaremos atrasados.

Edward suspirou de modo pesado e por um segundo Bella achou que ele não a deixaria ir. Mas por fim, acabou cedendo e soltando seu braço, afastando-se dela para permitir que passasse.

-Não devia ter vindo trabalhar hoje. – Disse enquanto caminhava ao seu lado e juntos saiam da sala dos arquivos – Deveria descansar um pouco mais, afinal, tem direito a uma folga depois de ter dobrado o plantão passado...

-Não estou me sentindo cansada e também não queria ficar em casa. Além disso, não fui a única que deu hora extra. Todos estamos muito ocupados com essa virose que está aparecendo.

-Por sorte a tal gripe parece está em remissão. O número de casos vem diminuindo desde ontem e acho que em breve já não estaremos tão lotados.

-Fico feliz em ouvir essa notícia.

Edward concordou e após isso os dois seguiram em silêncio na direção da sala de videoconferência. Bella não gostava do clima que tinha se instalado entre eles... Estavam se tratando de modo educado e formal, mas de certa forma, era como se fossem completos estranhos. Aquela situação estava ficando cada vez mais fora do controle, e ela não sabia como reagir a isso.

Sabia que em parte, a culpa de tudo aquilo era dela, por ter agido do modo como agiu. Mas o que podia fazer? Sentira-se assustada, confusa e insegura por ele ter visto suas cicatrizes e por isso ficara paralisada. Será que Edward não lhe daria outra chance? Será que a trataria daquele modo indiferente para sempre como forma de castigo por tê-lo rejeitado? Oh, céus... Não seria tão imaturo a ponto de fazer isso, seria?

Quando por fim chegaram na sala de videoconferência, a encontraram completamente lotada. Para sua sorte, Alice tinha guardado um lugar para ela, e Edward acabara sentando-se entre o Dr. Newton e a Dra. Denali. Por algum motivo Bella não gostou nada daquilo. Vez ou outra se pegava olhando na direção deles, e sentia um aperto no peito sempre que Tanya trocava palavras com Edward. Estaria com ciúmes? Era só o que lhe faltava!

A reunião foi apenas para falar sobre os últimos avanços que o hospital tivera e as grandes oportunidades que estavam por surgir. Aparentemente, um grupo de ensino e pesquisa da América Central estava se instalando ali, graças a influencia exercida por Edward, e isso significava mais investimentos. Quando a reunião acabou, Bella regressou ao seu setor ao lado de Alice.

O plantão fora bem mais tranquilo do que o último, provando que a virose realmente deveria está sobre controle, graças a deus. Ainda estavam lotados, mas o trabalho já não era tão exaustivo e com Alice ao seu lado a enfermaria parecia pequena. Quando seu relógio marcou as oito da manhã, Bella já estava a ponto de morrer de ansiedade. Queria tanto falar com Edward que contava cada segundo, esperando para ver o modo como ele a trataria.

Até tentou tirar um cochilo na sala de descanso, mas sua mente estava tão agitada, que se quer conseguiu pregar os olhos. Por sorte, Angela chegar cedo como sempre, e Bella não tardara em lhe passar o plantão.

-Os pacientes são os mesmos. – Lhe dizia enquanto mostrava na planilha os leitos que estavam ocupados – As únicas intercorrências que tivemos foi com o paciente 206 que apresentou um HGT elevado, mas foi corrigido, e a ausculta pulmonar do 210 está um tanto encharcada. Eu coloquei o oximetro de pulso nele e estava saturando 95%, por isso instalei o cateter de O2. Seria bom se você ficasse de olho nele... Não queremos que desenvolva uma pneumonia.

-Sim, farei isso. – Disse Angela fazendo as devidas anotações em seu bloquinho – Algum exame para hoje?

-Temos uma tomografia com contraste para a senhora do 207. Eu já fiz todo o preparo pertinentes e você só tem que ligar para o transporte às nove horas. Ah, e acho melhor você tomar cuidado com a senhora Sulpicia. Ela está ficando cada dia mais hipocondríaca e passou o plantão inteiro me chamando, queixando-se de dores no estômago ou coisas do tipo.

-Céus! Essa mulher precisa de um psicólogo, e não de uma enfermeira. Um dia ficará realmente doente e ninguém saberá dizer se é pra valer ou não.

-Espero que eu não esteja de plantão nesse dia.

-Muito menos eu. E Bella... Eu queria me desculpar pelo plantão passado. – Angela parecia envergonhada por tocar naquele assunto, mas ela se forçou a continuar – Eu sei que você não gosta de dobrar plantão, mas meu filho estava doente e eu não tive outra opção...

-Tudo bem Angel. Foi a primeira vez em anos que isso aconteceu. Você nunca me deixou na mão antes, e por isso tem todo o credito do mundo.

-Mas ainda assim me sinto mal. Quando soube que você teve uma sincope, quase me corroí de remoço!

-Se eu passei mal foi por minha culpa. – Falou Bella colocando a mão no ombro da colega para passa-la conforto – Me automediquei sem pensar nas consequências e acabei causando todo esse vexame. Na verdade, acho que sou eu quem deveria me desculpar. Por minha causa o Dr. Edward teve que deixar o hospital para cuidar de mim.

-Bobagem. Você é humana e também precisa de um médico. Agora vá para casa e descanse. Deixe que assumo a partir de agora.

-Sim, tenha um bom plantão Angel!

Bella deu um rápido beijo na bochecha da amiga e saiu rumo ao vestiário feminino para trocar de roupa. Não sabia para onde iria com Edward, e por isso trouxera um vestido vermelho bordô com decote canoa e rodado. Não era muito requintado, mas seria ideal para qualquer ocasião. Também vestiu uma meia-calça preta para proteger as pernas do frio do inverno e calçou suas sapatilhas favoritas.

Não sabia o que fazer com os cabelos, e acabou decidindo deixá-los solto, afinal não queria parecer muito arrumada para não deixar suas intenções evidentes. Por fim, pegou seu sobretudo e sua bolsa e saiu do vestiário, indo para a cafeteria. Sentia-se extremamente ansiosa. Iria se expor para Edward, e depois disso não saberia que tipo de relacionamento os dois manteriam.

Conferiu a previsão do tempo em seu celular pela décima vez, apenas para garantir-se que o início da manhã seria nublado e que a neve continuaria caindo por boa parte do dia. Ótimo! Ao menos o tempo estava ao seu favor. Quando finalmente chegou à cafeteria, encontrou Edward sentado em uma das mesas, bebendo café e lendo um jornal. Vestia uma simples camisa de marca com jeans e uma jaqueta por cima, deixando-o com um ar mais descontraído. Ele a obervou se aproximando, e Bella sentiu como se estivesse nua diante daqueles olhos. A atmosfera que os unia era única, e ela achava que estava andando de modo engraçado. Por que tinha que ser tão insegura?!

-Você... Me esperou muito? – Perguntou enquanto sentava-se junto a ele e escondia suas mãos embaixo da mesa, para que não notasse o quanto tremia.

-Um pouco. Mas valeu a pena. Você está muito bonita.

-Não fale esse tipo de coisa... – Disse sentindo suas bochechas corando – As pessoas podem ouvir...

-Só estou dizendo o obvio. Estive pensando em tomarmos café em um restaurante que tem aqui por perto. Tudo bem pra você? Sei que não gosta de sair durante o dia...

-Não tem problema. A previsão do tempo diz que teremos uma manhã nublosa e contanto que estejamos em um local fechado eu ficarei bem.

-Ótimo. Então vamos?

-Sim.

Juntos, levantaram-se e saíram da cafeteria, segundo rumo ao prédio garagem. Bella estava extremamente nervosa e definitivamente não sabia como agir. O corredor leste parecia não ter fim, e ela pensou em tentar iniciar um dialogo corriqueiro, mas não conseguia encontrar nada sobre o que falar, alem do clima. Estava presa nesses pensamentos, quando sentiu a mão dele segurando a sua.

-Passei o último dia desejando fazer isso... – Disse Edward enquanto deslizava seu polegar sobre as costas da mão dela, em uma carícia delicada e discreta – Você é tão suave...

-Continuaria desejando me tocar se um dia meu rosto fosse deformado como minhas costas? – Indagou de modo abrupto, sentindo um leve tremor se espalhando por todo o seu corpo.

Edward não a respondeu, apenas parou no meio do corredor e encarou-a com aqueles imponentes olhos verdes enquanto mantinha sua mão segurando a dela. Bella achou que seu coração pularia do peito quando o viu se aproximando lentamente, e fechou os olhos aguardando o que estava por vir. Mas antes que seus lábios se juntassem, ouviu uma agitação vinda do fim do corredor e soube que algo estava errado.

-A paciente parou! – Gritou um técnico de enfermagem que acabara de sair do leito 201, pondo-os em alerta.

Aquele era o leito da senhora Sulpicia! Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella saiu praticamente correndo, sentindo que Edward vinha bem atrás de si. Se o técnico estivesse mesmo falando a verdade, a senhora Sulpicia estaria em meio a uma parada cardíaca, algo de extrema emergência! Quando adentrou no leio 201, encontrou a pobre senhora deitada em sua cama, parecendo completamente inconsciente e pálida como um cadáver.

-Senhora Sulpicia! – Chamou se colocando ao lado dela enquanto a sacudia levemente – Senhora Sulpicia, pode me ouvir?

Mas ela nada respondeu em retorno. Bella tentou manter a calma e se colocou a observar os movimentos respiratórios da paciente, constatando que estavam ausentes. De modo ágil, colocou seus dedos sobre a veia jugular dela, mas não conseguiu detectar nenhuma pulsação. Maldição...

-Edward, traga o desfibrilador! – Disse enquanto posicionava suas mãos sobre o peito da senhora Sulpicia e começava a executar a massagem cardiorrespiratória.

Tentava concentrar-se na frequência e no ritmo dos movimentos, contando em sua mente e tentando manter-se calma. Viu quando o técnico de enfermagem que havia alertado sobre a parada cardíaca tornou a entrar no quarto, dessa vez, trazendo um ambu, e se pôs ao seu lado, mandando ar par os pulmões da senhora Sulpicia enquanto Bella continuava executando a massagem.

Sentia seus braços cansados, mas não pararia! Tinha que trazê-la de volta a vida, custe o que custasse!

-Algum sinal de atividade cardíaca? – Indagou Edward ao regressar ao leito, trazendo consigo um desfibrilador portátil.

-Não. Ainda permanece em assistolia!

-Certo. Afastem-se. Irei tentar ressuscitá-la.

E antes que ele pudesse ordenar uma segunda vez, Bella e o técnico saíram de perto da paciente, vendo-o conectar o desfibrilador na velha senhora de modo ágil. Não demorou muito até que o primeiro choque fosse desferido, e o corpo de Sulpicia se arqueou de forma bizarro, porem seu coração pareceu não reagir. Bella não aguentava ver aquilo...

Quando Angela e o Dr. Eric chegaram trazendo as medicações vasoativas, ela os ajudou a administrar a adrenalina, mas essa também não obteve efeito.

-Afastem-se! – Disse Edward novamente, antes que outro choque fosse desferido no peito da senhora Sulpicia, ainda sem resultado.

A cena se repetiu inúmeras vezes, mas em nenhuma delas o coração da paciente tornou a bater. Quando o Dr. Eric soltou um suspiro pesado se dando por vencido, olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e declarou a hora do óbito. Bella se sentiu desnorteada com aquilo... Não podia acreditar! As lágrimas começaram a invadir seus olhos e ela tentou se controlar. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia! A primeira vez que via um de seus pacientes morrendo na sua frente, sem que pudesse fazer nada!

Recordou-se das inúmeras vezes em que tinha ignorado as queixas de Sulpicia, mas agora já era tarde de mais. Estava completamente impotente diante daquilo. Se tivesse sido mais atenta, teria pedido um eletrocardiograma ou um holter... Sulpicia vinha reclamando de dores gástricas há um tempo, e Bella suspeitara de gastrite, mas na verdade, a dor era no coração!

Agora, Sulpicia tinha morrido. Não... Não podia aceitar! Não podia deixá-la morrer... Devia ter algum modo, algum jeito de reverter aquilo. Sem pensar no que fazia, posicionou-se novamente ao lado do leito e recomeçou a executar a massagem cardíaca. Se o coração dela não batia, Bella bombearia o sangue em seu lugar! Não podia permitir que Sulpicia morresse daquele modo tão miserável.

Sentia seus braços cansados, doloridos, mas não parou. Continuou realizando as compressões torácicas, uma vez, duas, três. Estava disposta a continuar eternamente se fosse necessário, até que alguém a agarrou por trás e a puxou para longe do corpo de Sulpicia. Se debateu, tentando chegar até a pobre velhinha e olhou ao redor em busca de apoio, mas viu que todos estavam parados, a observando de forma estranha.

Foi só então que percebeu que estava completamente descontrolada. Céus... Tinha entrado em choque! Parou de se debater, e tentou controlar as lágrimas que borravam sua vista de modo vergonhoso. Nunca tinha se deixado afetar pela morte de um paciente na frente dos outros. Sempre esperava até que estivesse só para poder chorar por sua perda, mas agora era diferente, por que ela sabia que poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo. Se tivesse sido mais cautelosa... Se tivesse pedido mais exames...

-Eu... Eu tenho que ir até o vestiário! – Disse antes que desabasse de vez na frente de todos, e segurou-se para não sair correndo do leito.

Sentia-se constrangida pelo modo vergonhoso como tinha reagido e ao mesmo tempo culpada por ter sido tão negligente com Sulpicia. Céus... O caminho até o vestiário feminino pareceu não ter fim, mas quando finalmente chegou lá, foi até a pia e lavou o rosto com água gelada, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. A perda de um paciente sempre lhe deixava abalada, mas agora, sentia algo diferente. Como se estivesse mais vulnerável...

Sobressaltou-se no momento em que mãos fortes lhe abraçaram por trás, e quando deu por si, estava nos braços de Edward, deixando que ele lhe acalmasse. Bella precisava exteriorizar sua dor pela perda não só de Sulpicia, mas de cada paciente pelo qual chorou em silêncio. Aquilo estava consumindo-a a tanto tempo, que a cada soluço que dava era como se seu corpo se fizesse mais leve. Aos poucos, suas forças a deixaram, e a única coisa que restou foi o leve tremor de suas mãos.

-Quero ir pra casa. – Disse finalmente com o rosto enfiado no peito dele, sentido-o acariciar seus cabelos – Por favor, Edward... Leve-me para casa.

* * *

**É nisso que dá se fazer de durona toda vez! Uma hora a gente explode e acaba desse jeito! Pra sorte da Bella, ela tem o Edward...**

**E agora? O que vai acontecer quando os dois estiverem no ap dela? Algum palpite? hahaha**

**Hoje, dedico esse capítulo à: Christye-Lupin, Patylayne, Marjorie e Duda. E como a própria Marjorie diz: Os comentários de vcs fazem o meu dia melhor ^^**

**Amanhã teremos mais ;***


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

-Pode usar essa. – Disse Bella enquanto o entregava uma toalha felpuda – Está limpa.

-Obrigado. Tem certeza de que não terá problemas com sua sindica por me deixar entrar no seu apartamento?

-Não se preocupe... A dona Gianna costuma ir à igreja nas sextas de manhã e só volta depois das dez. Tenho certeza de que ela não deve ter nos visto pelas câmeras. Apenas deixe suas roupas na porta do banheiro que eu as colocarei na maquina de secar.

-Ótimo. Farei como diz. – Respondeu de modo cauteloso.

Isabella havia demorado um pouco para se acalmar após a morte da senhora Sulpicia, mas por fim tinha tornado a sim depois de ter chorado por um tempo incontável no vestiário feminino. Quando pediu para que ele a levasse para casa, Edward não pensara duas vezes antes de colocá-la em seu carro e sair dirigindo pelas ruas congeladas. Queria se assegurar de que ela realmente ficaria bem e não achava que fosse prudente deixá-la sozinha após uma crise como a que tivera.

-Você pode usar o banheiro que fica no final do corredor e eu usarei o de meu quarto. – Disse enquanto o dava as costas e seguia em direção a suíte – Vai encontrar tudo o que precisa lá, mas pode me chamar se tiver algum problema.

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça e foi para o banheiro que ficava no final do corredor. Sabia que não podia deixá-la sozinha em um momento crítico como aquele, mas às vezes pensava se não teria sido melhor chamar por Alice... Difícil dizer. A única coisa que podia fazer agora era tomar um bom banho quente, para tirar todo o cansaço de uma noite inteira de plantão.

No banheiro encontrou tudo o que necessitava, assim como ela havia dito. Tirou as roupas molhadas pela neve e as deixou do lado de fora, antes de ligar o chuveiro e sentiu a água morna da calefação massageando suas costas de um modo tão prazeroso que podia acabar caindo no sono. Lavou os cabelos e o corpo, se livrando de todo o cansaço da última madrugada e até teria feito a barba se Isabella tivesse algum barbeador elétrico, o que duvidava muito. Se perguntava como ela deveria está.

Talvez tenha se entregue aos prantos novamente... Sabia que os boatos que rolavam no hospital não podiam ser verídicos! Sabia que ela se importava com cada paciente e que a morte da senhora Sulpicia deixou-a extremamente abalada, mas não esperava que se descontrolasse daquele jeito. Agora, todos no hospital deveriam está comentando o jeito devastador como Isabella reagiu.

Os modos rudes de Isabella eram apenas uma carapaça para proteger a mulher solitária que havia em seu interior. Tinha passado a vida sendo tratada como uma aberração pelos próprios pais, e certamente aquilo a marcou de um jeito que talvez fosse irreparável. Mas Edward estava disposto a lutar por ela! Quando terminou o banho, ficou parado um tempo no boxe, sentindo a água escorrendo por sua pele e deixando sua mente se acalmar. Ele também estava triste pela morte de Sulpicia, mas certamente não tanto quanto Isabella!

Talvez fosse melhor ver como ela estava! Enrolou a toalha ao redor de sua cintura e abriu a porta do boxe, que estava completamente embaçado pelo vapor. Ao sair do pequeno banheiro, já não viu mais suas roupas que havia deixado na entrada. Isabella devia tê-las posto para secar. Não sabia se devia andar pela casa vestindo apenas uma toalha de banho, ou se devia esperá-la trazer algo mais composto para que ele usasse, mas acabou resolvendo explorar o ambiente.

Foi novamente até a sala, encontrando-a vazia e passou a dar voltas e mais voltas, sem saber o que fazer. Tudo estava tão tranquilo, que por um momento, Edward pensou que estivesse só! Onde Isabella fora? Resolveu dá uma olhada em seu quarto, e por isso tomou a liberdade de seguir pelo corredor, até chegar em frente a porta deste, que estava semiaberta. Nenhum som provinha daquele cômodo, mas, sentindo-se como um bisbilhoteiro, ele empurrou a porta lentamente e adentrou.

Sabia que era errado invadir o quarto de alguém assim, mas o que poderia fazer? Quando olhou na direção da janela, surpreendeu-se ao ver Isabella parada, de costas para ele, olhando através da vidraça. Usava apenas um penhoar preto com um cordão amarrado em sua cintura, definindo suas formas. Seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados estavam soltos, formando grandes ondas ao chegarem à sua cintura, e Edward se pegou imaginando o quão sedosos seriam.

Lá fora, a neve caia de maneira suave, enquanto a luz pálida do amanhecer vencia as nuvens, atravessava a vidraça e incidia sobre Isabella, com um peculiar tom azulado. Aquela era a única luz que iluminava o ambiente, dando um ar frio e melancólico.

-Suas roupas estão na secadora. – Disse Isabella, de costas para ele sem encará-lo – E deixei seu celular e sua carteira sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

-Você... Você pode ficar perto da janela?

-Mandei que colocassem películas com proteção UV em todas as vidraças. – Disse de modo indiferente enquanto erguia uma das mãos e tocava o vidro – É assim que vejo o mundo todos os dias... Como se o sol nunca existisse.

Lentamente, ela virou-se para ele, e expos seu rosto pálido aos seus olhos. Edward prendeu a respiração ao encará-la, sentindo o desejo crescer dentro de si. A seda que cobria seu corpo, mal escondia suas formas, e os bicos salientes de seus seios podiam ser vistos através do tecido delicado. Deveria está completamente nua por baixo do penhoar, e pensar naquilo não ajudou a aplacar seu desejo.

-Acha que conseguiria viver a vida inteira ao lado de alguém assim? – Indagou, ainda com o tom melancólico na voz, enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo em sinal de desolação – Sem poder ver o brilho do sol?

-Não preciso do brilho dele, quando tenho o seu.

Bella sentiu o coração dando um pequeno pulo em seu peito e desejou correr para ele. Edward parecia um porto seguro, uma fortaleza que a protegeria com seus braços fortes e a faria se esquecer de tudo pelo que passou... A pele úmida de seu peitoral refletia a luz pálida que vinha da janela, mostrando ondulações de seu abdome e a rigidez de seus músculos.

Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados e aparentemente ele não os tinha penteado, deixando os fios de um modo desleixado. Céus... Como o desejava! Bella não conseguia desviar os olhos dele e Edward parecia compreender a paixão devastadora que a invadia, ao mesmo tempo que absorvia sua dor pela perda de Sulpicia...

-Mamãe não conseguia se acostumar com o tom azulado que a luz adquiria após atravessar as películas. – Disse de modo compulsivo, sem saber por que falava sobre aquilo – Renee dizia que deixava-a com dor de cabeça e enjoada. Por isso o único local na casa que possuía películas era no meu quarto, onde eu passava o dia trancada. Só podia sair durante a noite.

-Eu posso usar óculos escuros dentro de casa. – Disse ele, como se a solução estivesse diante de seus olhos – Basta você querer que eu fique.

-Eu quero, mas também não posso impedi-lo de ir.

-Eu não quero ir. Você precisa de mim. Ainda está abalada pelo que ocorreu com a senhora Sulpicia...

Bella soltou o ar que prendia em seus pulmões de modo pesado enquanto se virava novamente e tornava a encarar a janela. Não queria que ele visse o remoço em seus olhos.

-Eu podia ter impedido a morte dela...

-Por que insiste nesse ponto? – Indagou Edward enquanto aproximava-se lentamente.

-Por que deveria ter suspeitado. Ela sentia um desconforto no estômago, mas na verdade deveria ser seu coração... Se tivesse pedido um eletro, ou um holter, talvez...

-Daria no mesmo. – Disse enquanto repousava suas fortes mãos nos ombros dela e a obrigava a virar-se para encará-lo – Foi um infarto fulminante. Não haveria nada que pudéssemos fazer mesmo que você tivesse pedido todos os exames do mundo. Não somos deuses, Bella. Devemos aceitar quando a morte chega, assim como devemos viver enquanto podemos.

-Lá vem você de novo com isso...

-Sim! Até que você compreenda o quanto eu te desejo, irei insistir nisso!

Queria aceitar... Queria entender! Sentiu quando uma maldita lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, mas Edward a aparou com as costas dos dedos, acariciando sua face durante o processo. Era tão bom sentir a mão forte dele contra a sua pele, que Bella fechou os olhos e se deixou inebriar por aquela sensação. Mas precisava fazê-lo compreender. Precisava mostrá-lo que o rosto que acariciava poderia está deformado amanhã. Que o corpo que tanto desejava também poderia lhe causar repulsa.

Foi então que Bella encheu-se de coragem e resolveu deixá-lo decidir. Afastar-se lentamente dele, para que Edward pudesse ter uma visão completa de seu corpo e encarou-o com o coração disparado no peito. De modo vacilante, levou as trêmulas mãos até o nó que prendia seu penhoar a cintura e o desfez.

-Eu sei que você me deseja... – Disse enquanto deixava o penhoar que usava deslizar por seus ombros e deixando-o vislumbrar sua pele nua.

Edward sentiu seu sangue correndo depressa e cada partícula sua reagiu aquela visão. O corpo de Isabella era mesmo de tirar o fôlego. Seus seis redondos, coroados por mamilos rosados pareciam implorar para serem beijados e acariciados. Sua cintura fina, seu quadril largo, suas pernas maravilhosas e suaves... Céus! Nunca se sentira tão atraído assim por uma mulher! Queria sentir o gosto daquela pele alva e delicada. Queria fazê-la gemer até que explodisse em ondas de êxtase!

-Você é incrível!

-Mas também posso ser abominável.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Bella virou-se lentamente e o deixou ver suas costas. Costas deformadas, marcadas pelo sol e repletas de cicatrizes. Queria que ele compreendesse. Queria que ele entendesse que o corpo que tanto desejava não era perfeito e jamais seria. Tinha que fazê-lo ver isso! Esperou em silêncio, achando que os segundos tinham se transformado em séculos, mas Edward não disse se quer uma única palavra.

Estava começando a acreditar que ele tinha ido embora e deixado-a ali, até que sentiu suas mãos repousarem em sua cintura, de um modo sensual. Bella abriu os olhos surpresa, sem acreditar naquilo, e estremeceu quando os lábios dele beijaram sua pele marcada, com uma ternura inigualável. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe tratava assim! Nem mesmo seus pais ousavam acariciá-la daquele modo...

Edward traçou uma linha de beijos, indo até o seu pescoço deslizando a barba vez ou outra por sua pele, e Bella arrepiou-se com aquilo. Virou-se para encará-lo, temendo que tudo aquilo não passasse de pura ilusão, mas era real.

No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, sentiu seu coração disparar, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo profundo e lento, impedindo que pensasse em qualquer coisa que não fosse nele. Quando Edward invadiu sua boca com sua língua sedenta, Bella soltou um gemido baixinho e deixou que sua respiração saísse de modo pesado. Sentiu a mão dele na base da sua coluna, puxando-a para mais perto de seu corpo e arqueou-se contra o dele de modo involuntário, sentindo o volume criado por seu membro omitido pela toalha que usava. Precisava dele! Precisava de sues braços, seus lábios, seu corpo!

-Isabella... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a mordiscava na pele suave do pescoço e a empurrava de encontro à parede, segurando uma de suas cochas e levantando-a para que se encaixassem melhor.

Edward massageava a pele alva de sua perna, enquanto a mantinha enlaçada em seu quadril aumentando a pressão entre eles. Sentia os seios salientes dela contra seu peitoral e desejou sentir seu sabor.

-Edward... – Gemeu Bella em seu ouvido, puxando-o ainda mais para si com a perna que estava enlaçada no quadril dele.

Aquilo foi de mais para o seu autocontrole, e Edward começou a se mover contra ela. Sorriu ao vê-la gemendo mediante o contato intimo que os dois mantinham, notando que sua respiração ficava mais rápida, o que fazia seu peito ir para cima e para baixo. Bella sentia o atrito causado pelo membro dele comprimido contra seu sexo, e seu corpo ia de encontro à parede a cada nova investida.

-Quero você! – Disse Edward ao agarrar um dos seios dela e passar a desenhava círculos em seu mamilo com o polegar vendo-a se contrair, arqueando o quadril ainda mais contra ele e fazendo seu membro implorar para ser liberto.

Queria possuí-la de todas as formas possíveis... E de maneira ousada, ele segurou a outra perna dela, que ainda mantinha-se no chão, e a ergueu, fazendo com que Isabella abraçasse seu quadril com as cochas enquanto a segurava pelas nádegas, mantendo-a suspensa.

-Oh... – Gemeu Bella, ao senti-lo deslizando a língua por seu mamilo, deixando-o completamente ereto.

Céus... Nunca tinha sido levada a tal ponto! Mas não queria que ele parasse. Queria que continuasse e que a mostrasse como era ser desejada por um homem. O membro de Edward parecia cada vez mais rígido e firme, indo de encontro ao seu, torturando seu clitóris enquanto mantinha um atrito alucinante. A única barreira que os separava era a toalha, mas mesmo assim, Bella conseguia senti o apêndice formado por seu sexo, e ansiou pelo momento em que estariam finalmente unidos.

Investia contra ela cada vez com mais paixão... Seus dentes torturavam o mamilo dela e seus lábios o chupavam de um modo alucinante enquanto sua língua o acariciava, arrancando gemidos de prazeres. O corpo de Isabella ia para cima e para baixo a cada nova investida e quando ela sentiu a primeira onda de prazer invadindo seu baixo ventre, enfiou as unhas nas costas dele e gemeu ainda mais alto. Seu corpo se contraiu com o orgasmo inesperado, e ela apertou as pernas com mais força ao redor do quadril dele, estremecendo vez ou outro enquanto o sentia tomando seus lábios novamente.

E antes que Bella se recuperasse, Edward a levou até a cama e a jogou sobre o cochão, posicionando-se sobre o corpo dela. Queria fazê-la sua de todas as formas, mas tinha que ir com calma.

-O que vai fazer? – Indagou Bella ao vê-lo tirando a toalha que usava, exibindo seu membro ereto e firme.

-Não farei nada que você não goste!

Disse Edward com um sorriso maroto no rosto, enquanto começava a deslizar a cabeça de seu membro sobre o clitóris dela, fazendo com que Bella enfiasse as mãos nos lençóis em sinal de aprovação. Ele a torturou, indo de cima a baixo, estudando-a e preparando-a para recebê-lo. Bella parecia inquieta, e rapidamente a excitação estava de volta, atormentando-a com aquela deliciosa sensação de calor líquido em seu baixo ventre. Sentia toda a extensão do membro de Edward, e ao olhar para baixo, viu o quão grosso e grande ele era.

-Oh...

-Isso é bom? – Ele indagou enquanto roçava seu membro com mais força contra o clitóris dela e a via jogando a cabeça para traz – Vamos, diga... Você gosta disso?

-Sim... Gosto... Muito...

Edward riu e buscou por sua carteira na mesinha de cabeceira, retirando de dentro desta um pacotinho prateado. Bella sentiu seu coração estremecendo ao perceber o que estava por vir.

-Edward... – Disse de maneira um tanto ansiosa, sem saber como poderia explicar aquilo – Eu... Eu nunca... Nunca...

-Tudo bem. – Ele riu enquanto colocava o preservativo e se posicionava sobre ela novamente – Farei com calma.

E antes que ela pudesse ficar mais nervosa, Edward beijou-a de um modo voraz, impedindo-a que pensasse mais sobre naquilo. Com a mão direita, ele acariciou seu sexo úmido e quente, e a preparou para recebê-lo. Era estreita, mas estava tão molhada...

-Oh... – Gemeu Bella ao senti-lo abrindo caminho lentamente por seu sexo, penetrando-a com seu membro.

-Estou te machucando?

Ela balançou o rosto negativamente, e Edward se deixou acreditar naquilo. Bella tinha as pernas envoltas em seu quadril, e o apertava com mais força sempre que o sentia penetrando-a um pouco mais.

Ele só parou quando a preencheu por completo, e resolveu dá-la um tempo para que se acostumasse ao seu volume. Beijou-a os lábios, engolindo seus gemidos, enquanto acariciava seus seios, sua barriga, seu clitóris. Quando Bella pareceu acostumar-se a seu volume, não conseguiu se conter e resolveu continuar sua dança.

-Humm... – Gemeu ela ao senti-lo deslizando seu membro quase todo para fora, e depois tornando a penetrá-la novamente. Jamais sentira-se assim antes... Era como se finalmente estivesse preenchida. Finalmente completa.

Ele tentava se segurar... Tentava manter um ritmo lento para não machucá-la ainda mais, mas não conseguia. Quando sentiu que estava perdendo o controle, passou a penetrá-la com mais força, mais firmeza, segurando-a pelas nádegas e obrigando-a a colar o corpo cada vez mais ao seu.

Bella gemia alto enquanto enfiava as unhas com força nas costas dele. Estava começando a acreditar que aquela doce tortura jamais acabaria, quando seu corpo se contraindo pela segunda vez, e as ondas de espasmos a invadiram fazendo-a arquear-se ainda mais contra ele. Seu segundo orgasmo foi mais forte do que o primeiro, embora conquistado com mais dor. Era como se tudo tivesse explodido em contrações alucinantes, concentradas em seu baixo ventre.

Edward ainda a penetrou mais algumas vezes, até que por fim gozou e deixou seu corpo relaxar. Os dois ficaram ali, sentindo suas respirações se acalmarem lentamente em completo silencio. Palavra alguma poderia estragar aquele momento, e tudo o que queriam era que o êxtase jamais passasse. Quando Edward sentiu seus braços cansados, rolou para o lado e a abraçou com força. Bella aconchegou-se contra ele, aninhando-se como um gato, roubando seu calor e sua força. Assim ficaram por um longo tempo, até que adormeceram.

Quando Bella tornou a abrir os olhos, sentia-se em alerta, mas não sabia o por que. Olhou para cima, e viu Edward ainda adormecido ao seu lado. O cheiro dele a acalmou, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça novamente em seu ombro, até que ouviu o irritante som de sua campainha tocando. Então foi isso que a tinha acordado! Novamente se pondo em alerta, sentou-se na cama e olhou o relógio digital que ficava sobre sua mesa de cabeceira.

Dez e meia da manhã... Quem poderia ser em uma hora como aquela? Saiu da cama vagarosamente, temendo acordar Edward, e vestiu seu penhoar que ainda estava largado sobre o chão do quarto. Quando finalmente chegou na porta, espiou pelo olho mágico e sentiu seu sangue congelando nas veias ao constatar que era a senhora Gianna quem estava lá fora!

-Quem é? – Indagou Edward bem atrás de si, assustando-a em demasiado.

-É a sindica. – Sussurrou baixinho ao virar-se para encará-lo – Você tem que sair daqui, ou do contrário eu terei sérios problemas...

-Sair? Mas a gente mal começou a se aquecer!

Ele lhe dedicou um sorriso predador, encurralando-a contra a porta e tomando seus lábios em um beijo feroz. Bella sentiu o ar de seus pulmões saindo de modo pesado, enquanto Gianna tocando a campainha novamente, mas Edward parecia não ouvir nada além do batimento de seus corações. Estava tomado de desejo e queria possuí-la novamente!

Bella gemeu ao sentir o polegar dele deslizado por seu seio, atormentando-o e deixando-o ereto, e achou que perderia a cabeça quando Edward começou a estimulá-la novamente no sexo. Queria voltar para o quarto e fazer amor com ele de todas as formas possíveis, mas sua sindica continuava insistindo na campainha.

-Edward, você tem que ir! – Sussurrou enquanto o sentia mordiscando seu pescoço.

-Bobagem... Basta fingirmos que não tem ninguém em casa e ela irá embora.

-Você não conhece Gianna! Se não abrir a porta ela irá até as câmeras de segurança e voltará as gravações até o horário em que eu costumo chegar do trabalho. E se isso acontecer, verá que você veio comigo até aqui!

-E então o que ela fará? Vai te açoitar como faziam na idade média?

-Não brinque com minha sindica! – Falou fazendo-o parar de brincar com seu seio e o encarando – Gianna é um demônio e fará da minha vida um inferno! Agora vá para a cozinha e saia pela porta de lá enquanto eu a distraio aqui.

-E quer que eu saia nu? – Indagou fazendo-a perceber que não vestia absolutamente nada.

-Oh, suas roupas estão na secadora. Apenas vá para a cozinha, se vista e saia!

-Ok sargenta! – Brincou enquanto lhe roubava um último beijo e saia rumo à cozinha. Bella contou até cinco para finalmente poder abrir a porta.

-Dona Giana! Que bom vê-la.

-Por que demorou tanto a atender? – Indagou a velha sindica enquanto adentrava em seu apartamento, olhando ao redor de modo desconfiado – Estava ficando preocupada e já ia ligar para seu pai... Oh, está com febre? Parece tão vermelha.

-Eu estava dormindo... Dei um plantão de doze horas essa madrugada e estava cansada.

-Oh, claro. Tinha me esquecido que era dia de trabalho para você. Mas por que está usando só esse penhoar? Costuma dormir despida? Sabe que isso é inapropriado, não sabe?

-Na verdade eu ia tomar um banho quando a senhora chegou. – Mentiu tentando contornar o terrível interrogatório de Gianna – Mas a que devo essa visita?

-Estou com uma dor terrível na cabeça e queria saber se você tem algo para enxaqueca.

-Sim, tenho algo em minha bolsa... Deixe-me ver.

Bella foi até o sofá onde havia largado suas coisas e se fingiu que procurava algo para dar tempo a Edward. Sentia-se tão nervosa que as mãos suavam. Quando finalmente encontrou o remédio para enxaqueca, o entregou a senhora Gianna com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

-Aqui está. Tome um agora e outro daqui a seis horas.

-Obrigada. Ah, seu pai mandou um abraço. Disse que quer almoçar com você nesse final de semana e com Renee.

-Obrigada pelo aviso. Até mais senhora Gianna. – Bella praticamente empurrou a síndica até a saída, mas um barulho na cozinha fez com que parassem.

-O que foi isso? Está com visitas?

-Não... Deve ter sido apenas a secadora centrifugando!

-É melhor irmos conferir.

Bella achou que enfartaria quando viu Gianna contornando-a e indo até a cozinha, sem lhe dá tempo de impedi-la. Céus! Sua vida naquele condomínio estava encerrada. Já se preparava para procurar apartamentos nos classificados, quando ouviu o grito de sua velha sindica.

-Não acredito que você tenha feito isso Isabella!

-Senhora Gianna, eu posso explicar! – Disse enquanto corria até a cozinha, esperando ver a maior catástrofe de sua vida, mas ao contrário do que imaginava, não viu Edward em lugar algum.

-Você não está trancando a porta da cozinha, mocinha! – Exclamou Gianna enquanto travava o trinco.

-Sinto muito... Devo ter esquecido quando fui jogar o lixo fora.

-Pois da próxima vez que isso acontecer, lhe darei uma infração. Não é seguro deixar portas abertas. Agora tenho que ir. Não posso me afastar das câmeras de segurança por muito tempo.

Soltando o ar que prendia, Bella acompanhou a velha sindica até a porta da sala, e só relaxou quando a viu saindo. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu novamente até a cozinha, buscando por algum rastro que Edward pudesse ter deixado. Tudo parecia perfeitamente no lugar, menos um estranho recado deixado na geladeira:

"_Da próxima vez, temos que dá um jeito nessa sua sindica! Talvez algum sonífero... Te ligo quando chegar. Edward"_

Sorriu com aquilo e apertou o bilhete contra o peito. Sabia que não deveria ter se deixado envolver, mas já era tarde de mais!

* * *

**Olá gente! Hoje, para a felicidade de todos, estou postando mais cedo :D**

**E ae, o que acharam? Será que agora esse caso vai pra frente? ahahaha E a maldita sindica não colabora nem um pouco né? **

**Gostaria de agradecer imensamente as reviews de Je, Christye-Lupin, Duda, JOKB, Marjorie e Patylayne. O que acharam da primeira vez deles?!**

**Amanhã teremos mais, não perca ;***


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Bella cruzava o corredor leste que parecia não ter fim, indo na direção da enfermaria. Seu plantão já tinha começado há um tempo, mas ela sentia como se os minutos durassem séculos. Por sorte, as pessoas já não a tratavam com aquela dura indiferença, mas ainda a olhavam quando passava, provavelmente querendo ver como estava após ter reagido daquele modo deplorável perante a morte da senhora Sulpicia. Mas não era isso que a deixava tão nervosa...

A cada passo que dava, era como se fosse esbarrar nele! Não tinha visto Edward desde que praticamente o expulsou de seu apartamento, e aquilo já fazia dois dias. Aparentemente, os novos coordenadores da seção de ensino, que vieram diretamente do Caribe, eram velhos conhecidos de Edward, e por isso exigiram sua presença durante todo o final de semana. Ainda assim, Bella se pegava pensando nele, em cada maldito minuto!

Quando estava em casa, deitada em sua cama, se deixava levar pelas lembranças dos momentos que eles passaram ali. Quando estava na rua, procurava por Edward em cada rosto que passava, buscando-o em cada esquina que virava. Até mesmo quando dormia, ele aparecia em seus sonhos. Aquilo se tornara em algum tipo de vício! Sim, estava viciada nele, e tinha medo do que aquela dependência poderia causar.

Sentiu seu celular vibrando, e quando o tirou do bolso, constatou que era mais uma de suas mensagens. Daquele jeito sua caixa de entrada ficaria lotada! _"Já estou no hospital. Onde você está?"_ Dizia a nota rápida que Edward escrevera. Ia respondê-lo, mas achou melhor não. Estavam no ambiente de trabalho, e certas coisas deveriam ser mantidas debaixo dos lençóis, literalmente.

-Boa noite. – Disse ao entrar no posto de enfermagem e encontrar Tanya Denali e Alice, discutindo alguns detalhes sobre uma transferência.

-Boa noite Bella. – Respondeu a médica com um simpático sorriso, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos. Tanya era o tipo de pessoa que sempre parecia alegre, não importasse como se sentia por dentro – Você parece incrível hoje... Fez algo de diferente?

-Oh... Acho que deve ser meu cabelo. Raramente o deixo solto durante o plantão.

-Tanya tem razão! – Exclamou Alice enquanto analisava seu rosto e fazendo com que Bella desviasse seu olhar. Ainda não tinha contado o que aconteceu para a amiga, e ficava constrangida só de imaginar o que ela diria – Sua pele parece melhor, eu acho... Está usando alguma nova base?

-Não, mas passei um novo creme hidratante. Deve ser isso.

-Pois quero que me diga a marca depois. Te deu um brilho diferente. – Disse Tanya enquanto recolhia suas coisas e se levantava – Mas agora vou levar um paciente até a UTI. Se precisarem de mim é só me mandarem uma mensagem e estarei aqui o quanto antes.

-Claro Dra. – Respondeu Alice com um sorrisinho, enquanto arrumava os demais papeis e os colocava em seus devidos lugares – Pode ir tranquila. A Bella e eu cuidaremos da enfermaria.

-Ótimo. Ah, Bella... Você viu o Dr. Edward? Ele ficou de me encontrar depois do último plantão para discutirmos o caso de um paciente, mas acho que acabei levando um bolo!

-Eu não o vi desde sexta-feira. – Respondeu Bella, o que não deixava de ser verdade – Mas creio que ele já esteja no hospital. Talvez devesse procurá-lo na sala dos médicos.

-Obrigada. Farei isso.

Tanya saiu da enfermaria praticamente correndo, deixando-as sozinhas. Alice, que havia notado a forma estranha como Bella tinha reagido ao ouvir o nome de Edward, passou a analisar a amiga. Ela parecia desconfiada, olhando ao redor de modo inquieto, enquanto enxugava as mãos suadas no uniforme! Era como se Bella tentasse esconder algo e evitasse encará-la nos olhos. Elas se conheciam há muito tempo, e por isso não demorou muito até que tudo fizesse sentido em sua cabeça.

-Oh, Bella! Sua traíra! – Exclamou enquanto levantava-se de modo repentino e ia até ela – Como pôde fazer isso comigo?!

-Fazer o que? – Tentou disfarçar seu embaraço, mas sabia que aquilo não a levaria muito longe.

-Você dormiu com o Edward, não foi?!

-Dá pra falar um pouco mais alto? Acho que a moça da recepção não te ouviu.

-Poxa... Bella! Por que não me contou antes? Pensei que fossemos melhores amigas, mas parece que me enganei.

-Pare de dramas Alice. – Disse enquanto olhava para os lados de modo desconfiado – Eu ia te contar, mas não aqui, no hospital. Já imaginou se Jessica Stanley descobre? Todos ficarão sabendo antes que o plantão acabe.

-Existem celulares hoje em dia, sabia?

-Não queria te contar algo tão especial assim por telefone... Além do mais, você passou os últimos dias viajando com o Jasper e eu não queria atrapalhá-los.

-Pois fez muito mal! Quando foi que aconteceu?

-Na sexta-feira... Eu estava um pouco alterada após a morte da senhora Sulpicia e o Edward me levou pra casa. Isso é tudo.

-Não me venha com "isso é tudo"! – Grunhiu Alice de forma intimidadora. Quando sua amiga queria saber de algo, ficava realmente implacável – Quero detalhes.

-Ah, claro. Eu filmei tudo em 3D. Se quiser posso até servir pipoca enquanto você assiste.

-Pare de brincadeiras. Estou falando sério. Eu sempre te conto detalhes sobre minha vida amora e mereço no mínimo que você faça o mesmo. Doeu muito?

-Alice!

-Pela cara que você fez, doeu sim! – Apontou a amiga rindo do constrangimento de Bella – Mas pelo menos ele foi delicado, não foi?

-Sim, Alice. Ele foi um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Satisfeita?

-Nem tanto. Ainda vou arrancar cada detalhe do que aconteceu. Temos que marcar uma noite só nossa. Você pode dormir na minha casa e em troca te darei umas dicas maravilhosas... O Edward vai me agradecer imensamente por isso, tenho certeza.

-Que seja. Mas por favor, para de falar sobre isso aqui. Não quero que essa história caia nos ouvidos de Jessica.

-E por que não? Vocês estão em um relacionamento secreto por acaso?

-Não é bem isso... – Bella não sabia como explicar para a amiga que ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que estava havendo entre ela e Edward. Eles tinham dormido juntos e trocaram carícias algumas vezes, mas até agora ninguém falou de namoro ou algo do tipo. Céus, detestava sentir-se como uma adolescente – Não sei como categorizar a minha relação com o Edward. Nós apenas dormimos juntos, mas ele não falou nada sobre compromisso. Além do mais, não quero que ele se sinta preso a mim... Você sabe que eu não posso levar uma vida normal e talvez isso o incomode um pouco.

-Bella, sua boba! Você mesma me disse que ele já tinha visto as marcas das suas costas. Se Edward sabe que você tem algum tipo de fotoalergia e mesmo assim dormiu com você, tenho certeza de que está disposto a mergulhar de cabeça nessa relação. Vá por mim! Sou especialista nessas coisas. Agora me diga, quando vão sair novamente?

-Não sei... Ainda não marcamos nada.

-Como assim não marcaram nada?!

-Bem, é que ele esteve ocupado nesses últimos dias com o grupo de pesquisa e extensão da Universidade do Caribe que se instalou aqui no hospital. Além disso, eu praticamente o expulsei de meu apartamento por que a senhora Gianna surgiu do nada.

-Aquela velha sindica definitivamente só presta para atrasar sua vida! – Exclamou Alice de modo indignado – Vá por mim, tome a iniciativa e faça o convite. Você é uma mulher moderna e confiante, e deve mostrar isso para ele se quiser fisgar aquele homem.

-Pelos céus! – Exclamou barbarizada com os termos usados pela amiga – Até parece que estou desesperada!

-Oras, devemos convir que você nunca foi boa com esses assuntos... Agora deixe-me ir, tenho que refazer o curativo de uma ulcera com necrose e você sabe como detesto fazer essas coisas.

Alice a deu um rápido beijo na bochecha e saiu da enfermaria praticamente aos pulos. Bella queria esconder sua cara no meio dos prontuários e só sair quando o plantão acabasse. Será que era tão obvio assim que ela havia dormido com Edward? Céus, não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo desde sexta-feira! Tentou abrir os horários dos medicamentos, mas até mesmo fazer os cálculos tornava-se uma tarefa difícil. Sabia que já era uma mulher adulta e que tinha o direito de namorar quem bem entendesse, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir constrangida quando os boatos de seu relacionamento começassem a se espalhar.

Quando finalmente começava a se concentrar no trabalho, sentiu o celular vibrando novamente, indicando que mais uma mensagem de Edward havia chegado! Mas que inferno! Ele ia acabar levando-a a loucura. Tentou ignorá-lo, mas quando o aparelho vibrou pela segunda vez, desistiu de abrir os horários dos medicamentos e checou sua caixa de entrada.

_"Estou na cafeteria e comprei seu cappuccino favorito. Venha antes que esfrie"._ Dizia ele em sua primeira nota rápida. Ela ainda estava pensando se o responderia, quando abriu a segunda nota, enviada minutos depois da primeira _"Você fica linda com os cabelos soltos."_ Bella sentiu seu sangue fervendo!

Quando olhou na direção da porta e o viu parado ali, observando-a com um cappuccino em mãos, achou que teria um enfarto. Sua respiração ficou presa no momento exato em que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Edward e sentiu sua boca seca. O rosto dele estava bem barbeado agora, deixando seu queixo angular amostra, e seus cabelos estavam bem penteados.

Era como se ele fosse a personificação da sensualidade. Lembrava-se de cada detalhe de seu corpo, mesmo estando completamente coberto pelas roupas sociais que usava. Se perguntou se o mesmo aconteceria com Edward, e isso fez com que suas bochechas corassem de modo vergonhoso.

-Parece que alguém está me evitando está noite. – Disse ele com seu sorriso predador enquanto atravessava o posto de enfermagem e sentava-se na cadeira ao lado dela, fazendo-a ficar extremamente tensa com a aproximação – Posso saber o motivo?

-Estamos em nosso local de trabalho. – Respondeu, voltando a checar as prescrições para tentar fazê-lo compreender o que dizia – Não tenho tempo de responder cada mensagem que você me envia.

-Mandar uma nota rápida não leva mais do que cinco segundos.

-Não, mas acontece que isso me desconcentra. Não posso fazer os cálculos dos medicamentos enquanto penso em voc...

Bella calou-se imediatamente ao perceber o que acabara de dizer. Ótimo! Agora o ego dele seria alimentado pelo resto do ano! Amaldiçoou sua língua e se segurou para não bater nele quando viu o sorriso cruel que surgiu em seus lábios.

-Então, pensar em mim te desconcentra... – Deduziu Edward enquanto colocava o cappuccino que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa e se virava para encará-la, diminuindo a aproximação entre eles – Me pergunto o que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso...

Sem dá tempo para que ela reagisse, ele segurou seu rosto e a puxou para junto de si, tomando seus lábios de um modo que fez com que Bella perdesse completamente o fôlego. Céus, no que diabos estava pensando para agir assim? Ou melhor, no que ela estava pensando para não reagir?!

A sensação de ter a língua quente dele invadindo sua boca deixava sua mente turva, e quando a mão de Edward se enfiou na sua nuca e agarrou seus cabelos, Bella sentiu vontade de gemer. Estavam na enfermaria, em um local onde qualquer um poderia vê-los, mas a adrenalina apenas aumentava o desejo que havia entre ambos. Edward finalizou aquele delirante beijo mordiscando-a no lábio inferior, e só então Bella pôde soltar todo o ar que vinha prendendo.

-Não imagina o quão eu queria fazer isso... – Disse ele após afastar-se um pouco, só para poder ver o brilho que resplandecia nos olhos dela.

-Edward, eu...

Bella queria falar que também contara os segundos para poder está nos braços dele, mas acabaram sendo interrompidos pela chegada repentina de Jessica Stanley, fazendo com que ambos dessem um salto em suas cadeiras.

-Alguém viu o... Oh, perdão... Interrompo algo?

O modo como Jessica os olhava indicava que a enfermeira havia captado a atmosfera intima que ressonava entre eles. Bella podia apostar que, antes do intervalo das duas horas, todos naquele maldito hospital saberiam da cena que a enfermeira Stanley presenciara!

-Tenho certeza de que não foi para perguntar isso que você veio até aqui. – Disse de modo irônico enquanto encarava a colega de trabalho.

-Oh, sim, eu vim perguntar se vocês viram o Dr. Newton por aí.

-Ele estava na cafeteria há uns dez minutos. – Respondeu Edward com toda a tranquilidade do mundo. Como ele podia ficar tão calmo em uma situação dessas?

-Obrigada. – Jessica fez menção de sair, mas como toda boa fofoqueira, deixou que a curiosidade falasse mais alto – Sei que isso não é de minha conta, mas... Está havendo alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

-Tem razão, querida. Isso não é da sua conta.

-Oras Bella. Tenho certeza de que você não quer matar a enfermeira Stanley de curiosidade, não é? – Indagou Edward rindo da expressão contraditória que ela fazia, antes de responder a pergunta inconveniente de Jessica – Sim, estamos namorando. Algum problema?

Bella o encarou surpresa e completamente boquiaberta. Então estavam namorado? Gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas preferia que Jessica não estivesse presente em um momento tão particular!

-Problema algum, Dr. Cullen. Só estou um tanto confusa. Pensei que o senhor estivesse interessado na Dr. Tanya, mas parece que me enganei...

-Pois pensou errado. Agora faça um grande favor para todos nós e espalhe essa maravilhosa notícia. Tenho certeza de que o hospital inteiro irá adorar saber sobre o nosso namoro.

-Oh, pode deixar Dr. E Bella, estou feliz por você. Pensei que não voltaria a namorar depois do Jacob Black.

Jacob Black? Edward começava a pegar aversão por aquele nome. Olhou para Isabella, e constatou que ela ficara mais pálida do que o de costume. O que o ex-namorado dela tinha de tão especial assim para que se tornasse memorável? Isso não estava agradando-o em nada!

-Posso saber o que esse tal Jacob tinha para ser inesquecível? – Indagou, sentindo-a ficando ainda mais tensa. Mas quem respondeu sua pergunta foi Jessica, parecendo não conseguir controlar a língua.

-Ele foi o namorado da Bella durante o segundo ano da faculdade. Se bem me lembro, Jacob cursava Biologia na mesma universidade que a nossa, mas era monitor da cadeira de fisiologia, ao lado de Isabella, e foi assim que os dois se conheceram, estou certa?

-Parece que seu dossiê sobre minha vida é bem mais detalhado do que eu pensei. – Disse Bella com um tom gelado, mas aparentemente Jessica não percebeu, pois continuou falando sem parar.

-Só estou repetindo o que as pessoas comentavam no campus. O namoro dos dois terminou meses depois, quando Jacob foi fazer intercâmbio na Austrália.

-E por que diabos você achou que depois dele a Bella não tornaria mais a namorar?

-Oh, foi só um modo de falar. – Disse Jessica parecendo finalmente perceber que havia falado de mais – Como a Bella não teve outros namorados depois do Jacob Black, as pessoas começaram a comentar esse tipo de coisa... Mas no fundo nós sabemos que ela apenas estava ocupada com os estudos.

-Tem certeza? – Perguntou Edward. O modo como Isabella reagia cada vez que ouvia o nome do ex o deixava extremamente irritado.

-Se querem falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, vou facilitar as coisas e me retirar. Tenho mais o que fazer.

E após dizer aquilo, Bella levantou-se e saiu do posto de enfermagem com passos largos, parecendo extremamente irritada. Edward ficou sem reação por um momento. Por que diabos estava agindo como se ele não tivesse o direito de sentir ciúmes? E por que ficava tão tensa cada vez que ouvia o nome de seu ex?

Seja lá o que Jacob Black fez, tinha deixado uma marca em Isabella, e Edward não suportava aquela ideia. Detestava pensar que outro homem além dele podia mexer com ela! Tinha passado os últimos dias planejando o que faria quando finalmente a encontrasse e agora só conseguia pensar em tirá-la dali e levá-la para algum lugar onde só houvesse os dois e onde Edward poderia arrancar aquele uniforme de enfermeira que ela usava. Mas aparentemente, o fantasma de Jacob Black ainda assombrava Isabella.

-Acho que eu toquei em um assunto delicado... – Disse Jessica Stanley mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de apreensão, ou será que apenas queria arrancar mais informações dele?

-Não se preocupe enfermeira Stanley. Só estava provocando-a.

E sem falar mais nada, Edward levantou-se e saiu do posto de enfermagem. Queria encontrar Isabella e lhe pedir desculpas por ter agido daquele modo tão possessivo na frente de Jessica Stanley, mas aparentemente, ela não estava disposta a ouvi-lo. Mal tivera chance de falar com ela, e para piorar a sua situação, teve que pegar um acesso venoso central em um paciente, o que tomou mais tempo do que esperava.

Só teve descanso quando o dia amanheceu, e ao regressar para a enfermaria, encontrou Angela Web no lugar de Isabella. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se extremamente frustrado. Desde sexta-feira que queria falar com ela, mas sempre parecia haver algo entre eles! Quando Erick Yosh apareceu para rendê-lo, Edward lhe passou o plantão sem perder tempo, determinado a ir até o apartamento de Isabella assim que saísse do hospital.

Sendo assim, correu até o vestiário masculino e vestiu uma camisa polo azul claro com um sueter por cima. Estava ansioso para vê-la e sabia que poderia lhe trazer problemas indo ao seu prédio, mas se a velha sindica aparecesse, daria um jeito de contorná-la. Já estava indo para a garagem, quando esbarrou em Alice ao chegar nos elevadores.

-Edward! – Saudou ela com um olhar cheio de significados – Parece que o seu namoro com a Bella é o mais novo assunto do hospital! Creio que Jessica fez bem o seu trabalho.

-Nem me fale... E você, o que está fazendo aqui se o seu plantão já acabou?

-Lauren Mallory está atrasada novamente e por isso tenho que esperar até que ela venha me render. Já está virando um péssimo habito.

-Imagino. Bem, agora tenho que ir. Vou até o apartamento da Bella e...

-Oh, não perca seu tempo! – Avisou Alice – Charles veio buscar a Bella hoje cedinho. Eles irão passar o dia na casa dos Swan.

-Neste caso, acho que terei de fazer uma visitinha surpresa para Charles e Renee.

Alice piscou um de seus olhos ao ouvir aquilo e Edward achou graça. Ela era mesmo de outro mundo, mas se sentia grato por poder contar com ela. Quando o elevador chegou, Edward se despediu de Alice e seguiu rumo ao subsolo. Encontrou seu carro estacionado na mesma vaga de sempre e sem perder mais tempo, saiu dirigindo pelas ruas escorregadias, o que o impedia de ir muito rápido. Encontrou algumas avenidas bloqueadas pela neve e o transito estava mais lento do que o de costume, fazendo-o praguejar enquanto guiava. Não tinha aquele tipo de problema quando estava no Haiti!

Levou mais tempo do que esperava até que finalmente chegou à casa dos Swan. Uma estranha sensação de Deja vu o assolou no momento em que olho na direção da janela do antigo quarto de Isabella, e se pegou recordando do primeiro dia em que a encontrou, sozinha no quintal. Jamais imaginaria que um dia, estaria perdidamente apaixonado por aquela mesma garotinha de aspecto fantasmagórico.

Viu pelo relógio do painel que já passava das dez e meia. Provavelmente Isabella iria expulsá-lo quando o visse tocando a campainha, mas não desistira tão facilmente assim. Vestiu seu casaco, e enchendo-se de coragem, saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta da casa dos Swan...

Não sabia por que se sentia tão ansioso! Não era nenhum garotinho inexperiente indo conhecer os pais de sua primeira namorada. Na verdade, ele tivera vários casos na época da faculdade, mas quando resolveu viajar para o Haiti, seus relacionamentos começaram a ficar cada vez mais escassos. Não havia tempo para namoros ou pequenos flertes em meio a dor e miséria daquele país! Mas agora não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse Isabella! Sendo assim, encheu-se de coragem e tocou a campainha, aguardando pacientemente até que alguém atendesse a porta.

-O que faz aqui?! – Indagou Bella ao vê-lo com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

Ela usava um vestido simples, porem elegante na cor coral. O decote deixava o vale de seus seios amostra e suas longas pernas estavam desnudas aos seus olhos. Ele sabia o quão sua pele alva era suave, e desejou tocá-la, mas conteve-se. Parecia encantadora com os longos cabelos castanhos soltos e caindo em forma de cascata até sua cintura, com uma delicada tiara sobre a cabeça.

-Ouvi falar que haveria um almoço em família e achei que esse seria o momento ideal para você me apresentar oficialmente aos seus pais. – Edward a viu fechando a porta atrás de si e o puxando para o canto da varanda, como se quisesse escondê-lo. Aquilo o fez querer rir, mas conteve-se para não irritá-la ainda mais.

-Você não pode simplesmente aparecer aqui sem me avisar! Além disso, ainda estou irritada pelo modo como agiu na frente de Jessica Stanley!

-O modo como eu agi? Oras, foi você quem ficou toda estranha só por que tocamos no nome de seu ex... – Edward não pôde concluir sua frase, pois ambos foram atrapalhados por Renee Swan que aparecera de modo repentino na varanda.

-Bella, querida, por que está demorando tanto...? Oh, Edward! – Exclamou a senhora com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Não sabia que Bella também o tinha convidado para almoçar conosco!

Renee Swan era uma mulher madura, porem ainda bastante bela. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma longa trança e ela também usava uma saia exageradamente comprida na cor marrom e um casaco de tricô branco que omitia suas formas. Se vestisse roupas mais modernas, poderia até se passar pela irmã da própria filha, mas a esposa de um pastor deve sempre está composta.

-Não disse nada porque na verdade eu não o convidei. – Grunhiu Isabella de forma ranzinza.

-Deixe de ser mal educada! Edward é amigo de nossa família. Ele não merece ser destratado assim.

-Não sou ranzinza coisa nenhuma!

-O que vocês estão fazendo aí fora? – Indagou agora Charles Swan saindo de dentro de sua casa e reunindo-se a eles – Sei que está nublado, mas não é seguro para a Bella ficar exposta... Oh, Edward! Que bom vê-lo. Veio para aquele almoço que combinamos outro dia?

-Na verdade, estava passando e resolvi ver como vocês estavam.

-Mas que atencioso. Vamos, entre! Tenho uma garrafa de vinho quente esperando por nós e Renee está preparando seu famoso assado.

Edward sorriu ao ver a expressão irritada no rosto de Bella. Ela parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo e ele se divertiu com a situação. Resolveu aproveitar a chance, afinal, ela não poderia destratá-lo na frente de seus pais!

-Será uma honra, Charles. Mas não quero atrapalhar o almoço em família de vocês...

-Oras, bobagem! Você é praticamente de casa. Agora venha, será ótimo contar com sua presença.

Edward sorriu e olho para Isabella. Viu uma clara ameaça nos olhos dela, mas não se deixou assustar. Não perderia aquele almoço por nada!

* * *

**Quem achou o Edward com ciúmes super fofo? hahaha Mas dá piti na frente da fofoqueira da Jessica não dá né?!**

**Dedico o capítulo a: Christye-Lupin, JOKB, gby00, Je, Patylayne, Kjessica e Marjorie!**

**E então? O que vcs acham desse "almoço em família"? hahaha **

**Aguardem até amanhã ;***


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

-Oh, Edward, pegue um pouco mais de sobremesa! – Disse Renee enquanto cortava outra fatia de torta de pêssego para ele.

Aquela última hora tinha sido no mínimo bizarra. Estavam ali, almoçando juntos na sala de jantar de seus pais, como se fossem uma família feliz enquanto discutiam assuntos triviais. Se dependesse dela, teria inventado uma desculpa qualquer e voltado para casa, mas sabia que não tinha escolhas, a não ser aturar seus pais bajulando Edward de maneira patética. Céus! O que diabos tinha ido fazer ali?

-Agora sei por que todos falam de sua torta! – Disse ele ao abocanhar mais um pedaço da sobremesa, deixando Bella cada vez mais furiosa.

-Aposto que não fazem tortas como essa no Haiti! – Exclamou Renee orgulhosa – Mas diga-nos, querido... O que o trouxe de volta a nossa cinzenta Newcastle?

-Esme vinha insistindo bastante nisso, e a aposentadoria de Carlisle apressou as coisas.

-Entendo sua tia! Eu mesma surtaria se a Bella ficasse tanto tempo longe!

-Não precisa me tratar como uma criança mamãe! – Disse de modo irritado – Já posso me virar perfeitamente sozinha.

-Ainda assim ficamos preocupados com você morando naquele apartamento! – Exclamou Charles após tomar um gole de sua taça de vinho – Não vejo razão para isso. Por sorte temos a senhora Gianna para cuida de você... Aliais, ela me ligou para dizer que Edward vem visitando-a com frequência. Está havendo algo entre os dois que devemos saber...?

-Papai!

-Não me olhe assim, Isabella. Só estou perguntando!

-Na verdade, eu pretendia tocar nesse assunto após o almoço. – Disse Edward com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto – Isabella e eu estamos namorando.

Ótimo! Era tudo o que precisava. Agora seus pais iriam redobrar a vigilância sobre ela. Sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que oficializar o namoro deles, mas antes queria poder preparar Renee e Charles antes!

-Então é verdade, ã? Bem, fico feliz em ouvir isso. Você é um bom rapaz e cuidará bem de minha filha, mas gostaria que passassem a se encontrar em locais mais movimentados... Sabem como as pessoas falam...

-Oh, claro papai! Também devo usar a minha burca?

-Isabella! Só estou pensando no seu bem.

-Entendo o que você quer dizer, Charles. – Disse Edward fazendo com que ela sentisse vontade de esganá-lo por concordar com seu pai – Confesso que a culpa é minha. Fiquei preocupado depois da queda de pressão que a Bella sofreu na semana passada, e por isso levei-a para casa...

-Mas do que você está falando? – Indagou Renee apreensiva – Que queda de pressão?

-Oh, não foi nada mamãe!

Bella tentou remediar as coisas, mas temeu que fosse tarde de mais. Seus pais eram extremamente paranoicos quando se tratava da saúde dela e o fato de não poder se expor ao sol como uma pessoa normal os afligia bastante. Por isso sempre a trataram de modo bastante zeloso, chegando ao ponto de sufocá-la.

-Como não foi nada? – Insistiu Renee – Você esteve doente e não nos contou?

-Acho que talvez eu tenha me expressado mal... – Falou Edward, percebendo o clima pesado que se formara – Foi só uma simples sincope, mas vocês sabem como são os médicos. Queremos sempre ter certeza de que nossos pacientes estão bem.

-Ainda assim Isabella deveria ter nos contado! Ela sabe que deve cuidar de sua saúde...

-Eu estou bem, mamãe! Foi só uma queda de pressão e eu não quis preocupá-los.

-Acontece que somos seus pais! Nos preocupar com você é o nosso trabalho.

Bella ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pelo telefone da sala que tocou de modo insistente. Charles pediu desculpas por se retirar da mesa e saiu para atender a ligação. O silencio que reinou enquanto isso era quase enlouquecedor. Renee olhava para a filha de um jeito que fazia Edward compreender o motivo de Isabella não ter contado para os pais sobre a sincope que tivera. Tinha se esquecido de como o casal Swan superprotegia a filha...

-Desculpem, mas temos que ir. – Disse Charles ao voltar para a mesa com uma expressão triste no rosto – A esposa de um de meus fieis acabou de perder o bebe e tenho que dá meu apoio a família.

-Há algo que eu possa fazer?– Ofereceu-se Edward de forma prestativa.

-Não será necessário, meu filho. Você está em seu dia de folga e não quero que se desgaste. Além disso, o obstetra já está lá.

-Bem, sendo assim eu irei pedir um taxi. – Disse Isabella levantando-se da mesa e fazendo menção de ir até o telefone, mas Edward foi mais rápido.

-Não é necessário. Posso te deixar em casa.

-Obrigada, mas não quero ser um incômodo.

-Bobagem. Além disso, seu apartamento fica no caminho para a minha casa.

-Vá com ele Bella. – Disse Renee, ainda preocupada – Edward pode ajudá-la caso... Algo aconteça.

Ela sentiu-se tentada a protestar novamente, mas sabia que seus pais poderiam achar aquilo suspeito e por isso resolveu permanecer calada daquela vez. Não queria ficar sozinha com Edward! Ainda não tinha perdoado-o pelo modo como agira na frente de Jessica Stanley, e queria dar uma lição nele.

Mas sem outra opção, Bella se despediu de seus pais e seguiu-o até o carro dele. Não gostava de sair durante o dia, mesmo com as pesadas nuvens cobrindo o céu e a neve que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento, mas não tiver escolha. Viu Edward abrindo a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse, e respirou fundo se preparando para a viagem mais longa de sua vida.

-Sinto muito pelo que ocorreu agora a pouco. – Disse ele rompendo o silencio enquanto dirigia pelas ruas congeladas – Não sabia que seus pais iriam reagir daquele modo...

-Graças a você terei que aturar a paranoia deles pelos próximos meses. Da próxima vez, faça o favor de manter sua boca fechada.

-Você ainda está irritada pelo que ocorreu na enfermaria, não é?

-Oh, claro que não! – Respondeu com um pesado tom de ironia – Tenho certeza de que Jessica adorará espalhar para todos o modo possessivo como você reagiu ao ouvir falar no nome de meu ex.

-O que queria que eu fizesse? Você ficava cada vez mais pálida ao ouvir o nome do tal Jacob Black. Isso me deixou irritado.

-Ele já faz parte do meu passado, Edward!

-Então por que fica furiosa toda vez que tocamos nesse assunto?

-Por que sim! – Exclamou irritada. Não queria falar sobre Jacob – E Você não tinha direito de se intrometer nos meus assuntos.

-Não tinha? – Ele parou em um sinal vermelho e a encarou de forma indignada – Isabella, não faça pouco do que há entre nós! Tenho todo o direito de me envolver em sua vida, por que você se envolveu na minha no momento em que entrou nela!

Bella se virou para encará-lo e os dois caíram em um silêncio mórbido. Não sabia como deveria interpretar o que ele acabara de dizer. A cada segundo, percebia que sua relação com Edward tomava proporções reais. Pensava em como respondê-lo, quando viu o mundo ao seu redor se iluminando e adquirindo um brilho dourado. Olhou para sua frente, sentindo a adrenalina e o medo invadirem seu coração e sem pensar duas vezes se abaixou para esconder-se dos raios solares.

-Nos tire daqui! – Exclamou em pânico – Rápido...

-Isabella, calma. O sol está fraco e...

-Não importa! Só me tire daqui.

Bella achou que ele fosse protestar novamente, mas em vez disso, sentiu o carro em movimento e logo depois fazendo uma curva acentuada. Ela não fazia ideia para onde Edward estava levando-a, pois ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada, protegida pelo painel do carro. Sentiu quando a velocidade diminuiu novamente, até que o veículo parou e ouviu quando Edward falou com alguém. Parece que havia entregue o cartão de creditos e a identidade a algum tipo de recepcionista, e Bella sentiu-se confusa.

Quando o carro tornou a entrar em movimento, sentiu que ele mantinha uma velocidade baixa, como se estivesse procurando por algo, até que finalmente parou novamente.

-Pronto, já podemos sair. – Disse Edward enquanto tirava o próprio cinto de segurança.

Bella resolveu confiar nele e lentamente levantou a cabeça, até constatar que estava em um edifício garagem. Ele deve tê-la levado até um shopping ou algo do tipo! Tirou o cinto e saiu do carro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de modo nervoso. Viu Edward caminhando mais a frente e correu para segui-lo, notando o quão irritado deveria está. Juntos, pegaram o elevador e subiram até o terceiro andar, onde a porta metálica se abriu expondo um extenso corredor.

Sentiu-se confusa e pensou em perguntar onde estavam, mas o clima pesado a impediu de fazer isso. Limitou-se apenas a caminhar atrás dele, até que Edward parou em frente a uma porta com o número "301" e passou um cartão magnético pela fechadura.

-Onde estamos? – Indagou tomando coragem, achando que aquele deveria ser o apartamento de algum amigo ou algum quarto de hotel.

-Em um lugar aonde o sol não vai te assustar.

Sem mais rodeios, ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para que ela entrasse. Sentiu suas bochechas corando imediatamente ao ver uma enorme cama no centro do quarto com lençóis macios e uma decoração um tanto exótica. Jamais esteve em um lugar como aquele antes, mas não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse que era um motel!

-Lamento por trazê-la aqui, mas esse foi o lugar mais perto que encontrei. – Disse de modo polido enquanto tirava a jaqueta que usava e sentava-se em uma poltrona vermelha.

-Tudo bem... Podemos ver TV até que o sol desapareça. – Falou de modo apreensivo enquanto pegava o controle da televisão e a ligava, na tentativa de se distrair com algo, mas se arrependeu ao constatar que todos os canais possuíam conteúdo erótico e desligou o aparelho automaticamente – Acho que essa não foi uma boa ideia.

-Não. Não foi. E não recomendo as revistas que estão sobre a mesa. – Aconselhou Edward parecendo cansado.

Bella engoliu em seco e ficou ainda mais desnorteada. Se ficassem ali sem fazer nada, sua mente acabaria levando-a a pensar coisas nada apropriadas... Olhou ao seu redor buscando por algo para se distrair, mas a única coisa que viu foi uma porta que dava no banheiro.

-Fique a vontade se quiser tomar um banho. – Sugeriu Edward vendo que ela parecia tensa por está no mesmo cômodo que ele – Acho de deve ter uma hidromassagem lá e você pode relaxar um pouco.

Um banho era a última coisa na qual pensaria, mas Bella aproveitou o oferecimento e pegou sua bolsa sem hesitação antes de correr para o banheiro. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um ambiente extremamente luxuoso. Havia uma hidromassagem grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, além de velas espalhadas por todos os lados e inúmeros produtos que pareciam ser sais e óleos. Ela trancou a porta com a trava para se sentir mais segura e começou a encher a hidromassagem com água morna.

Nunca tinha banhado-se em uma banheira como aquela, e achou que seria melhor passar as próximas horas desfrutando daquele pequeno prazer. O piso ao lado da hidromassagem era todo forrado com um carpete grosso, e as paredes estavam cobertas por espelhos, dando um ar mais sensual ao ambiente.

Bella acendeu as velas antes de despir-se e prendeu os longos cabelos em um coque frouxo no topo da cabeça. Esperou até que a banheira estivesse cheia, e entrou nela, sentindo os jatos d'água massageando o corpo cansado.

Apoiou a cabeça na borda da banheira e estava quase dormindo, quando sentiu o nível da água subindo. Seu coração quase disparou quando abriu os olhos e viu Edward entrando na hidromassagem ao seu lado, completamente nu.

-Como entrou aqui?! – Indagou surpresa, encolhendo as pernas de encontro ao próprio corpo na tentativa de se omitir ao olhar dele – Eu deixei a porta trancada...

-Esqueceu que eu tenho o cartão magnético? – Indagou com um sorriso sacana – Ele abre todas as portas desse quarto.

-Bem, então aproveite seu banho. Já terminei o meu. – Bella fez menção de se levantar, mas Edward a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse e caísse sentada sobre o colo dele.

-Dá pra me soltar? – Indagou enquanto tentava livrar-se dos braços dele, sentindo-se furiosa e excitada ao mesmo tempo, pois as mãos de Edward estavam sobre seus seios.

-Não me mexeria assim, se fosse você. Pode acabar me deixando ainda mais excitado.

Bella sentiu seu coração disparar após ouvir aquilo. Por sorte estava sentada de costas para ele, ou do contrário Edward veria a forma miserável com suas bochechas coravam! Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ficou completamente paralisada, temendo até mesmo respirar.

-Agora seja uma boa menina e conte-me tudo sobre o que houve entre você e o tal Black.

-Por que quer tanto saber?

-Por que você faz questão de me esconder e não gosto disso. Se não me contar, então terei que jogar sujo!

E antes que Bella pudesse dizer algo, Edward pegou um pequeno frasco de óleo corporal que havia na borda da banheira, e despejou uma generosa quantidade sobre os seios dela, para só então começar espalhá-lo na pele alva de seu busto. Bella sentiu-se extremamente excitada com aquilo, e gemeu alto quando ele deslizou as mãos sobre seus mamilos. Detestava perder o controle daquele modo!

-Oh... Pare! – Ordenou enquanto o sentia massageando seus seios de um modo extremamente sensual.

-Só quando você responder as minhas perguntas. Agora me diga por quanto tempo você namorou o tal Black! – Ela queria ser forte e resistir, mas sabia que ele só pararia depois que falasse, e acabou se deixando vencer.

-Um ano... Pouco menos de um ano...

-E então? O que houve?

-Isso não é da sua conta...

-Se continuar resistindo, terei que jogar ainda mais baixo!

Sem aviso prévio, Edward começou a deslizar sua mão direita pelo abdômen dela, descendo lentamente, passando por seu umbigo e parando no meio de suas pernas. Quando começou a massageá-la naquela região pulsante enquanto continuava estimulando um de seus seios com a outra mão, Bella não suportou e passou a mexer-se de maneira inquieta contra ele.

-Oh... Não... Não faça isso...

-Prometo que te deixo gozar, mas só se você me contar o que aconteceu depois. – Provocou Edward, lhe dando pequenas mordidas no pescoço.

-Ele... Ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudos... Para fazer intercâmbio na Austrália e se especializar em Biologia Marinha...

-Foi por isso que vocês terminaram?

-Não... Ele... Oh, por favor...

-Vamos! Diga!

Bella não respondeu. Apenas mexeu-se de maneira inquieta contra a mão dele, tentando dissipa aquela deliciosa tensão formada em seu baixo ventre, enquanto sentia seu membro rígido atrás de si. Mas Edward só lhe daria descanso quando soubesse exatamente tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e o tal Black. Com isso em mente, ele introduziu dois de seus longos dedos dentro dela, fazendo Bella gemer alto e jogar a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo involuntariamente.

-Oh... Por favor...

-Diga como vocês terminaram, e eu prometo que não te torturarei mais.

-Nós... Ele...

Bella tentava formular as palavras em sua mente, mas ficava difícil com Edward a acariciando daquele jeito. Por que ele tinha que falar em seu ex em um momento tão intimo como aquele? Por que tinha que trazer as terríveis lembranças de volta a sua mente? O modo como Jacob tinha tratado-a, a vergonha da rejeição, as palavras duras... Quando se deu conta, os gemidos de prazer tinham sido substituídos por gemidos de choro, e para seu total desgosto, Edward parou de acariciá-la no momento em que a ouviu soluçar.

-Céus, o que houve? – Indagou parecendo preocupado enquanto a fazia ficar de frente para ele – Te machuquei?

-Eu me mostrei para ele... – Choramingava enquanto o sentia enxugando suas lágrimas – Ele queria que levássemos nosso relacionamento a outro nível, antes de viajar para a Austrália... Formos para a casa dele, e quando o Jacob tirou a minha blusa ele... Ele viu! Naquela época as marcas das minhas costas estavam piores e... E o Jacob pareceu ficar com nojo... Me perguntou se era algo contagioso e...

-Calma... Isso já passou!

-Você não entende... Foi a maior humilhação de minha vida! Meu próprio namorado me tratando como uma aberração... Tentei explicar que sofria de algum problema dermatológico e quer não podia ver o sol, mas que não era contagioso e poderíamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo... Mas o Jacob disse que não tinha mais cabeça para aquilo. Eu fiquei um tanto descontrolada... Discutimos e acabei fazendo troça com a virilidade dele, e em troca, Jacob jogou na minha cara que homem algum conseguiria ficar excitado após ver as minhas marcas...

-Hei! Esse cara é um babaca, ok? Não chore mais por isso.

Mas Bella não obedeceu. Parecia extremamente abalada e Edward não gostou nada daquilo. Sabia que ela não ouviria nada do que dissesse, e por isso resolveu mostrá-la em gestos. De modo repentino, levantou-se da banheira e caminhou até a borda, onde se sentou, mantendo ainda as pernas na água.

-Vem aqui. – Disse ele estendendo a mão para que ela segurasse.

Bella pareceu um tanto insegura, mas por fim, resolveu obedecê-lo. De joelhos, foi até ele e o entregou sua mão, ansiosa pelo que iria acontecer. Viu o membro de Edward, semiereto, e estremeceu ao recordar-se que estava completamente nua na frente dele.

-Vê como você me atrai? – Indagou rindo de um jeito predador, referindo-se a sua excitação evidente – Mas eu sei que você consegue fazer mais do que isso... Vamos Bella. Mostre para si mesma o seu próprio poder!

Antes que ela protestasse, Edward segurou seu punho e levou sua mão até seu membro. Bella sentiu a pele quente que revestia aquele apêndice, a textura, o formato... Só em pensar que aquilo esteve dentro de si fazia com que um arrepio percorresse todo o seu corpo. Edward começou a mover seu punho para cima e para baixo, ensinando-a como gostava de ser acariciado, e com o movimento, Bella o sentiu crescendo e ficando cada vez mais rígido.

Quando estava mais confiante, ele a soltou e deixou que executasse os movimentos por conta própria, apenas desfrutando do prazer que lhe era submetido. Bella sentia-se cada vez mais ousada, mais confiante, e antes que pudesse perder a coragem, abaixou a cabeça e pôs o ápice do membro dele em sua boca, chupando-o e sentindo seu gosto salgado. Podia ser inexperiente, mas aprendia rápido!

-Oh... Isabella... – Gemeu ele, tentando se conter para não levantar o quadril para fazê-la colocar seu membro ainda mais na boca.

Bella percebeu o quão ele deveria gostar daquela carícia, e passou a chupá-lo com mais vontade, massageando sua base durante o processo e lambendo-o vez ou outra. Edward não conseguia se manter passivo aquele ato, e sem pensar, soltou os cabelos dela do coque que os prendia, e os segurou para poder ter mais controle sobre seus movimentos, puxando-a para cima e para baixo enquanto a ensinava seu ritmo.

Ele era grande, mas ela se forçava a colocá-lo o máximo que podia em sua boca, ouvindo-o gemendo e movendo o quadril em sinal de descontrole.

-Isso... – Sussurrou enquanto empurrava ainda mais o seu membro contra a boca quente e úmida dela – Isso... Oh...

Bella sentia seus seios balançando com o movimento, e os segurou, sentindo-os pesados. Foi só então que teve uma maravilhosa e ousada ideia! Livrando-se de todo o pudor que ainda poderia ter, parou de chupar o membro dele e o depositou no meio de seus seios, para só então prensá-lo entre eles e começar a movê-los para cima e para baixo, massageando-o no processo.

-Céus, Isabella! – Exclamou enquanto via a cabeça de seu membro surgindo e desaparecendo no meio do vale de seus seios – Isso é... Isso é incrível!

Ele arqueava o próprio corpo, sentindo a deliciosa pressão que os seios de dela faziam ao redor de seu membro. A suavidade e a maciez era de mais para que suportasse e Edward se pegou imaginando como seria gozar na pele alva do busto de Isabella! De modo incontrolável, levantou-se para melhor se posicionar, e passou a investir contra ela, deslizando seu pênis por seus seios de modo cada vez mais feroz.

Bella gemia vez ou outra, sentindo o membro dele contra sua pele, deslizando com a ajuda do óleo corporal. Edward parecia descontrolado, e parou de investir contra os seios dela, apenas para esfregar a cabeça de seu membro em seu mamilo rosado, acariciando-o. Ouviu-a chamando por seu nome, e não suportou! Não queria que aquela doce excitação terminasse tão cedo! Por isso, segurou-a pelos ombros e a afastou.

-Não estava bom? – Indagou Bella, confusa, enquanto Edward a fazia ficar de costas para ele e de repente sentiu-se um tanto apreensiva – Não! Não quero que você veja as minhas cicatrizes...

-Mas eu quero ver! – Respondeu Edward, posicionando-a na borda da banheira.

Como a hidromassagem ficava no nível do chão, Bella pôde apoiar seus cotovelos no piso, mantendo-se de joelhos e empinando o bumbum para poder se equilibrar melhor. Edward deslizou suas fortes mãos por toda a extensão de suas costas, indo de sua cintura até seus ombros.

-Há uma grande vantagem em hidromassagens! – Disse ele enquanto acionava os jatos d'água da banheira, de modo proposital.

Bella gemeu de surpresa e prazer, ao perceber que um dos canhões estava localizado bem no meio de suas pernas, mandando jatos que massageavam seu baixo ventre, estimulando o seu clitóris. Viu quando Edward pegou um dos preservativos que estavam em um pote na borda da banheira, e se sentiu ainda mais excitada com a perspectiva do que estava por vir!

-Espero que agora entenda o poder que tem sobre mim!

E após falar isso, Edward a penetrou por trás, de um modo repentino, brusco e até mesmo violento. Bella gemeu alto com a invasão e seus seios balançaram com o impacto, roçando de modo provocante contra o carpete grosso do chão. Sentiu quando Edward deslizou o membro dele para fora, tirando-o quase completamente, antes de penetrá-la de novo, com a mesma violência e força de antes.

Ela ainda era estreita, mas ele só parou quando seu membro estava completamente dentro. Com uma das mãos, segurou o quadril dela, puxando-a contra ele, agora investindo com trancos rápidos e profundos. Bella gemia com cada estocada que ele lhe dava, sentindo o jato d'água massageando seu clitóris e os seios sendo torturados pelo carpete. Edward não se deu satisfeito com aquilo, e com a mão livre a segurou pelos cabelos, dando mais controle sobre ela.

A cada nova investida, sentia seu corpo vibrando, aumentando o ritmo que mantinha cada vez mais. Bella olhou para frente, e viu o reflexo dos dois contra um dos espelhos, arrepiando-se ao contatar o brilho de desejo que resplandecia nos olhos dele. Foi só então que compreendeu o quão Edward lhe queria, e antes que esperasse, sentiu seu corpo explodindo em ondas pulsantes quando seu orgasmo veio.

Edward ainda lhe deu alguns trancos, mais profundos e mais longos do que os outros, antes de finalmente gozar e abraçá-la pelas costas. Pela primeira vez na vida, Bella compreendeu o que era ser desejada! E implorou para que aquele momento jamais tivesse fim.

* * *

**Hj, para a alegria de vcs, estou postando novamente mais cedo! hahaha**

**Parece que o Edward se deu bem né? Mas tadinho... Tava merecendo. E a Bella finalmente desencarnou desse relacionamento frustrado que teve!**

**Agora as coisas vão andar ahhaha**

**Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de: JOKB, Marjorie, Christye-Lupin, Patylayne e Duda.**

**Amanhã teremos mais! Bom feriado para todos ;***


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

-Acho que você já coletou mais do que o suficiente... – Disse Bella enquanto via o técnico de laboratório coletando mais uma amostra de seu sangue. Aquela já devia ser a terceira!

-Nossa clínica possui uma rotina de sempre coletar amostras extras em casos de testes sorológicos. – Respondeu o rapaz após finalmente soltar o garrote do braço dela e retirar a agulha.

Bella pressionou o local da furada com um algodão e depois o técnico lhe deu um pequeno curativo para que colocasse em cima. Detestava fazer exames de sangue, mas não teve outra opção! Naquela manhã, Edward sugeriu que ambos realizassem testes sorológicos, pois estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se lembrar do preservativo durante o calor do momento. Sendo assim, resolveram ir juntos até uma clinica e depois que os resoltados saíssem, Bella procuraria por uma ginecologista e pediria por algum método anticoncepcional que pudesse usar.

Ela sabia que não possuía nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível, afinal, Edward fora seu único parceiro, mas achou que deveria ser justa com ele. Queria mostra-lo que também estava disposta a protegê-lo. Agora eram um verdadeiro casal, e por isso deveriam sempre pensar no bem estar do outro!

-Aqui está o seu formulário, senhorita. – Disse o técnico de laboratório ao entregá-la uma folha com um check list que ela deveria responder, como era de praxe naquele tipo de exame – Pode preencher o questionário em nossa sala de espera e entregá-lo a recepcionista. Os resultados dos seus exames sorológicos saíram em dois dias, mas você pode ter acesso a eles pelo site de nosso laboratório.

-Ótimo. Obrigada.

Bella despediu-se educadamente do técnico e regressou à sala de espera da clínica, onde encontrou Edward sentado em um sofá, afastado dos outros clientes. O local não estava muito cheio, mas ela notou que algumas mulheres encaravam seu namorado com certa cobiça. E quem as culparia? Afinal, Edward era certamente o homem mais atraente daquele lugar, com a barba mal feita, os cabelos desleixados, o porte austero e aqueles imponentes olhos verdes! Era mesmo uma visão de tirar o fôlego!

Enchendo-se de coragem, ela foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, sentindo um extremo constrangimento invadindo seu corpo. Sabia que as pessoas iam até aquela clinica para realizar inúmeros exames, mas quando um casal ia junto, só podia significar uma coisa...

-E então? Como foi? – Indagou Edward colocando seu questionário sobre uma mesinha de centro. Bella secou as palmas suadas das mãos na calça de sarja cinza que usava, e ele fingiu não notar seu constrangimento.

-Embaraçoso! Quantas amostras de sangue coletaram de você? Tenho certeza de que tiraram mais do que o necessário de mim!

-Bobagem. Devem ter feito isso só por garantia. Conheço o dono dessa clínica e sei que os métodos usados são os melhores.

Aquilo respondeu algumas perguntas que vinham se formando na mente dela. Um teste sorológico era algo simples, que poderia ser realizado em qualquer laboratório, mas Edward insistira em ir até aquela clínica, onde os equipamentos e métodos eram mais sofisticados. Bella achou que não passava de precaução, mas agora começava a achar que ele fizera isso por conta de sua amizade com o suposto dono.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, ela voltou ao seu questionário, respondendo algumas questões de praxe. As perguntas eram simples, geralmente sobre seus hábitos de vida, até que chegou na questão número catorze: Quantos parceiros sexuais você já teve.

Olhou para Edward e viu que ele também estava concentrado em seu próprio teste. O que será que ele tinha respondido? Certamente já devia ter saído com inúmeras mulheres, e isso levantou a curiosidade de Bella. Queria ver a resposta que ele tinha escrito, mas acabou sendo pega em flagrante.

-Achei que esse fosse um questionário individual. – Brincou ele enquanto escondia sua folha dos olhos dela.

-Só queria ver o que você respondeu na questão catorze.

-Só se você deixar eu ver a sua resposta.

-Deixe de bobagens. Você sabe muito bem o que eu respondi.

-E o que adianta você saber com quantas mulheres eu já dormi? – Indagou Edward fazendo-a sentir-se como uma daquelas esposas neuróticas e ciumentas. Talvez estivesse exagerando.

-É que... É um tanto vergonhoso, não acha? Sou uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos, mas só possui um parceiro sexual em toda a minha vida, o que me faz sentir como alguma espécie rara da Inglaterra moderna. Aposto que você já deve ter saído com mulheres bem mais interessantes do que eu.

-E daí? Bella, não importa com quem eu já estive. O que importa é com quem eu estou agora. Além disso, você dá de dez a zero em todas elas.

-Serio?

-Bem... Exceto as gêmeas bissexuais com quem eu passei a noite quando fui à Amsterdam ou a contorcionista com quem saí por uns meses...

-Engraçadinho!

Ela lhe deu um leve tapa no braço ao ver que Edward estava caçoando de si e resolveu ignorá-lo enquanto terminava de preencher seu questionário. Quando por fim respondam a última pergunta, entregaram os check list para a recepcionista, que em troca lhes deu um papel para que pudessem pegar os exames quando estes estivessem prontos.

Sem perder mais tempo, eles foram até o estacionamento e entraram no único Aston Martin presente. Já passava das seis horas da noite, e o céu já estava completamente escuro. A neve se acumulava no chão e por isso Bella tinha que se apoiar nele para poder caminhar com mais segurança. Dalí iriam ao hospital, pois seria noite de plantão e não podiam chegar atrasados.

Edward dirigiu com cautela, passando por ruas completamente cogeladas. Seria uma maravilhosa noite para se passar em casa, deitados no pé da lareira enquanto faziam amor, mas infelizmente teriam que trabalhar durante toda a madrugada! Sendo assim, tentou se concentrar no caminho, levando um tempo até que finalmente ele estacionou em sua vaga de costume no edifício garagem do hospital e como todo bom cavaleiro, Edward saiu do carro antes dela, para poder abrir sua porta.

-Acho melhor você ir na frente... – Disse Bella ao levantar-se e encará-lo com apreensão.

-E por que deveria fazer isso? – Indagou achando graça dos modos acanhados dela. Até quando Isabella agiria como se os dois estivessem cometendo um crime?

-Acho que não seria bom se as pessoas nos vissem andando juntos por aí... Podem comentar.

-E o que sugere? Que namoremos escondido? Não acha que já somos grandinhos de mais para isso?

-Só penso que devemos separar nossas vidas profissionais de nossas vidas amoro... Oh!

Bella não conseguiu concluir sua frase, pois teve seus ombros tomados e seu corpo comprimido entre o carro e o corpo de Edward. Ficou completamente sem reação com aquela atitude e temeu que alguém os visse. Ele estava encurralando-a e suas respirações se misturavam de um modo que ia contra todas as suas normas de autocontrole.

-Está maluco?! – Exclamou baixinho quando finalmente recuperou a voz após constatar que estavam sozinhos no estacionamento e relaxar um pouco.

-Se estou maluco a culpa é sua por me tirar do sério. Estou pouco me importando para o que os outros pensam sobre nós dois.

Bella sentiu a excitação correndo por suas veias no momento em que Edward segurou seu rosto e a puxou para si, em um beijo profundo, porém delicado. O corpo dele comprimiu-a ainda mais contra o carro e a puxou pelo quadril, mantendo uma aproximação eloquente.

-Tem certeza de que vai conseguir manter a distância de mim até que o plantão acabe? – Indagou enquanto deslizava a língua por seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a estremecer por isso.

-Eu... Eu acho que...

-Podemos nos encontrar na sala dos arquivos durante o intervalo. Tenho certeza de que ninguém usa o banheiro de lá nesse horário.

-Edward... Podem nos ver...

-Pois que vejam! Já disse que não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, fazendo com que Bella soltasse um leve gemido de prazer e perdesse completamente o controle antes de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e corresponder seu beijo de modo ávido. Céus... Quando estava com Edward se tornava em outra pessoa! Em outra mulher.

-Vamos pra minha casa depois que o plantão acabar. – Sugeriu ele interrompendo o beijo e a olhando de modo sedento – Acabei de me mudar e as coisas estão um tanto bagunçadas, mas podemos assistir um filme ou comer algo...

-Ou podemos simplesmente nos trancar no seu quarto e só sair no outro dia.

Edward riu com a sugestão dela e lhe deu um rápido beijo, antes de separar seus corpos e segurá-la pela mão, guiando-a rumo aos vestiários.

-Acho que criei um monstro. – Comentou com um sorriso cúmplice nos lábios, caminhando ao seu lado.

-O criador deve ser responsável por sua criatura!

Bella sentia-se em um puro êxtase. Jamais cogitou que um dia descobriria aquele tipo de sensação. Agora ela tinha Edward ao seu lado, e achava que levaria um pouco de tempo para se acostumar com aquela maravilhosa sensação de plenitude! Mas a extrema felicidade que sentia deu lugar ao desprazer no momento em que esbarraram em Jessica Stanley, saindo do vestiário feminino.

-Oh, Bella! Finalmente te encontrei. – Falou a enfermeira pediatra, parecendo sem fôlego e ansiosa para dizer algo, mas quando viu que eles estavam de mãos dadas, arregalou os olhos – Oh... Desculpem... Estavam indo para algum lugar?

-Acabamos de chegar no plantão. Onde mais poderíamos ir? – Respondeu Bella sem paciência para o faro de fofocas que Jessica possuía no lugar do nariz – Agora fale logo por que estava me procurando.

-Sim, claro... É a Bree. Hoje de manhã ela deveria ter colocado um novo cateter venoso central, mas ficou um tanto assustada e disse que só faria o procedimento se você fosse a enfermeira assistente. Como ela parecia muito agitada, o Dr. Newton resolveu esperar até que você chegasse para acompanhá-lo na implantação, se você puder, claro.

-Tudo bem. Leve Bree até a sala de procedimentos e avise que já estou chegando. Irei trocar de roupa e vou para lá o mais rápido possível.

-Obrigada, e... Lamento novamente se atrapalhei algo.

Jessica ainda ficou parada, encarando-os por alguns segundos esperando que Edward ou Bella revelassem algo, mas acabou decepcionada e saiu rumo à pediatria para providenciar os por menores do procedimento. Bella respirou fundo e contou até três, tentando acalmar-se novamente.

-Tenho certeza de que em menos de uma hora, todos nesse maldito hospital ficarão sabendo que chegamos juntos! E tudo graças a grande língua de Jessica Stanley!

-Já disse que não há nada de errado no que fazemos. Sem falar que é normal um casal chegar junto ao trabalho. Então pare de pensar nisso e tente relaxar um pouco.

-Ok. Farei isso. Tomamos café juntos no intervalo das duas horas?

-Com certeza. – Ele sorriu antes de depositar um rápido beijo em seus lábios – Só tente ficar longe do Newton. Não gosto do modo como ele olha para você.

-Parece que eu arrumei um namorado bastante ciumento afinal.

-Você não imagina o quanto. Agora vá... Não queremos deixar Bree esperando.

Bella roubou mais um selinho antes de entrar no vestiário feminino, contendo-se para não sair praticamente aos pulos. Sem perder tempo, tirou a calça de sarja cinza que usava e a blusa de mangas compridas, para só então vestir seu detestável uniforme de enfermeira. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça, e após guardar suas coisas no armário saiu em direção à sala de procedimentos.

-Perdoem meu atraso. – Disse ao entrar e ver Mike e Jessica ajudando Bree a posicionar-se corretamente na mesa cirúrgica.

-Bella! Você veio! – Exclamou a menina, parecendo mais aliviada.

-Claro que vim. Você me chamou, não foi?

Isabella deu um rápido beijo na testa de Bree enquanto via Jessica Stanley saindo da sala para deixá-los começar o procedimento. Mike parecia nervoso, como já era esperado, e ela distraiu a pequena menina enquanto o pediatra montava a mesa para a implantação do cateter.

-Bella, pode me passar a gaze? – Pediu o médico após ter tudo preparado.

-Claro. Aqui.

-Obrigado... Sabe, a Jessica costuma conversar durante os procedimentos. Você não poderia fazer o mesmo? Isso me acalma.

Oh, maravilha! Tinha se esquecido que cada médico possuía um ritual durante seus procedimentos. Alguns ficavam em total silêncio e outros ouviam música, como o Dr. Carlisle. Mas conversar? Bella não era muito boa naquilo.

-Sobre o quê quer falar?

-Não sei. Qualquer coisa. – Disse Mike enquanto limpava o pescoço de Bree com um sabão líquido degermante – Você já viu o novo médico que ficará na UTI no lugar do James?

-Não, mas me disseram que é bem mais competente do que o Dr. Cater.

-Seja lá quem disse isso, sou levado a acreditar. Afinal, depois que a licença de James foi caçada na semana passada, não duvidaria de mais nada.

-A licença de James foi caçada?! – Indagou Bella completamente surpresa. Não sabia daquilo.

-Jessica não te contou?

-Bem... Acontece que eu nunca dou muita trela para as fofocas dela... Será que você pode me contar o que houve?

-Não tenho muita certeza, mas parece que a família do senhor Benjamin, aquele velhinho que você intubou outro dia por que James não estava no setor na hora certa, resolveu processá-lo por negligência médica. Após isso outras denuncias surgiram e o Conselho Regional de Medicina o proibiu de exercer a profissão até que mais provas fossem apuradas. Ainda bem que ele já tinha saído daqui, do contrário, Esme teria sérios problemas com a impressa.

Bella ficou impressionada com o que acabara de ouvir. Sabia que James era um idiota, mas nunca imaginaria que aquilo fosse acontecer! Bem, ao menos agora ele teria a punição que tanto merecia.

-E a Victoria? – Indagou recordando-se que a enfermeira mantinha um caso com James – Já sabe do que ocorreu?

-Temo que sim. O contrato dela terminaria no próximo mês, mas ouvi falar que ela pediu dispensa antes do tempo. Jessica acha que Victoria quer ficar junto dele durante esse tempo. Incrível não acha? Sempre achei James leviano, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão inconsequente...

-Mike, acho que não é apropriado continuarmos falando sobre isso aqui.

Bella indicou Bree com a cabeça, tentando fazê-lo compreender que não deviam falar sobre aquele assunto na frente da menina, e logo o pediatra mudou o rumo da conversa, focando-se no trabalho que tinha a fazer.

-Eu preciso de lidocaína. – Pediu Mike, e Bella rapidamente pegou o tubo do anestésico, para que o médico pudesse enfiar a agulha nele e aspirar o líquido de modo asséptico. Agora estava tudo preparado.

-Bree, querida, você sentirá uma picadinha no seu pescoço e um leve ardor, mas não se preocupe. Será apenas a anestesia que o Dr. Newton aplicará para que você não sinta dor.

Bree podia ser apenas uma criança, mas era mais forte do que muitas pessoas. Aguentou firme durante todo o procedimento, e graças aos céus Mike conseguira pegar sua veia jugular facilmente.

-Você está bem? – Indagou Bella, vendo a pequena menina deitada na mesa cirúrgica ainda parecendo tensa. Mas não foi ela quem respondeu.

-Estou... – Disse Mike, enquanto retirava o fio guia – Só mais um pouco e terminamos.

Bella segurou-se para não rir. Era difícil dizer quem era o mais nervoso: A paciente de onze anos com deficiência visual e leucemia, ou o médico recém-formado que aparentemente não possuía muita prática em instalar um Acesso Venoso Central. Mas ela se conteve e limitou-se apenas a enxugar o suor frio que se acumulava na testa de Mike.

-Já está terminando? – Indagou Bree, impaciente.

-Sim, querida. O Dr. Newton já passou o cateter e agora só vamos conferir se tudo está no devido lugar. Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo.

-Bella, você poderia conectar o soro? – Pediu Mike, e ela não tardara em obedecê-lo.

Quando conferiram que o cateter possuía um bom fluxo e refluxo, deram o trabalho por encerrado e Bella passou o fio de sutura para que Mike costurar devidamente o cateter, fixando-o a pele da menina. O pior já tinha passado, e agora ela só tinha que fazer um bom curativo para proteger o local de inserção.

-Acho que estou um pouco enjoada... – Disse a menina, enquanto Bella a ajudava a se sentar lentamente.

-Quer vomitar? – Indagou preocupada, puxando um balde para perto de Bree.

-Oh... Isso deve ter sido pelo nervosismo! – Exclamou Mike, ficando um tanto agitado – Eu costumo regurgitar quando estou sobre pressão e por isso sempre tomo um remédio antes. Acha que devemos fazer um antiemetico nela?

-Não creio que seja necessário, Dr. Bree só precisa relaxar um pouco. Alguns minutinhos sentada farão com que ela se sinta melhor, tenho certeza.

Bella já tinha visto dezenas de pacientes referirem náuseas e até mesmo vomitarem após a implantação de um cateter. Sabia que a melhor coisa a se fazer era manter a calma e tentar distrair a menina, e por isso resolveu conversar um pouco, na tentativa de relaxá-la.

-Sabe quem está esperando para te ver? Sua tia!

-Oh, sério? – Questionou a menina, parecendo mais animada – Pensei que ela não viria hoje!

-Mas é claro que ela veio. E trouxe um rapaz muito bonito.

-É o namorado dela. Eles ficaram noivos semana passada e titia me disse que quando eu sair daqui, vou morar com eles. Não é fantástico?

-Sim! É maravilhoso. Fico muito feliz por vocês.

-Eu também estou feliz por você e pelo Dr. Cullen! – Disse Bree com um sorriso sincero.

-Por que está feliz pela Bella e pelo Edward? – Indagou Mike se metendo na conversa, um tanto desconfiado.

-A enfermeira Jessica estava falando para uma das técnicas que os dois estavam namorando.

-É verdade Bella? Você e o Dr. Edward são namorados?

Oh, céus... A língua de Jessica agia mais rápido do que ela esperava. Certamente todo o hospital já deveria está comentando sobre o assunto! Definitivamente, aquele não seria um bom plantão.

-Acho que não há motivos para esconder isso... – Disse por fim, dando-se por vencida.

-Viu só Dr. Newton? Eu disse que eles estavam namorando! – Bree parecia animada com a notícia, mas por outro lado, Mike não tinha uma cara muito satisfeita.

-Confesso que nem chegou a passar pela minha cabeça que você e o Edward estavam saindo... Na verdade, até estou um tanto surpreso com essa notícia.

-As coisas ocorreram de um modo rápido, eu acho. Quando vi, já estávamos envolvidos. Mas agora eu tenho que levar essa pequena princesinha de volta ao seu quarto! A tia dela está ansiosa para vê-la e não queremos deixá-la esperando. Já não sente mais vontade de vomitar querida?

-Não! Estou ótima. Quero que minha tia veja meu novo cateter.

-Ótimo. Então vamos. E não se preocupe, Dr. Newton. Tenho certeza de que Jessica providenciará o raio X para confirmar a posição do cateter.

E após falar isso, Bella sorriu de maneira simpática e ajudou a menina a descer da mesa cirúrgica, acompanhando-a até a pediatria. Seu plantão mal tinha começado, mas ela já sentia que aquela seria uma longa noite! Só em pensar na reação de todos quando a visse passando o intervalo das duas horas na cafeteria ao lado de Edward, sentia a antecipação corroendo suas entranhas.

Após finalmente deixar Bree em seu quarto na companhia da tia, saiu praticamente correndo da pediatria, rumo ao seu setor. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer e não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo. Atravessou o corredor leste, e enquanto caminhava, notava os olhares que todos a dirigiam. Olhares curiosos, como se as pessoas buscassem por algo diferente nela.

Céus! Só por que estava namorando não queria dizer que seu nariz ficaria fora do lugar ou seu cabelo cairia! Por que todos agiam como se aquela fosse a coisa mais bizarra que poderia acontecer? Isso estava começando a incomodá-la. Sentia-se como algum animal exótico, só por que estava se relacionando com um dos médicos do hospital.

-Juro que vou matar Jessica Stanley! – Disse ao entrar na enfermaria e encontrar Alice lendo alguns prontuários – Aquela linguaruda fez questão de espalhar para os sete cantos que estou namorando com o Edward...

Bella parou de falar no mesmo instante em que viu a cara da amiga. As duas se conheciam bem o suficiente para decifrarem o que a outra queria dizer com um simples olhar, e ao julgar pela expressão de Alice, devia haver mais alguém na sala. Quando Bella virou-se, acabou mordendo a própria língua em sinal de desgosto.

-Dra. Tanya... Não tinha lhe visto aí...

-Não se preocupe, já estou de saída. – Respondeu a médica com um sorriso educado. Era uma boa pessoa, e Bella sentia muito por magoá-la, mas não podia simplesmente desistir de Edward por Tanya! – E estou muito feliz por saber que você e o Dr. Cullen estão namorando.

-Obrigada...

-Agora entendo o motivo para ele recusar as passagens para Nassau.

-Passagens para Nassau? Do que está falando? – Indagou Alice, tão confusa quanto Bella.

-Você não sabia? Os professores Caribenhos que estão no núcleo de extensão e pesquisa do hospital querem levar dois médicos daqui para Nassau, onde realizaram uma capacitação de seis meses. Eles queriam que o Edward fosse um desses médicos, devido a experiência que ele tem com doenças tropicais, mas ele se recusou, dizendo que tinha um motivo mais forte para ficar em Newcastle. Agora já sei que "motivo" era esse.

Tanya sorriu de um modo doce, antes de sair da sala e deixar Bella sozinha com Alice. Não sabia no que pensar... Edward tinha recusado uma oferta daquelas só para ficar ao seu lado? Céus, não sabia se dava pulos de alegria ou se chorava de tristeza, afinal, ele tinha aberto mão de uma experiência fantástica apenas para ficar ao seu lado. Será que um dia acabaria se arrependendo disso?

-Bells? – Chamou Alice, vendo que a amiga parecia distante – Você está bem?

-Eu... Acho que estou um pouco confusa. Não sei o que pensar...

-Oras, como não sabe? Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, estaria pulando de felicidade. Edward deve mesmo gostar muito de você, ou do contrário não abriria mão de algo tão fantástico assim, só para ficar ao seu lado.

-É isso que me preocupa, entende? Não quero que ele abra mão das coisas que deseja por mim. Isso acabaria desgastando nossa relação...

-Você só saberá se deixar as coisas rolarem. Viva um dia de cada vez, Bells... Talvez o tal motivo que prende o Edward a Newcastle não seja realmente você. Talvez ele apenas esteja querendo criar raízes em algum lugar após passar tantos anos fora.

Sim... Alice podia está certa. O próprio Edward falou para seus pais que um dos motivos para ele voltar à Newcastle foi os constantes pedidos de Esme. Mas e se as coisas mudassem? E se Edward realmente desistira de uma grande oportunidade apenas para ficar ao seu lado? Céus... Era melhor não pensar sobre aquilo! Sim! Edward era grande o suficiente para fazer suas próprias escolhas, e não seria ela quem o questionaria.

* * *

**Edward fazendo sacrifícios... Será q isso dá certo?**

**Muito obrigada pelas lindas reviews de: JOKB, Vanny, kjessica e Marjorie!**

**Gente, vou logo avisando que nossa fic está chegando na reta final :/ Só teremos mais 3 cap, e ai acaba tudo! Quem vai sentir saudades levanta a mão \o**

**;***


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII

-Hei, Bella! Já está largando? – Indagou Rose ao vê-la passando pelo corredor, rumo aos vestiários.

-Sim. Angela já me rendeu.

-Sorte a sua. Vai tomar café com o Edward?

-Hoje não. Ele saiu mais cedo para resolver uns problemas com a mudança. Finalmente conseguiu passar o a escritura da casa que comprou para o seu nome.

-Entendo! Podemos marcar algum dia para sairmos todos juntos. O que acha?

-Por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu de modo empolgado.

-Ótimo. Vou ver uma data oportuna para todos e te aviso.

Bella concordou com a amiga e deu um rápido tchauzinho, antes de continuar seguindo seu caminho. Quando chegou no vestiário feminino, trocou o seu uniforme de enfermeira por uma saia cintura alta e uma camisa de mangas três-quartos, com uma jaqueta por cima para protegê-la do frio. Soltou os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, passou bloqueador solar e por fim, pegou suas coisas. Já estava quase chegando à garagem, quando ouviu alguém chamando-a novamente.

-Senhorita Swan! – Gritava a voz feminina vinda de trás. Bella virou-se e viu uma senhora com pele oliva e cabelos escuros, aparentando ter por volta de seus quarenta anos, correndo em sua direção – Sou Zafrina Green, diretora do núcleo de pesquisa e extensão da Universidade das Bahamas, e gostaria de falar com a senhorita... Teria um momento?

-Humm... Claro. – Respondeu após olhar seu relógio e constatar que o sol nasceria em alguns minutos.

-Sabe me dizer se o Dr. Cullen ainda está no hospital?

-Sinto muito... Edward teve que sair mais cedo para resolver uns assuntos particulares. Mas posso passar seu recado a ele, se for algo urgente.

-Oh, eu ficaria eternamente grata! Preciso que lhe entregue isso.

A senhora Zafrina entregou-lhe uma passagem de avião, no nome de Edward e com destino a Nassau. Para deixá-la ainda mais confusa, a viagem estava marcada para dali há dois dias. O que isso significava a final? Edward não tinha lhe falado nada a despeito de uma viagem ao exterior...

-Tem certeza de que essas passagens são para ele? – Indagou sem querer acreditar no que via.

-Sim, certeza absoluta. Convidamos o Dr. Cullen para acompanhar a Dra. Denali à Nassau, mas ele vem relutando um pouco... Ainda assim, algo me diz que mudará de ideia! Estamos realmente precisando de bons médicos em nosso país, e tenho certeza de que os dois seriam de grande ajuda em nosso centro.

-Entendo... – Balbuciou Bella enquanto olhava a passagem que tinha em mãos – Vou passar o recado para ele, não se preocupe.

-Oh, mas tem outra coisa que eu gostaria de discutir com a senhorita. Sei que pode parecer bastante precipitado, mas... Estamos pensando em recrutar uma enfermeira. Andei conversando com a senhora Esme Cullen, e ela me disse que você é de longe a profissional mais eficiente desse hospital. Então estou convido-a a compor nossa equipe de pesquisadores em Nassau. O que me diz?

-Eu? Viajar para a America Central?! – Exclamou de modo surpreso.

-Sei que essa não é uma decisão para se tomar do dia para a noite e entendo a sua reação. Por isso lhe darei um pouco de tempo para pensar.

-A senhora não entende... Não posso deixar Newcastle...

-Já disse que não precisa responder agora. Sei que a Bahamas é bastante diferente da Inglaterra, mas podemos manter seus padrões de vida por lá. A senhorita ficará hospedada no mesmo hotel que os outros integrantes de nossa equipe, além de receber o mesmo salário e trabalhar nos horários que melhor lhe convir. Será apenas por seis meses, mas isso poderá ampliar bastante o seu currículo, além de nos ajudar.

-Não é sobre isso que estou falando. Não posso abandonar Newcastle! – Repetiu Bella, mas ela não pareceu ouvi-la.

-Se tem medo de perder seu emprego neste hospital, pode ficar descansada. A Senhora Esme garantiu que quando você regressar da America Central poderá reassumir sua vaga como enfermeira nesta instituição. Não precisa me dá a resposta agora... Apenas pense sobre o assunto, ok? Em seu próximo plantão conversaremos.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto via a senhora Green voltando pelo mesmo caminho que veio. Estava completamente paralisada e não acreditava no turbilhão de informações que acabara de receber. Edward realmente estaria indo para Nassau? Oh... E ainda por cima com a Dra. Tanya! Ficaria ali, parada pensando nisso o resto do dia, se não sentisse seu celular despertando, avisando-a que só faltavam dez minutos para o nascer do sol.

Sem perder tempo, Bella correu rumo à garagem, onde seu Mini Cooper estava estacionado. Ligou o motor, ouvindo o som do metal congelado aquecendo-se, e deu a partida, dirigindo pelas ruas geladas da cidade enquanto sua mente continuava pensando sobre tudo que a senhora Zafrina lhe dissera. Aparentemente, Edward ainda estava relutante em ir para a Bahamas... Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele não lhe contara sobre a viagem.

E se acabasse decidindo por ir, passaria seis meses em um país estrangeiro, morando em um quarto de hotel que provavelmente ficaria ao lado do de Tanya! Céus... Aquilo estava deixando-a maluca! Não podia simplesmente aceitar isso. Não podia aceitar ficar longe dele, após descobrir o quanto era importante para ela! Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queira que Edward se sacrificasse em nome daquele relacionamento.

Foi então que a pergunta que vinha lhe preenchendo a mente regressou com toda a ferocidade: estaria disposta a fazer sacrifícios por ele também? Não permitira que Edward ficasse preso a Newcastle por sua causa... Mas também não permitiria que ele fosse para o outro lado do oceano Atlântico acompanhado por uma bela médica, passar seis meses em um verdadeiro paraíso tropical enquanto ela ficava ali, congelando na fria Inglaterra.

Então, talvez a solução fosse outra. A senhora Green tinha lhe oferecido a opção de viajar com eles, mas Bella não podia ir para um país onde o sol brilhava diariamente. A não ser que estivesse disposta a passar os seis meses de sua estadia escondida em seu quarto de hotel enquanto o sol estivesse brilhando lá fora, limitando-se apenas a sair durante a noite. Estaria disposta a fazer aquele sacrifício por Edward? Pela relação dos dois? Bem, talvez estivesse! Seu cargo de enfermeira lhe possibilitava trabalhar apenas durante um turno, logo, poderia muito bem pedir à senhora Green para que trabalhasse em um plantão noturno.

Céus... Estava cogitando a possibilidade de sair da sua zona de conforto apenas para permanecer ao ledo de Edward! Nunca pensara em sair de Newcastle, e agora começava a planejar sua vida em um país com clima tropical, apenas para está ao lado dele. Foi então que percebeu a magnitude de seu amor por Edward.

-Isabella, o que faz aí parada? – Perguntou a senhora Gianna enquanto batia no vidro de seu carro, fazendo com que ela finalmente despertasse de seus pensamentos.

Estava tão concentrada, que se quer recordava-se de quando tinha estacionado o carro na garagem de seu prédio. Viu que a senhora Gianna parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, e por isso, baixou o vidro da janela, para que pudesse ouvi-la claramente.

-Você está com algum problema, querida? – Indagou sua velha sindica preocupada – Vi pelas câmeras de segurança quando estacionou o carro, e estranhei o fato de você não sair do veiculo... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Oh, não... Eu só lembrei que tenho de ir até a casa de Alice, entregá-la uma encomenda. – Mentiu, forçando-se a sorrir.

-Tem certeza de que é apenas isso? Parece tão pálida.

-Estou ótima, não se preocupe. Agora, se me der licença, tenho mesmo que entregar a tal encomenda.

-Como quiser, minha filha.

A senhora Gianna se afastou do carro enquanto Bella dava novamente a partida no motor, encarando-a com olhos desconfiados, mas ela não lhe deu importância e saiu dirigindo pela garagem. Iria até a casa de Edward e o contaria sua decisão! Mal esperava para ver a cara dele quando soubesse que já não teria mais de escolher entre ir à Nassau ou ficar com ela!

O sol já deveria ter nascido, mas as grossas nuvens que cobriam o céu lhe dava uma certa segurança. Além disso, os vidros do carro eram todos cobertos com uma película de proteção contra raios UV e por isso Bella não se preocupou. Dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde, tentando segurar-se para não rir de excitação. Queria tanto vê-lo, que começava a ficar impaciente. Quando finalmente estacionou seu carro na frente da casa dele, praticamente correu até a porta e tocou a campainha de modo insistente.

-Bella?! – Exclamou Edward surpreso por vê-la ao abrir a porta, parada ali, com um estranho brilho nos olhos castanhos.

-Posso... Posso entrar?

-Claro.

Ele abriu caminho, e sem pensar duas vezes, Bella adentrou em sua casa, sentindo a excitação tomando conta de cada partícula de seu corpo. Edward usava apenas uma calça de flanela preta, deixando seu tórax esculpido completamente expostos aos seus olhos. Era tão perfeito que lhe deixava com a boca seca! Cada músculo, cada linha, cada detalhe... A barba que aparentava ter sido feita agora a pouco, os cabelos ainda úmidos, o cheiro da loção masculina...

-Desculpe pela bagunça... A mudança está dando mais trabalho do que imaginei. Você quer um pouco de café? – Indagou ele, referindo-se a caneca que trazia em mãos e da qual saia um espesso vapor – Ainda tem um pouco na cafeteira...

-Quero você!

E antes que Edward pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela praticamente se atirou contra ele, ouvindo o barulho abafado que a caneca fazia ao cair no chão sobre o carpete. Beijou-o com avidez, sentindo o gosto de café que sua boca ainda tinha, agarrando-o pela nuca e colando seus corpos de modo provocante.

Edward ficou sem reação no início, mas aquilo não durou muito tempo. Sem pensar duas vezes, segurou as nádegas dela e a impulsionou, fazendo com que Isabella abraçasse seu quadril com as pernas, colando-os de forma intima. Seu membro respondeu automaticamente aquela provocação, e Edward enfiou sua língua na boca dela, explorando-a e travando uma deliciosa batalha.

Quando ele a depositou sentada sobre a mesinha onde o telefone ficava, Bella ouviu o aparelho indo ao chão, mas não se importou com aquilo! Apenas o abraçou com mais força e colou seu quadril ainda mais ao dele, sentindo seu membro já bastante excitado. Estava encurralada entre a parede e o corpo dele, e adorou aquela maravilhosa sensação! Queria-o dentro de si... O mais profundo possível! Queria que ele a preenchesse e a livrasse de todos os seus pensamentos.

Edward começou a deslizar seu corpo contra o dela, provocando-a e estimulando-a de um modo que deveria ser proibido. Definitivamente, ele tinha que se livrar de toda aquela maldita roupa... Segurou a gola da jaqueta que ela usava, e a arrancou de modo rude, impaciente. Não tinha tempo para perder com aquelas coisas.

-Se queria me provocar desse modo, deveria ter vindo com menos roupas... – Acusou enquanto brigava contra os botões da blusa que ela usava, perdendo a paciência no final e os arrancando com brutalidade, expondo uma delicada langerie rosa.

Bella riu ao pensar em que desculpas daria para a senhora Gianna, quando chegasse em casa sem os botões da blusa, mas logo seu riso foi substituído por um profundo gemido de prazer, no momento em que Edward abaixou seu sutiã e abocanhou um de seus seios, torturando-o com a língua e os dentes.

Edward a segurou novamente pelas nádegas, e a puxou com força para poder melhor se posicionar, ouvindo-a gemendo enquanto sentia a saliência formada pelo membro dele, friccionando-se contra o seu sexo com um ritmo maior. A cada nova investida, o corpo inteiro de Bella ia de encontro a parede, mas ela estava adorando aquilo! Céus... Estava perdendo o controle!

-Quero você dentro de mim... – Disse entre gemidos.

-Será um grande prazer.

De modo provocante, ele levantou a saia dela e repousou sua mão sobre seu sexo, acariciando-a ainda por cima da calcinha, constatando que o tecido já estava úmido de desejo. Tinha que se livrar daquela maldita peça, e sem perder tempo, puxou-a para baixo.

-O que vai fazer? – Indagou Bella confusa, ao vê-lo ajoelhou-se na sua frente.

Quando Edward repousou as mãos sobre seus joelhos fazendo-a abrir as pernas ainda mais, Bella gemeu, arqueando o corpo com a expectativa do que estava por vir.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça, posicionando-se no meio de suas pernas, notando que Bella parecia ficar constrangida, mas todo o embaraço desapareceu no exato momento em que beijou seu clitóris, deslizando a língua por ele e fazendo-a contorcer-se de prazer. Vendo que gostava da carícia, Edward posicionou aquele pedaço de carne pulsante entre seus lábios e o sugou sem mordê-lo, o que a fez erguer o quadril em sinal de aprovação, gemendo alto.

Isabella estava completamente descontrolada, sentindo a língua dele deslizando por toda a extensão de seu clitóris enquanto ainda mantinha-o preso em seus lábios, sugando-o com ferocidade. A calidez de sua boca quente e úmida a excitavam de um modo que beirava a insanidade, mas ela adorava aquilo.

Enfiou as mãos nos cabelos dele enquanto o sentia dando pequenos beijos em seu sexo pulsante e se segurava para não se mover. Seu corpo se contraia, ficando tenso e ao mesmo tempo letárgico e tudo o que queria era que aquilo não tivesse fim.

-Oh... Precisamos de... Precisamos de preservativos... – Gemeu antes que sua mente fosse tomada pelo desejo e deixasse de lado a proteção.

Edward riu com o desespero dela, e antes que Bella pudesse pedir novamente, ele abriu a gaveta da mesinha, e de dentro desta retirou o já conhecido pacotinho laminado, entregando-o a ela.

-Para a sua sorte, sou um homem precavido. Quer fazer as honras? – Indagou ao levantar-se, enquanto via Bella abrindo a embalagem e retirando o codon de dentro desta.

-Aviso logo que só fiz isso durante as aulas de Aconselhamento Familiar na faculdade.

Edward riu com seu comentário, mas sua risada só durou até que sentiu Bella acariciando seu membro por cima da calça com a mão, massageando-o de um modo lento e tortuoso. Ela o provocava e o estimulava, deslizando suas unhas vez ou outra naquela maravilhosa saliência e fazendo com que seu sangue corresse rápido nas veias. Quando enfiou sua pequena mão por dentro da calça e puxou seu membro para fora, Edward gemeu de modo vergonhoso.

Bella divertia-se, acariciando-o com a mão livre, preparando-o para colocar o preservativo e movendo seu punho para cima e para baixo, vendo como ficava cada vez maior e mais rígido, enquanto Edward brincava com um de seus seios. Quando achou que o momento tinha chegado, posicionou o preservativo na ponta de seu sexo e o deslizou para baixo, cobrindo-o completamente e acariciando-o durante o processo.

-Devo agradecer a sua professora de Aconselhamento Familiar por isso... – Disse Edward enquanto via Isabella segurando seu membro.

Ela o posicionou exatamente na entrada úmida de seu sexo, deslizando-o para cima e para baixo naquela carne pulsátil. Com a outra mão, Bella apoiou-se no ombro dele, e antes que esperasse, Edward a penetrou. Gemeu alto ao sentir seus músculos se acostumando ao novo volume que os preenchia, e aquilo só serviu para excitá-lo ainda mais.

O membro de Edward deslizava em seu interior em trancos rápidos e agressivos, e Bella teve de segurar-se com força nos ombros dele para não se desequilibrar, sentindo seus seios roçando em seu peitoral de uma forma provocante. A cada novo tranco, seu clitóris ia de encontro ao baixo ventre de Edward, e aquilo a fez gemer ainda mais. Ele chupava seu pescoço, e a segurava pelo quadril, ajudando-a a ganhar mais força, mais velocidade.

A mesinha chiava com os movimentos brutos deles, e Bella sentia-se cada vez mais excitada! Queria que aquela deliciosa tensão jamais tivesse fim, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra, o momento chegaria.

-Vamos, querida! – Disse Edward enquanto começava a fazer círculos com seu quadril, penetrando-a a inda mais fundo – Goze comigo... Vamos!

Ele aumentou o ritmo e a profundidade das estocadas, e quando Bella menos esperava, sentiu a primeira contrassão de seu orgasmo estreitando o membro dele ainda mais dentro de si. As ondas pulsátiis o deixaram mais rígido, e antes de atingir o clímax, Edward penetrou-a mais algumas vezes, com força e paixão, abafando seu gemido entre os cabelos dela e ficando extremamente tenso. Seu orgasmo veio de modo intenso, inebriante.

-Acho que agora aceito aquele café... – Disse Bella, ainda abraçando o quadril dele com as pernas, após recuperar o fôlego.

-Só café? – Indagou Edward rindo – Acho que vamos precisar de mais do que isso para recuperar toda essa energia.

Ele lhe deu um rápido selinho, antes de ajudá-la a levantar-se da mesinha e ir até a cozinha, completamente nu. Bella sentia-se maravilhosa e extasiada. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser na expressão que ele faria quando lhe contasse sua decisão de ir para Nassau. Talvez devesse fazer isso de um modo mais especial... Talvez os dois pudessem sair para almoçar juntos.

Com aquela ideia em mente, baixou a saia, tentando desamassá-la de modo miserável e vestiu sua jaqueta que estava jogada pelo chão e fechou o flash, para omitir seus seios.

-Você quer torradas? – Indagou ele da cozinha, enquanto mexia em algumas panelas.

-Claro.

Enquanto ele preparava o café, Bella procurou por sua bolsa, e de repente lembrou-se que devia tê-la deixado no carro. Maldição! Precisava conferir a previsão do tempo se quisesse almoçar fora. Foi então que viu o celular de Edward sobre a mesa da sala, e achou que ele não se importaria se ela acessasse a internet com dele. Mas quando desbloqueou a tela do aparelho, percebeu que Edward deveria ter deixado sua caixa de emails aberta.

Ia sair daquela página, mas o assunto do último email lhe chamou a atenção: _"Caso Isabella Swan"._ Sem pensar duas vezes, ela clicou na mensagem, e quase gemeu de dor quando leu:

_"Caro Dr. Cullen, a amostra de sangue que o senhor nos enviou chegou em perfeito estado e já estamos analisando seu conteúdo. As fotos e prontuários também serão de grande ajuda para fecharmos o diagnóstico da paciente, porem, de antemão, creio que não se trata de um caso de Lúpus cutâneo. Entraremos em contato em breve. Atenciosamente, Núcleo de Pesquisa em Dermatologia de Nassau."_

Bella não queria acreditar no que acabara de ler, e viu que havia alguns arquivos em anexo. Relutou um pouco antes de abri-los, mas quando finalmente o fez, sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos. O email estava repleto de fotos de suas lesões nas costas! Desde o tempo em que era uma garotinha, até os dias atuas, onde ela pôde se ver deitada nua, de bruços sobre uma cama, com suas cicatrizes expostas. Aquela foto... Deveria ter sido tirada escondida, quando dormira com Edward no motel!

-Você ainda não me respondeu! – Disse ele surgindo na sala, ainda nu – Vai querer mel ou pasta de amendoim?

-Como pôde fazer isso?! – Indagou Bella sentindo o nó em sua garganta se apertando cada vez mais enquanto estendia a mão e mostrava o email no celular dele.

-Bella, eu posso explicar...

-Explicar o que? Que você tirou fotos das minhas costas enquanto eu dormia e as enviou para algum laboratório do outro lado do Atlântico?

-Eu só estava tentando ajudar...

-Céus, Edward! Seu conceito de "ajuda" é completamente distorcido! Como conseguiu os meus antigos prontuários? E as fotos das lesões em minhas costas de quando eu tinha sete anos... De onde tirou isso?

-Eu entrei em contato com o Dr. Jenks, seu antigo dermatologista, e pedi que ele me enviasse cópias das anotações que tinha sobre seu caso. – Admitiu, sabendo que já não havia mais motivos para mentir – Não foi difícil convencê-lo.

-E a amostra de sangue que eles se referem no email? – Indagou sem acreditar no que ouvia – Não me diga que...

-Sim. São as amostras que coletaram outro dia, quando formos fazer nossos testes sorológicos. Foi por isso que o técnico de laboratório coletou mais sangue seu. O dono da clínica é meu amigo, e eu o persuadi de fazer isso.

-Você é mesmo louco! – Exclamou indignada – Como pôde fazer isso sem minha autorização? Como pôde me fotografar enquanto eu dormia, me expor desse modo... Poderia processá-lo, sabia?!

-Eu só queria ajudar! Bella, segundo o Dr. Jenks, faz seis anos desde a última vez que você foi a um médico. Talvez já haja um modo de diagnosticar o que você tem.

-Eu não preciso de um médico. Eu preciso de um homem que me aceite como eu sou e que esteja ao meu lado.

-Acontece que eu não consigo aceitar que você terá de passar o resto da vida assim, se escondendo do sol! Isabella, entenda... É difícil para mim, como médico e como homem, te ver sofrendo e não poder fazer nada para mudar isso!

-Se não pode conviver com esse fato, então não vejo razão para estarmos juntos.

-Não diga isso! Só me dê uma chance para mostrar que talvez eu possa te ajudar...

-Eu já estou farta de médicos. – Gritou, perdendo o controle que lhe restava – Passei minha vida inteira sendo feita de cobaia! Fiz inúmeros exames, mas nada mudou! Você não sabe o que tenho sofrido, Edward! Foram anos de terapias frustrantes... Medicamentos que causavam efeitos colaterais terríveis e de nada adiantavam! Não vou passar por tudo isso de novo! Nem por você e nem por ninguém! Se quer ficar ao meu lado, deve me aceitar como sou e deixar tudo isso de lado, ou do contrário jamais daremos certo!

-Não posso fazer isso. – Disse por fim, sentindo-se cansado por aquela discussão – Não posso desistir.

-Então quem desiste sou eu!

Bella deu sorriso triste, enquanto retirava do bolso de sua jaqueta a passagem de avião que a senhora Zafrina lhe tinha entregado, no nome de Edward. Olhou para aquele maldito pedaço de papel e pensou que, minutos atrás, estava disposta a atravessar o oceano Atlântico apenas para está ao lado de um homem que a tratava como um estudo de caso! Sem pensar duas vezes, ela jogou as passagens nele, em uma explosão de fúria, vendo a expressão atônita que assumia seu rosto.

-Espero que se divirta nas Bahamas com a Dr. Tanya. – Disse enquanto cruzava a sala e ia rumo à porta, mas ele a segurou pelo braço, impedindo que avançasse.

-Isabella, deixe-me ao menos explicar... Você está furiosa, eu sei, mas não fiz isso por mal!

-Os fins não justificam os meios! Largue-me. Não suporto olhar mais um segundo para você!

Ela achou que ele não a soltaria, mas por fim, Edward pareceu pensar que seria melhor deixá-la ir. A última coisa que Bella queria, era ficar ao lado dele naquele momento. Saiu de sua casa, batendo a porta com força logo atrás de si, e correu pela neve, descalça e com o frio lhe açoitando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, mas só parou quando chegou ao seu carro.

* * *

**Postando cedo hj ^^**

**Gente, sei q vcs devem está irritadas com a Bella, mas se coloquem no lugar dela! O q faria se seu namorado tirasse fotos sua, enquanto você dormia nua e as enviasse para algum estranho?! Poxa, por melhor que as intensões fossem, eu sinceramente não toleraria! E vejo q muitas leitoras adivinharam o motivo do terceiro tubo de sangue que coletaram da Bella :D Garotas espertas ;)**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews de: Christye-Lupin, JOKB, Nessinha Cullen, Patylayne, Marjorie, Je e Kjessica! Vcs tornaram essa história no q ela é!**

**Amanhã posto o penúltimo capítulo! Fortes emoções, não perca ;***


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX

Bella caminhava pelo chão pedregoso da baia de Shetland Island, observando a forma melancólica como a chuva caia sobre o Mar do Norte. O cinzento céu era apenas o reflexo de seu estado de humor, torturado pela solidão e pela dor de ter sido traída pelo homem a quem aprendera a amar e confiar.

Puxou a capa de chuva contra si, tentando se proteger do vento frio, mas sabendo que aquilo de nada adiantaria. As pedras estavam escorregadias e as ondas batiam contra a barreira, criando um som que entrava em comunhão com o barulho da chuva caindo.

Viu um barco a deriva no mar, em meio aquela tormenta, e não pôde deixar de comparar sua vida com aquela pobre embarcação, sendo arrastada pelas águas ferozes. Tinha acreditado que finalmente encontrara seu porto seguro, seu farol. Mas quando navegara rumo aquela luz, a escuridão tornou a preencher sua vida, deixando-a presa na noite novamente. Quando entenderia que não nascera para ter uma vida normal?!

Sabia, desde pequena, que jamais poderia viver como as outras pessoas. Seus pais lhe explicaram isso mostrando suas limitações. Ninguém estaria disposto a compartilhar o peso de sua cruz, e por isso, Bella já deveria saber que estava fadada a derivar sem rumo pela correnteza. Estava condenada a viver escondendo-se do sol, escondendo-se de todos, omitindo suas marcas até mesmo de si própria.

Chutou uma pequena pedra, e a viu despencando pelo penhasco, até que caiu na água salgada do mar, sendo tragada para suas profundezas, sem deixar vestígio algum. Gostaria de fazer o mesmo com a sua dor, mas sabia que não era possível. Por quê Edward lhe machucara tanto? Por quê lhe traiu daquele modo tão vil? Estava vendo tudo se repetir, assim como foi com Jacob, só que agora era pior.

Depois de ter visto aquele maldito email no celular dele, Bella entrou em contato com o Dr. Jenks, seu antigo dermatologista que a acompanhara desde a infância até os dezenove anos, quando decidira abandonar o tratamento. O velho médico lhe contara que fazia algumas semanas, desde que Edward tinha lhe procurado, pedindo para estudar sues antigos prontuários. Como eram colegas de profissão, o Dr. Jenks não viu nada de errado em permitir que o famoso Dr. Cullen usasse alguns de seus pacientes em uma pesquisa, e lhe deu livre acesso aos seus antigos arquivos.

Só em pensar que Edward vira as fotos de suas lesões quando ainda estavam em carne viva, fazia com que Bella sentisse o nó em seu peito ainda mais forte. Ele não tinha aquele direito! Não tinha o direito de invadir sua privacidade, seu passado, sua dor... Não tinha o direito de enviar seu sangue para que um laboratório na nas Bahamas analisasse, como se ela fosse algum tipo de aberração rara. Queria esbofeteá-lo com toda a sua força, mas nem isso podia fazer, pois no dia seguinte a sua briga, Edward viajara para Nassau, ao lado de Tanya!

Por que simplesmente não aceitava o fato de que Bella jamais poderia ver o sol e aprendia a viver com isso? Talvez estivesse esperando muito dele. Qual homem suportaria passar o resto da vida ao lado de uma mulher que corria o risco de ficar deformada caso fosse exposta a radiação UV? Qual homem teria filhos com uma mulher que não poderia levar a criança para tomar banho de sol, brincar no parque ou simplesmente buscá-la na escola?

Ela era diferente de todas, e sabia disso. Mas tinha se esquecido nos poucos dias em que passara ao lado dele. Dias em que tinha sido verdadeiramente feliz. Suspirou fundo e resolveu voltar para sua velha e solitária cabana, antes que a maresia lhe ressecasse o rosto. O sol raramente brilhava naquela sombria ilha no norte da Escócia, e isso lhe dava liberdade suficiente para andar ao ar livre sem temer.

Enquanto caminhava, se pegou pensando que naquele exato momento, Edward deveria está em alguma cidade ensolarada da Bahamas, ao lado de Tanya Denali que provavelmente usaria diminutas roupas de verão. Certamente ele não levaria muito tempo para vê a beleza da jovem médica, e com o tempo, algo a mais poderia acontecer entre eles.

Sabia que os dois seriam felizes juntos... Tanya era uma ótima pessoa, e poderia seguir Edward para onde quer que ele fosse, diferente dela. Mas mesmo assim, se pegava com uma terrível vontade de chorar e negar-se a acreditar que ele a esqueceria. Céus... Como se odiava!

No mesmo dia em que descobrira os emails que Edward vinha trocando com o Núcleo de Pesquisa em Dermatologia de Nassau, Bella telefonou para Lauren Mallory e perguntou se ela ainda queria trocar de férias. Claro que a enfermeira não pensara duas vezes antes de responder que sim, e agora, lá estava Bella, em uma das ilhas mais sombrias do mundo em pleno mês de fevereiro. Fizera isso para fugir de Edward, mas por mais longe que estivesse, sua mente continuava impregnada com a imagem dele, o cheiro, o toque, o gosto...

Já fazia quase uma semana que estava ali, isolada de tudo e de todos, mas ainda assim, não conseguia se ver livre dele! Era como se Edward agora fizesse parte de si. Como se estivesse constantemente dentro dela, em seu corpo, em sua alma. Caminhou de modo lento, sentindo a chuva caindo contra sua capa que mal a protegia e pisando nas poças de lama com as galochas.

Aquela pequena e cinzenta ilha possuía poucos habitantes, e isso a poupava de olhares curiosos. Quando por fim chegou em sua velha cabana, abriu a porta com as chaves, e entrou no escuro hall. Tirou as galochas ensopadas e pendurou a capa no cabideiro que ficava na parede, antes de adentrar na sala e ir até a lareira reacender as chamas há muito apagadas.

Aquela sombria casa tinha pertencido a sua falecida avó, mas agora era seu refúgio. Sabia que, um dia, quando já não conseguisse mais suportar a vida em Newcastle, teria que se exilar ali, onde provavelmente passaria o resto de sua existência, isolada de todos e protegida do sol. Talvez esse dia chegasse antes do que esperava.

Ouvia a chuva batendo no telhado e o som da madeira gemendo quando açoitada pelo vento forte. Aquele era o lugar ideal para pessoas como ela! Pessoas que viviam a par da sociedade. Que deveriam fugir para sempre. Bella costumava passar um mês por ano sozinha naquela velha casa, durante as férias de maio, mas nunca conseguia aceitar verdadeiramente que um dia, teria de viver ali.

Seu corpo estremeceu com o pensamento, mas resolveu acreditar que na verdade tremia de frio. Por isso, subiu as escadas, ouvindo os degraus gemerem a cada passo que dava, até que chegou ao andar de cima, onde o sótão fora transformado em um enorme quarto de dormir.

Sem demora, tirou a roupa molhada e pegajosa que vestia, e correu até o baú onde guardava suas coisas para pegar uma camisola, mas ao passar na frente do enorme espelho oval que havia no quarto, parou para observar seu corpo. Sabia que era uma mulher bonita, se vista de frente, mas quando se virou, viu as marcas que tanto odiava estampadas em suas costas. Cicatrizes profundas, disformes e avermelhadas, semelhantes às deixadas pela varíola... Teve sorte que a única área afetada tinha sido suas costas, mas e se um dia fosse seu rosto? Não suportava imaginar aquela possibilidade!

Decidida a não pensar mais sobre aquilo, pegou uma de suas camisolas de seda preta e a vestiu, cobrindo suas marcas. Era cedo para se deitar, talvez duas da tarde... Mas ali, naquele fim de mundo, o tempo não significava grande coisa! Já ia para a cama, quando ouviu o telefone tocando e correu para atendê-lo. Provavelmente seriam seus pais ou Alice, as únicas pessoas que possuíam aquele número.

-Alo. – Disse ao tirar o telefone do gancho, e ouvindo a voz preocupada da amiga do outro lado da linha.

-_Céus, Bella! Está tentando me matar de preocupação? Venho te ligando há uma hora e você não atende esse maldito telefone de modo algum!_

-Desculpe Alice... Tinha saído para dar uma caminhada, mas já estou de volta.

-_Dá uma caminhada?! _– Repetiu Alice, parecendo perplexa – _Está louca? Os noticiários só falam do temporal que vem caindo no litoral norte da Escócia, e você sai para dá uma "caminhada"?! Oh, sabia que não era uma boa ideia deixar você ir para esse fim de mundo sozinha depois do que aconteceu._

-Você está exagerando. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem e, além disso, o temporal já está amenizando.

-_Ainda assim, não gosto da ideia de você está aí sozinha. Te conheço bem e sei que deve está bastante abalada pelo que aconteceu entre você e o Edward..._

Bella suspirou de modo pesado e lamentou ter contado para a amiga sobre a briga que tivera com ele. Agora Alice estava terrivelmente preocupada, e não se surpreenderia se ela pegasse o primeiro voo para a Escócia só para certificar-se de que ela estaria bem.

-Obrigada por cuida de mim. – Disse tentando segurar a emoção que havia em sua voz – Você sabe que é uma das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida, não sabe?

-_Claro que sei, Bells. Sou seu alter ego, a parte de sua mente que diz para que se divirta e seja feliz. Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero, sabe disso._

-Sim, eu sei.

-_E foi por isso que eu fiz o que fiz..._

-A que se refere? – Indagou estranhando o tom zeloso que a voz da amiga assumia.

-_Bella, eu sei que você poderá me odiar por isso, mas..._

-Alo? Alice? – Chamou em vão, ouvindo apenas um terrível chiado em resposta – Alice, não estou te escutando... Acho que a tempestade está dando interferência nas linhas telefônicas! Pode me ligar mais tarde?

Não obteve resposta além do som da ligação caindo. Ótimo! Agora sim estaria completamente isolada do mundo. Ainda pensava no que Alice estava tentando lhe dizer, quando ouviu o som de alguém batendo em sua porta. Pensou que fosse apenas o vento, até que as batidas se tornaram mais fortes e mais frequentes. Quem poderia ser em meio aquele temporal?!

Desconfiada, Bella foi até a janela do quarto e olhou para baixo, mas nada obteve com isso, pois seu misterioso visitante estava usando um guarda-chuva, impedindo que o visse dali de cima. Sem outra escolha, vestiu seu penhoar e desceu as escadas, enquanto ouvia novamente as mesmas batidas insistentes na porta. Talvez fosse um dos moradores da ilha, querendo saber se ela estava bem.

-Pôs não? – Disse ao abrir a porta, mas arrependendo-se imediatamente ao fazer isso – Oh... É você!

-Vai me convidar para entrar ou vai me deixar aqui no meio desse temporal?! – Exclamou Edward parecendo irritado e completamente encharcado.

Bella ficou paralisada por vê-lo ali, e de modo impaciente, ele tirou-a de seu caminho, entrando na velha cabana mesmo sem a autorização dela, carregando uma pesada mala consigo. A capa negra que usava molhava o chão da sala e seus cabelos pareciam úmidos, mas Edward não importava-se. Só podia está sonhando! Sim! Só podai ser mesmo um maldito sonho!

-O que faz aqui?! – Indagou ao recuperar o controle de seu corpo e fechava a porta para só então ir atrás dele, vendo-o desarmar o guarda-chuvas e deixá-lo próximo a lareira.

-É assim que você me recebe após eu ter enfrentado uma verdadeira tempestade só para encontrá-la?

-Não pedi para que viesse! E como me encontrou afinal?

-Alice me deu o endereço de seu esconderijo após eu ter insistido bastante. Francamente, como pode passar as férias em um lugar como esse?!

Então era por isso que Alice se desculpou no telefone! Bella sentiu a melancolia que a preenchia dado lugar a raiva e a irritação. Por que diabos ninguém entendia que ela queria ficar só?!

-Não tenho escolha, diferente de você que pode viajar para qualquer lugar ensolarado e divertir-se a vontade. Aliais, pensei que estivesse na America Central, com a Dra. Tanya.

-Não fui para as Bahamas, se é isso o que você acha. – Respondeu enquanto tirava a capa negra e molhada que usava e jogava-a sobre uma cadeira que estava por perto.

-Não foi? Mas eu entreguei as passagens para você...

-Sim, você entregou, mas eu não pretendia ir para Nassau... Pelo menos não sem você. Pensei que o tempo faria com que sua raiva diminuísse, mas pode imaginar a surpresa que eu tive ao chegar no hospital e descobrir que você tinha entrado de férias e que Lauren Mallory estava em seu lugar! Como pôde viajar para tão longe sem me avisar? Tem noção do quão infantil isso soa? Não pode simplesmente fugir de seus problemas!

-Sim, eu posso. – Disse de queixo erguido – Troquei de férias com Lauren, como todos queriam. Agora ela pode passar sua lua de mel no mês de maio e todos ficamos felizes. Não era isso o que tanto desejávamos?

-Pensei que a sua tia não pudesse recebê-la no mês de fevereiro. Aliais, onde ela está? Tenho que falar com ela, não é? Afinal, é a dona da casa.

-Não existe nenhuma tia. – Admitiu tentando esconder seu embaraço por ter mentido – Eu inventei essa história para justificar a minha estadia nessa ilha durante as férias. Geralmente meus pais ficam comigo, mas Charles e Renee não podiam se ausentar da paróquia nesse mês e acabei vindo sem eles.

-Quer dizer então que você pretendia passar o mês inteiro trancada aqui e sozinha? Tem ideia da grande insensatez que isso é? E se algum desgraçado resolve se divertir um pouco e invade essa casa? Já pensou nisso? Uma mulher solitária em uma ilha quase inabitada parece um alvo fácil para qualquer um.

-Você veio aqui para me repreender? – Indagou perdendo a paciência – Por que se esse for o caso, pode voltar para o lugar de onde veio! Não estou disposta a ouvir seus sermões. Aliais, não estou disposta a ouvir uma única palavra sua e não me lembro de tê-lo convidado para entrar.

Bella o encarou de queixo erguido e com os braços cruzados. Não ia ser fraca! Tinha que resistir a tentação de correr para os braços dele como uma idiota. Olhou direto naqueles profundos olhos verdes e sentiu o sangue fervendo em suas veias. Céus... Como o desejava!

-Se acha que irei embora antes de falar com você, está muito enganada. – Disse Edward parecendo decidido.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você.

-Não é isso o que seus olhos estão me dizendo. Sei que me deseja! Sei que não quer que eu vá, então largue esse orgulho idiota e escute o que eu tenho para lhe dizer...

-E por que deveria confiar em você? Da última vez foram apenas mentiras! Quem garante que agora não será igual? Edward, eu te disse que não queria ir a um médico. Te disse que meu caso não tinha cura, que possuo uma doença autoimune e idiopática. Mas você não respeitou a minha decisão. Você invadiu a minha privacidade, violou meus antigos prontuários, roubou uma amostra de sangue... Sabia que isso poderia no mínimo gerar um processo contra você?

-Eu sei, mas não me arrependo do que fiz. Bella, eu sabia que você não estava feliz com sua condição. Eu sabia que você se martirizava por não poder ter uma vida normal, e a única coisa que fiz foi tentar te dá o que você tanto queria. O que há de errado nisso?

-O que há de errado? – Repetiu segurando as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos e turvavam sua vista – Um dia você acabaria entendo que não existe salvação pra mim e desistiria. E quando esse dia chegasse, acabaria se sentindo um incompetente por não poder me ajudar. Foi assim com os meus pais e com todos que tentaram encontrar uma cura para mim. Não seria diferente com você...

-Talvez você devesse ter mais um pouco de fé e confiança.

Edward tirou do bolso do casaco de casimira negra que usava um envelope já um tanto amassado e o entregou para Bella. Ela relutou um tanto antes de pegá-lo e antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, leu o nome do remetente.

-É do Núcleo de Pesquisa em Dermatologia de Nassau... – Balbuciou parecendo não acreditar no que lia.

-Abra-o. Você é uma enfermeira bastante capacitada. Tenho certeza de que compreenderá cada palavra que está escrita aí dentro.

Com pernas trêmulas, Bella foi até a mesa da sala e sentou-se sobre uma cadeira. Tinha medo do que estaria dentro daquele envelope, mas a curiosidade a obrigou a abri-lo e conferir seu conteúdo. A primeira folha que viu, tratava-se aparentemente de testes sorológicos para doenças autoimunes que afetavam a pele, como Lúpus, Xeroderma Pigmentoso, Porfiria e Dermatite Herpetiforme. Todos haviam dado negativo.

-Esses exames foram realizados com sua amostra de sangue. – Disse Edward enquanto a via lendo a vasta lista de doenças que foram pesquisadas – Como vê, tudo deu negativo.

-Ainda assim isso não significa que eu não tenha nada.

-Se olhar novamente dentro do envelope, verá que há outras folhas. Eu realmente gostaria que você as lesse.

Céus. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Por que estava torturando-a daquele modo, enchendo-a de expectativas? Bella levou um tempo, até que finalmente usou toda a coragem que tinha para tirar outra folha que havia dentro do envelope e analisá-la. Aparentemente, tratava-se de um laudo, assinado por um dos mais famosos dermatologistas da Grã-Bretanha.

-Eu pedi para que um amigo meu analisasse os seus antigos prontuários e as anotações que o Dr. Jenks fez sobre o seu caso, além das fotos de suas lesões e, posteriormente, de suas cicatrizes.

-E o que ele concluiu? – Indagou, mesmo já tendo lido o laudo. Não acreditava em seus olhos.

-De acordo com o seu histórico clinico e com as lesões, tudo indica que você era portadora de uma condição rara, chamada Hidroa vaciniforme.

-Eu nunca ouvi falar nisso antes. – Admitiu, olhando-o finalmente nos olhos.

-Confesso que eu também não, até ler esse relatório. A Hidroa Vaciniforme é uma fotodermatose relativamente rara que acomete principalmente as crianças, podendo perdurar até a puberdade. Caracteriza-se por lesões necro-hemorragicas que podem aparecer na pele, evoluindo posteriormente como uma crosta que com o passar do tempo cicatriza deixando marcas semelhantes as da varíola.

-Bem, e daí se for mesmo isso o que eu tenho? – Disse Bella sentindo-se ansiosa. Era um avanço enorme finalmente saber o que tinha, mas de que isso adiantaria se não conseguiria um tratamento efetivo?

-Acontece que a causa original dessa fotodermatose é desconhecida, e não há anormalidades genéticas ou laboratoriais. Portanto, o diagnóstico é baseado apenas em alterações clínicas e histológicas. Essas erupções vesiculares e bolhosas que aparecem em áreas expostas ao sol durante a infância possuem caráter crônico, mas costumam reverter-se espontaneamente no início da idade adulta.

Bella o encarou, completamente sem palavras e boquiaberta. Sua mente tentava processar as informações que Edward acabara de lhe dar, mas ainda assim, custava acreditar! Não... Não podia ser assim tão simples!

-Está... Está querendo dizer que eu posso já está curada?

-Sim. É provável. Como eu disse, geralmente a hidroa vaciniforme acaba quando o indivíduo atinge a vida adulta. Se você olhar novamente dentro do envelope, verá algumas fotos de pacientes que possuíam o mesmo tipo de fotodermatose que você provavelmente tem. É um caso bastante raro e difícil de se diagnosticar, mas por sorte o meu amigo dermatologista já tinha pego um paciente com o mesmo problema há anos atrás e isso facilitou as coisas.

Ela estava completamente sem reação, enquanto via as fotos de cicatrizes e lesões semelhantes as suas. Não sabia se chorava de revolta por ter sofrido a vida inteira com um problema que talvez já tenha se curado espontaneamente, ou se ria de felicidade pela possibilidade de já não ter mais que se esconder. Sua mente estava tão confusa, que Bella não sabia o que fazer.

Quando deu por si, estava correndo pela sala, indo até a porta e saindo da velha cabana. Andava de maneira apressada, sentindo a chuva que agora caia com menos intensidade molhando completamente o penhoar que usava, mas não se incomodou com isso. Subiu a encosta com os pés descalços e ignorando as pedras afiadas, até que chegou ao ponto mais alto, onde o mar podia ser visto com seu lamuriento tom cinzento e se deixou cair de joelhos.

Chorou com força, deixando que seus sentimentos confusos tomassem conta dela... A fúria, a raiva, a dor e esperança se misturavam completamente em seu interior. Tinha se martirizado a vida inteira, por nada! Tinha se restringido a pequenos prazeres por uma doença da qual já estava livre! Céus... Quanto tempo perdera! Quanta dor poderia ter evitado... Sentiu quando os braços de Edward a abraçaram por trás, a trazendo de volta a si e a obrigando a controlar-se. Chorou em seu ombro, enquanto se deixou abraçar por ele, querendo acreditar que agora ficaria tudo bem, mas ainda estava confusa e insegura.

-Já acabou... – Dizia Edward enquanto acariciava seus cabelos molhados pela chuva – Bella, já acabou! Não tem mais que chorar.

-E se seu amigo estiver errado? – Indagou entre um soluço e outro – E se nada disso for verdade?

-Então eu não desistirei até que possa te dar o sol novamente. O único modo de termos certeza de que a teoria do meu amigo está correta, é arriscando. Venha comigo Bella... Venha para as Bahamas e fale com esse dermatologista. Podemos encontrar a solução! Basta que estejamos juntos!

Bella levantou a cabeça e o encarou, querendo confiar nele. Ele a amava! Sim... E já era tarde de mais para impedi-lo de se importar. Com as mãos trêmulas, segurou seu rosto, deslizando os dedos por seu queixo angular, sentindo a aspereza da barba que começava a nascer. E de repente, Edward pareceu ainda mais belo aos seus olhos, com a pele adquirindo um incrível tom dourado e os olhos verdes brilhando como o fogo. As finas gotas de chuva que caiam, resplandeciam como se fossem pequenos cristais de diamantes, e por um instante, Bella pensou que tudo não passava de um sonho.

Estava tão hipnotizada com aquela visão, que não notara que o sol poente havia rompido as barreiras das nuvens, deixando que seus fracos raios incidissem sobre eles, dando brilho e vida aquele melancólico final de tarde. Era a primeira vez em dias que o sol aparecia naquela ilha, e Bella teria escondido seu rosto no peitoral de Edward, se ele não a tivesse impedido.

-Apenas enfrente. – Disse obrigando-a a manter-se ali, sentindo o sol aquecendo sua pele.

-Mas... E se as lesões aparecerem? E se eu ficar deformada?

-Não foi pelo seu rosto que eu me apaixonei, Isabella! Foi pelo que há dentro de você.

E antes que ela pudesse protestar novamente, ele a beijou de um modo terno e suave. Um beijo delicado e repleto de carinho, que a fez esquecer os medos e temores. Iria confiar nele novamente! Sim. Iria confiar sua vida a ele.

* * *

**E ae pessoal! O que acharam dessa? Será que é realmente isso que a Bella tinha? Hidroa Vanitiforme?! Bem, se alguém estiver interesse em ver como são as lesões formadas por essa fotoalergia, basta colocar no google imagens. Tem uma lesão nas mãos que eu acho realmente terríveis :/**

**Os agradecimentos de hoje vão para: Christye-Lupin, kjessica, JOKB e Ana Krol.**

**Amanhã postarei o epílogo :'( **

**Não percam! **


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX – Epílogo

-Ainda não acredito que estamos aqui... – Disse Bella enquanto o sentia espalhando bloqueador solar sobre suas costas.

O sol poente lhe aquecia a pele, e seus raios incidiam na água da piscina, formando um magnífico mosaico de luzes. Ficar ali, deitada de bruços naquela confortável espreguiçadeira debaixo da sombra do guarda-sol enquanto sentia aquelas fortes mãos massageando suas costas, era a maior recompensa que já tivera. O pequeno Bangalo onde estavam hospedados estava completamente vazio, a não ser pela presença dos dois!

Após a visita inesperada de Edward a sua velha cabana em Shetland Island, ela se deixara convencer a enfrentar seus temores, e viajou ao seu lado na semana seguinte para as Bahamas, aceitando a proposta de trabalho da senhora Zafrina, e aproveitando para encontrar o tal dermatologista para quem Edward tinha enviado seu caso. Bella fez alguns exames e concordou em se expor a pequenas quantidades de radiação solar durante algumas semanas, e agora seu diagnóstico parecia finalmente confirmado.

De acordo com o dermatologista, ela realmente deveria ter sofrido de hidroa vaciniforme durante a infância, mas que agora estava completamente curada. Vinha tomando banhos de sol diariamente, nos horários em que a radiação solar não estivesse muito forte e sempre usando bastante protetor, mas a única reação que sua pele teve foi uma leve coloração avermelhada durante os primeiros dias, provavelmente devido a sua alvura.

-Acho que poderia ficar aqui pelo resto do dia. – Disse sorrindo e arrepiando-se com a pressão que ele exercia sobre suas costas.

Bahamas era, sem sombras de dúvidas, uma das ilhas mais belas das Caribenhas, e seu clima quente estava fazendo muito bem ao relacionamento dos dois! Era como se estivessem em um sonho! Um sonho quente e cheio de noites luxuriosas.

-A senhora Zafrina vem elogiando bastante o seu trabalho! – Comentou Edward, vendo-a espreguiçar-se na espreguiçadeira, como uma gatinha manhosa – Disse que você está sendo de grande ajuda no Hospital de Nassau.

-Sim... Estou adorando trabalhar lá! As pessoas são mais calorosas do que na Inglaterra e eu estranhei um pouco no começo, mas agora já me adaptei. É uma pena que só podemos ficar aqui por seis meses.

-Mas aposto que também está morrendo de saudades de seus pacientes.

-Nem me fale! Outro dia liguei para Alice só para ter notícias da Bree. Acredita que ela teve alta temporária semana passada e que foi passar uns dias na casa da tia? Deve está se divertindo muito.

Bella riu com aquele comentário, imaginando a pequena menina aprontando suas travessuras. Sentia falta dela e de seus outros pacientes, mas jamais deixaria que aquilo estragasse o tempo maravilhoso que vinha passando ao lado de Edward.

-Amanhã, darei uma palestra no Hospital de Nassau e depois terei o dia livre. O que acha de irmos ter aulas de mergulho? Soube que existem golfinhos próximos a ilha.

-Seria fantástico! – Exclamou excitada. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de fazer aulas de mergulho antes, e aquilo parecia realmente estimulante – Essa ilha está repleta de pequenas maravilhas e não temos muito tempo para aproveitá-las...

-Podemos voltar aqui nas nossas próximas férias. Tenho alguns amigos que adorarão nos receber, tenho certeza.

-Contanto que você esteja ao meu lado, tudo será fantástico! – Disse com verdadeira sinceridade – Podemos sair em algum cruzeiro... Se bem que sentirei saudades das praias.

-Pois eu sentirei ainda mais falta de acordar todos os dias ao seu lado. – Brincou ele, soltando o laço que amarrava a parte de cima de seu biquíni e beijando a pele quente de suas costas.

Sim... Ela também sentira falta disso. Passaram as três ultimas semanas dormindo juntos, e acordando um nos braços do outro. Era uma sensação maravilhosa!

-Posso dormir na sua casa de vez em quando...

-Não será o suficiente. Quero você todos os dias ao meu lado.

Bella virou o corpo, segurando a parte de cima do biquine com as próprias mãos para que não caísse, e se sentou para poder encará-lo melhor. Céus... Como era linda! Edward levou suas mãos até os cabeços dela, e os acariciou, admirando o tom avermelhado que estes adquiriam quando iluminados pelo por do sol. Parecia um anjo!

-Não posso dormir todos os dias em sua casa... – Disse ela rindo, porem, estremecendo ao sentir a mão dele acariciando seu rosto – Tenho meu próprio apartamento, lembra-se?

-Um apartamento com uma sindica bisbilhoteira. Você poderia morar comigo.

-Está pedindo para que a filha única de um pastor more sobre o mesmo teto que o seu? – Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de modo divertido – Charles provavelmente nunca perdoaria você por me levar ao mau caminho. Sei que meu pai não pôs obstáculos sobre essa viagem, pois pensava que ficaríamos em quartos separados, mas se eu fosse você não ficaria tão confiante assim.

-Se esse é o caso... – Lentamente, Edward baixou a cabeça e a beijou no pescoço, dando leves mordidas em sua pele alva e sentindo a respiração de Isabella acelerar – Talvez eu possa lhe tornar a nova senhora Cullen. O que acha?

-Acho que é cedo de mais para isso. Só faz três meses que estamos namorando...

-Está me rejeitando, enfermeira Swan?

-Oh, de modo algum, Dr. Cullen! – Brincou enquanto levantava-se de forma provocante e caminhava até a beira da piscina, de costas para ele e segurando a parte de cima do biquine par que não caísse – Só acho que não precisamos ter tanta pressa assim. Além do mais, já imaginou como será empolgante namorarmos escondidos da senhora Gianna?

-Empolgante e excitante.

Edward a viu soltando a parte de cima do biquine, pouco antes de mergulhar na piscina. Era assim que vinha sendo, desde que chegaram naquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso! Bella nunca pensou que um dia, seria tão feliz assim. Estava livre de seus medos... De suas limitações... Já não se importava mais com as marcas em suas costas! Na verdade, adorava ficar despida na frente dele, vendo o modo como Edward a desejava do jeito como era.

Quando finalmente emergiu na borda oposta da piscina, deu de cara com ele, sentado com as pernas musculosas na água. Bella segurou-se em seus joelhos, sentindo sua pele firme e forte, e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Só em pensar que aquele homem era seu, sentia seu corpo arrepiando-se por inteiro. Cada músculo, cada pequeno detalhe... Adorava seu queixo angular, seus olhos imponentes, seu ombros largos... Não conseguia mais imaginar como seria a vida sem ele.

-Eu te amo, sabia? – Indagou enquanto o via inclinando o corpo e beijando-a de maneira delicada, porém ávida – Você trouxe o sol de volta para mim...

-E você é o meu pequeno pedaço de sol. – Respondeu ele, enquanto pulava na piscina e a tomava em seus braços – Vamos Bella, diga que irá morar comigo...

-Você é muito insistente. Ainda temos mais cinco meses até voltamos para Newcastle. Enquanto isso vamos apenas nos divertir mais um pouco, ok?

-Mas eu quero a resposta agra. Sabe que sou impaciente!

-Bem, talvez eu a dê, se você for um pouco mais persuasivo.

-Isso é um desafio enfermeira Swan?

Ele a viu rindo, e a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços. De repente a água da piscina pareceu deliciosamente quente e Bella deixou que a beijasse com paixão. Já tinha a resposta para seu pedido, mas antes, deixaria que Edward a "persuadisse" pelos próximos meses!

FIM

* * *

**E finalmente chegamos ao fim! E então, o que vcs acharam? Foi uma boa história? Deu para suspirar um pouco? ahaha**

**Bem, gostaria de dedicá-la a todos os que acompanharam, e principalmente à: Marjorie, Christye-Lupin, JOKB, Fabi, Brennda Silva, Tomoe-chan, Ginny M. Weasley P, Je, Penelope M. Jones, Patylayne, Mocho Azul, Vanny, Duda, Kjessica, Gby00, Nessinha Cullen, Ana Krol e Bdmatias.**

**Foi ótimo contar com vcs! Espero está de volta o quanto antes, com uma nova fic. Na verdade, já estou trabalhando em uma que se passará por volta do ano de 1500. Porém, nada de Ladys e Lordes. Irei abordar o mundo dos camponeses! vamos ver como a Bella e o Edward se sairão nesse novo contesto ahaha.**

**Então é isso pessoal! Até a próxima, e fiquem ligados ;***


End file.
